Packaging Warning: Breakable
by the-unforgiving
Summary: The boy next door is hiding a dark secret and when Katniss discovers what it is by mistake, she wishes she never did in the first place. While she tries to go along each day trying not to get attention, he's pulling down his sleeves to try and hide the bruises, trying to pretend it's all fine. Anyone can be broken; it's just how they hide it that determines if anyone finds out...
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This used to be up here under the name 'Eternal Winter,' but I wasn't happy with it, so I rewrote it.**

**That Usual Disclaimer - I do not own 'The Hunger Games.'**

**Quick Warnings - This story will or may involve themes of abuse, bullying, suicide, implied drug use, and self harm. There may also be offensive language and mentions of medical complications.**

**Just wanted to put this out there if any of these things are a trigger for you.**

Packaging Warning: Breakable

My mother's funeral is a quiet affair, the church almost empty and even quieter than the average funeral, not that I've been to many. Mother didn't keep up with many people after my father passed when I was twelve and my sister Primrose about seven, so the only people here are my ex next door neighbours the Hawthorne's, their oldest son Gale my best friend and their second oldest Rory Prim's, and my new guardian, Aunt Effie, as well as my cousin who is strangely named Glimmer. After the funeral is over, I will be far away from this town, my hometown called The Seam and heading towards my new home of Capitol Falls. Everything in my life seems so foreign now and so fast paced. I feel like it's all moving without me and I'm just watching from the sidelines, trying to figure out when I'd be able to catch up.

I wasn't close to my mother by any means before her death. Before my father's passing, she was a nurse at the hospital, working constantly. Prim and I barely ever saw her, but still, my sister adored her and I'm sure she was my mother's favourite. I was closer to my father. He taught me everything. I practically learnt a new thing from him every day up until the day he died.

After his death, the family was shaken up madly, though I seemed to be the one that recovered the quickest somehow. I still had a hole in my heart that could only be filled by the love from my sister, but I managed. My sister slept in the same bed as me through all those nights, holding one of our father's items of clothing to her chest as she inhaled his familiar scent we loved so much, curled my side as he filled her dreams. My mother? She pretty much became dead to the world. I became the provider at age twelve, trying to avoid my sister and I being taken away and most likely split up. She was completely zoned out, spending all day in her chair. Prim had to beg her to eat, even when I gave up. Within months, I developed anger and resentment towards our mother, and I didn't even look her in the eye anymore. Prim retained hope that she would return to the world one day, but I just couldn't be bothered anymore one-sidedly fighting with a living corpse and tried to ignore her.

But then... my mother got sick. Even then, I don't think she cared. I think she was happy about the terminal illness that had taken a hold of her body, simply because it meant that she would be joining her husband soon. Prim tried to tell me that she really did care about us, but I was done caring by that point. Completely done, but still my mother's death felt as if I had just been punched in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of me. I experienced the weirdest feeling in the world during the first few days, full of social worker visits, Aunt Effie and Glimmer's visits, and packing up things and getting ready to make the move... something I still can't pinpoint. Was it guilt? Sadness? Grief?

I don't think it matters anymore. She's dead and won't be returning to us anytime soon. I look at my sister, who has been sobbing since we left in Aunt Effie's car this morning to head to the service and squeeze her hand with as much force as I can manage while we listen to Gale's mother, Hazelle, speak some words about our mother while I wait for it to be over. I don't see the point of funerals. I hear they're meant to be closure, but I just think they make things even worse. Though I'm only sixteen, I've decided I don't want a funeral, no matter what anyone will say.

Taking I deep breath, I shut my eyes and try to focus on something else other than Hazelle's words. My head is pounding and I want to desperately get out of here. Gripping the seat tightly, not caring about the pain, I manage to zone out into a place I feel safe in. A meadow, the birds singing quietly, my father's voice singing on top of it. It feels like a special place. My own place. Perfectly peace-

I snap out of my special place at the high-pitched voice of my cousin, who I had noticed a little while ago had done some zoning out herself in the form of texting instead of listening. Glimmer's family, the Trinket's, weren't very close to us. We only went over for things like birthdays and Christmas, where I'd be forced to play or hang out with Glimmer until it was time to go. We never got along, though we never hated each other either. We just weren't into the same things and our interaction ended up extremely awkward.

"Katniss? It's over." Glimmer explains and I stand up, giving her a nod. I look around the church and see Gale with his siblings, feeling a feeling of sadness in my stomach. Soon, my best friend will be hours and hours away instead of just a little walk away. He doesn't have a computer we can email on. He doesn't have a mobile phone. It'll be almost impossible to keep in touch with Gale and it pretty much terrifies me. I don't want to lose him.

"Oh." I simply say in return, having no other words to her. Glimmer sighs and turns away, her thumbs gliding over the screen of her iPhone 5 as she returns to texting. Instead, I turn to Aunt Effie, who gives me a warm smile.

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it? A good send off for your mother, right?" Aunt Effie asks, her bright smile still on her lips. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, knowing she just cannot understand this. For Glimmer and my aunt, this is just an excuse to dress up nicely.

"Y-yeah, I guess." I reply quietly, looking at her. "Aunt Effie? Can I go say a goodbye to Gale quickly?" Aunt Effie takes her car keys from her bag, nodding slightly.

"Alright, dear. Just don't take too long. I have a few friends coming over for a barbecue tonight when we get home and I need to prepare." Aunt Effie grins, showing her perfectly white teeth. Perfection. The Trinket's relish it.

"Thank you, Aunt Effie." I give her a crooked smile before slipping away from my cousin and aunt, giving my sister's hand another squeeze before heading over to the Hawthorne family as quick as I can, an easy task since the place is so empty.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale mumbles, looking at me once I stop beside him. I manage a small smile at the old nickname. When we first met, he had thought I'd said 'catnip' instead of Katniss when i told him my name, and it's just stuck ever since.

"Hey." I mumble in return, unable to say anything else. I look at him again and feel my legs trembling. Soon, he'll be gone and I can't do anything about it.

Without a word, I wrap my arms around him tightly, breathing in his scent. Of all the things that have happened today, the long list of things that could make my shed tears or feel actual sadness, the only thing to do so is the fact that Gale will soon be gone. I feel him wrap his arms around me in return and we stay that way for what feels like hours, both of us completely silent until my aunt's voice brings me back to the world around me.

"Katniss? Say goodbye to your friend now, we have to head off." Aunt Effie tells me and I force a nod, pulling away from Gale and looking up at him.

"I have to go now." I sigh, looking down. "We'll keep in touch, right? Letters and stuff.." I add, immediately feeling pathetic. Gale nods.

"Of course, Catnip. Be strong, alright? I know you can get through this." Gale tells me, brushing some hair out of my face and giving me a smile obviously forced. I return the same forced one quickly.

"Katniss, come on!" Glimmer calls and I look at her, then at the wood floor.

"Goodbye, Gale." I tell my best friend, voice barely audible. He nods and his family starts to leave. I wave and head over to my family, feeling absolutely nothing except for a strange feeling of cold.

I take Prim's hand and look at her, wiping her tears as we head to Aunt Effie's bright pink, eye catching car. She squeezes my hand and gives a quick glance to Rory before Aunt Effie unlocks the car door and we get in, her sitting in the middle while Glimmer and I sit either side of her. My cousin is _still _texting, oblivious to what my sister and I are feeling.

I guess it's not her fault that she doesn't understand. Our families weren't exactly close, and I doubt she's even been to a funeral before. I turn my head away from her and stare out the window, watching the shabby houses go by and eventually turned into large mansions I don't see the point of, the sound of the car engine calming me as we go along.

xxxx

Aunt Effie's home has always taken my breath away, ever since my first visit as a small child. It's absolutely huge, three storeys consisting of neatly and elegantly decorated rooms, all the latest gadgets and everything anyone in their right mind would want and envy. I guess I must be insane, because I don't want anything in this house. As I carry my bags up to my new room, which used to be Glimmer's old but she upgraded to a bigger one, I wonder why anyone would want so many paintings on their walls, or such a big television. At my old house we didn't have much, but I still found it beautiful.

Once I open the door to my room (there's no chance I can miss this being my room thanks to the conveniently placed purple 'K' stuck to the door), I let out a gasp and then I think I cringe. Why would anyone need a room this big? The bed could probably fit me, Aunt Effie, Glimmer and Prim in it with space left for someone the same age as Prim if they were squished in properly, and the closet (a walk in) looks as if it could fit in enough clothes for a celebrity, not an ordinary sixteen year old. Other things on the room include a wooden desk with a laptop sitting on it, along with my very own mobile phone (I have no idea who I can call), a television perched on a shelf in the closet positioned in a way that I can watch it in bed and a huge bookcase I could never fill even if I somehow read twenty four hours a day.

"Like it?" Glimmer bounces into the room, oblivious to my dislike of the room, letting out high pitched giggles as she hops up onto my bed. "Mom sent me to help you unpack your things. I know we let you bring everything you wanted to with you, but you won't need all your clothes. We bought you some designer stuff, better than the rags you had back at that old dump you lived in, so only keep the essentials."

I feel a pang of hurt at the words 'rags' and 'dump.' My family were definitely not rich and The Seam wasn't the best area to live in, but it was all home and special to me. I would normally snap at her, trying to defend my home but today I feel too tired, as if I just ran two marathons one after the other, something I do not understand. Not in a million years did I think the death of my mother would end up taking so much out of me.

"Um... okay." I simply say in response, taking a seat in the comfy purple chair at my desk. Glimmer, without asking, opens one of my suitcases full of clothes and suddenly it's as if a clothes cyclone has started in my room.

"Ew! How the hell did you think that shade of green was a good idea? It looks like vomit!" Glimmer proclaims, tossing a green t-shirt I used to be fond of on the ground. I'm too tired to argue. She lifts more things from my suitcase, insulting them left right and center as I bite my lip and let her.

I only focus properly when I see her lift something out of the suitcase that makes my heart beat like mad. My father's favourite jacket. My favourite jacket. The thing I've had since the day he died.

"I need to keep that!" I burst out, running to take the coat from her arms. "I-it was my father's.." I add quietly afterwards to explain my outburst properly. I breathe in my father's scent that has never left the piece of clothing and smile, hanging it up in my closet carefully. It looks so odd amongst all of the designer clothes my aunt has bought me, but it's the only thing in there that really feels like home.

"At least that one wasn't ugly." Glimmer shrugs, continuing to rifle through my stuff. "It was actually tolerable." She adds and I sit beside her on the bed, looking around the room again. I still can't believe that this room was Glimmer's old room until she _upgraded to a bigger room. _How much more space can you need?

"T-thanks, I guess." I mutter back, opening another suitcase, a smile coming to my lips once I see the contents. Old photos. Wanting to save them from Glimmer's emerald green, prying eyes, I zip the suitcase back up and slide it under my bed, Glimmer not seemingly noticing. Instead, she starts to chat about the barbecue Aunt Effie's having tonight.

"My friends are all coming to the barbecue tonight. I'm sure you'll love them." Glimmer giggles as she throws a white, woolly jumper onto the ground in disgust. I _do _have to admit that is ugly, but it was made by the grandmother on my father's side (while she could still remember us) and I knew my father's heart would be broken if I threw it away. It's way too small now, but it crammed it in my case just on instinct. "They're so nice. I can give you a makeover so you can look as amazing as us; I know that with the right hairdo and clothes you'll look drop dead gorgeous, and you'll fit in just fine. We normally go to the mall on the weekends too, so you can come."

"Great." I nod, voice monotone, Glimmer not seeming to care.

"Perfect!" Glimmer hops off my bed with a bounce, finally finished with my clothes. She goes around the room, picking them up and sorting them into a neat pile by the door, before turning back to me. "Come on, I'm gonna get started on that makeover now. It'll be so much fun! And, you'll forget about all that dreary stuff that's gone on today too." She says with a genuine smile.

I guess Glimmer does pay attention sometimes. Maybe not completely understand, but she does pay attention. Though I really don't want a makeover; I'd rather help Prim unpack and comfort her, it seems like I have no choice. My cousin claps her hands and takes one of my hands, skipping off to her room with me.

Honestly, I'm kind of afraid about how big it will be.

xxxx

After about four hours of plucking, pulling, trying on, fiddling, brushing, applying and sighing, I am finally deemed presentable for the barbecue, the guests now starting to arrive. Glimmer has dressed me in a glittery red dress and placed my hair in a half up/half down style which is extremely neat and actually suits me. To my relief, she used minimal make up. I've never been a fan of the stuff.

And also, I was right. Her room is absolutely humongous.

My cousin is wearing a white top with a light pink cardigan over it, along with a darker pink knee-length skirt and white ballerina flats, her hair in two fishtail braids. Like me, she isn't wearing much make up unlike I thought she would, and no matter what anyone could say, I know she looks much better than me. People with the name 'Glimmer' just have to be pretty. They're doomed to be pretty.

"Ready to head down, Kat?" Glimmer asks me, holding out her hand, making the golden bracelet on her arm make a little jingling noise. Kat. I'm not the biggest fan of the nickname, but I just have to deal with it. I've been called much worse by the boys at Seam High after refusing to go out with one of them after the rare chance of one noticing me. This only happened twice, but both times Gale punched the guys in the face. I actually smiled, something I'm not sure if I should feel guilty about or not.

I take Glimmer's hand and follow her out of her room, down to the kitchen. The screen door leading to the backyard is open, letting the smell of meat waft into the house and make my mouth water. I haven't eaten since this morning, and that was only a banana before heading off in the car and this is now making me realise how hungry I am.

Immediately after that realization, I notice Prim, in one of her white dresses, her beautiful golden blonde hair a few shades off Glimmer's platinum, a brown headband securing it, carrying a large tub full of ice, some bottles inside it, towards the backyard with some struggle. I move away from my cousin and go to help my sister, taking the bucket from her hands.

"I'll take this, Little Duck." I nod, using the nickname that always used to make her smile. "By the way, I think you look great." I add, taking the bucket outside and placing it where Prim points.

"Thanks." Prim says to me quietly, even quieter than her usual tone. "You look nice too. You and Glimmer." She gives me a small smile. The two of us take a seat on some plastic chairs stayed around the backyard, both of us not saying a word, the only sounds coming from the barbecue. It remains that way until I hear Glimmer call me.

"Kat! My friends are here! Come on, come up to my room." Glimmer shouts out and I look at her, nodding as I stand up, knowing that I have no proper excuse to say no. My eyes flash to Prim for a moment, guilt filling me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I head along, climbing the stairs to my cousin's room again. I'm not sure if Prim replied and I missed it, or if she just didn't say a word back.

I knock quietly on Glimmer's bedroom door and wait. About three seconds later, Glimmer opens the door and smiles at me, inviting me in. I take a seat on her large bed and look around the group, it consisting of another blonde girl, with blue eyes and a shimmery dress on, her hair out and curly, a stone-faced girl with dark brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, who is holding the hand of the final girl in the group, her hair dyed a bright aqua, wearing a flowing white dress with wedge sandals that I'd probably trip in if I'd try to walk in.

"Everyone, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is everyone." Glimmer grins, sitting on the bed in between me and the brunette. "I'll introduce you to everyone now, first off is Cashmere, though we normally call her Cash. She is an artistic and fashion _genius, _and if you need outfit advice and I'm somehow not around, your best bet is to go to her and let her work her magic. She's dating the school's artistic and baker extraordinaire, Peeta Mellark, and they are just the cutest together!" She giggles.

"Hi, Katniss." Cashmere says to me, giving me a small wave. I look at her and see that she's the girl in the shimmery dress. I wave back, trying and failing to give her a smile.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Glimmer nods, then points to the brunette girl. "Okay, next is Clove. We've been friends since preschool. If anyone's ever talking shit about you, go to Clove and it'll stop, believe me." She smirks. "She's also the captain of the school hockey team."

"Hey." Clove says blankly. She doesn't wave or smile.

"Um... hey." I mumble, glad when Glimmer immediately launches into introducing her last friend, which must be the girl with the aqua hair.

"Then, there's Marina. She's the captain of the swimming team and Clove's girlfriend. They've been dating since Year Nine and are completely adorable." Glimmer grins, me looking over at Marina. She gives me a warm smile I can see is definitely not fake.

"Hey, Katniss. I... I'm sorry about your mom. That must be terrible." Marina nods and I keep looking at her, quite surprised that she'd actually care. Maybe Marina might actually turn out as a proper friend here if I don't do anything dumb.

"Thank you for your condolences." I simply say, looking down at Glimmer's grey carpet as the girls start to chatter amongst themselves.

When the time feels right, I tell them I'm going to go check if Aunt Effie needs any help downstairs. The girls nod and let me go without any question and I sigh in relief once out of earshot, slipping back out to the backyard without any trouble. The yard is now filling with people, most of them in bright clothes and tinkling laughs, definitely Aunt Effie's friends. They look like they could star on a child's television programme with all the bright colours they're wearing.

I look around the garden, one person catching my eye. A boy that looks around the same age as me, with short blonde hair, clothes a dark, gloomy grey and black, immediately standing our from the mostly bright other people at the party. Though it's rather warm out here, he's wearing grey jeans and a thick, heavy coat, but he doesn't seem to care. I wonder if I should introduce myself, so I go over and sit on the small brick fence enclosing the garden flowers that he's sitting on, watching him for a few seconds. I don't know if I should even say anything now.

The boy scoots away from me and pulls his sleeves down, wrapping the coat around himself tighter, and I clearly know he wants no company. I sigh to myself and look around the yard, just watching the people around me as I wait for dinner to be ready, having no idea what else I could do.

xxxx


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you to Sadie, coolkat10, and Katniss for reviewing, as well as to the people who favourited and followed. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

Chapter Two

I remain sitting on the fence, my gaze alternating between the boy in the dark clothes and the ground until dinner is ready, me feeling absolutely starving by that point. I fill my plate with the delicious food Aunt Effie has made and look around for a place to sit away from all the tables. My eyes land on an area in the corner of the garden filled with overgrown plants and flowers; the only place in the garden that seems not to be perfect, much like me. I smile weakly and head over there, beginning to eat. I try to focus on the food, it the only thing feeling fine. I'd much rather be in my ridiculously big room, in the same ridiculously big bed, under the covers blocking out the world. Unfortunately, this isn't an option.

My eyes stay focused on the food, though my ears instinctively focus on the loud conversation around me, making my head swirl and ears ache, the urge to just go back inside and hide away under the blankets intensifying. It doesn't help when my cousin apparently spots me and sits down beside me with her friends, talking and giggling with them, the ache in my ears and the head swirling getting slightly worse. I give them a wave as a silent greeting and try to hide my discomfort.

"Hey, Kat!" Glimmer giggles and smiles at me. I force a smile back in return. "What are you doing here? Getting shy?" She chuckles. "Don't worry, no one here bites. We'll help you out of your shell." I force myself to nod. I know she's probably thinking that she's trying to help, but I'm not exactly in the mood.

"Speaking of the people here, who _exactly _is here tonight? It looks like half the neighbourhood showed up." The girl I think is called Clove asks my cousin between bites, looking around the garden.

"Half the neighbourhood? Very funny. Sadly, our family isn't that popular... well, at least not yet." Glimmer chuckles and looks at her, brushing her fork along her plate, which has barely anything on it. I look at mine, and for a second I feel slightly guilty about how much is on it, even though I hadn't eaten since this morning. Sighing to myself, I look at my cousin again. Do I really want to look exactly like her? Covered in pink, life depending on make up and hair looking good? I don't think so. "It's only the neighbours, mom's work friends, you guys and a few people from school." My cousin shrugs.

"Neighbours? People from school? Does that mean that he's here?" Clove asks Glimmer, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Once I see that, I immediately go back to eating. I know what it's like to be treated like a parasite, everyone acting like they don't want you. It isn't fun. I try to block out the girls, sighing softly. If this is how they treat people, I'm not even sure if I want to be friends with them, even if I don't know who it is they're talking about.

"Sadly. I saw him earlier." Cashmere rolls her eyes. "That same damn coat he wears all the time and that 'I hate my life and everyone in it' look on his face as always." She adds, all of the girls except for Marina and I starting to laugh.

"That's a good one." Clove smirks at her. "What the hell even is his problem? He's such a freak." I can't take this anymore. It's too familiar.

I get up, biting my lip as I try to think of a proper excuse to get away. I just don't want to listen to any of this anymore. It makes me feel sick. As I start to walk off, I notice my cousin give me a confused look. Before she can ask me where i'm going, I blurt out the first excuse I can think of.

"Um... I'm going to start helping washing the dishes. I'm full and it looks like Aunt Effie needs some help." I lie, taking slow steps away from them. Glimmer looks skeptical, but ends up giving me a nod, turning back to her friends and sighing softly.

Once I'm out of earshot, I sigh in relief and quickly head inside, going into the kitchen. I wash up my plate and my knife and fork, then put it on the drying rack, lightly humming to myself. I think I'm the only person still in the house, though I don't mind. I prefer it this way. Everything is quieter now, though some of the noise of the barbecue outside is filtering in, but it isn't as much as a nuisance as it was outside, my earache starting to fade. I leave the kitchen and stare at the staircase, wondering if I should just go with what I want and go to bed or go back outside, biting my tongue and trying to get through until the end.

The latter? Not today. Why did Aunt Effie even decide to do this today, the day of her sister and my mother's funeral? I'm still confused, not just because of the barbecue, but because of my newfound feelings towards the death of my mother. When I recieved the phone call, telling me my mother had passed away in the hospital, I had been waiting for it to come, knowing it was coming to the point where any day could be her last, I felt almost nothing, except a small pang in my heart, something I never really cared about. While Prim sobbed the night away, me trying to comfort her even though I had basically no feelings of love left for my mother, I was only thinking of what was coming next. Today, I've discovered that there is something still there that isn't anger and resentment... and I'm not sure what to feel about it.

As I start to climb the stairs, looking forward to getting into bed and getting a break from these new feelings by diving into the strange, for the most part serene world of sleep, I feel my legs hit something and I topple over, my head narrowly missing what would've been a hard, painful collision with the wall. I let out a grunt of annoyance and start to get up, wondering what to hit, only to find myself face to face with the boy I saw earlier on the fence, with the blond hair and the dark clothes, the one who scooted away and clearly wanted to be left alone. I guess we both had the same idea, coming back in here.

"You should watch where you step next time. Maybe actually checking that there's not something in your way would be useful." The boy says to me bluntly as he dusts himself off, me swearing I see him wince. Unable to say anything, I sigh and just nod before heading upstairs. I stop mid-way and watch the boy sit back down on the stairs, then head up to my room without stopping, just wanting to disappear from everyone else tonight.

I open the door to my room and quickly change into some pyjamas; some ones from home and the only ones Glimmer deemed 'cute enough' to not end up on the huge pile of clothing from my suitcase I was too tired and cared less about to save; then get into bed, shoving the covers over my head as quickly as I can and curling into a ball. To my surprise, sleep doesn't come as easy as I thought. I toss and I turn until I feel too tired to bother about being comfortable, then resort to trying every in bed trick in the book to get off to sleep, but again, nothing works.

I'm kept up by the weirdest things. Cashmere and Clove making fun of someone at their (and will soon also be mine) school. The boy in the dark clothes that I saw on the fence and then proceeded to embarrassingly trip over on the stairs. What my cousin and aunt might think if they knew I had just slipped away from the party. What Glimmer's friends probably now think of me, even though I never cared about it at all awhile ago.

I guess all this thinking either tires me out or ends up boring me to tears, as I finally drift off to the sleep I was craving.

xxxx

The next morning, I am woken up by the voice of Aunt Effie and the stream of light that erupts into my room from her opening the blinds, making me groan. As I sit up, I listen to my aunt's words and I remember something, quickly biting my lip to stop myself from groaning again.

"Katniss? It's time to get up. This is going to be a big, big day!" Aunt Effie exclaims, clapping her hands. She opens another set of blinds and I squint, rubbing my forehead as I get out of bed. Big, big day... my first day at school in Capitol Falls at Suzanne College, one of the best schools in the country (at least that's what I've been told.)

"I'm up, Aunt Effie." I mumble, not even trying to feign enthusiasm. Aunt Effie gives me a smile anyway, fiddling with her already perfect blouse as she waits for me to stagger over to my closet. On instinct, forgetting about something else, I ask her a quick question. "Aunt Effie? Where's my uniform for Suzanne?" Afterwards, I immediately remember and more dread fills me.

"Darling, there's no uniform at Suzanne, remember? You're so lucky. I had a uniform at my school and it took away all of my creative inspiration away." Aunt Effie lets out a giggle as high pitched as her voice, almost making me wince. I still haven't fully woken up yet. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. Don't be long, your breakfast is already on the table. Bacon and eggs." My mouth waters at the thought of bacon and eggs, so I give her a genuine smile as she leaves.

I open the doors of my closet and sighs. Having free control of what you wear at school is much more daunting than it should be. I prefer having uniforms, simply because you don't get judged for not following a trend or something just as stupid. Of course, back at Seam High where there was a uniform, about 85% of the girls participated in the silent, secret contest of 'who can have the shortest skirt or have the most buttons on their blouse undone before being picked up by the head,' me not being one of them, but still, uniforms made me feel better.

After a few minutes, I decide on something, hoping that it's good enough for no one to stare at me and make fun of me behind my back, and for no one to stare at me and actually think I'm wearing something designer; the outfit consisting of a black t-shirt with a flame design on it (according to my cousin, it's a _Cinna Original, _though you can't really tell if it's designer unless you really know his work), a pair of torn jeans (actual torn ones, not the ones that seemingly are in fashion), and then my father's jacket for hopeful good luck and support. After finally getting over the clothes thing, I pack my bag and then recheck my schedule for today, which Aunt Effie picked up just before I moved in with her.

**STUDENT: Katniss Trinket-Everdeen YEAR: 10 AGE: 16 CLASS: 10M**

**Roll Call**

**Period 1 - PE LS**

**Period 2 - Science BL**

**Period 3 - Sports Studies BW**

**- Short Break -**

**Period 4 - English CD**

**Period 5 - Mathematics AC**

**- Long Break -**

**Period 6 - Geography PH**

I put my schedule away after reviewing it, taking my bag downstairs and into the kitchen, placing it down next to the table before taking a seat beside my sister, who is eating her breakfast, which is the same as mine, quietly. I'm more worried about my sister having a good day than me. It's an even worse thing for her today - it's her first day of school here in Capitol Falls, and her first day of high school. As I eat, I take her hand under the table and squeeze it, trying to give her some reassurance, She squeezes back and shoots me a faint smile.

"Come on, Kat! Clove will be here any minute with the other girls, and she gets super pissed when she has to wait. Don't worry about your sister, she's going with mom." Glimmer hurriedly says to me a few minutes after I've began eating, looking up from the phone I'm starting to think is glued to her hand for a few seconds just to say the words. I'm about to say I'd be fine riding to school with Aunt Effie and Prim, but then I'm basically wrenched from my seat by my cousin, barely having enough time to grab my school bag before I'm dragged to the door. "Clove's here now." Glimmer quickly explains.

"Have a nice day, Katniss!" I hear Aunt Effie call from the kitchen, but by that point, I'm too far away to reply.

I stay quiet through the whole car ride. The other girls in the car listen to the radio turned up as loud as it can go, singing along loudly (gaining odd stares from passers by occasionally), with some gossiping taking place in between the songs. Once we get to school, Clove parks and all the girls get out, starting to walk in. While they all walk together, I lag behind, trying to remain unnoticed, which I don't think will work around these girls. One of the first things I notice as they walk into school is that almost all heads turn to them, and that my cousin and her friends walk like they own the place, something I could never pull off. Let's just say I'm very relieved when the bell goes.

"Hey Kat, what do we have first?" Marina asks me as she leads me in the direction of Roll Call. I've noticed that Marina seems to be the only one that's the most like me in the group. While the other girls have this air about this that I can clearly see as they walk that comes off slightly as 'you can never be like me,' she just keeps it quiet and isn't smug... but maybe I'm just clinging onto something. I answer her as we get into the classroom and take our seats.

"PE. Can you show me where the gym is?" I ask her quietly. Marina, who sits beside me, Clove on her other side, gives me a nod. I flash her a weak smile as the teacher begins to mark the roll, me staying quiet though my cousin and her friends whisper upon themselves. I notice the whispering turn to giggling when the door opens, revealing someone else, coming late. I feel as if I know him, but not well. It only hits me when I properly notice the coat - it's the boy I tripped over last night.

"Mr Fielding. Late again." Our Roll Call teacher, stares at him and sighs tiredly, also giving an eye roll.. "Go find a seat and try harder to make it on time next time." The boy sighs and nods, looking around the classroom for a seat. I quickly notice that the classroom is pretty much full, the only seat left next to Clove. Clove notices and smirks, grabbing her bag and placing it on the seat. I see her mouth something to him, but I can't distinguish it properly.

The boy glares at her and leans against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. I bite my lip as my cousin and her friends giggle, desperately willing for Roll Call to be done.

xxxx

When the bell finally rings, Marina stays true to her word and shows me to the school gym. When I walk inside, I'm immediately struck by the size, it probably about two times bigger than Seam High's gym and in a much better shape. Last year in The Seam, there was a really bad storm and the roof of our gym actually came off and it flooded really badly. Since the government cut our school's funding by half, Seam High struggled to get enough money for repairs, so gym classes were relocated from then on. As I look around the gym of Suzanne College again, I'm starting to really think that the people in Capitol Falls think the bigger, the better.

Marina quickly points in the direction of the change rooms before running off with Clove and her other friends. I mouth a 'thank you' to her and then push the door open of the first one I see. Strangely enough, while Suzanne doesn't have a normal uniform, it has a PE uniform, something I can't understand. As I walk into the changing room, trying to look for somewhere to change away from most of the other girls, I notice most of the others don't really seem to care about the PE uniform, or have made their own... alterations. Rolling my eyes at the girls, I quickly put my bag down and dress as fast as I possibly can. I hate dressing in front of people.

Once I'm done, I put my father's jacket back on, not wanting to leave it with the girls in the dark change room, or even in my bag. I don't want to leave it here for someone to pinch (even if I don't think it's high on someone's stealing list) and when I wear it, I feel like my father's here with me, telling me that the day will end up alright. I remember on the first day of kindergarten, he told me the first day is the worst day because of all the nerves and the rest are much better and easier.

He was right. But that was primary school. High school, especially in a prestigious neighbourhood like Capitol Falls and in a just as prestigious school like Suzanne College? That's a whole new ball game. At least I have friends... I think. I may not necessarily like them all, but sitting alone on the first day is even worse.

Glimmer suddenly takes my hand, making me jump and her giggle at the action. Does she ever do anything different? I sigh softly and try to hide my annoyance.

"Katniss! It's just me." Glimmer smiles, starting to lead me out of the change room. "Come on, the others are outside. Hod, some of these girls just take _forever _to get dressed, don't they?" She huffs in annoyance and I nod in genuine agreement. The girls around here seem so obsessed with their appearance it's pretty much crazy. What's the point of dressing so fancy for school, anyway? I just want to make it through the day... not have to worry about tripping in the heels that are definitely not appropriate for school.

Glimmer leads me over to her friends and we both take a seat as our PE teacher, Coach Lyme, tells us all to partner up. Immediately, Glimmer and Cashmere go together, and then Clove and Marina. That's another reason why I've never liked big friend groups. Most of the time it ends up an odd number... and someone ends up the left out one on the side.

Feeling like an idiot, I stand out to the side with my arms folded, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Okay, do we have our partners? Let's see. Glimmer and Cashmere. Finch and Thresh. Finnick and Annie. Marina and Clove. Gloss and Peeta. Johanna and Marvel..." Coach Lyme begins. I zone out until she finally finishes. Zoning out. I've discovered a newfound talent for it... I hope I'm not turning into my mother. The thought absolutely terrifies me.

Then come the dreaded words out of our teacher's mouth: "Does anyone not have a partner?"

I look around the gym and see a boy raise his hand, the only one in here not in uniform, I quickly notice. Instead he's wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt, a large coat over it... a coat that looks somewhat familiar. It hits me quickly - the same boy from the barbecue and from Roll Call, the one Clove refused to sit next to her.

"Yeah. I don't... but can I just clean out the sport sheds instead?" The boy asks our teacher. Coach Lyme sighs softly and scans the room again. I quickly will her to not see me. Just let him clean out the sports sheds and I'll sneak off to a corner in the gym, hopefully going unnoticed. Easy.

"Cato, you clean out the sports sheds almost every PE lesson. I'm willing to turn a blind eye to you never bringing your uniform, but this isn't healthy; isolating yourself from everyone else. Come on, there must be someone else without a partner.." Coach Lyme tells him and he rolls his eyes when she goes back to scanning the gym. Then, she points to me. "You're the new girl, aren't you? Katherine?"

"Katniss." I mumble and look at her.

"Yes, Katniss. You can go with Cato." Coach Lyme says to me and points me over to him. I bite my lip and walk over, not making eye contact. I half-listen to Coach Lyme, not making any real effort to even pretend to care about, knowing that I can just go off and ask my cousin later.

When everyone starts to walk outside, I slowly follow. I briefly look at Cato, but decide to say nothing. What is there to say anyway? I sigh softly and watch my cousin, instead trying to figure out what they're doing. We end up heading down to the back field of the school, outside the gate, something similar to the arrangement we had back at Seam High. When Gale and I were daring enough on sport days, we'd grab our bags and run away from the school and catch a bus towards home, then hang around the park until it was time to go and collect our siblings from the primary school, desperately hoping that the teachers didn't notice our absence. I loved those days... days we'll never get back.

"What are they doing?" I accidentally ask out loud, pulling myself from my thoughts of Gale and I and our days together. I meant to write him... but I don't know how to start it. It was much easier speaking with him face to face; out loud.

_Get back to reality, Katniss. This doesn't matter right now. _I scold myself in my head, my eyes quickly swerving to Cato, who I notice takes a seat beside a tree, watching everyone on the field with hate.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Cato says tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Knowing I can't go down there (not that I want to either) without getting him in trouble or having to still do it, I take a seat next to him. As he did at the barbecue, he moves away. "All I know is that it's nicer than down there with all those bitches." He adds, his gaze turning to me. I notice him start to study me rather intently and I immediately turn my head away. "You're Glimmer's cousin, right? The new Barbie?"

"Well, I am Glimmer's cousin." I answer and look at him as I say my next words, "What I'm not is a piece of useless plastic." I roll my eyes and he simply smirks.

"Yeah. Clove will like you. You have wit. You'll be making people's lives hell within the next two weeks." Cato mutters and as he says it, a ball comes flying towards the tree, making Cato duck. I immediately notice that if Cato hadn't ducked, it would have hit him square in the face.

Clove comes running up, faking an apologetic look as she goes to grab the ball.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" Clove says smugly, rolling her eyes. Cato grabs the ball and hurls it at her, stomach, sending her to the floor.

"Really? Well, go fuck yourself." Cato growls. I clearly take it that this happens a lot. Once Clove manages to get up, she grabs her ball and glares at him.

"Just remember that no one will ever want you, retard." Clove snaps and jogs off back to the others. I bite my lip and look down. Okay, I don't think I want to get too close to Clove...

Cato and I don't speak at all until we have to get up and go and get changed again.

xxxx


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When we get back to the change rooms, I quickly dress as I did before, the bell ringing as soon as I'm finished. The other girls, who are busy redoing their hair and makeup, let out a squeal and hurry to finish, making me roll my eyes. School. Fashion. Priorities... do any of the girls at this school have them? I look at my schedule again as I leave the gym, seeing that I have Science. Instead of waiting for the girls, I decide to try my luck finding the labs myself. Clove's words to Cato back at sport haven't left me, making me feel sick and disgusted. I know what it's like to be treated like nothing at school, and it's awful. Should I even try and be friends with Clove and the others if this is how they treat people and just sit alone, or should I just pretend it's all fine and I don't care? I'll leave those thoughts for lunch or until Glimmer finds me, I guess.

I hear a boy near me say something about racing his friend to Science, and the two proceed to start to run up the stairs to the school's third floor. I smile and follow, though I walk rather than run. That made my job a lot easier. I reach the top of the stairs and I look around for Lab 4, where I'll be having Science today, hoping that I'm not going to be late, even though it's my first day. Teachers have this... thing about lateness, usually associated with narrowed eyes and annoyed stares, even if they pretend not to care.

I walk through the halls until my eyes land on a door labelled 'Lab 4.' I push it open and look around, only finding three people inside; two students and our teacher. I begin to wonder if I've stumbled into the wrong room, but I start recognise to the girl sitting at one of the tables as the fox faced girl from PE (her name is actually Finch, I think) and realize that it's fine. I've even gotten here pretty early. I take a seat in the back row, not wanting to bother the two in the room by sitting with them, Finch and her companion, a heavily muscled boy with a dark complexion and hair colour engrossed in a deep conversation about Science that I would get completely lost in if I tried to join.

The teacher looks like a man in his late thirties, with dark hair and thick glasses, just having the eccentric, stereotypical Science teacher from the movies feel with him. He sees me and gives me a faint smile, welcoming me to Suzanne College afterwards with a faint mumble before returning to straightening up the large poster of the Periodic Table on the wall. I take out my exercise book and pencil case, opening to one of the last pages and starting to doodle; nothing special since I have the artistic talent of a thumbtack and I just want to pass the time.

A few minutes later, the classroom starts to fill judging by the voices and loud sounds of footsteps that I hear around me, though I don't look up from my page once, trying to lose myself in the drawing. Only I can't... since all I can think of is how awful this picture is and how useless at drawing I am, and the fact that I can hear Clove outside, making me cringe at her words, which only get louder as she comes closer and enters the classroom. I try one more weak, useless attempt of that 'losing yourself in the drawing' thing, which doesn't work before slamming my book shut, my ears despite not wanting to hear a word of what Clove is saying deciding to become glued to the conversation.

"So, Cato... have your retard school application forms come in yet?" Clove asks him, the smugness in her voice obvious from even the first letter. She lets out a light chuckle and I force myself not to look, biting down on my lip as hard as I can, feeling slight relief when blood fills my mouth, which also makes me cringe. The uncomfortableness of the blood stops just in time for the dreaded girl to continue. "Or are you too demented for there too?"

"I heard about the classes they have there - counting to five and finding your marbles. Totally his speed." Cashmere adds, letting out the same light chuckle Clove did. I decide that I don't really want to be friends with Cashmere, either. My eyes then come off the cover of my exercise book and swerve over to Glimmer and Marina, as if I'm trying to will them to say something to Cashmere and Clove with just a look... which they don't notice. I notice a look of uncomfortableness in my cousin and Marina's eyes' at the taunting their 'friends' are doing, but neither of them say a word.

"Wait... can the retard _even _count to five? Judging by the 5% in Maths he got last term, I highly doubt it." Clove snickers, adding more fuel to the fire. I bite my lip again and look at the teacher, noticing his gaze going to Clove, his eyes stone cold. Clove notices as she takes her book out and smiles sweetly, trying to head down the innocent route, but the teacher doesn't seem to be believing it.

"Clove Taylor, how many times have I told you that _that word _is banned from this classroom, and should be even out of it?" Our teacher tells her. Clove rolls her eyes. "Thanks to that eyeroll, Miss Taylor, you've just earned yourself a first break detention." His eyes then go to Cashmere. "And you, Miss Silverwood, will be joining her. I don't tolerate bullying in my classroom. Now, move down to the front, pay attention, and give Mr Fielding a break." He orders sternly.

I smirk down at my table as Cashmere lets out a frustrated huff, her and Clove moving to the front of the classroom frustratedly. I manage to get through the lesson rather easily after that, feeling a sense of victory even though it wasn't even me who was being insulted. I guess there's an upside to Suzanne College after all - not everyone turns a blind eye.

xxxx

In my next class, Sports Studies, I'm on my own since it's one of my electives, as well as something neither my cousin or her friends picked, giving me a break from them for awhile. I thought their giggling and high-pitched talking was annoying, but then I witnessed how they treat some people, and now I think I may be close to loathing some of them if I see anything more that's reminds me of the girl who used to bully me at my old school, right down to the core. Her name was Savannah, and every day, when Gale was either away, not in class or just not looking, she'd try to tear me down with hateful words and hateful actions, trying to make the whole class despise me. Luckily, it never really caught on, though no one in the class really made a point of being my friend, except Gale. I didn't mind. It was perfect, Gale and me. I could've tried harder, I guess, but I'm not good at making friends. Never have, probably never will be either.

Once Sports Studies is over, I realise that it's now break, my heart racing. Prim. I really hope her day has been okay so far and that she hasn't ended up in a class or year full of Cloves and Cashmeres. After quickly packing up, I leave the classroom, hoping I'll be able to find my sister and see her before Glimmer and her friends find me and swarm me. Prim and I wrote down each other's schedules a little while after we got them, promising to meet up on break on our first day, but only until now did I realize that this is pretty useless... we barely know where any of the classrooms are.

Sighing to myself, I exit the classroom block and start to walk through the open area where Glimmer told me most kids have lunch (well, except her group of course since they're _so special.. _they eat on the grass at the oval, probably staring at all the boys playing soccer there, knowing Glimmer..) and look around. I see the hall door open and I look around for my Little Duck. As I think there's nothing of significance in there and I should go and check somewhere else, I see a girl with blonde hair wearing a flowery headband and a white blouse and pants leave the hall, a dark haired, dark skinned girl wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her hair in a bun alongside her. Has she made a friend. I start to walk over, but it seems like she's seen me, since she rushes over.

"Hey, Prim." I smile at my sister, deciding not to use my nickname for her in front of her friend, not wanting to possibly embarrass her. "How's your day been?" I ask, managing to keep the nervousness out of my voice. I really hope she has... _please... please..._

"Pretty good." Prim smiles widely. "I love my class. We have a really cool English teacher, her hair is dyed purple and she's really, really good with coming up with new story ideas. And I met Rue in my class and she says she'll show me around and that I can sit with her and her friends at lunch." She adds and points to the girl standing beside her, her wide smile only becoming brighter as she speaks. I've noticed more life in her eyes in these past few minutes than what has been there in the past few months... she must really be having a good day.

"Hey." Rue says shyly, smiling at me. I smile in return, looking around quickly. Glimmer and her friends aren't in sight. Thank goodness.

"Hi, Rue. Thanks for showing my sister around." I nod, looking at my sister again. "Well.. I guess I shouldn't waste all your lunch." I chuckle awkwardly, not wanting them to know that it's kind of forced. "I just wanted to know how your day was going."

"Thanks." Prim smiles as Rue takes her hand. "I'll see you later?" I nod and she starts to head off with Rue, giving me a wave... just as I hear a shout from the balcony. I look up and see Glimmer there, waving at me.

"Kat! Come on, Marina and I are breaking Cash and Clove out of detention." Glimmer giggles, waving at me again. I look at Marina, who looks kind of uncomfortable about the situation, even though she's Clove girlfriend, and sigh. I really don't want to do this. They deserve it for what they were saying to Cato back there. Even if I barely know him, I know that pretty much no one deserves that being said to them.

I think of the first excuse I can to not go with them.

"Um.. I need to get my food from the canteen. Sorry." I say, trying to be as convincing as I can. Glimmer rolls her eyes, though I swear I see Marina flash me a tiny smile. It wasn't a complete lie... Aunt Effie gave me lunch today, but she gave me money to buy me something to drink.

"Oh. I just remembered. I ordered a pie this morning from the canteen for this break. I can't either, Glim." Marina says to Glimmer (I'm sure it's a lie; just an excuse like mine) and now it's my turn to smile. Glimmer sighs and nods, heading off alone as Marina comes down to join me. Silently, we head to the canteen, only sharing small glances and faint smiles.

I think I _do _want to be friends with Marina. _  
><em>

xxxx

Marina and I eat lunch together, making small talk as we stare out at the boys playing soccer, both of us rooting for the team that ultimately loses. We both laugh at our horrible prediction as the bell goes and she shows me where our room for English is, both of us taking our seats. To my annoyance, though it isn't a surprise, Clove sits beside Marina on the other side. Since the row is now full, Glimmer and Cashmere sit behind. As he always seems to be, Cato walks in late and takes a seat in the middle row, next to the quiet girl I think is named Annie, trying to ignore Clove, who is mouthing 'stupid idiot' over and over to him.

Turning my head away, I look our our teacher who is apparently called Miss Dormer, but prefers to be called by her first name, Cressida, as she starts to explain what we will be doing today.

"You can put your novels away today, class." Cressida begins, the class slowly doing it as she continues to speak. "Today, we'll be doing a writing exercise. Everyone needs to let something out or let out steam sometimes, so today's writing task will be to write a recount about the worst experience of your life. Pens down will occur when there are fifteen minutes left in the lesson, which I will notify you of. You may now begin." Cressida disappears behind her desk and picks up a Stephen King novel, starting to read as we start to write.

For what I think must be ten minutes or more, my eyes move between the constantly tick-tocking clock above the door which is pretty much taunting me and the clean white, more specifically _blank _page of my exercise book, which is also taunting me. I have absolutely no idea what to write about. My father's death? My father's funeral? My mother's deep depression and how I pretty much had to become to mother and guardian at barely twelve? My mother's death? My mother's funeral? Leaving Gale and the rest of The Seam behind? My mind blurs. I can't get a single word on the page whatsoever. I can feeling my heart racing.

Just in case Cressida walks by and sees nothing on the page, I quickly scribble down this incomplete sentence: _The worse experience of my life was when..._

It's not much better than having nothing, but at least it's something, I guess. Then, as I go back to thinking, the voice comes out of nowhere, both shocking and relieving me.

"Pens down." Cressida says as she places her bookmark back in her novel and shuts it, sliding the book into her drawer. She begins to walk around the classroom and I immediately hope two things: that she doesn't see that I've only written one incomplete sentence, and that she doesn't want us to read these out. Unfortunately, she keeps talking. "Well, since I've stopped you at fifteen minutes, I would like it if we could get some of these read out. Any volunteers?"

Like I suspected, absolutely no one raises their hands. Cressida rolls her eyes and sighs tiredly, lightly leaning against the clean whiteboard.

"So... no volunteers. I guess I'll have to start picking at random." Cressida nods, looking around the class, me desperately willing that it won't be me. "Hm... Cato? How about you read out yours?"

"I bet it was the day he was born." Clove whispers to Cashmere, who chuckles and nods. I look at Cato, who looks at our teacher and glares. Sighing softly, she folds her arms.

"Cato, come on. It won't be that bad. Just read it out." Cressida mutters. Cato shakes his head.

"Fuck no. Go pick on someone else." Cato says harshly. I can tell by just in tone that if he's pushed much more, he'll most likely lose it. I bite my lip and fiddle with my book, not seeing the outcome of this situation being very pretty.

"Caro, I'm not picking on you. One of of your biggest problems is thinking that the whole world is against you." Cressida sighs and takes his paper. "Here, I'll read it out. _The worst experience of my life was on my-" _

As soon as she starts reading, Cato completely loses it. He flips the table over and rips his book from Cressida's hands.

"FUCK. OFF. THIS IS PRIVATE, YOU BITCH!" Cato shouts at our teacher. Yes. This isn't going to be pretty. All I see for Cato is a long suspension. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go to the head in a minute. I want to go out with a bang first. Hm... it's hard though, since I hate everything in this motherfucking classroom. I guess this desk will have to do.."

I wonder what Cato will do as Cressida starts to leave the room to get the deputy principal. He picks up the desk he flipped over, takes a lighter from his pocket... and sets fire to the desk, then grabs his bag and storms out. All the reactions are varied. Some gasp, some scream, some pull out their phones to take a picture, some start laughing. I hide my face in my hands. This was _exactly _what I wanted on my first day of Suzanne College.

As Finnick Odair, the boy I thought would look more at home on an underwear advertisement than at a normal high school, grabs the fire extinguisher, what I presume as the evacuation bell starts to ring.

xxxx

"Glimmer Trinket? Is Glimmer Trinket present?" Ms Dormer calls over the loudhailer.

"Right here, Ms Dormer!" Glimmer calls in response, waving her arms around in response. Ms Dormer looks at her list, checks my cousin's name off, and then raises the loudhailer to her lips again. Because of what happened in English with Cato, the whole school has been evacuated. We're all sitting and standing on the back oval in the blazing heat, just waiting for this all to be over.

"Katniss Trinket-Everdeen? Is Katniss Trinket-Everdeen present?" Ms Dormer calls again.

"Present." I call, raising my hand. I look at the area where the Year Sevens are getting their names marked off and bite my lip when Prim comes over to us. Since she didn't experience what happened in English, she has absolutely no idea what's going on and is probably terrified. Quickly, I go see her, taking her hands and squeezing him. "I'll be fine, Little Duck." I say quietly, in the tone I always used to use at home when mom went into hospital - only this time things _will _end up fine.

"What happened?" Prim asks me, the worry clear both on her face and in her voice. I lightly fiddle with one of her neat, blonde braids. Before I can speak, Glimmer, who is standing with us, answers for me. Cashmere, Marina and Clove are also with us, tossing a tennis ball back and forth to each other to pass the time.

"It's nothing, Primrose. An idiot in our class went batshit insane and set a desk on fire." Glimmer says bluntly. I look at the ground and sigh softly, biting my lip. Whatever was on that paper must've been very private for Cato to react like that...

I look back up, seeing Prim's eyes widen, making Glimmer chuckle. My cousin goes to say something, but luckily, Principal Paylor picks up a loudhailer and starts to address the school, most eyes going to her within seconds. I wait for it to be over, much like this day. After all this desk burning madness and trying to figure out who I want as my friend, I just want to go home and take my mind off everything, maybe even finish writing that letter to Gale if I have enough inspiration. I know he'll be waiting.

"Attention, Suzanne College. The school is now clear, and who has started this fire is now going to be dealt with properly. Since most of the day is gone, we have decided to send you home early. Year Ten, you may go first." Principal Paylor says, the school cheering as she continues to dismiss the years. I take Prim's hand, ready to walk home with her when Marina turns to me.

"Hey, Katniss? We're heading to the mall? Just trying on some clothes, getting some smoothies... it'll be fun. Want to come?" Marina asks with a genuine smile. I look at my cousin with Clove and Cashmere, starting to walk in the direction of Clove's car and then back at Marina, forcing back a sigh. While I like Marina, I've had enough of Glimmer's other friends for one day.

"Um... I'd love to come, Marina, but I have heaps of homework. My Sports Studies teacher is practically drowning me in it." I lie and fake chuckle, giving her a weak smile, though a genuine one. Marina bites her lip and nods.

"Okay. Just asking. I'll see you tomorrow?" Marina asks and I nod. She smiles widely at me and runs off to catch up with the others. I look at Prim and sigh softly.

"Ready to go home, Little Duck?" I ask her and she nods quickly. An idea then comes to mind. "Hmm... I have some change left over from my canteen money. Want to stop by that ice cream parlour a few streets away from Aunt Effie's?" I ask my sister, knowing how much she adores ice cream. I could do with some as well... it might cheer me up.

"Of course." Prim giggles. While it's annoying when Glimmer does it, it just makes me smile when my sister does it, simply because I haven't heard it in months. I nod and start to make my way out of school, looking forward to having some ice cream with my sister. As I start to head away from school, I notice a black car and Cato walking over to it. A woman comes out, with the same blonde hair as Cato (though by the appearance of her hair, it seems like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards) wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt, a leather jacket over it, quickly going over to him. I guess it must be his mom.

"Get in this car, you fucking disgrace." The woman hisses. She grabs his wrist harshly and I notice her sharp, long nails sink into his flesh, making him wince. At the action, I swear I see her smirk.

Before I turn the corner, I swear I hear her whisper, "You deserve everything you get."

xxxx


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you for the review and the follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Four

After what I saw back there with Cato and who I think was his mother, I'm more than ever eager to get to the ice cream parlour with my sister. I couldn't have been imagining that, right? Her nails sinking into his skin. His wincing. A part of me thinks I may be overthinking and may have just seen things, but another park of me thinks that isn't true at all. Even though Cato had probably just gotten suspended, maybe even expelled if I push it hard enough, I think that his mother was being too harsh, especially if what I thought I saw actually happened. Are his parents like this all the time? I rub my forehead, knowing I'm thinking too hard. I guess my brain just doesn't want to focus on anything else. I only really come back to reality when my sister tugs on my hand.

"Yes, Prim?" I mumble, looking down at my sister. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow, pointing up the street... to the ice cream parlour. I was thinking so hard about something that may not be true or doesn't even concern me that I walked straight past the ice cream parlour! Rolling my eyes at my stupidity, I start to walk back to the ice cream parlour. "Um... Sorry, Prim."

"It's olay." Prim giggles as we head inside the ice cream parlour, luckily finding it rather empty. "You must be thinking about something. I called your name three times and you didn't answer. It was as if you were somewhere else. Did you meet a boy at school?" She teases. I roll my eyes at her and poke her in the shoulder. Yes, I did meet a boy at school today, and yes, I was thinking about him... but not for _that _reason. I don't think I've ever really thought about a boy that way yet. Too busy with other things to worry about such trivial things like boys.

"Shut up, Little Duck." I tease back, looking up at the menu. "Hmm... what would you like?" I ask her. She follows my gaze as I try to figure out what I want, all the options looking delicious at this point in time. My mouth is pretty much watering just looking at the pictures of the ice cream. I'm not used to having money left over for treats like this. Even my birthday money normally went into buying groceries or towards paying a pesky water bill. I didn't mind, though. I had no idea what I really wanted if I had free reign of my birthday money, anyway, and I was used to the way things were. I always made sure that Prim didn't have to use her money on the household expenses though.

"My favourite." Prim smiles widely. I know what it is before she says it. Sometimes she'd get it as a treat from my father when he was alive, or on the off chance I had the spare change at the grocery store, I'd get her a small tub to enjoy. "Chocolate chip cookie dough with a cherry on top." She giggles.

"Of course, Prim." I nod and look at her. "I'll get... hmm.. chocolate and mint swirl." I ultimately decide on and go up to the counter to order our ice cream while Prim takes a seat. While I wait, I hum softly to myself, looking around the colourful shop until the lady calls out my order number: number 74, I take our cups of ice cream, some napkins and then two spoons, then make my way to my little sister again.

"Thank you." Prim smiles and takes a spoonful, quickly eating it. "Wow. This stuff is almost as good as the stuff back at ho- um... I mean, The Seam." My sister quickly corrects myself and I bite my lip, looking down at my ice cream sadly. Trying to mask my sadness, I stuff a large spoonful in my mouth. Home. For me, I'm sure it will always be here in The Seam, not Capitol Falls. It's the complete opposite of me. How will I ever fit in?

"Yeah. It is." I say, almost fully truthfully and force what I hope is one of my most believable smiles at my sister. I take another bite, enjoying every second of this amazing ice cream, something that I barely had any of back in The Seam and I am discovering is soon becoming one of my new favourite sweet foods; trying to think of something to change the subject to so we can stop falling back to the topic of our old life. "Um... I wonder how Aunt Effie will react to the news of what happened at school today?"

"Knowing our aunt... I'm sure she'll actually be kind of excited. Some drama, like in those silly soap operas she likes.' Prim mumbles, making me chuckle. "So, according to your friend; I think her name was Claire or Cassidy or Clove or something else like that, we were all evacuated because of a person in your class _setting his desk on fire?" _Her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Yes... we had to write something for English and no one wanted to read theirs out, so the teacher asked; or rather made him, read his out. I think he wrote something really private on that piece of paper since he refused to read it out... and got really angry when the teacher took it off him to read it out herself.. so angry he set his desk alight.." I explain, biting my lip. Prim looks absolutely shocked, and I give her a nod and a sigh. After that, we eat our ice cream in relative silence.

What Cato wrote in English; what must've been very private to him... was it about his parents, I wonder? I bite down hard on my lip, then eat some more ice cream. Damn. The topic is back to Cato again; like the topic of my old home, something I wanted to avoid. I sigh to myself and stare at my almost empty cup of ice cream, trying to think of what I should do once my sister and I are done here and we get home. Like I told Marina, I do have homework... (just not heaps) that I really want to avoid, so I guess I could try and write that letter to Gale again, before he gets suspicious that nothing's arrived.

"I'm done. Ready to go?" I ask my sister once I've taken my last spoonful of ice cream, she nods, also finished. We stand up and throw our cups in the bin before leaving the ice cream parlour, beginning to walk home. I hope Glimmer has told Aunt Effie about the evacuation already. I don't want me or Prim to be sucked into sitting down on the porch with a cup of our aunt's cardboard tasting tea while she gets us to squeeze every ounce of juice out of the story, squealing over how 'dramatic' it all is. My head throbs just thinking of it.

Both of us walk in silence, our eyes on the pavement until we finally reach home. I take my house keys out of the pocket of my pants and unlock the door, slowly stepping inside. I hear the radio in the kitchen and my aunt's light humming, so I know she's here. I ponder trying to sneak up to my room, avoiding what may be an long, boring conversation, but then I hear the loud click-clacking of my aunt's heels coming closer to us, and I know that isn't an option.

"Well, you two are home early." Aunt Effie looks at us, then probably around for Glimmer. I check my watch. Even with the ice cream parlour visit, we really are early. "Where's your cousin? I bite my lip. Great. Here comes the long explanation. I try to get out as much information as I can in one breath, just to stop my aunt from cutting in and asking more questions - which I've probably already thought of.

"Well, there was an evacuation at school. No big deal. A boy in our class got mad and set his desk on fire, but no one was hurt." I start off, trying to keep my words from going from normal human understanding speed to a hundred miles an hour. I see my aunt start to open her mouth, so I quickly go back to explaining. "Then, after everyone was marked off and it was found out that it was just the boy's small desk fire that set off the fire alarms and evacuation bells, we got told we got an early mark. Glimmer went to the mall with her friends, but I decided to take Prim for ice cream instead." I continue, feeling like a just ran a marathon in speaking format (I'm not normally what you would call a 'motor mouth'; I just want to avoid as many questions from my aunt as I can).

"Evacuation? Desk fire?" Aunt Effie raises an eyebrow. "Who was it? You said it was in your class, so you must know. If you don't know the name, just tell me appearance and I'll ask Glimmer to give me the name when she gets home." She smiles. It's depressing that this is actually kind of _exciting _for Aunt Effie, actually.

"Um... a guy called Cato." I say casually. Aunt Effie nods and sighs, looking down at her tall heels.

"I had a suspicion that it could've been him. Judging by what Glimmer told me about him, he sounds like a handful. Apparently, he was in an accident as an infant and due to the brain damage has... _some mental problems." _She says the last three words quietly, as she's ashamed of saying them and that it's the worst thing in the world. "And his parents don't have enough money to send him to the special school where they can fix him. Poor thing." She shrugs and walks back to the kitchen.

Accident as an infant? Brain damage? Mental problems? Special school to FIX HIM? Though I barely know him, I can't help but want to punch my cousin and all her stupid friends except for maybe Marina. I know this isn't true, it can't be; just more of the evil that my cousin's friend group is spreading about him from what I've seen today, so bad that it even convinced my aunt (not that she's hard to convince... but seriously?) I've been through all this. It's awful. The stories are the worst, especially when it seems like everyone believes them.

I throw my bag across the room in frustration, making my little sister jump.

"Um... Katniss? Are you alright?" Prim asks me quietly, as if I'll go over and pick the bag back up and throw it at _her _if she says something 'wrong.' I quickly shake my head.

"I'm fine, Little Duck." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I turn to the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. And if Glimmer comes back and wants me... just tell her I'm sick, okay?"

My sister looks confused, but nods anyway.

xxxx

_Dear Gale, _

_Today was my first day at school at Suzanne College. It was really weird not having a uniform and having people stare at you sometimes because of what you're wearing, but-_

I put my pen down suddenly, creating a small, though ugly and jagged line on my piece of paper and then grab the white sheet and crumple it in a ball, chucking it into my wastepaper basket. After that, I check the clock. It's 7:30... and I'm on draft number twenty nine of Gale's letter. I don't know what to write at all. I don't want to sound miserable, but I don't want to lie by sounding happy either. What's the balance? I bang my fist on the desk in frustration, making me swear loudly at the pain. Of course I knew it would hurt... why I am I being so damn stupid tonight?!

I scowl at my pen and throw it in the wastepaper basket as well, just completely fed up with writing this stupid letter. Why is it so hard? I've tried everything... but it just isn't the same as having my best friend with me. I put my head in my hands, shielding my face from the light illuminating from my purple desk lamp, when someone knocks on my door. It must be dinner now.

"Kat? It's dinner time." Glimmer tells me, making me almost groan (not because of the food; I'm starving, but because I'm so incredibly disgusted with her right now). "Are you up to eating? Primrose told me you were feeling ill." I give a fake cough, something I've mastered in the past few years once she's finished speaking.

"I'll be okay, Glimmer. I'll be down in a minute, alright?" I say. A few seconds later, I hear the faint thump of footsteps getting further away from my door, putting a smile on my face. I put my socks on and then head down to the table, finding a large bowl of spaghetti waiting for me on the table... my seat in between Glimmer and Prim. Trying to hide my annoyance at my cousin at this point in time, I force a smile and then dig in.

Through dinner, I try my hardest to stay quiet, pretty much only speaking when it's Prim that asks me a question (though it's normally only asking me to pass her the salt or pasta sauce), communicating with my cousin and aunt in nods and shakes if the head when I can help it. After dinner, I help my aunt with the dishes to be polite while Prim cleans off the table, my cousin darting off upstairs to call her friends, not bothering to even try to pitch in with the chores like us. I let the scalding hot soapy water come up to my elbows, the feeling one of the most relaxing I have felt in a long time. If only it could stay like that forever...

I feel like someone's popped a bubble right in front of my face when my aunt taps me on the shoulder. I sigh softly and quickly look at her, trying to mask my discomfort. Masking my emotions. Most of the time to people, I'm rather good at it.

"Yes, Aunt Effie?" I ask as she passes me a tea towel to dry my hands with. I carefully dry them as she takes a piece of paper and quickly begins to scribble something down. I take out my braid, seeing that it's pretty much obliterated after this long day, waiting for her to give me an answer.

"Katniss, dear, would you mind running down to the corner shop for me? You've driven past it, right?" Aunt Effie asks and I nod. "I'd go tomorrow, but I need most of the day free to prepare what I'm making with those ingredients. You don't mind, do you?" She puts the list in my jacket pocket carefully. I look at her and smile. An excuse to get out of the house? I'll take it anyday.n

"It's fine, Aunt Effie. I'll get my bag and my boots and then go." I nod and head upstairs, not adding what I'd normally add - 'I won't be long.' I want to enjoy my time out of here, while not spending a ridiculous amount of time 'at the shops.' I know it's not a gaol... but it's just so different, while some, namely the things going on at school are much too familiar.

I put my coat on and my boots, put my bag over my shoulder, grab my keys, and then walk out onto the street, the only lights coming from the streetlamps; the only sounds coming faintly from the televisions in my neighbor's homes. I didn't know that a place like Capitol Falls could be almost... relaxing. Of course, because I'm actually enjoying something here, a disturbance has to show up. As I walk by Cato's house, I start to hear flashes of what I think is a conversation between him and his parents.

Before my senses can get me into check, I lean behind a telephone pole, trying to act casual if anyone actually passes by, and then start to listen.

"Hey Ava? Um... can you sign this for me?" Cato asks quietly. Pretty much the second I hear Cato stop talking, I hear a loud smashing of glass.

"Yes, I'll sign your suspension letter for you. Or, as it should rather be called, _Another Addition to the Long, Long List of My Son's Failures... _can you even do anything right?" His mom snaps.

"I can, but-" Cato begins, but is cut off by a loud bang and the smash of more glass. "Mom! It's cutting into my skin... stop it!" I hear him shout, making me bite my lip until it bleeds. I need to go. I've already heard too much... but my feet feel as if they've been superglued to the concrete.

"That wasn't something that you were supposed to answer." His mother says, her voice eerily calm. I chew on my lip, trying to urge myself to go down to the shops as quickly as I can and try to forget about ever hearing this. "You're a fuck up, and always will be... that's why we have to _keep you in check, isn't it?" _

"Yes, Ava." Cato mumbles. I then hear the sound of a slap, making me jump.

"Ava? It's _mother. _Why don't you call me mother?" His mother, 'Ava' asks, her voice having the same eerie calmness I noticed earlier. Everything goes silent for a few minutes until I hear a cry of pain and a loud smash of more glass. "I asked you a question. WHY. WON'T. YOU. CALL. ME. MOTHER?!" I jump at the loud yelling, going as white as a sheet. I better go...

"I-I don't call you mother because you don't feel like a mother." Cato says, voice extremely quiet. More silence comes and I manage to force myself to begin to start walking. I've stayed here may too long...

"What?" Ava mutters. I hear the sound of something falling. "I don't feel like a mother? I'm showing you that I love you, you disgrace. Anyone else would've given up a long time ago." Her voice is now filled with kindness and warmth; though obviously fake. "Now, my little disgrace, go up to your room and wait for your father to come up with his belt. You deserve everything." Her voice is back to a growl, making me walk faster.

I look at the pavement, now practically jogging to the shops to get away from that. Why did I stay and listen? Why did I do something so stupid? I know too much... but I know I can never take it back. It's there to stay... and this new knowledge isn't something I particularly wanted.

xxxx

When I get home, I creep into the kitchen and stare into the living room, finding Aunt Effie sitting on the couch, watching the soaps she tapes during the week and apparently adores so much. I quickly place the groceries I got on the counter as quietly as I can, not wanting her to pick up that I'm there. Confident that she hasn't seen me, I go upstairs, checking on my sister, who is fast asleep, before going into my bedroom. I change into my pyjamas and brush my teeth, then climb into bed, shoving the dark purple covers over my head.

When I shut my eyes, all I can think of is what I heard outside. Maybe I wasn't over thinking during the walk to the ice cream parlour... judging by the conversations and the other noises I heard. I shut my eyes even tighter, gripping the sheets just as tightly, wishing I could just forget about it, I can't do anything, can I?

However, I know that this isn't going to be one of the things that will leave me easily... I just know it.

xxxx


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you to Liscool and Katniss for reviewing, and to those who favorited and followed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always appreciated. **

Chapter Five

The next morning when Aunt Effie comes bouncing into my room (well, as much as a woman can bounce into a room in those ridiculous high heels she wears), I'm prepared. I don't even flinch when she opens the curtains. I don't even groan when she starts to squeal in my ear about today being another day of school as I had done yesterday. I just stare up at my ceiling, feeling extremely tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, not after what I foolishly stayed to overhear from Cato's house when I should've just continued on to the shops. I bite my lip and try to stop the scenario repeating in my head as I haul myself out of bed.

"Katniss, are you alright? You look really tired." Aunt Effie asks me as I go over to my schoolbag to check my schedule and then pack my books for today. Before I can try and stop it from coming out, I let out a loud yawn and Aunt Effie sighs and smiles faintly. "Okay, I'll make you some coffee with your breakfast, today. A strong one. You look like you need it... and it's only Tuesday." She laughs and then leaves the room.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and smile weakly. At least I won't have to stop at the servo before school and grab some energy drinks this morning, as my aunt has decided to help supply my caffeine fix this morning. As I grab my schedule, I sigh, realizing that my caffeine crash will probably happen between Short Break, fourth and fifth period, and long break. Maybe I can actually do something 'daring' for once (well, in my standards) and sneak off during break down there or during fourth or fifth. It's not the wisest decision, I know, but it's better than falling asleep in class. Once you do that, the teachers decide that they don't like you for the rest of your schooling life. I have proof. A girl named Delly Cartwright back at Seam High fell asleep during our Textiles Class in Year Seven (it was Year Seven... I had to take Textiles... and I _despised _it) and even since that day, that teacher and the rest of the Industrial Arts faculty have looked at her in a... funny way. And now she's in Year Ten like me, so believe me... teachers don't forget about these things. Well, all the teachers I've had, anyway.

Wanting to get this all over, looking forward to the strong coffee awaiting me downstairs, I quickly review my schedule and pack all the books and supplies I need, not even checking over them today. All I'm going to do is just hope. I throw on the first clothes I see, past caring about that today since I'm so tired.

**STUDENT: Katniss Trinket-Everdeen AGE: 16 YEAR: 10 CLASS: 10M**

**Roll Call**

**Period 1 - Geography PH**

**Period 2 - Food Tech MD**

**Period 3 - English CD**

**- Short Break -**

**Period 4 - Mathematics AC**

**Period 5 - Science BL**

**- Long Break -**

**Period 6 - Year Ten Sport**

Once I've finished packing and take my bag downstairs, I think of last period Sport, which apparently, according to Glimmer and her friends, always happen our year every Tuesday. Why make us do PE about two or three times in the week, and then Sport on top of it all once a week as well? I don't see the point, but I'm not the one making the rules at Suzanne College. However, the thing that _really _annoys me is that Glimmer picked my Sport before I came to Suzanne College, making me take the same thing her and her friends are doing - dance. Honestly, a hippopotamus would probably be a better dancer than me.. but the teachers don't allow you to change Sport, no matter what, according to Glimmer.

Maybe, if I can get past my cousin and her friends, as well and strive to remain both awake and sane once my caffeine buzz comes crashing down, if I can just hold on... I can sneak off and get my drinks at Sport time. Of course, I'll have to be really sneaky. As much as I'd like to, I can't miss the whole thing, so I'll probably have to head off towards the end of the long break to make it look like it was 'just the new girl getting lost.' I know what I'm doing is pretty stupid, but like I said, I don't want to fall asleep in class, so I have to resort to energy drinks. I hate the stupid things, but they're quicker and less expensive than a coffee shop... especially when I add playing hooky to the equation.

I'll think about this better once I've had my coffee and gotten some caffeine into my system. I take the steaming hot mug from my Aunt's hands and my plate of perfect looking toast (but then again, other than me, what _isn't _perfect in this house?) and then sit down at the table, beside my sister. Not caring about how it burns my tongue and throat, I take a long first sip from the coffee mug and let out a small sigh of contentment. You know you've come across an amazing cup of coffee when you feel like the person that made the coffee has inject a syringe full of life into you. I sip my coffee while taking small bites of toast; mainly concentrating on the coffee since I'll probably be yanked out me seat and out the door any second by my cousin. While I wait for that to happen, I talk to my sister.

"Morning, Little Duck. How are you feeling?" I ask her, immediately seeing that she slept much, much better than me. Then again, Prim didn't hear what I heard; doesn't now know something sinister like I do. She will be able to sleep at night. Our mother's death may still haunt her, but she is still able to sleep on most nights. When she can't, I stay with her. I keep it to myself when I can't sleep. I can handle it on my own... and I don't want anyone to know about this, either.

"Good. I'm going over to Rue's this afternoon. Remember her?" Prim asks, smiling brightly. I enjoy seeing the life returned to my sister's face so much. I'll never get tired of seeing it. I give her a nod and smile back slightly. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Little Duck." I nod, taking another long sip of my coffee as I take a quick look over at my cousin, who as always, is texting. She must sense my eyes on her somehow as she looks up and smiles at me widely.

"Hey, Kat. Feeling better than yesterday?" Glimmer asks, sounding genuinely concerned, something that actually manages to surprise me. I wasn't sure that my cousin could and actually would care about me to some degree. I give her a nod as a simple nod. "I'm feeling pretty good as well. Especially now that I know that retard isn't going to be at school today. I told mom a hilarious story about him... and she still believes it!" She whispers and laughs. "Sorry you got stuck with him in PE. I'll try and make sure that it won't happen again."

"I actually didn't mind him." I say, just to defend him, even though it probably won't matter to them. My cousin raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"Did he tell you one of his retarded sob stories or something? Or are you just into... _weird guys?" _Glimmer asks, sounding and looking disgusted. Luckily, before I'm forced to answer her, my cousin's phone makes an annoying pinging sound. "Oh. Clove's waiting outside. Come onnnn!" My cousin grabs her bag and races outside, me quickly following after giving my aunt and Prim a quick wave goodbye.

I get in the car with my cousin and her friends, making a point of only saying hello to Marina. She's the only one I've decided to like in the group. I'm only going to tolerate the others. One, because I don't want to potentially lose Marina as a friend, and two, because I don't like to idea of being Katniss No Friends like I had been before I'd met Gale. My case is only proven on how I'll only be tolerating Clove, Cashmere and maybe even my cousin when I see Cato sitting on the stairs outside his house, looking soaking wet and freezing cold, something he's obviously trying to hide, but failing. I sink my nails into my knees when Clove rolls the window down and starts yelling out to him.

"Hey Cato, can you answer a question for us? Did it hurt when you fell from Retard Land, or is that how you became so stupid?" Clove shouts out, Cashmere starting to snicker. I watch as Cato looks down at the ground, trying to ignore her. "And what are you doing out here? Trying to die of cold? Wow. Actually trying to do us a favor for once?" She continues. Cashmere does laugh with Clove on this one as well, but my cousin and Marina stay quiet. I watch as Clove hurls her final insult out the window before driving past. "Try to die a little faster, okay, retard?!"

"Clove! That was way too harsh." Marina scolds her girlfriend to my surprise. Yes, I definitely want to be friends with Marina. More than ever now, probably. Clove simply laughs.

"What? I was just having a bit of fun. It's his fault if he takes it too harshly, anyway." Clove smirks. Marina looks down and bites her lip, sighing softly. "And the world could do with one less weirdo, anyway."

After that, the whole car remains quiet until we get to school.

xxxx

Once we are at school, I try to draw as minimal attention to myself as possible. While to girls, once they leave the car, do their same 'we own this place and you're never ever going to be like us' little walk of theirs as yesterday, I lag behind, also as yesterday. What surprises me is that once the bell rings for Roll Call, Marina pries Clove's arm off her waist and walks with me instead. We both take a seat towards the back of the room together, granting confused looks from the other girls. I mouth her a thank you and Marina smiles. Both of us chat quietly amongst each other as we wait for the bell to go, seemingly forgetting about the other girls.

In Geography, I can barely concentrate since it bores me to tears. I figure out that there is one thing (or maybe two: also having a nice time along with my sister; something we haven't done in ages) that came out good from the evacuation due to Cato's... meltdown in English - I missed Period Six Geography... which definitely would've been boring and annoying, especially for both a Monday and a first day at a new school. I try to listen to Mr Heavensbee, but I blank out about fifteen minutes in and do bad doodles at the back of my exercise book. At least it passes the time.

My next class, Food Tech, is a lot better. I only took it because I couldn't get into my first choice for my second elective, which was Music, but it seems to be quite fun. To my luck, Marina is in my Food Tech class... as well as Cashmere. The teacher announces we are making apple turnovers and gets us to partner up... and between her old friend and me, Marina chooses me to partner up with. I see Cashmere's annoyed face across the room, but she tries to mask it when she sees me staring. I don't care. Nothing is better than the sweet smell of victory... and perfectly made apple turnovers. Marina and I both eat ours on the way to English, promising we'll partner up next time as we seem to make a good team and make 'awesome' food. I have no problem with that, especially if it means seeing Cashmere's shocked face every lesson.

When we get to third period English, we pretty much do nothing. Miss Dormer... or as she rather likes to be called, Cressida, pretty much spent all of her time in the staffroom, leaving us to have free reign over the classroom. Cato's half-burnt desk sits in the front of the room, still, and the kids seem to be oddly treating it as a 'tourist attraction.' I've seen people actually taking pictures of it. I roll my eyes and listen to the music I've put on the iPhone Aunt Effie bought me as one of her 'pity gifts' for me, seeing as Marina has gone off to make out with Clove instead.

Short break luckily goes by rather quickly. I go off and buy my lunch at the canteen when I bump into a boy called Thresh, who asks me if I'd be interested in making up the last person in his team for a game of soccer at lunch. Wanting to get away from Glimmer and everyone else (Marina and Clove went to the bikesheds; Glimmer and Cashmere reckoning that they're going to hook up), I gladly say yes and eat my lunch quickly. The other team wins, but Thresh still says I was a good player, and that if I ever want to play again, there will be room for me. I smile and thank him, wondering if he could end up kind of being a friend.

It's when we're back in class; fourth period Maths, that my caffeine buzz starts to come crashing down. My eyelids start to droop and I begin to fight back yawns, the fact that this class is Maths not helping at all. It's even worse than Geography. At least I'm strong with Maths... though it doesn't help with how agonizingly boring it all is. I'm relieved when the bell rings, hoping desperately that I'll be able to hold out until towards the end of long break to grab my energy drinks. If I fall asleep in class, I'll never live it down. Ever.

Next period, which is Science, is a little more exciting, easier to keep me awake. We do an experiment where we have to partner up again. Marina goes to partner with me, but Clove drags her off to be her partner instead. I know I shouldn't mind, since Clove is Marina's girlfriend, but it still manages to annoy me. Glimmer partners with Cashmere, leaving me alone. I end up partnering with Thresh, which isn't too bad. Our experiment goes well and to our surprise since we help Mr Latier clean up, he buys us second break lunch. Clove drags me off though once she sees me with Thresh, telling me that he's 'a weirdo with a dumb rock collection' and that I should keep away from him, marking the end of that. I spend my long break with the girls until I think the time is right and make an excuse that I have to go to the bathroom.

Once I think the coast is clear, I climb the fence, holding my bag tightly, and start to head off to either the servo or the first grocery shop I find.

xxxx

As I walk down the streets, I discover a benefit about having no uniform: basically no one around the streets can tell that you're playing hooky. It helps that my bag isn't a typical backpack, either; it can kind of blend in as a normal travel bag people carry around. I look around, making sure to make note of my surroundings since I still don'y fully know the area, when I see a small, quaint looking grocery shop similar to the corner store on my street. Not wanting to leave this too late, even though I'd love to miss the whole of dance, it wouldn't go down well.

I head inside and look around, quickly looking around for the chiller drinks are normally kept in. I counted my money on the quiet in English since we had nothing to do, and I have about twelve dollars so I can but about two. I don't want to drink too many of the loathsome things, just enough to get me through the rest of the day until I can crash down into bed again and hopefully fall asleep tonight Once I find the chiller, I look for the energy drinks and pick two medium-sized cans of my favourite brand, then go to pay, pleasantly surprised when I find out that there was a special on and I can pay less.

Once I've paid, I carefully place the energy drinks in my bag and go to leave, when I bash into something large... which I then realize is a person. As I get up off the ground, hoping the stuff in my bag is okay, I notice that the same won't be said for who ever I bumped into's groceries, all spilled over the concrete. Squished fruit all tumbles together to make a rather disgusting colour, all soaking in a puddle of milk along with some shattered glass from what was probably a jar of jam, all of this a mess I pretty much created. Things only get worse when I realize who the person is - Cato. I know if his mother, or rather 'Ava,' sees him come home empty handed, judging by everything from last night... he will probably end up looking like the mess of groceries on the ground.

"No... no..." Cato begins to mutter, searching through the spilled bag of groceries, obviously trying to see if there's at least something that he can salvage. I watch, a horrible feeling of guilt filling my stomach as I watch his desperation. As he keeps searching, I reach into my pocket, fiddling with the note and coins I find there. I have to do something to make up for what I did, even if I don't have enough to buy them all back. "Really? Fucking really? Nothing?!" He kicks some of the fruit away and I look at him, biting my lip.

"Cato? I-I'm sorry about your groceries. I just wasn't looking where I was going..." I look at him, watching him frown at me. I sigh and hold out my money, making him raise an eyebrow. "Here. Take this. It might not be enough to buy it all back... but it's my way of saying sorry." Cato looks even more confused and kicks a half-shattered jar of jam away, then steps back.

"This is a trick, isn't it?" Cato asks me harshly. I give him a frown and fold my arms, shaking my head. "No, don't lie. You hang out with those bitches at school. They must be... educating you already." He growls. I raise an eyebrow and sigh softly, staring down at the destroyed groceries at our feet. I know Clove and my cousin's other friends (except maybe Marina) and my cousin herself have been pretty awful to him, but I can't help but think back to what one of the teachers; telling him that one of his biggest problems was thinking that the world was against him. I look at him again and step forward stepping over some ruined cauliflower to get closer to Cato, holding the money out again.

"It isn't a trick." I say firmly, starting to try and press the money into his hand. To my surprise, he flinches and shoves my hands away, stepping back and narrowly avoiding a puddle of cracked eggs.

"Don't touch me." Cato snaps at me, folding his arms. His sleeve comes up slightly and I see a faint red line; probably something from what I heard last night inflicted by his mother; on his wrist. He must feel my eyes on it as he quickly tugs the sleeve down and gives me a look of hatred. "Stop fucking staring!" Though I know I should just give up, I hold out the money one more time.

"Cato..." I sigh softly. "I'm not like my cousin and her friends. I... I don't like how they treat you." I mumble. "Please, just take the money. None of this is a trick." My hand is still extended. I watch him for a few seconds until he finally takes the money, flinching even at the faint touch of my hand on his. I pull it away quickly after seeing it and stuff my hand in my pocket, watching as he starts to walk back in the direction of the front entrance of the small shop.

As I start to head back to school, I hear a faint mumble of a 'thank you' behind me, making me smile faintly as I continue on my way.

xxxx

Once I sneak back to school, I check my watch. I've missed twenty minutes of Sport. Hopefully I can keep up the 'the new girl got _horribly _lost' routine and try to get into the dance routine as if I was never late in the first place. Then again, I'll be in for a long session of my cousin grilling me either on the way home or once we get home... all I can hope is that she heads to the mall instead. I look around the school for the hall, where Glimmer told me our Sport was located, not wanting to be even later. Once I find the hall, I push the door open and am immediately greeted with thumping music, making my head throb and me step back. I sigh in relief as the music is switched off, but then I see the teacher looking at me.

"Twenty minutes late, huh?" The woman looks at her watch, frowning. "Actually, thirty minutes late. I don't know what you were thinking by deciding to show up thirty minutes late to _my _class, but I can assure you for your tardiness, you will be getting an afternoon-" The teacher begins to scold me, but just as she starts to explain my punishment (I'm honestly not sure if she notices that I'm the new girl or not, but still, I guess it doesn't excuse this), Marina puts her hand up. "Yes, Miss Pearl?" Our teacher asks her tiredly.

"Um... Mrs Atala, she's the new girl in Year Ten, Katniss Trinket-Everdeen. She only came here yesterday... and she probably got lost." Marina says softly as I put my bag down where all the other students have put theirs. Yes, yes, yes, yes, **yes, **I definitely want Marina as my friend, even if she is dating someone as cruel and rude as Clove and insists sticking her tongue down her throat at any given opportunity. I guess it's romantic? If Clove can be romantic, I guess. Judging by how she treats people, I highly doubt it, but I've been wrong many times in my life before.

"Fine. Since you're new, Kathriss, I'll make an exception this one time. Late again, and it'll be one of mt very, very boring detentions. I despise tardiness." Mrs Atala warns me. I give her a quick nod and go over to Marina, taking a place beside her as our teacher goes to switch the music back on and probably start whatever routine their doing again, and tap her on the shoulder. She turns to me, the aqua curls that frame her face bouncing with the movement.

"Thank you for that. I had no idea where I was going... I was pretty much wandering around like a headless chicken." I tell Marina, wondering if my sad attempt at a joke will help her believe it more. She simply smiles and nods, letting out a small chuckle. Well, at least I've found someone who can put up with my sad attempts at humour... when I try to attempt being funny, at least.

"It's alright. I'd do it any time. We're mates now." Marina smiles widely as the music starts again. "I'll show you through the routine." She mouths. I manage to force a smile at her and nod.

To my surprise, Dance goes by rather quickly with the help of Marina, and it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. After it ends and the bell rings, Marina takes my hand and leads me through the sea of students and to Clove's car in the parking lot effortlessly, even sitting beside me instead of her girlfriend on the ride home. The two of us listen to music from Marina's iPod and smile amongst ourselves, and I feel special for the first time in a long, long time.

When it comes time to get out of the car, I quickly brush past my cousin, ignoring her questions by telling her I have heaps of homework, then lock myself in my room. I toss my schoolbag aside, taking out my messy braid and an energy drink, and then start to sip. As I feel the tingles of life returning, I become aware that my window is still wide open, judging by all the shouting I can hear.

At everything I hear, the energy drink leaves an even more bitter taste in my mouth.

"What do you mean you fell down on the way home and spilled half the groceries?!" I hear Ava shout from next door. The taste in my mouth is now so bad I begin to cringe, knowing that the fact that Cato is being screamed at this time is pretty much all my fault. "Now you're just trying to infuriate me, aren't you? No, don't open your mouth. I don't want to hear your pitiful voice again. If only it could be like that forever." She snaps.

"I'm sorry about the groceries-" Cato begins, voice shaky and much different from his tone back at the shops only about an hour and a half ago. Then, the faint sound of a slap registers in my ears and I almost spill my drink. The slap is almost also my fault. If only I could've just gotten a hold of my senses and not skipped anything. Then, things would be better slightly.

"What did I just tell you?! Just... just get out of my sight and leave me alone with my vodka. I can't believe that most of the time, I can love a liquid more than you." Ava spits. I feel as if the venom in her voice is oozing into my mouth. If I can barely take _hearing _all this, how must it be for Cato?

"I can't believe that I can love the torn, ratty living room carpet more than I love _you." _I hear Cato say back and I toss my drink in the bin by my desk, every sip just making me feel worse rather than ever. Afterwards, the yelling next door gets so loud that I feel as if a bomb has exploded.

"You think you can talk back now, can you?! Never forget your place in this house. You're scum. You're nothing. Every time I look at you all I feel is hatred and I wish that I aborted you. Never, ever forget that. If your father and I can't love you, how can anyone else?" I hear Ava say, her voice alternating between a growl and eerily calm, making me shut my eyes tightly. "Can you repeat our usual words, or will I have to bash your head into that wall?" I shut my eyes even tighter.

"Yes, Ava." I hear Cato mumble. Then, I hear a slap.

"_Mother. _Now, can you say our usual words, or not?" Ava asks him impatiently. I hear nothing else for a few minutes until I register a very quiet voice. I can barely believe it's still Cato, the same boy who yelled at me earlier.

"While I understand that you don't love me at all, I absolutely love you, mother. I know I'm nothing but a piece of scum, but if I keep trying hard enough, hopefully you can forgive me for being a disgraceful son. I'm eternally sorry for being such a disappointment, and I hope one day I can turning into a proper human being." Cato says to his mother, his voice shaking with every word.

I can't take this anymore. I slam the window shut loudly and leave my room and then the house, running down the street. I know too much, way too much, but I can't tell anyone. No one would believe a word of it, would they?

I stop in the park, taking a seat on one of the swings, glad the park is empty. For hours, I just sit there, wondering what the hell to do about all of this.

xxxx


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you to Katniss and Xx AmyLou xX for reviewing, as well as to the people who favourited and followed; it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review. **

Chapter Six

For the next two weeks, things in Capitol Falls just go on as usual. I go to school, do my homework, help my aunt and sister with the chores, hang out with my cousin and her friends when we aren't at school when I can't think of any excuses to get out of it, and finally write and send my letter to Gale, to which I haven't gotten a reply to yet, though I'm confident I will soon. He might just be busy or having trouble with starting it, like me. The other usual thing, the thing that stays with me the most is the screaming, smashing and cries of pain I hear late at night, all from next door. Sometimes they're so bad they keep me awake all night, like the night when I heard the conversation between Ava and Cato when I was supposed to be walking to the shops. The worst part is that I can't tell anyone because they'd never believe me. I've only been in the area for not even a month, I've only heard things, not witnessed anything... and a sixteen year old girl pitted against Cato's parents? All I'd get is a bad reputation as a girl desperate for attention.

My eyes snap open at the strangely early time for me of 4AM. I know it's useless trying to go back to sleep. Once I wake up, no matter in the middle of the night or an hour after I've fallen asleep, I can barely ever get back to sleep that night, no matter what I do. It happened to my father when he was alive and it happened to Prim as well, so it must run in the family. I rub the sleep from my eyes and get out of bed, slipping on my purple dressing down before heading downstairs to make myself a coffee to get me through the morning. At school I'm just going to accept how tired I'll be, as I don't ever want to touch an energy drink again. Sometimes, I can still feel the bitter taste in my mouth; whispers of Ava's words as well, even though she wasn't even talking to me. All of this is making me feel sick... and there's nothing I can do to get rid of the feeling.

I take a coffee pod, the strongest one Aunt Effie has (a number 9) and take my favourite mug from the kitchen cupboard, setting it down beside the coffee machine and then starting it up, the only sound in the kitchen coming from the faint hum of the coffee machine, something I normally find annoying, but this early morning, actually quite comforting. My eyes even shut for a moment, focusing only on the hum of the coffee machine and the scent of the coffee that's beginning to swirl around the kitchen, until I hear a faint yawn coming from the entrance of the kitchen. I open my eyes and see my cousin looking in, as rude as it sounds actually looking kind of... terrible for once, like any normal person in the morning, her hair messed up, eyes weary and in fluffy bunny pajamas the girls would tease her about for years if they saw her in them. It's actually really weird to see my cousin looking like this._  
><em>

"Oh, morning, Kat." Glimmer says to me quietly, taking a seat at the counter and breathing in the scent of coffee which makes a weak smile appear on her face. "Could you throw me on a coffee as well? Strongest mom has, if there's any left." I give her a nod and take out another mug from the cupboard and another number 9 coffee pod, taking my steaming hot mug now filled with coffee and taking a long sip before setting the machine back up for my cousin again.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who had a rough night." I mumble, leaning on the counter as I sip my coffee. My cousin nods and groans as I tap my fingers on the counter, wondering what made her night so hard. I don't think she heard a mother telling her son she wished he was dead last night, something that is still managing to give me chills when I think of it. How could someone say that to their own child? I bite down hard on my lip and look at my cousin, actually wanting her to launch into an explanation for once. I see that her coffee is done and I slide it over to her as she starts to talk, me moving to sit beside her.

"You know that huge party that Finnick Odair threw on Saturday night, the one you couldn't come to because you had too much homework? You know Finnick right? The hottest guy in Year Ten..." Glimmer giggles. I can faintly recall him being the boy I thought would look better suited as a model for underwear than a normal high school student on my first day of school, so I nod. "Well, I went with the girls and halfway through the night, Marina saw Clove and Johanna Mason leaving together... she thinks they hooked up, and the poor girl is distraught. I was on the phone to her almost all night... she totally doesn't want to face school today."

"Sounds awful." I take a sip of coffee and nod. First, Clove's a bully who doesn't care about how bad she hurts people... and now she's allegedly cheating on Marina? I hope it isn't true... but with what I think of Clove already, I'm pretty sure it is. "How could she cheat on Marina?" I accidentally say out loud. Quickly, before I blurt out anything else, more specifically what I think of Clove, I take a long drink from my coffee mug.

"Clove's been texting her all weekend saying that nothing happened, but then Johanna texted a rather suggestive picture of Clove to her, and now she's almost a hundred percent sure she did cheat." Glimmer continues to explain to me. I look at my half finished coffee and scowl. "But..." Glimmer begins again, sighing softly. "She doesn't want to break up with her. She's her first proper girlfriend she's had since she came out; Clove means a lot to her... and they've been dating since the Summer before the beginning of Year Nine."

"It's up to her, but I wouldn't stay with someone who cheated on me, especially if they were also a bully." I say, accidentally blurting out the last part. I want to cover my mouth, but I know that would just bring more attention towards me, so I take another sip of coffee, cursing at myself in my head instead. My cousin turns to me, looking confused, as if she has no idea what her and most of her friends are doing is wrong.

"Clove? Bully?" My cousin asks me, raising an eyebrow. I sigh softly, knowing I can't exactly say nothing now. I try to say the thing that I think will make her the least annoyed or angry with me. I can't afford to lose Marina as a friend; she's the only girl I can classify as decent.

"Well, the way she treats Cato isn't very nice." I mutter. From what I've been hearing next door, what Clove, Cashmere and my cousin do to him at school is the last thing he needs.

To my surprise, Glimmer doesn't get annoyed or angry... she just laughs.

"Oh, that? It's just a bit of harmless fun. You have to admit, what she says is pretty funny." Glimmer laughs, giving me a smile. I drink the rest of my coffee and frown, getting up from my seat. "Where are you going, Kat?"

"To get ready for school." I sigh and quickly walk upstairs into my room, shutting and then locking the door.

xxxx

I stay in my room until Glimmer calls out to me that it's time to go, me taking my bag and on purpose walking slowly to her downstairs. My cousin tells me that we're walking today since Clove refuses to pick any of us up until we either stop siding with Marina, or Marina stops being 'a whiny little bitch.' I nod at my cousin, glad I don't have to see Clove for a little longer, and find Marina outside waiting for us, her eyes slightly puffy with bags under them, it obvious she didn't sleep well and she's done a lot of crying. I sigh softly at her appearance and walk quietly with them, wondering how anyone could get so upset over a lover when it's really their lover's fault... though then again, I've never been in love. As I do at school, I lag behind them, not wanting to intrude on Marina and Glimmer's conversation.

I hear a voice behind me and I quickly turn around, wondering if Prim tagged along, but then I see that it's coming from Cato's house. Cato stands on the front porch of the house, holding his bag as he talks to a woman who must be the 'infamous' Ava. He must be returning to school today. Though she probably can't see, I scowl at her, knowing there's nothing else exactly that I can do, the scowl giving me a small moment of satisfaction. I then force myself to turn around and start walking again before the conversation between the two gets ugly (something I know is sadly bound to happen), though it seems like it's too late.

"Don't fuck up today, alright? Though that's probably a tall order for you, isn't it, to tell the family fuck up to stop fucking up?" I hear Ava hiss at her son, making me clench my fists. I see Marina and my cousin up ahead chatting, oblivious to what I'm currently hearing. For once I truly understand what 'ignorance is bliss' actually means. I try to walk faster, but my legs refuse to go as fast as my mind wants them to go, so I catch the conversation easily.

"I won't, Ava." Cato says to his mother quietly, me almost missing it. "Though I'm not sure how I'm the family fuck up when you look like _that _and drink until you puke all over the floor and pass out." He adds quickly. I notice his voice is bolder, but still shakes in some areas, making me want to walk faster. I already know too much. It won't help knowing more. I am helpless. I am no help to this situation at all. "Oh... and how can I be the FAMILY fuck up when I haven't seen any proper family in almost ten years?"

When I hear the slap, even though I've become very familiar with the sound in the last two weeks due to what I've been hearing next door, I immediately tense up, desperately willing myself to walk faster, hopefully catch flashes of Marina and Glimmer's conversation ever. Though I know it's ridiculous, I actually look back for a second, watching as Ava snatches his bag and starts to quickly rifle through it.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that again! How can you say that to the woman who feeds you and clothes you and looks after you?' Ava asks him; her voice at first filled with anger and then with fake sweetness. When she starts to list things, I mentally add '_and beats you' _in my head, willing myself to stare back at my cousin and Marina instead, trying to focus on them instead of what I know is going on behind me, though when I hear Ava speak again, it grabs me, even though I know she isn't. She doesn't even know that I know what she's doing, and Cato probably doesn't either. "As punishment for talking back, I'm taking your lunch. If I feel like you've made up for it, I'll allow you to eat dinner."

"Yes, Ava." I hear Cato say, voice quiet once more. Another slap, making me finally walk faster, though I catch the remainder of their conversation faintly, though it's mixed in with faint wisps of the conversation Glimmer and Marina are having. Another slap. "I-I mean, mother."

"Good. You may actually be _learning _for once. Imagine that?" Ava says, feigning surprise. "Well, you should be going now. Remember: no fucking up. Prove to me for once that you aren't as thick as you look." She adds, voice a growl. I swallow thickly and quickly begin to jog to my cousin and my friend as I hear Cato's footsteps.

"Yeah, I better go. Maybe I'll never even come back." Cato says back, then judging by the quickening of his footsteps, starts to run, but in the other direction. I chew on my lip and move to beside Marina and Glimmer again, trying to get myself into that conversation and to forget about the other one I overheard. To my relief, Marina turns her head and looks at me, delivering me a weak smile, her sea green eyes glinting with tears, bringing back my immense dislike of Clove to the front of my mind.

"Hey, Marina." I mumble, feeling as if I'm walking on eggshells around her. I don't want to make things worse for her, even though from the words I've heard from Glimmer it seems like Marina is going to foolishly stay with Clove, even after the almost hundred percent true rumour that she cheated on her."I'm sorry about the Clove thing. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, so I can't imagine how it feels... but I'm sorry she did that to you." Marina wipes her eyes and looks at me.

"I-it's okay, Kat...niss." Marina quickly adds the last part of my name on. Since she's the one I'm closest to and thought you wouldn't take offense to it, I told her I'd rather be called by my full name. To my relief, she took it well and said she didn't mind. "I probably did something to make her want to cheat. I'm a shit girlfriend. It was bound to come eventually." Glimmer puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hon, no. That's not true. You've pretty much given her the world..." Glimmer sighs. "Maybe she was drunk and not thinking straight? I doubt she'd cheat on you in her right mind. You mean too much to her." My cousin tries to reassure her, though I know, even though I've only been her two weeks, that Clove from what I've seen definitely _would _cheat on her in her right mind, though I keep quiet.

I just don't know what to do." Marina sniffles, wiping her eyes again. "Clove was my first proper, special girlfriend... I'm not sure if I'm ready to let go yet... unless she's the one to let go." She lets out a small sob as we turn the corner. I can see Suzanne College coming up in the distance (our school isn't very far, yet me almost always take Clove's car... I think the girls just like showing off.) "But she's obviously not as special anymore now that she cheated on me, right?" She sniffles again. "I'm just not sure if I can break up with her."

"Well, whatever decision you make, we'll still be your friend. Right, Kat?" Glimmer says to her softly. I grimace at the pavement at her using my nickname though my cousin doesn't know I don't like it, but I give a nod anyway. "See?" I look at Marina and see her give a weak nod.

"Okay." Marina eventually says, right as we go through the gates of Suzanne College. "Now, let's see if I can find her.." She sighs.

Then, the roll call bell rings.

"We'll find her later, Marina. Remember, we'll be there for you no matter how it goes." Glimmer smiles and Marina returns it weakly when we walk off to our Roll Call classroom.

I quickly look around for Cato before we go in, but I can't see him. Maybe he'll skip today, judging by the fact he ran off in another direction? Or maybe he'll just be late like on my first day? I sigh softly and sit down next to Marina in the back row of the classroom, my cousin sitting on her other side. A few seconds later, Cashmere comes in and sits in the row in front of us, giving us a wave. I notice when Clove comes in, she sits in the back row on the opposite side of the room, away from all of us.

Trying to ignore her eyes burning into us, I look down at my schedule and check what I have today.

**STUDENT: Katniss Trinket-Everdeen AGE: 16 YEAR: 10 CLASS: 10M**

**Roll Call**

**Period 1 - Science BL**

**Period 2 - Sports Studies BW**

**Period 3 - Food Tech MD**

**- Short Break -**

**Period 4 - English CD**

**Period 5 - Geography PH**

**- Long Break -**

**Period 6 - Mathematics AC**

Mathematics last... how boring, but at least it's better than having Period Six Geography. I put my schedule away as the door opens, revealing Cato. I hear Cashmere and Glimmer start to whisper about him and I try to shut off, staring down at the table. Instead, I focus on the voice of our teacher instead.

"Late _again, _Mr Fielding? Not a very good impression to make on the first day back of being suspended. In fact, I think that's..." Our Roll Call teacher pauses and opens up the large folder on his desk. "Fifty five late arrivals this year. If it gets to sixty, you'll be serving an after school detention with me every afternoon until the end of the term, understand?"

"Y-yes, Ms Coin." Cato nods, looking down at the carpet. Our teacher slams her folder shut, making him flinch and step back, and Clove start to laugh.

"Good. Now, go take a seat next to Clove and try not to get to sixty late arrivals, alright?" Ms Coin says and he looks at Clove and nods. Clove gives him a look of death and then raises her hand. "Yes, Clove Taylor?" Our teacher answers tiredly.

"He can't sit next to me, Ms Coin. I have allergic reactions when I'm near him." Clove nods. "I have a severe allergy to retards." The whole class, save for me and Marina, bursts out laughing. Ms Coin opens her mouth to say something, but then the bell rings... and she just lets it all slide. I guess all teachers at Suzanne College don't not turn a blind eye, then.

It's absolutely no surprise for me when Cato is the first out the door, but before I can get out the door, I hear Clove say something to Marina.

"Once we're out of here, wait in the halls. We're talk once they're empty, alright?"

I turn around before I leave and see her nod.

xxxx

Curiosity gets the better of me, so when I leave Roll Call, I hide behind a bunch of boxes and wait for the halls to clear. If Marina dumps Clove, I just would love to see her face when it happens. A little fall from power for her, though not fully... it'll still be a blow. Once the halls are clear, I start to listen to Clove speak to Marina, shutting my eyes tightly. I hope this isn't something I live to regret once they're finished speaking to each other.

"H-how could you do that to me?" Marina starts. I can imagine her crying right now, the tears sparkling in her sea green eyes, then rolling down her tanned, freckled cheeks, all because of Clove. "Don't say nothing happened. Johanna sent me a picture of you. Several, actually... they were pretty racy." She mutters once she composes herself. I wait for her to say the words: I'm breaking up with you, but all that comes is Clove's laughter.

"Babe, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of that. I was drunk and I thought she was you... I didn't realize until the next morning how bad I fucked up." Clove tries to explain. I roll my eyes. Is Marina seriously going to buy this? I can pretty much _see _the mirror she must've practised in front of. "Now, how about me go to the bikesheds and put this all behind us?" I peek up from the boxes and watch Clove try to put her arm around Marina's waist, though the other girl shoves her off.

"You thought she was me? I-if I'm that replaceable... I don't think we should go out anymore." Marina mumbles, fighting back tears. She steps away from Clove and looks down at the floor. What happens next shocks me. Clove grabs Marina by the collar, slams her into the wall, and pushes her lips on hers, Marina struggling to get away. I see her nails start to dig into her throat, and Marina fighting for breath.

Without thinking, I get out from behind the box, finding a newfound confidence in me that melts away when I think of what's going on with Cato. It seems to easier when it's someone my age there to confront. It makes it harder for them to call me an attention seeker and a liar... but then again, some teenagers can just be as awful as Cato's mother, Ava. I've seen things on the news, I've heard stories in the papers. From what I've seen in the papers around The Seam, they find the teenagers before the adults...

"Leave her alone!" I shout. While Clove is smaller than Marina, she has much more force, keeping Marina pinned to the wall almost effortlessly. Clove whips her head around, letting go of Marina in the process, the girl slumping down against the wall and gasping for breath, while her 'girlfriend' glares at me, walking over to me, the fury on her face seeming to get stronger with every step. I can see that if Clove is ever a mother, she'll probably be like Ava.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And it's none of your business what's going on!" Clove shouts at me. "Marina and I were just having a little... couple argument, right?" She looks at Marina, who is sobbing into her knees, still getting her breath back. She slowly shakes her head.

"Oh, really?" I say with fake confusion. "To me, it looked like you were attacking her!" I shout at her. I see Clove's fists clench and as she starts to raise one of them, I see a woman come around the corner... a woman who I recognise clearly as our school's principal, Principal Paylor. Once she sees us, she frowns.

"Girls! What are you all doing out of class?" Principal Paylor asks us sternly. I see Clove's fists unclench and a sweet, sickly smile appear on her face. Before she can spout out a whole bunch of lies, I quickly speak.

"I saw this girl attacking that girl." I say quickly, pointing to Clove and then Marina. "She pushed her into the wall and her nails were digging into her throat..." I start to explain. I know I have just painted a huge target on my back, but I have to do this. I have to do something for someone, especially since I cannot help Cato with what's going on in his life. I watch Principal Paylor frown and nod.

"Come to my office immediately. I expect all three of you to write a statement, then we'll talk." The principal tells us and we are taken into the office, a place I've only been a few times before, but that was mainly all before I was actually a student here; when I was just getting ready to become one. It all seems so far away now...

I'm seated at a table in the far corner of the office, Clove and Marina taken somewhere else. I hope Marina doesn't hate me now for this. I can't exactly explain, since that would mean including what I know about Cato, so I just have to hope. I stare at the paper and pen that is put in front of me, and start to scribble things down immediately.

xxxx

Marina and I are allowed to leave the office just as the bell for Short Break rings. After we wrote our statements, we just had to wait for the mass of phone calls, letters and notes, new kid appointments, and other things the principal had to do before finally seeing her... and it was very, very eventful. First, she saw all of us separately, then as three. Clove tried to frame me as a lying sticky beak, but then Marina spoke up, something that surprised me, and told her everything about how Clove attacked her... and even how it happened once before when Clove found out that she was working with a girl on an out of school project. Marina and I were sent out, and then we heard a whole lot of yelling coming from Paylor's office. After that, Marina and Clove's parents were called, and I'm pretty sure that Marina and Clove are well and truly over, and Clove in a lot of trouble.

"Can we eat lunch by ourselves this break? I don't want to see the other girls just yet.." Marina tells me softly as we walk away from the office. I give her a nod and smile faintly; I don't really want to see the other girls either.

The two of us head to an area near the basketball courts, sitting down by the large fence surrounding it and taking out our lunch, eating quietly. As I eat, I scan the courtyard for any signs of the others, hoping that we won't be discovered. I don't want a flood of questions and neither does Marina, and I like it just Marina and me, as well. To my luck, I don't find the girls, but I do find Cato, sitting up on a brick wall by himself, staring out at the back oval. I think back to what happened this morning and grimace, trying to play it off as getting a mouthful of mustard on my food instead before finishing it off and standing up.

"Y-you aren't leaving, are you?" Marina asks me quietly. I can tell by even one one second glance that she's still shaken up by what happened with Clove, though I can't blame her I quickly shake my head, trying to figure out what to do with Cato when I spy the wrap that my aunt makes for my lunch every morning poking out of my bag, tightly wrapped in foil. I quickly pick it up and stuff it in my pocket when I think Marina isn't looking.

"Just going to the bathroom. Mind my bag?" I ask and she nods. I smile faintly and walk off in the direction of the brick wall Cato is sitting on, hoping that there's a restroom around there somewhere to make it more believable. I keep walking until I reach him, taking the wrap out of my pocket 'accidentally' and placing it on the wall beside him before quickly heading off. I hide behind the wall until I think a believable amount of time of using the restroom has passed, and then start to walk back to Marina.

Before I go, I look up at Cato and finding him eating the wrap that I 'dropped' beside him hungrily. I give him a faint smile and it grows slightly as I watch him return it crookedly. I walk back to Marina, feeling a sense of victory over his mother, knowing that her effort to control him and hurt him has failed this once. Just once... but it still must be something for him.

xxxx

My day starts to slow down a little once I get back in class. Fourth period English is uneventful; just answering some questions on the three chapters of the novel we are studying that we were supposed to read over the weekend. I do notice that Miss Dormer goes a little pale when she sees Cato come in though. Lucky for her, no desks were set on fire today, though many students in our class actually were praising what he did. Cato ignored them, and to my surprise and to the annoyance of Glimmer, sat next to me and thanked me from the wrap, noticing clearly that it wasn't dropped on purpose. Geography, as always, is just a yawn, and I spend my Long Break with Marina again, trying to help her get her mind off what happened earlier, though I know that's a difficult task.

Now I'm in last period Maths, which is an awful subject to have in general, made even worse when it lands on a Monday and when you are also tired... but there's nothing you can do, right? When we go in, I take a seat in the middle seat in the back row, Marina sitting beside me immediately. Glimmer goes to sit beside me, but before she can, Cato takes the seat, making me smile down at my desk slightly. When I look up, the look that she gives Cato is actually kind of priceless. She turns her head around as the teacher comes in, sitting as far away from us as she can. Our teacher is the same as our Roll Call teacher, Ms A. Coin.

"So, 10M, I finally marked those Maths tests you did a few weeks ago... and some of the results left a lot to be desired." Ms Coin says with a tired sigh at the end. I know the test she's talking about. I took it in the office before I got here to determine what class I'd be sorted in. "Let's get this over with." She mutters and puts on her reading glasses as she goes over to her desk and picks up the pile of tests. "First on the pile: Thresh Mills, 51%. You passed... but barely. Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds, you'd do better next time."

"Got it, Ms Coin." Thresh says to our teacher sarcastically as he collects his test, then sits back at his table. Ms Coin goes back to sorting through the tests.

"Next up: Glimmer Trinket, 39%. Judging by the lipstick smears on the paper... you had other things in mind when you took the test." Ms Coin says. Glimmer looks at her test, frowning as she flicks through it. "Marina Pearl: 61%. Room for improvement... but decent job." She mutters. "Finnick Odair: 65%. Is it possible that you finally stopped styling your hair in class and partially listened for once, Mr Odair?" The whole class laughs, but not really at him, but with him as he gets his test.

"I'm learning to balance it, Ms Coin." Finnick smirks. Ms Coin rolls her eyes and takes another test off the pile.

"Finch Foxworthy, impressive as usual. 89%." Ms Coin actually smiles at the fox faced girl sitting in the front as she gives her test to her. Finch smiles smugly as she flicks through her test, granting glares from the rest of the class. "Hmm.. next: Katniss Trinket-Everdeen. Surprising for someone coming from.. _a place like yours." _I frown at the comment and wait for my score. "82%. Review your ratios and you'll be heading for a better score." I nod slightly and look at my paper as she goes back to the front of the room. "Dear God.. someone has broken their record for lowest score in the class. Cato Fielding: 4%."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the class, except for a select few, all bursts into laughter. Cato looks down at his desk, snatching his test from the teacher and then beginning to rip it into tiny pieces as Ms Coin tiredly tells the class to be quiet. I look at Cato sadly. Will Ava be mad at him if he brings this score home? I don't want to think about it. Before I think properly, I blurt out something to Cato.

"Um... hey. Are you okay? I... I might be able to help you with your maths after school, if you want it. It must suck getting four percent." I mumble softly, watching as he turns to me, brushing the pile of confetti (which used to be his test) off the desk with a sigh. He looks surprised when I finish, and he nods weakly.

"You'd really do that?" Cato asks quietly and I nod. "That would be good, I guess, to get better scores. Maybe stops them from calling me retard." He mutters the last part under his breath. "When were you thinking?"

"I'm free this afternoon." I mumble. Cato looks at his desk as Ms Coin starts handing out textbooks. "I could come to yours..." I suggest.

"Alright, then." Cato opens the textbook to the number our teacher has written on the board. "You know where it is... Just next door. I'll walk with you?" I nod, hoping I haven't made a wrong decision. I don't want to get him in anymore trouble...

xxxx


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thank you to Liscool and Katniss for reviewing (Katniss, your question will be answered in this chapter!) I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far, and please leave a review.**

Chapter Seven

When the bell goes, freeing us from last period maths at last and for school until we are forced out of bed and back in this loathsome building tomorrow, I quickly pack up my stuff and return my textbook that I was sharing with Cato and Marina to the crate at the front of the room before heading back to my desk and taking my bag while I wait for Cato to be ready to go. As I wait, my eyes swerve to my cousin and Cashmere who are sitting towards the front of the room and dread fills me. How will I get out of this classroom with Cato without being bombarded with questions and Cato bombarded with abuse from my cousin... and on the other hand, if I leave, what about Marina, who is still shaken up from what Clove did to her this morning? The last thing she needs is to be bombarded with questions too. Relief fills me when Glimmer and Cashmere sling their bags on their shoulders and head out together all giggles and smiles; barely glancing at their other friend standing beside me, but I worry that things won't be as smooth tomorrow. I heard Glimmer defend Clove's bullying towards Cato this morning while we were drinking our coffee... will she excuse Clove's actions this time too, even though Marina is also her friend? I feel disgusted just thinking about it.

"Hey, Katniss?" Marina taps me on the shoulder; the softness of her hand matching the softness of her voice. I've noticed all her confidence has pretty much melted away since this morning, though I know it's not her fault at all. She still must be terrified, and for her sake, I hope we don't see Clove again for a long, long time. I turn to face her to show that she has my attention, and she continues to speak again. "Thank you again for what you did this morning, it means so much to me..."

"You don't have to thank me." I say back to Marina with a nod. "In fact,more than anything, I thought you might've been angry with me, but I couldn't just walk away and let it happen." I add on honestly. Marina nods and gives me a weak smile as Cato starts to pack his things up behind me. The classroom is almost empty now, the only people still in here me, Marina, Cato and Ms Coin.

"Angry? God, no. You woke me up. I was trying to deny what she was doing was actually her, but having to explain it all to Paylor and everything made me realize that Clove wasn't the special one after all... and that I can do much better." Marina tells me and a smile in return, stronger than the one that she gave me, forms on my lips. At least one person in this group fully realises that Clove isn't the good friend or girlfriend everyone so thinks she is. "Fuck. I'm going to miss my bus; I'm heading to my dad's house tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?" She looks at her watch which is in the shape of a seashell and then hurriedly grabs her bag and slings it over one shoulder.

"Of course, Marina." I nod and lean against the chair once she leaves, watching Cato zip up his bag. My eyes flick to the door as Marina leaves and she momentarily looks at me, a slight look of confusion on her face, probably from seeing me waiting here for Cato. Even though she called Clove out for her bullying once and doesn't participate in the bullying like the other girls do, she mustn't have a strong fondness for him either. I force myself to look back at Cato as he slips is school bag over his shoulders, seeing him grit his teeth slightly as he does it, which in return makes me look back at the door. I find Marina gone and I smile faintly, glad she didn't stay to ask me why I was waiting for Cato.

"I'm ready to go now." Cato nods at me, snapping me into focus. The two of us tuck our chairs in and then walk out of the classroom, neither of us saying goodbye to Ms Coin or even glancing at her. We walk through the now almost empty halls, neither of us making a real effort to start a conversation between us or even make small talk; the silence meaning that my gaze locks on him and I start to study him as I've done before, the thought of him thinking that I may be staring at him entering my mind for a second, but then pushed right out again.

The first thing I notice is the coat, the coat that I notice that he always wears, no matter whether it's pouring with rain or it's a blazing hot day like today where all the air conditioning is cranked up as high as it can possibly go. Wearing that coat in this hot weather, even when in the air conditioned rooms must be really annoying, but because of what I now accidentally know, I know that he cannot take it off. A feeling of dread fills my stomach when I think of the injuries he must be hiding under that thick coat just as I notice something else - that he's limping. A bitter taste fills my mouth and I instead focus on the pavement; we are now out of the halls of Suzanne College and also the gates.

Neither of us speak until we turn the corner and I can see the bright orange sign on the corner of the street both of us live in starting to form in the distance, something you just can't miss. It's as bright as almost everything else in Capitol Falls.

"Are you sure you still want to do this maths thing? I don't want you to waste your time on me..." Cato mumbles after awhile, making me surprised. Out of both of us, I thought that if someone wanted to attempt to initiate a conversation, it would have to be me. I raise an eyebrow but then he's probably used to being called a waste of time, so I quickly shake my head.

"No, no; it's all fine." I give him a weak smile as the white letters painted on our street sign become visible. My house is on the very end of our street, so we probably have a little bit more time of walking before we get to Cato's. "I don't mind helping you with your math, it'd be nice for you to get better scores, wouldn't it?" He nods. In my head, I know that a better or passing score in maths will not make Cato's life any better. It may boost his confidence for awhile, but his parents and my cousin and her horrible friends will be there to knock it right back down. Of course I don't say this. I offered to help, and now I will... it's the only help I can possibly give him... even if in the end, it's only minimal.

"Just checking." Cato nods as we turn onto the street. I can faintly see Aunt Effie's- wait, MY house... I'm getting better with remembering, but sometimes it creeps up on me and I slip up. "I don't want to waste your time. There's much better things you could be doing right now." I sigh and shake my head, though I know that it's not actually his fault, but 'Ava's' for pretty much engraving these words into his mind.

"It's fine, Cato, honestly." I give him a nod and a weak smile, which he returns crookedly; the same smile he gave me after our eyes met at lunch, when I gave him the wrap Aunt Effie made for me. "I want to help you." Cato turns his head to me as we walk, getting much closer to his house now.

"You may not be like all those bitches you hang out with at school after all." Cato mutters, folding his arms. I notice his coat sleeve come up and like I did back at the shops that day, I notice red line on his wrist, only it's a lot more uglier. I quickly look away from it, wishing I'd never seen it at all. He lightly runs his thumb over the line as he pulls the sleeve down again, then starts to speak to me once more. "I doubt you'd go through all this fucking trouble to trick me." He snaps.

"I don't want to trick you, Cato." I sigh softly. "I'm not like them... and I'm pretty sure you won't be seeing Clove again for quite awhile." I end up blurting out. Cato turns to me, looking interested. "Um... I'm pretty sure. I caught her attacking her girlfriend in the hallway and we went to the principal's office and parents were called and things got pretty ugly for her.." Cato smirks and continues to walk.

"Finally." Cato nods. "Well, I think I might like you... slightly." He decides. I look down at the pavement, wondering what to say. My cheeks flush slightly red and I wonder why, but before I can properly think about it, we're finally at Cato's house.

xxxx

Cato walks up the steps and onto the porch, me quickly following him. As he takes his house keys from the pocket of his pants and goes to unlock the door, I notice his hand start to tremble, making me bite the inside of my cheek. I hope me coming over won't get him in any trouble. I already got him in trouble with Ava due to the incident with the groceries; me only having enough to give him to buy half of his groceries back, I don't want to get him in any more. When he finally unlocks the door, he stuffs his keys in his pocket and walks inside slowly. I follow and shut the front door behind me. The only sound in the whole house came from me shutting the door... the rest is deathly quiet.

As he goes into the kitchen, I wait by the door and look around the house from where I'm standing. When you look around, there's no telling of what goes on here at night; no blood, no broken glass, no evidence... well, no evidence that I can see, at least. Well, no evidence until I stare into the living room, which is painted grey, some of it chipping, and see the black leather couch, Cato's mother who I know mainly as Ava, sprawled out across it, clusters of bottles at her feet; it obvious that she's passed out after drinking too much. As I start to look away in disgust, I feel Cato tug on my wrist. I turn to him and see embarrassment clearly written all over his face.

"Um... sorry about that." Cato mumbles, starting to take my upstairs. "Let's just get started on this, okay?" I quickly nod; not wanting to stay and see _that _downstairs for any longer. Hopefully she doesn't wake up while I'm here, just in case it means Cato gets in trouble again. Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place, but I'm not turning away now. He said he might actually like me... even though I hang out with those girls at school, so I better not mess it up.

"It's fine. No need to apologise." I say, heading upstairs with him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. I stare at the wall as we go, these ones painted a cream colour. They're mainly bare, with the exception of his parents' wedding photo. I notice the glass on the frame has been cracked, and my eyes immediately head to the beige coloured carpet below it, where I can see faint stains of blood. I must be imagining, though... right? I turn back to Cato and walk faster, now in line with him as he reaches the top of the stairs, walking down to the very end of the hall. I keep my head down, not wanting to accidentally see anything... or think I see something.

"Well, here's my room." Cato's voice brings me back to reality. I notice that he sounds a lot more confident talking to me than talking to his mother... he even sounds more confident talking to Clove than Ava, and it stuns me how one person can change and potentially ruin another one. I don't want to think about it, but the thought grabs a hold of me and is now attempting to crush me with it's strong, harsh and unforgiving grip. I bite down on my tongue and walk inside his room, hoping getting into the maths will help me forget, even if it's just for a little while.

Cato shuts the door after he comes in, and then I hear the clicking of the lock. I don't turn to look at him, too focused on looking at his room. It's walls are painted red (the perfect colour for 'blending it all in...' why am I noticing all this?) and like in the living room the paint is chipping. In the corner of the room is a mattress, the sheets messily stuffed over it, opposite to it a small, wooden desk, all neatly arranged with what looks like Cato's small list of possessions. As I continue to look around... I notice he doesn't even have a wardrobe or drawers. All I see is what I think is two bookshelves turned on their sides, his clothes neatly folded and stored inside the little white blocks. I look around for somewhere to sit, still shocked. Even back at my house in The Seam I had more than this... and comparing Cato's room to my needlessly huge room next door just makes me want to be sick.

I eventually decide to just sit on the floor, placing down my bag and taking out my math book. Cato sits beside me and does the same. As he does, I peer at the door and find that he hasn't just locked it, but for added protection _has placed a chair under the door handle _just in case Ava wakes up and comes up. I quickly look down at our books and take a quick flick through this, trying to hide my shock when I see all of the angry, jagged lines of Ms Coin's pen, just telling him to try harder next time, sometimes even making snide and unnecessary comments about his scores. I rub my temples and put the book down, looking at Cato who has now got the same look of shame he had on his face as when he saw Ava passed out on the couch back on his face now.

"It's alright..." I sigh softly, shutting his exercise book. "Now... let's start this off. What exactly are you having trouble with?" I ask him, taking out my pencil case and turning to a clean white page. Cato lets out a weak chuckle, shrugging softly.

"Honestly, as stupid as it sounds... everything." Cato sighs softly, running his fingers across the rough carpet; a definite contrast to the fresh, colourful fluffy carpet of my room. I dig my nails into the carpet and quickly shake off the thought.

"Okay... that's not stupid. Hm, what was on the test..." I start to think, tapping my pen on the fresh piece of paper. "How about we start with some algebra?" I start to write down some things on the page, and he nods.

Through the afternoon, all my thoughts of other things fade away and I am completely focused on helping him understand. Sometimes he gets frustrated and almost gives up, but I manage to explain it again and he starts to get it; getting more correct answers to the questions I write out as the afternoon goes on. I know that there's a long way to go, but it's a start, and I like seeing the smile that creeps up on his face when he gets them right. Unfortunately, the smile fully fades halfway through the afternoon when who I presume is Ava, starts banging on his door.

"Cato! Open this door right now! You know how we feel about locks in this house; would you like it if I ripped the door off it's motherfucking hinges?!" Ava shrieks, making my eyes widen. She sounds even worse when you're actually there. I see Cato's face drain of all colour as soon as she starts to scream, immediately running to open the door... but not fast enough. "Hey! I will rip the door off it's hinges, you fucking disgraceful pussy!" She hisses. I cringe at the yelling and look at Cato's bookshelves that serve as a wardrobe instead.

"Ava? Uh.. I m-mean mom? S-sorry..." Cato mumbles, the confidence in his voice that was there when I talked to him earlier all faded away. My eyes swerve back to the doorway as Cato steps back and Ava forcefully grabs his shoulders, slamming him into the wall extremely hard, biting down on my lip so hard that it starts to pour with blood when I see how much Cato narrowly avoided the hard hit to the head on the wall. I wipe the blood from my lip as Ava suddenly realises that I'm there, stepping away from Cato and looking extremely stunned at me being here.

Caught in the act, Ava, but don't worry, your sick little secret is begrudgingly safe with me. Against you, I am helpless and it is absolutely disgusting. I try my hardest not to look at her with hatred.

"Oh... you brought a friend over, son?" Ava's voice is now full of sweetness; fake sweetness, and it makes me feel sick. "Don't look so shocked, sweetheart. I guess you're not used to this, are you?" She laughs softly, stepping away from Cato. "Families and their joking around... yours must be much different from ours." Ava hits Cato playfully on the shoulder, though it still makes him flinch and for a second, I see a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Y-yes... it is." I mumble, unable to look at the woman for long periods of time. Her blonde hair is all over the place as it was the first time I saw her on my first day of school, her blue eyes the exact shade of Cato's looks like thy may have suited her once in her younger days, but are now smeared with black eye shadow, making her look like a raccoon. Her lips are twisted into a snarl, though she tries to hide it with a fake, sickening smile. The is the first time I've actually met her properly, but I hate her.

Cato senses my discomfort and quickly begins to speak.

"Well, Av- mother.." Cato begins, quickly correcting myself since I'm there, though I can tell that it's a struggle for him. "This is Katniss. She's helping me with my math. I'm actually kind of starting to understand algebra for the first time." He forces a chuckle and I force a smile.

"That's good..." Ava says, her voice still light and sweet, like an angel food cake... a much _too sweet _angel food cake. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "I better leave you to it." She nods and starts to leave. As she starts to step out of the room, Cato turns to her.

"Mother? Can Katniss stay for dinner tonight?" Cato asks. I smile as I notice his voice doesn't shake as it did earlier; that the confidence has actually been restored. I see Ava move to give him a look of daggers, but she must realise that I'm here, so she forces another smile and nods, then leaves, much to both of our relief. Cato comes and sits beside me again, and we start to get back onto the algebra.

I notice he hasn't locked the door or pushed the chair up against the door handle again.

xxxx

Cato and I stay up in his room, continuing to work through the algebra problems, his smile returning and his frustration fading. We still have a long way to go; we can't turn it all around in one afternoon, but it makes me feel good seeing him happy, seeing him feel like he's actually done something. This starts to disappear though when we are called down for dinner, Cato's father home. He sits as far as he can from them at the dinner table and I sit beside him, trying avoid the looks of his parents. We've only been eating for about ten minutes and Ava's already through half a bottle of wine. It sickens me to see that; it makes me hate her more. When his parents ask me questions, I try to just answer it with a nod or shake of the head.

"So, did you get your math results today?" Ava asks Cato after awhile as she pours her sixth glass of wine of the evening. As I wait for him to answer, I text Aunt Effie under the table to tell her that I'm having dinner at a friend's place, then go back to eating my dinner... which is really just me brushing hard pieces of pasta around my plate while trying to act polite when I'm really thinking strong thoughts of hatred in my head.

"I actually got a call about it at work." Cato's father, who I earlier learned is called Victor, answers for his son. He takes a sip of his own wine before continuing to speak. "We will discuss your marks later... all as a family." He nods. Cato stares at his plate, nodding weakly.

"Yes, father." Cato says back quietly. I notice that he has the same eating technique as me, brushing it all around the plate while pretending to like it. I push my plate away even though half to food is left, unable to eat anymore of it. I stare at the clock nervously, wondering what will happen when I leave. They want to discuss his score... as a family, so they can _really _let them know that they think.

I only look up when Ava staggers over to take the plates, then in return staggers into the kitchen to start washing up. Victor finishes his glass of wine and then turns to me, his eyes briefly flicking up to the clock as mine did only minutes earlier.

"Well... it's getting rather late, and I bet your new friend Katniss has her own homework to do." Victor says. Knowing that's my invitation to leave, I chew on my lip nervously and stand up, tucking in my kitchen chair. "Go say goodbye to your friend, Cato." Cato turns to me sadly and waves. I wave back, gathering my school bag from beside the door, sighing softly.

"Um... Goodbye, Cato. It was nice meeting your parents." I lie, giving him a nod. Knowing I have to go, though I'm dreading what happens after I'm gone for Cato, I open the door and start to walk back home next door.

I immediately hear the sounds of crashing and shouting when I go, making me shut my eyes tightly.

xxxx


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed. And to the Guest, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that and I really hope that you've gotten far away from that situation. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'd be glad to listen. **

Chapter Eight

When I arrive home, I waste no time taking my keys and unlocking the front door, trying to do it as quietly as I possibly can to avoid running into Glimmer or my aunt and being bombarded with questions. At the moment, I just want to lock myself in my bedroom and try not to think about what just happened this afternoon. I haven't felt right since returning from the Fielding house. There's this swirling, squeezing, harsh feeling in my stomach that just won't go away, and I think it's guilt even though I know there's nothing I can do. I hope I haven't gotten him in anymore trouble. They're probably 'talking' about his maths score right now, as a family... just like Victor said. I remove my boots by the door, knowing I'll make less noise with them off and then prepare to head up to my room. To my relief, the only light in the house comes from the hall light that is left on almost all the time at night and the television in the living room, meaning that Aunt Effie will probably be too engrossed in her soap operas to notice me and my cousin and sister are probably in their rooms.

I quickly go up the stairs, making sure to skip the ones I have now remembered make an awful creaking noise and down the halls to my bedroom, hoping my cousin won't come out of her room and discover me. I know she'll ask me where I was, and might even ask me about Marina, if she hasn't already tried to squeeze every drop of juice out of the poor girl already, which I know is definitely the last thing Marina needs. As I go to open the door of me bedroom, ready to change into my pyjamas and then collapse into bed, trying and most likely trying to forget about what happened at school with Clove and Marina and my afternoon and night at the Fielding's, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Gritting me teeth and trying to hide my annoyance, I turn around and see who I exactly didn't want to see at this moment... Glimmer.

"Hey, Kat." Glimmer smiles at me, obviously fully unaware of my annoyance and my desperation for her to be out of my face. "Where were you all afternoon? It was just like you disappeared..." She giggles and looks at me. "Aunt Effie said you were having dinner at a friend's place. Did you go over to Marina's?" For a second I wonder about lying and telling her I did go over to Marina's place, but why should I bother? If she doesn't like Cato, that's her problem, not mine. Sighing softly, knowing that I'll get heaps of questions, me not feeling too good already, I shake my head. "Not Marina? Then who? And is Marina okay? I tried calling her after school but she didn't answer..."

Yes... here it all comes. Like mother, like daughter; Aunt Effie and Glimmer. Especially when it comes to asking questions... lots and lots of them.

"I went to Cato's house next door to help him with his maths and then it got late so I stayed for dinner." I say to her. I'm mainly being honest, though I'm sure my cousin wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying to her. I notice my cousin's face scrunch up in absolute disgust and slightly confusion, and it's obvious that more questions are going to come any second now. Before my cousin can go nd flood me with questions again, I quickly open my mouth again before she can, trying to answer the ones that are still left from her first batch of questions. "Marina? Um... something happened at school today and I think she just needs a bit of downtime from her friends... no offense." I add the last part just to be polite, even though I don't know why I should bother.

"Ew. Why did you go to help Cato with his maths? Are his parents retards like him? Did the house smell like dead body? What was his room like? What's the house like? And what happened with Marina? Did her and Clove break up? And do you know why Clove wasn't in class today?" Glimmer asks me, sweeping me away in a tidal wave of questions, me struggling to stay above the surface. Some of the questions confuse me, some make me angry and some make me want to roll my eyes... but I know that she won't leave me alone until I answer them all. Hopefully this is the last batch of questions for tonight. My head is starting to feel like a watermelon with dozens and dozens of rubber bands wrapped around it; ready to explode any second if it finally gives out.

"I went to help him because I felt bad he only got 4%." I start. That's a pretty honest answer, right? "His parents... are okay." That's a lie, but I can't say anything suspicious; even if Glimmer may be too dim to catch it, I can't reveal anything. "And he's not a retard at all. The house doesn't smell like dead body, his room was... fine, the house was just as fine and I don't think Marina would like me to tell you." Almost all of that is true. Before she can speak again, I begin to answer the rest of her second question batch of the night, which is hopefully the last. "Yes, her and Clove are broken up... and Clove? I don't think she'll be around school for awhile."

All her questions answered, I go to turn away before she can ask any more, but Glimmer puts a hand on my shoulder, not done yet. Looks like question batch number three is approaching...

"Why wouldn't Marina want you to tell me? Why won't Clove be around for awhile? Why? What happened? Please tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets, honest!" Glimmer says. I can hear in her voice how desperate she wants to know. That's it. I've had enough for one night, absolute enough. By accident, it all coming out before I can stop it, I don't answer her questions when I speak again, and instead go on a bit of a 'half rant.' I'm tired and I feel sick and I have no idea what to do about pretty much anything anymore. I just want to go, or at least try to sleep.

"For God's sake! Why, why, why?! If you want to know all these answers, try Marina again or go over to Cato's house yourself!" I snap at my cousin. I notice my cousin step slightly, looking slightly hurt and guilty. At this point, I just don't care. I want my stupid cousin with the ridiculous name out of my face so I can just go to my room and have some peace for once.

"Fine. I-I'll leave you alone, then." Glimmer says to me softly, and as she turns away, I notice the faint glint of tears in her emerald green eyes. I scoff and open the door to my room, slamming the door loudly in frustration. I lock the door and take some pyjamas out of my drawer, changing into them quickly and then throwing today's clothes in the washing hamper by the door.

When I go to flick the lights off, I take a scan around my room and compare it to Cato's, feeling the twisting, swirling, squeezing feeling in my stomach that is making me feel so sick returning again full force. I have a ridiculously huge bed I can fit the whole household in with room for another person; Cato just has a mattress and a few sheets and blankets. I have a huge walk in closet full of designer clothes that I don't even like very much and if left to my own accord, wouldn't even be close to being half filled, while Cato just has two bookshelves turned on his side to store his clothes in. I have a room full of the latest gadgets, things I don't really use or even want; while Cato has so few personal possessions that he can fit them all on his small wooden desk. None of this is fair, none of this is right. I walked past Ava and Victor's room halfway during the afternoon when I had to go to the bathroom and it is much more equipped than Cato's. I rub my eyes and try to forget, but when I lay down in bed, all I can think of is the small mattress on the floor of Cato's room and how he must be feeling now.

Even though I feel awful, I can't sleep a wink, making me wonder how I will go in the morning.

xxxx

I must fall asleep at some time during the night, because Aunt Effie's voice rouses me from my slumber, as well as the streaming in of sunlight from opened up blinds. As I sit up and tell Aunt Effie tiredly that I'll just have some strawberry jam on toast for breakfast, I try to think back to when I last saw the red numbers of my alarm clock, and the faint memory of the time **12:24 AM **comes back to me. At least I probably won't feel as tired as I have in days before. I get up and grab a plain black t-shirt, my father's jacket as always, and a pair of black pants to change into before heading into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower.

As I wash my hair, mainly focusing on the sound and the feeling of the burning hot water running down my body, what I said to Glimmer last night comes back to me. While her questions and Glimmer herself really do annoy me sometimes and after everything that happened to me yesterday I was at my wits' end, I do owe her an apology even if some of her questions were rude. I can't lose her, even if I don't like her most of the time, because that may mean my life could become hell if Glimmer decides to hate me as she does Cato, and because I also don't want to potentially lose Marina as a friend. I rinse off the shampoo and wonder if Cato will be there today and if I'll be going to his house again this afternoon. I want to keep helping him, but a part of me dreads having to go over there again as it makes me so angry.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off, getting dressed and then heading back to my room to pack my bag for the day. My eyes briefly go over to the clock, but then immediately swerve back to my schedule. I'm running late, something that is frowned upon by the Trinket family. Being on schedule is something very, very important for them. I think the reason I'm taking so long this morning is because I'm slightly nervous about facing Glimmer and how she'll take my apology, if I can apologize in the first place. Like making friends, I'm not the best at apologies either. Knowing I have to be quick, I stuff my last textbook in my bag and scan my schedule for today.

**STUDENT: Katniss Trinket AGE: 16 YEAR: 10 CLASS: 10M**

**Roll Call**

**Period 1 - History OB**

**Period 2 - English CD**

**Period 3 - Sports Studies BW**

**- Short Break -**

**Period 4 - PE LS**

**Period 5 - Food Tech MD**

**- Long Break -**

**Period 6 - Science BL**

I sling my bag over my shoulders and rush downstairs, breathing in the scent of perfectly cooked food that hits me as I enter the kitchen. Aunt Effie smiles at me and tells me good morning again, handing me a plate of toast. I smile and thank her and then take a seat at the table, for once next to Glimmer so I can hopefully apologise for last night if I finally get the guts to do it. As I expected, she doesn't look at me or tell me good morning as usual, the only sounds coming from the coffee machine buzzing and Prim's quiet good morning to me. I sigh and eat my toast quickly, still knowing that I'm off schedule. All my thoughts are of what will happen today. Will Glimmer force Marina to tell her all about everything? If she does and Marina has absolutely no choice to tell her, will Marina stop talking to me? I push my toast away, not hungry anymore.

Aunt Effie tells us that there's five minutes until we have to go, so I know now that if I'm going to apologise to my cousin for snapping at her yesterday, I have to do it now. I look at my cousin, who is texting feverishly as always, her thumbs looking as if they could win a world record for how fast they're moving. I'm glad I'm not pretty much dependent on my phone like her. How would you even do anything without it, and how would you even have fun? I'm glad I've found some benefits of not being a social butterfly. Too tiring, too frustrating, too much for me. I tap my cousin on the shoulder and wait.

"What?" Glimmer snaps, placing her head down and whipping her head around to look at me properly, her blonde curls bouncing with every move. I bite my lip and look down, trying to get myself to get it over with, force the words out and just this damn apology over. "You suddenly want to talk to me, I see? I'm not offending you or upsetting you?" She says to me, rolling her eyes.

"No, Glimmer." I sigh tiredly, forcing back an eyeroll of my own. "Actually, I wanted to apologise for snapping at you yesterday. I was tired and crabby and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I mumble; as the words are hard to get out in the first place, how can I make them any louder? My cousin looks at me and sighs, getting up and grabbing her school bag from the kitchen entrance.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just get someone at school to fill in the details you couldn't tell me." Glimmer mutters, looking at me like a toddler that's refusing to go and have their afternoon nap. The guilty look I saw in her eyes yesterday before she turned to me is all gone now; she must've slept on it and thought that it wasn't her fault at all, just mine. "Now, come on. We have to go since we don't have a ride anymore." She says and hurriedly goes to the door. I take my bag and follow, trying no keep up with how fast she's walking. At least I probably won't hear anything behind me today... a part of me is even wondering if Cato will be even be at school today.

I stare at the pavement, kicking a stone along as I go. I wish I never knew any of this.

As I sadly expected, once we meet up with Marina, Glimmer immediately starts to ask her questions about yesterday. Marina puts her head down and mainly mumbles one word answers that give nothing away, Glimmer continuing to pick at her until the Roll Call bell rings and as Marina walks off, making my cousin mutter something about 'how rude' Marina is being under her breath. I roll my eyes and quickly follow Marina. We take a seat in the row where there's only two tables and try to ignore my cousin, who I'm sure is now really mad at me; and talk amongst each other quietly.

Once Ms Coin comes in and starts to mark our roll, most of the class goes quiet, including Marina and I which gives me a chance to scan the classroom. I see my cousin sitting with Cashmere, both of them giving us dirty looks, but as expected, Clove is nowhere to be seen. I wonder how long she'll be gone for, although I'd much rather prefer her to never come back to Suzanne College. I'm sure Cato and Marina feel the same way. Speaking of Cato... where is he? I scan the classroom again as the door opens slightly and I see him. Ms Coin looks at him tiredly, then at her watch.

"Surprise, surprise, Mr Fielding. Late again." Ms Coin says flatly. "Fifty six late arrivals now... remember what I said?" She peers down at her folder. Cato looks at her and nods, his eyes on the floor.

"Yes, Ms Coin. If it gets to sixty late arrivals, I'm stuck with you every afternoon until end of term." Cato mutters and then goes to sit down. This time since Clove isn't here, two seats are free and he isn't subjected to embarrassment in the form of Clove like the last days and weeks. My eyes find his and I smile at him faintly, which he returns weakly. I force myself to turn my head away when I see a hint of pain in his eyes, making everything from yesterday come back full force. Hopefully, I didn't get him in any more trouble.

xxxx

When the bell rings, I lag behind for awhile until Cashmere and Glimmer are out of sight, not in the mood to see either of them even on just a walk to class. At the moment, I wish I never even apologized to her. I may have been a little too harsh, but she was being a sticky beak and trying to get at me for information I promised a friend that I wouldn't tell anyone. Once I can't see them anymore, I leave the classroom and head to the stairs up to the school's second level, trying to find either Cato or Marina in the sea of students as I go; a search that proves unsuccessful. Trying not to get accidentally tripped down the stairs, I navigate my way up the stairs and get to my History class just as our teacher Mr Boggs arrives. I look around the classroom for a place to sit and mainly because it'll make Glimmer even more annoyed with me, I take a seat next to Cato as Marina walks in, sitting beside me though looking confused at where I chose to sit. When I see the look that my cousin is giving me halfway through the lesson, I smirk, and then peer back down at my exercise book again.

I don't actually talk to Cato until second period English, where we're given another writing exercise (staying clear of the worst experience of my life topic, of course) hurriedly by Miss Dormer because apparently she has a family emergency to attend to. None of us actually do it and it ends up like an English lesson we had awhile ago, where no one does a thing. Cato tells me quietly that his parents don't like him having friends over and if I still want to help him, we'll have to find somewhere else to do it. I still want to help him, so we decide on meeting in the Woodwork room at break.

After I'm let out of third period Sports Studies, I immediately head over there, not bothering to try and hide from my cousin or her friends today since Glimmer's already angry at me and I doubt Cashmere would care enough about me to care about trying to find me somewhere. I do text Marina though, not wanting to make it look like I've just forgotten about her, telling her something has come up and that I'll be joining her next break instead. I slip my phone back into my pocket as I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, making me jump.

"Oh... it's just you." I mumble when I turn around, only to see Cato. I give him a small smile hoping he won't take offense to my words and luckily he returns it back. "So... are you sure Mr Brutus won't mind us using his Woodwork room at break?" I ask him as we begin to walk towards the rooms. Mr Brutus definitely does not look like the type of teacher you want to get on the bad side of, and other than being one of the Woodwork teachers, he also coaches the school wrestling team.

"No, he won't mind. He lets me eat lunch in there sometimes, in exchange for helping him clean up the Woodwork rooms." Cato says to me and I give him a nod.

He pushes open the door to the Woodwork rooms when we arrive and I look around. I wanted to take Woodwork as well and that was a back up elective for Music... but unfortunately that was full as well and I ended up in Food Tech, though that isn't that bad, especially with Marina as my partner. I inhale the smell of sawdust, wood and sweat as I go in and sit down at a desk, Cato following. I take out my lunch and an exercise book and look at Cato as he takes out his... well, minus the lunch part.

"Are you hungry?" I blurt out, flicking through the pages of my Math textbook, trying to get back to what we were doing yesterday. When I glance over to him, I see him shake his head. Though he says he's not hungry, I take out the wrap Aunt Effie made me for today and hand it to him. "Take this, just in case you get hungry later, okay?" I tell him. He looks at me, reluctant, but then takes it after a few minutes.

"Thanks." Cato mumbles and I see him start to eat; he must've been hungry after all. "So... what do you want to work on today?" He asks me between bites. I open to the page we were on yesterday and briefly scan my eyes over it.

"Maybe we'll do a little more on algebra today." I answer, starting to scribble down a few of the questions from the book onto the fresh page of the exercise book as I hear the door shut behind me and the voice of who I presume is the teacher.

"Morning, Mr Fielding and company." Mr Brutus says to us, taking a broom from the cupboard and starting to sweep up. Cato looks over at him and smiles. "Who's the girl? I don't think I've seen her in here before." I haven't been in here before, but I've heard about this place a lot thanks to my cousin, who had to take Woodwork after

"Morning, Mr Brutus. This is Katniss, Katniss Trinket-Everdeen." Cato nods as I finish writing down the problems. "She's helping me with my math."

"Katniss _Trinket-_Everdeen? Related to a certain Glimmer?" Mr Brutus asks as he continues to sweep. Cato nods as I pass the pen to him and slide the exercise book over to him, watching him starting to read over the questions. "She's... interesting, that one; and I'm not really sure if it's good or bad. Last time she was in here, she started crying over getting a splinter."

"Crying over a splinter?" Cato chuckles, tapping my pen on the page. "That's certainly Glimmer, alright. But I don't think this one would cry over a splinter..." He trails off and taps on my shoulder. "I think she has thick skin." For some reason, I feel my cheeks flush with pink and I immediately look down at the textbook, trying to hide my red cheeks with my hair, still wondering why I'm blushing anyway.

"Good to know. Maybe we could see you in this classroom when you pick your electives for next year?" Mr Brutus says to me. I nod though I don't look at him, too busy watching Cato solve the first question; seeing him using the same techniques I taught him yesterday. "Good to know. I'll leave you both to your schoolwork." He walks off into the room where I notice most of the machines are, leaving the Woodwork room extremely quiet.

Both of us only speak when I'm showing him something or praising him for getting them correct, and it stays that way until the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and he thanks me for helping him and giving me lunch. After that, we both walk to class together and the look on my cousin's face when she sees us walking together is priceless, as if she's about to burst a blood vessel. I don't care. I think I may have a real friend now.

xxxx


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed. **

**Guest - You'll find out a bit more about that question later. At the moment, only Katniss, Cato and his parents know what's going on, and Katniss is too afraid that she won't be believed to call the police. Why Cato hasn't done anything will be revealed as the story goes on. **

Chapter Nine

Cato and I get to PE as Coach Lyme comes in, both of us just narrowly missing being late. I head over to the girl's change rooms as I see him go over to Coach Lyme and tell her that he doesn't have his uniform... again. I can clearly tell this by our teacher's soft sigh and eye roll as she tells him to wait for everyone else to come out. A bitter taste fills my mouth as it has many times before in the past few weeks as I dress, me knowing exactly why Cato doesn't bring his PE uniform. It's just a t-shirt and shorts with the school insignia on it, making it impossible for him to hide whatever's underneath that thick coat and long pants from everyone else. My eyes water at the taste in my mouth and the spraying of various perfumes and body sprays behind me doesn't help, so I try to get out as fast as I can.

Unfortunately, when I go to push the changing room door open, I come face to face with my cousin, who's coming out as well. She politely opens the door for me and lets me leave first, making me raise an eyebrow. This is definitely different from the 'is dangerously close to popping a blood vessel at any moment' look I saw on her face as Cato and I walked to PE together. This only means one thing - she wants something... or more specifically, wants to _know _something.

"Hey, Katniss." Glimmer smiles at me as she shuts the change room door behind her, then starts to follow me as I start to walk through the gym. She takes a tube of lip gloss out of her small PE shirt pocket and starts to apply it, somehow doing it perfectly though we're walking when I'd end up looking like a badly done up clown if I did the same. Once she's reapplied, she starts to talk again. "So... how's your day been?" She asks me, as if she was never angry at me in the first place.

"Good." I simply mutter in response, just wanting to get away from her. I already hate PE enough as it is, and my cousin pretending that everything is fine between us is just going to make this period feel even worse. If no one tells her or she can't find out, it's for the best.. like most things.

"That's good. Me too." Glimmer replies, the same smile on her face as when she first spoke to me after opening the changing room door for me, only, though it's completely ridiculous, it's seems to have sweetened slightly with the application of her shiny pink lip gloss. It's nothing like one of Clove's sickly sweet smiles; the ones that seem to be her gateway into getting out of, or at least trying to get out of trouble, but it succeeds in annoying me all the same.

"Sooo..." Glimmer begins; me hoping that the girls in my class will for once hurry up and get dressed at what would be a fast pace for them so Coach Lyme can start explaining what we're doing today, but of course, hair and loads of make up reigns supreme, letting my cousin continue to speak and get to the point to what she's trying to say to me... if there's one, that is. "Cashmere's brother Gloss told me that he saw you in the Woodwork rooms at lunch with Cato. And since you also went to his house yesterday and walked to class with him... uhm... is anything going on between you both? I have the numbers of so many normal guys if so. You don't have to settle for... that."

"What? No, no. We're just friends." I say to her quickly, much more bothered by her comment than I should be; my cheeks heating up almost instantly after the words leave my cousin's lips. "And... normal guys? I have no time for boyfriends or any of those stupid things." I quickly mutter in response to her last words. "And besides, I don't see any reason for hating Cato so much." After that, I walk off.

"Well, I always did think you were kind of my weird cousin!" Glimmer calls after me, all the smiles and the nice tone gone. "And it makes sense that you'd be into weird guys too!" While the stupid words make me roll my eyes, I feel my cheeks heat up again and I look outside, wanting anything to blame it on but the words, but unfortunately I can't find anything else to blame.

Luckily, the last cluster of girls emerge from the change room and Coach Lyme stands up, starting to explain what we'll be doing today at last. I stand beside Cato as she talks, sighing softly when I hear that we'll be playing something that involves teams.

It only gets worse when our captains are chosen - Glimmer and Cashmere. Glimmer gets first pick, and to the sadness of Cashmere, picks the handsome Finnick as her first choice for her team. Cashmere then picks her boyfriend, Peeta. Then, Glimmer chooses Marina, Cashmere then picking Thresh. Then, they all start to go, until the only people left are the class and maybe even Year Ten genius, Finch, a boy called Marvel who everyone in our class seems to hate due to his stupid, badly timed jokes, Cato and of course, myself.

I watch Glimmer, who is now supposed to pick, stare at us all before deciding on Marvel, pointing a neatly manicured finger at him. Marvel smiles widely at her, though she gives her a look that seems to read, 'this doesn't mean I like you,' and it fades away rather quickly. Cashmere then surveys the line of three and then points to Finch, who quietly walks over and stands with Cashmere's team. All that are left are Cato and I, and the silence that overtakes the gym at this moment is deafening.

And they say that PE is supposed to build bonding and teamwork skills.

"Katniss." Glimmer says after what feels like half an hour has passes and points to me. I quietly go over to her team as Cashmere lets out a sound of frustration and stares at Glimmer, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we decided that next time we were made captains, you'd take the retard instead!" Cashmere complains to her friend and I look down, a horrible feeling in my stomach. I've been through this many times and seeing someone else going through it as well makes me despise the situation even more.

"No fair!" Glimmer bursts out, sounding like a little girl that has just been told she isn't allowed to get a toy from her mother. "I took him last time! He's yours today!" She complains even more. The two blonde girls continue to bicker about who should have Cato on their team until Coach Lyme finally steps in... ten minutes later.

"Girls, stop it! Cashmere, Mr Fielding will be on your team and you will just have to shove whatever grudge you have against him away for one period of Physical Education. Is there a problem with that?" Coach Lyme snaps at her, focusing on the girl with pale blue eyes like blocks of ice. Cashmere hurriedly nods.

"Yes, Coach Lyme." Cashmere says to her, eyes on the ground below her. Our teacher then shifts her focus to Cato, who hasn't bothered to join his team yet.

"Coach Lyme, can't I just go and make everyone happy and go and sort out the sports equip-" Cato begins to ask, but is quickly cut off by Coach Lyme.

"Cato, no! You could do with a little socialising, anyway. Every time I see you, you're by yourself." Coach Lyme mutters. I notice him flinch when she raises her voice slightly, it probably reminding him of Ava. "And, the head of PE has had enough of you not bringing your uniform. While I've let it slide, he's not happy. You either bring it next lesson, or we'll call your parents and ask them why aren't turning up with it, alright?"

"Yes, Coach Lyme." Cato nods his head slightly and goes to join his team.

Once we start playing, I notice him attempt to slip into the background. Much like me.

xxxx

After PE, I walk to Food Tech with Marina, both of us basically silent until we're actually at our benches and working together as usual. We eat lunch by the basketball courts again, it just the two of us; splitting what we made in Food Tech and eating that. I see Cato and wonder if I should go and ask him if he'd like to join us, but I'm not sure if that would upset Marina or not and I'm also not sure if Cato would rather just be left on his own. Instead, I just sit with Marina and we listen to music until the bell goes.

Science last period is nothing interesting, just copying down notes written up on the board in the barely legible writing of Mr Latier. The whole class yawns and yawns throughout the period, and I end up wondering if the class is having a competition of who can fall asleep first. I do notice that all their energy is miraculously restored when the bell goes, though, me included.

I waste no time getting home, not even waiting for Marina. My sister is at a friend's house this afternoon, so I don't have to collect her before leaving Suzanne College. My sister has become somewhat of a social butterfly now, her brand new friends helping her get out of her shell a little. She isn't bold, bubbly and boisterous like Glimmer, which I'm glad for... she's just my little sister with a newfound confidence I'm grateful she has. Me on the other hand? I'm happy with just Marina and Cato as friends. I'm pretty lucky to just have them, anyway.

My eyes swerve over to the digital purple clock on my desk, checking the time quickly, biting my lip. It's 6:30, the sun starting to set and leaving a bright array of colours over the sky, all different, but especially beautiful when together. I turn my head around and stare out at the sunset from the minimal view at my window, wishing my father was here to see this gorgeous sight with me. I only look back around when I remember what I checked the time for in the first place - to see if the mail delivery would have come yet, which it obviously has but no letter from Gale for me. The 'snail mail' process is starting to test my patience, though I know it isn't Gale's fault.

Test my patience. Test. Wait, test! I'd almost forgotten to study for the History test coming up on Friday. It's Tuesday now... so I remembered just in what I think is proper time. I get up from my comfy desk chair and begin to rifle through my bag for my History textbook, but once I've cleared my whole bag out, all I have is just my History exercise book sitting in front of me.

I check again before realising what I've done with it. No. Oh no... I left my History textbook at Cato's house yesterday while I was helping him with his Math. I could wait until tomorrow and ask him if he could quickly bring it over... but waiting until tomorrow is skating on thin ice for study time. I know I can't exactly go over there and ask since that would most likely get Cato in more trouble, so I need to think of something else.

I look around until my grey eyes catch my open bedroom window. I walk over and stare down at the roof below the windowsill, then out at the other open bedroom window and roof in front of me, all allowing me complete easy access to Cato's room. He'd never notice, would he, if I just jumped over, got the book and just jumped back into my room as if I never did anything and studied until I forgot, right?

Before the real rational side of me can make herself known properly, I shut her up by climbing out.

xxxx

I land in Cato's bedroom quietly. I had made sure to take extra care to not bump into anything or make any thumps or thuds as I came in, just in case his parents hear and blame him for something that's all his fault. I scan the room; no one is in here, before starting to look for my textbook without trying to pry into Cato's minimal personal possessions as best as I can. After about fifteen minutes, I find the book; beside some of the clothes on his bookshelf that serves as a closet, and then I prepare to leave, just as I hear the sound of footsteps.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath. Knowing that if I try to get out the window now the person will be in here by then, I look for a place to hide. Hearing the footsteps get louder, I pretty much jump onto Cato's mattress, stuffing the covers over my head in a way I hope that the blankets just look really messy.

Only a few seconds later do I hear the door slam open and Ava's voice, making hatred flow through my veins as if it was blood, though a small part of fear fills me too. What if she discovers me here? Would Cato get in more trouble? I grip the sheets tightly, knowing that there's no way I can escape the sounds around me now.

"Stand there and shut up. If you move, I'll break your fucking arms, okay?" I hear Ava threaten, making me feel even more tense though she isn't even speaking to me, or knows there's anyone else in the room. "I'm just checking to see if you're hiding anything from us. Money to get away from us, maybe, when you haven't even learned half the things you need to know... or food, when you know that if you don't please us you don't eat... or maybe even something somehow worse?"

"Yes, Ava." I hear Cato murmur, and then a slapping sound so loud that if I wasn't holding onto my book for pretty much dear life, I would've probably jumped.

"I wasn't looking for commentary, scum." Ava snaps at him, voice stone cold. The room is dead quiet for a few minutes until she speaks again. "Wait... I don't remember you having that jacket.." Ava suddenly says, her voice having more confusion than coldness in it. "Does that tag say what I think it says?"

"Y-yes, mom." Cato answers, voice shaking. Then, I hear a smash. And then another... and then they just keep on coming.

"You mean to tell me that you've been in CONTACT with your Aunt Veronica?! She sent you this? I'm sure you told her everything too, you LITTLE. FUCKING. SNITCH." Ava yells and I hold the book tighter. "We'll just have to dispose to this stupid coat, won't we?"

I peek my head through the thinnest sheet and see Ava pick up a pair of scissors. She starts to cut up the coat as Cato begs and pleads for her to stop, that it's the only thing he has left from the family outside of this house. Ava pays no notice and leaves him with nothing but a chopped up coat and him shrieking into his hands. I pray it's over, but then the door slams again. Before I pull the sheets back up properly, I see him holding a belt.

"You fucking disgrace. You never, ever learn, do you?" Victor snaps and I hear the faint sound of a wince and a lash. "Do you know what you're being punished for?"

"D-disobedience. Dishonesty. Becoming even more of a disappointment." Cato begins and I look through the sheet again, each word in rhythm with the lashes of his father's belt. "Writing to Aunt Veronica. Connecting with the family. Being an ungrateful piece of dirt."

After that, the only sound is from the screams, and I shut my eyes tighter than ever, only opening them when the screams stop and Victor tells him that he's spending the night in his room to... think. I now know the coast in clear, so I get out from under the covers and immediately gasp at what I see. Cato, on the floor, I'm pretty sure, his back looking like a slab of meat. I can't just go. I can't just leave him here.

Putting my textbook down, I look at him, knowing he's fully out cold. I slowly, carefully, drag him onto his mattress, not wanting to cause anymore damage. I find a large water bottle on his desk and search his closet for an old shirt. Once I find one, I carefully rip it into strips and soak the large strips in water, knowing this is the best I can do. I need more supplies, but I can't exactly come back over. I place the strips on his back and carefully try to clean his cuts slightly, trying to do the best I can and willing myself to keep a strong stomach

When I am done, I hear him whisper something. His head his buried in the pillow and he is probably too weak to move it, so he can't see who I am.

"Are you an angel?" I hear him ask.

"Not at the best of times." I whisper and then get up. I take my textbook and climb back out the window, back into my bedroom as if that never happened, though I will always remember.

xxxx


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, and I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. **

Chapter Ten

As it always, time goes on and on, though lately that has seemed much more prominent. It's as if a weight has been attached to every second, every minute, every hour of each day and it's bearing down on me, both trying to suffocate and crush me under the force. Two weeks have passed since that horrible night at the Fielding house, and with that it has also been two weeks since I've seen Cato at all. No appearances at school, no glances out my window to see him on his porch or getting the mail, and his bedroom blinds have been drawn for all that time, his home seeming to now have an even darker air around it. I've also been having nightmares since that night too, horrible nightmares that make me scream and plague my mind all day, as if they're a fatal disease, getting into every part of me. A few nights ago I screamed so loudly I woke up Aunt Effie and as I always seem to be doing now, I lied and told her I just had a nightmare about embarrassing myself in front of the whole school. Aunt Effie just said I needed a confidence boost and took me to get a manicure that day after school. The only good thing about my nails is that they're sharper now, meaning when the bad thoughts get too much, I can just sink them into my arms, trying to focus on that pain instead of the thoughts. Depending on what it is, it either helps it disappear, dulls it slightly, or does absolutely nothing.

There's only one thing that the nail digging does nothing for: the nightmare. The nightmare that I've been having for about a week and a half now. No details have ever changed; it's never gotten worse... it just stays the same. It starts off in Cato's bedroom, just like that night when I went to reclaim my History book, right after his father savagely beat him with his belt and left him on his bedroom floor. I am there too, under the sheets hiding like I was that night, with one thing differentiating - I can't move... physically, my feet enclosed in cement. As I try and fail to struggle, the door opens again, revealing a wolf with sparkling blue eyes and honey blonde, matted fur, teeth sharp and stained with blood, mouth twisted in an almost permanent snarl... just like Ava. Ava goes over to him, and then starts to rip the remaining flesh off his back her her teeth, staining them with more blood as Cato screams and screams, begging for her to stop like he did when she cut up his aunt's jacket. Once most of the flesh has been ripped off his back... I normally wake up.

Tonight is one of those nights. I wake up hurriedly, a scream burning in my throat that I manage to force down as I sit up, taking deep breath after deep breath while I try to calm myself down. I kick the sheets off myself, feeling like I am sitting in an over rather than a bed, my hair sticking to my forehead with such intensity it's as if my sweat has turned to superglue. The images flash through my mind like a graduation montage. The wolf form of Ava, with the gleaming eyes and bloodstained teeth. Cato's back reduced to nothing but a bloodied slab of meat. My feet, enclosed in a concrete block, leaving me there as helpless as I feel I am about Cato and his situation all the time. It all repeats and repeats until I wonder if I truly am going crazy, and unable to take it anymore, I quickly hop out of bed. There's no point in staying in bed. There's no chance that I'd drift off back to sleep again.

Rubbing the sleep from my bleary eyes, them trying to adjust to the blinking red numbers of the digital clock on my bedside table, I stare at the time. **4:31 AM, **a new record for me. The previous was only **2:12 AM. **Maybe I'm withstanding it better, though it sounds like such a foreign concept. How can I be withstanding it better if every time I have it I feel like I'm going insane, that the image is basically branded into my brain; all the blood and terror? I navigate my way to my closet quickly, trying to think of something, anything other than my nightmare, though I know it will always be there in the back of my mind. I quickly pick out these clothes from my wardrobe: a long sleeved black shirt with the words 'Girl On Fire' printed along the front, the swirly font looking like flames (apparently, according to Aunt Effie and Glimmer, this is also a _'Cinna' _original), a pair of black pants, and of course, my father's jacket. After that, I creep out of my room and start to head in the direction of the bathroom that is the furthest away from a bedroom, not wanting to wake anyone else that is fortunate enough to sleep through the night up.

I come to the bathroom that is five doors down from Aunt Effie's big bedroom and also opposite it, carefully creeping inside and willing the door not to creak. Aunt Effie, like in many other ares, is odd... when it comes to sleep. Sometimes she sleeps so heavily that if the house was on fire the flames would have to be engulfing her bedroom to awaken her, while on other nights, you could drop a pin and she'd be up in seconds. I will it not to be a night where she sleeps lightly as the door makes a loud, painful, almost mournful noise as I close it, placing my clothes on the pastel green bathroom counter before quickly going to adjust the water. I am not happy until it's scalding hot, each drop sending a stinging, yet welcoming sensation through me. It gives me time to think, though my mind suddenly goes completely empty as I shower.

Once I finally get out, I realise that I've actually spent thirty minutes in here... and used up pretty much almost all of the hot water, leaving only enough left for a normal length shower, meaning my cousin will be extremely pissed off when she comes in to have her normally obnoxiously long shower (even longer than the one that I just had, normally). I make a mental note to tell Prim to have her shower before Glimmer does, leaving my cousin with all the cold water. Things between us are still pretty frosty, it only being Marina and I hanging out most of the time, so I don't care about upsetting her at all.

I quickly dress and then head downstairs, making sure to avoid the ones I've discovered during walks around the house on other nightmare filled nights. At the moment, there's only one thing I can thing of waiting for me downstairs - a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and my favourite - banana flavoured marshmallows. I get my favourite mug, something from my old house in The Seam that I managed to salvage from Glimmer's wrath when she insisted on sorting through my luggage, and quickly make my hot chocolate, heading up to my favourite place in the house to drink it - on the windowsill on the second floor staircase, the wide window giving a perfect view of Capitol Falls on this sleepy Friday morning. I sip quietly until I hear a soft voice behind me that could only belong to Prim.

"Katniss? What are you doing up so early?" Prim asks me sleepily, squashing herself up on the windowsill with me; though it isn't exactly squashing since her body is so small. Knowing I can't tell her about the nightmare, I try to prepare my best lie. This is what I've come to... lying to my beloved little sister. But I can't tell anyone, not even Prim about what I know about Cato. No one can know. I already regret that I know so much about what's going on behind those curtains next door.

"I have a big Math exam today and I stayed up late to study... though I didn't actually sleep very well once I put the books away." I lie, shrugging. "I thought some hot chocolate might calm my nerves." I take a small sip, slurping up a marshmallow which puts a small smile on my face. I notice Prim give me a small smile and a nod.

"Don't worry about that test, I'm sure that you'll do really good." Prim gives me a reassuring smile and nod. "What did you get on the last test, again? Wasn't it in the eighty percent mark? And also... look on the bright side. Glimmer told me someone in your class only got four percent on a test... you can do much, much better than that!" Prim chuckles lightly. I look down, knowing who exactly it was, and I quickly go to change the subject.

"W-want some hot chocolate, Little Duck?" I mumble. My sister seems oblivious to the fact I just rapidly changed the subject, and she nods with a big grin on her face. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I'll get you the strawberry marshmallows you like so much too." I force myself to smile and she nods happily. Quickly, I head down to the kitchen and make the hot chocolate for my sister, trying to think of something else.

xxxx

I leave for school earlier than normal. I just can't stand the talk around the breakfast table anymore. Aunt Effie is getting her hair dyed today, and apparently she's going for blonde with pink, blue and orange streaks in it. Glimmer says she can't wait to see it when it's finished and then starts to contemplate getting her hair dyed pink and blue, the thought making me nauseous. I need fresh air, a lot of it, so the other main reason for me leaving early is so I can take the long way to school through the park.

Before leaving, I scribble down a message saying that I decided to leave early, not bothering with a reason even though I know good and proper that my aunt and cousin like to know everything, then leave the house and go on my way, all my thoughts clustering together into a big mess. I try to focus on the lightest one in my mind. I'm kind of happy I have no real friends, or friends that aren't allowed to come over because if they saw Aunt Effie's hair once she's gotten that horrendous dye job done, they would probably think I once lived in a circus. I don't get the point in dyeing your hair, anyway. Just takes up time when you could be doing things that are of more importance.

My eyes swerve over the pastel coloured and soft looking petals of the flowers in the park, knowing that if my father was here, he'd probably draw them. He tried to teach me, but I have the artistic talent of a toothbrush. Prim is a good artist. If she'd been older before he'd passed away, I bet he would've showed her quite a lot. My father... I should stop thinking about him. It will only make me feel worse than I already do, something I really don't want to happen. The nightmare is still with me, coursing through me like a disease.. and there's no cure.

I suddenly spot someone else walking through the park with someone else, one of them looking quite familiar until it hits me, the person is Cato. I look at him and bite my lip, the reason why thought he was gone seemingly not what I thought... unless it's able to be hidden. On the outside, he looks perfectly fine, while I know on the inside, it's definitely a different story. My eyes move over to the girl he's with. She's a slight bit shorter than him, with brown hair of a medium length swept up in a ponytail. She's dressed in the uniform of the private school that's up on the hill, close to the entrance of Capitol Falls. Glimmer and her friends like to stare into the car park there and take bets on how much each car must cost, and stare at the girls in envy of their expensive bags and make up, making me roll my eyes.

"Come on... we've been wagging school for two weeks. Will today make any difference?" The girl asks Cato, groaning. She kicks a stone across the grass with the top of one of her brown boots and I look away, a part of me feeling as if I'm intruding. I look back at the flowers, the pastel colours easily attracting my attention again. Wagging school... so that's where he's been. "We can get wasted and go around burning shit."

"Believe me, I don't exactly want to go back, but if I stay away for any longer they'll send a letter home to my parents-" Cato begins, but the girl cuts him off, letting out a soft chuckle. I frown and keep my eyes on the flower, walking slowly and trying to keep each of my steps quiet. Even though this is a public park, I feel like I'm trespassing for some reason I just can't pinpoint.

"Your parents? What's the worst they can do, give you a fucking lecture?" The girl laughs. I feel my stomach do the familiar twisting thing; it used to bring pain, but now it's just an uncomfortable annoyance. Of course she wouldn't know. I look at Cato for a second and notice is fingernails sinking into his palms, and he begins to walk faster. "Oh great. I'm the bad guy again for offending you. I may as well just stop talking to you all together since this constant offending you is starting to take such a toll on me and I don't think I can take this constant belittling-"

"Enobaria... I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just have to go today, okay?" Cato mumbles. The girl lets out a tired sigh, but nods. "And I think you should go now. Your school is in the opposite direction, anyway." He adds. The girl shoves him and then walks off in the other direction, making me look away. What a nice... 'friend.' I look back to see Cato starting to run, and I rub my forehead. Even what looks like his only 'close friend' (I use that term lightly) is poisonous.

Without thinking, I run as fast as I can to catch up with him. He quickly stops, looking around like he's expecting something bad to happen, though that look melts away when he sees me there. He sighs in relief and then looks at the ground, me immediately getting the vibe that if a conversation is going to be started, I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot to keep it going.

"Hey, Cato." I say quietly, staring down at the ground as well. All the words are stuck, like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth, or just have disappeared altogether from me. I just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind; a stupid choice, but if I didn't, we'd be stuck here for the whole walk to school in silence. "I haven't seen you around school in awhile.." I start to chip the nail polish off my fingernails, something Aunt Effie would be very ashamed of. But she's not here right now, and at the moment I could care less about pleasing here.

"Yeah. Didn't feel like going, I guess." Cato shrugs as we walk; though at times I struggle to keep up with his long strides. "Sick of feeling dumb all day." He adds a few minutes later. I look at him and sigh softly, shaking my head.

"You aren't dumb-" I start to say, my voice soft and quiet, but he quickly cuts me off, his voice much harsher compared to mine. I keep my eyes on the grass instead, trying to focus on all this different shades of green, varying from the colour of jade to the colour of the forest.

"Then what am I? _Allergic to intelligence?" _Cato growls and I cross my arms; not because I'm annoyed but because I feel if I keep them at my sides, swaying along with me any longer, they may actually drop right off. "I'm failing everything except Woodwork. Would someone that isn't dumb be doing that?" I chew on my lip, wondering if I should offer more help. Helping him get his scores up is the only thing that I can do for him. "I'm still going to be in Year Ten when I'm fucking forty." _  
><em>

"Well... um..." I start to murmur, hoping not to sound rude and make him feel even worse. "I can help you catch up, if you want. I'm not an Einstein or anything, but I can most likely help you pass. And we have two terms left of Year Ten... so you have a chance at the end of year exams, then." He looks back at me, and in that moment, I can just see all over his face how tired he is. His eyes look dull and lifeless, dark rings underneath them; it obvious that he hasn't slept properly in awhile, and the colour looks as if it has been permanently been drained from his face.

"How can we do all that work when we just meet at breaks?" Cato says to me. I can hear the defeat in his voice right away, and it makes me feel even worse for him. When I though that the 'crushing weight of time' was suffocating, I hadn't even thought of how this would be much, much worse for Cato. I run my tongue over my teeth as I try to think.

"Well... you only live next door, right? I know your parents won't let you have friends over, but maybe you could come over to my house for an hour or two and we could do it there?" I end up suggesting, knowing it's pretty much the only thing that I can suggest. I don't want him to end up a lost cause... even though I know the amount of what I can do is limited.

"I might be able to... but what about your cousin and her stupid friends?" Cato mutters. I look up and see our school starting to appear faintly in the distance.

"They go to the mall almost every day. It's ridiculous." I say to him and roll my eyes, watching him do the same as well, it making me give a light chuckle. "It'll be fine." He nods.

"I'll see how it goes." Cato nods and I shrug. I give him a weak smile and keep walking, fiddling with the zipper of my father's jacket. "I'll meet you at the gates?" I give him a nod and then look back at the floor, feeling slightly better. Like I've thought many times before, I can't do much... but for what I can, I'll try my very best.

xxxx


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you to Xx AmyLou xX, Guest and Liscool for reviewing, as well as to those who favorited and followed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Eleven

When Cato and I finally get inside the gates of Suzanne College, I am honestly really surprised at how quiet it is, even though it is still pretty early in the morning. The teacher's car park is barely even half full, though it's full enough to consider Suzanne College to have enough supervision in the morning (which is a total lie, we're meant to have teachers around watching the grounds at breaks and in the morning, but it never happens... and we're supposed to be one of the most prestigious schools around here) and the familiar chatter that normally feels like it would be able to burst through the school's walls is only very, very faint, all of this making Suzanne College feel a slight bit peaceful for once touched with a slight bit of odd to accompany it. Actually, I think the only students that are here at this time in the morning other than Cato and I are the ones that come to the Breakfast Club in the Food Tech rooms to get their free, small breakfast and those that are members of the Chess Club, meeting in the early morning when the school is first open to avoid the Cloves, Cashmeres and Glimmers of our school - a pretty smart decision, considering how many idiots we have around here.

Cato and I walk quietly through the school courtyard, neither of us having to push our way through masses of passionately kissing teenagers, gossiping girls and friends mucking around for once, giving another benefit to arriving in the early morning... if only it could be like this all the time. We come to the second floor stairwell and we both silently decide to sit down there. I pull out my phone just for something to do and check for texts and once finding none as expected, I pull out my latest letter from Gale which I haven't replied to yet while Cato fiddles with a shard of broken glass he found on the stairs. Gale is doing well, as is his whole family. Posy started going to day care, Rory may have landed a scholarship to a sports high school, Vick won first prize in a writing contest, his mother has almost made enough to fix the leaking roof in the kitchen... and he went out to dinner with his obviously now more than friend Leevy, though I notice he pretty much skimmed over that part, so they may not be extremely serious yet.

Once I read the letter at least five times, unable to read it again, I fold up the paper, it making an annoying crackling noise as I do, and slip it into the pocket of my pants, preparing for a morning of silence. Silence. It seems to be the only thing that's around when I'm with Cato when we're not working on his Maths, making me wonder if we really are friends or if this is just going absolutely nowhere. I stare at my knees and listen to the faint sounds around me then they arrive until I hear the voice of Cato, which surprises me. Usually when we converse, I'm the one doing most of the talking and I sometimes have to do a hell of a lot of work to keep it going, but this time I'm... pleasantly surprised?

"How do you like it in Capitol Falls?" Cato asks me quietly. I look at him, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear as my gaze goes to his fingers, the shard of glass in between them, blood dripping from each one due to cuts from the glass. Trying to pretend I never saw what he did, I quickly look at him again, seeing a faint flicker in his eyes for a second which I think reads 'I know you saw.' Biting down on my tongue, I try to think of a response. There's no brightly coloured, ridiculously bubbly dimwits around here that I have to pretend to be polite to, so I guess I can be honest with him.

"Well... it's definitely different. I get the feeling the motto around here is the bigger and brighter the better." I say with a shrug, though without warning, a chuckle escapes my lips; a proper, unexpected one, and even though it's just a laugh and not even an annoying one like Aunt Effie's or my cousin's, I still feel kind of embarrassed. "Better facilities, but I didn't mind having less." I mumble, it like the chuckle slipping out without warning.

"Some people really do overdo it here... and you haven't seen it at fucking Christmas. Ninety nine percent of the time, you have to wear sunglasses when you go out at night because of all the stupid lights." Cato says to me, it now his turn to chuckle, and I actually return it. The moment doesn't last for long, because we're quickly back on the path of seriousness. A part of me is still back at the beginning, surprised Cato actually properly wants to keep a conversation going... and the fact that he even started this one in the first place. "Why did you move here, anyway?" He asks me, while sounding like a bit of a rude question, his tone doesn't actually portray it.

"My mom passed away and my aunt got custody of me and my little sister." I tell him. Afterwards, I notice that I could be reading from a palm card by the way I said it. It's not like I don't miss my mother... but I have many more unpleasant memories of her than actual pleasant ones, and the fact that she became almost dead to the world after the death of my father didn't exactly make me anymore fond of her. "I wasn't exactly close to her. She was more like a piece of furniture than a person, most of the time, and she didn't even seem to care about the fact that she was dying. My sister believed she was going to miss us... but I had my doubts." The last part comes pouring out before I can stop it, like the laugh and some of my other words, but it seems like it's staying that way, like they're meant to be said out loud to Cato and he'll listen.

"Sounds like she pretty much gave up." Cato says bluntly. While other people may have been offended, I kind of like it. One less half assed 'I'm sorry' that I have to listen to and pretend to be grateful for. "I'm not very close to my parents either, but honestly I can't blame them for not really doing anything about it. Look at me." He says quietly. I notice him go to roll up the sleeve of the same jacket he wears every day, but then I notice him quickly pull it down again, as if he's just remembered something. Before he made that realization though, I notice two red, ugly perfect lines on his wrist, clear as day and only looking quite fresh. Is it something new from Ava or Victor, or maybe something potentially worse? Dread fills me stomach, though I try to not let it spread onto my face.

"They might be... erm... happier with you once we get your scores up." I offer, offering along a weak, slightly forced smile with it which he doesn't return. I notice he's picked up that glass shard again, his fingers still bleeding from when he picked it up and played with it the first time. I know that higher scores will not help Cato's horrible situation at home with his parents, but it may help with getting away from them. Second term of Year Ten is rather late... but you can't just not try.

"I'm not sure if I'll even be able to do it." Cato mutters, digging the piece of glass into the tip of his thumb. I want to grab the shard from him and throw it far away, but that would mean that he would notice that I am again staring at what he is doing. "Everyone thinks I'm dumb. My parents, the teachers, even the fucking students. You've heard them, haven't you; calling me a retard?" He says and I nod, swallowing thickly. At least Clove is gone, her the one that was doing most of the bullying, but Cashmere is almost just as bad as she was. "Fuck them. I _want _to do something with my life... but I know it won't necessarily happen." He runs the piece of glass over the concrete, making faint white lines among the grey with the broken piece. "My friend, she goes to the private school, isn't very good at school either, so she told me she'll just settle for being a stripper. And you know what she told me about how I'll probably end up?"

I'm not sure if I want to know, but my lips open before I can try and clench them tightly shut, "W-what did she tell you?" I know that he's referring to that girl in the park this morning. I think her name was Enobaria, or something similar with the same sort of ring to it.

"She told me that she can see me either becoming one of the drug addicts that sit at the train station every night... or that guy that pops up every few years; the one that throws himself in front of a bus and dies just weeks before our Year Twelve exams." Cato says to me; his words shaky, extremely unstable, the way people who if they were anyone else would be crying by now, but these are pretending their different speak, at these moments. Once he says that, I immediately look at him. I know about 'the guy that throws himself in front of a bus and dies' thing. It happened at Seam High when I was in Year Seven. Darius Anderson, a bright eyed, joking, almost always happy student, ran in front of a train just a week before he graduated Year Twelve. No one saw it coming. Everyone thought it would never be _him. _

"That won't happen." I say quickly. While I've only known Cato for just over a month, I don't want any of those scenarios to happen. I want to help him be something, even if there's something in the way holding the other something back. I want him to have something there once he's eighteen, so he can leave his parents and never go back, though I know things will be a lot harder than that simple, glossed over scenario. "Your friend is wrong."

"I don't know why I'm still her friend. She's just the only person who said that she's my friend and sometimes she can be kind of nice, so I stay around..." Cato says to me, looking even more tired than when I saw it back in the park on the walk to school. I sigh softly, rubbing a stray bit of sleep from my eyes.

"I'll be your friend." I say quietly. The words are foreign, leaving an odd taste in my mouth. I've never told anyone I'd be their friend. When Gale and I met, it was just like we were superglued together and formed a great bond; something totally out of the blue for me... while with this, this could either go well, or require the world's strongest and largest tube of superglue to make it work. "I won't lie to you. I'm not good at making friends, but I'll try to be a good one, much better than that girl." I mumble and hold out my hand. Cato looks at me, reluctant, and then takes the hand where no fingers are bleeding and we handshake, though he hurriedly pulls away from my touch.

"Thank you." Cato says to me faintly after a few minutes. "I'm not good at making friends either, and if I do something wrong... just tell me or yell at me or do whatever you like." He shrugs. I sigh softly, knowing as hard as I try, I can't break this cycle.

"I won't yell at you, and I'm sure you won't do anything wrong." I mumble. "We're both new to the friends thing... so how can either of us be wrong?" I give him a weak smile and after a few moments, he nods at me and returns the smile crookedly. Maybe the 'superglue tube' may end up a little smaller than I expected...

xxxx

Of course, everything ends and soon Suzanne College once again becomes that crowded, noisy place that I know well and most of the time definitely do not have much love for. Almost just as soon, the Roll Call bell goes and Cato and I walk off to our Roll Call room together. I'm honestly still surprised at how long our conversation lasted, and even more surprised at how much Cato... well, opened up to me. I know, on a large scale it isn't much, but it means something to me. I know that Cato has walls up; no, forget just walls, tall brick walls enclosed in steel and I haven't even come close to making any indents, but all the same, it means something to me. The two of us take a seat in the middle of the room, right in the seats Glimmer and her friends sit in, just to spite them. I watch Glimmer come in and frown at me.

"Well, we can't sit there anymore, can we Glim?" Cashmere says to my cousin. She leans over to my cousin and false whispers in her ear. "We'll get infected with dumb disease." Cashmere sniggers and starts to walk to the back of the room. "Or, if you prefer the proper medical term for it, Cato Syndrome." Glimmer lets out an almost inhuman snort and I roll my eyes, trying to just ignore how stupid they are. They continue to whisper and giggle until Ms Coin comes in to mark our roll and I read over my schedule.

**STUDENT: Katniss Trinket-Everdeen AGE: 16 YEAR: 10 CLASS: 10M**

**Roll Call**

**Period 1 - English CD**

**Period 2 - History OB **

**Period 3 - Science BL**

**- Short Break -**

**Period 4 - Mathematics AC**

**Period 5 - Food Tech MD **

**- Long Break -**

**Period 6 - PE LS**

Great. It's that dreaded day where PE is last. Luckily, unless he decides to play hooky later on in the day, I'll be able to be partners with Cato, and it works perfectly because Marina isn't here. Last week she told me that she wouldn't be here today, since she has to go with her family to a family friend's wedding. I put away my schedule and watch as Ms Coin finishes marking the roll, coming over to Cato and I, handing the blonde boy an envelope.

"You've manages to somewhat... please me for once, Mr Fielding. Normally, you make me cringe. I see that you've made the wise choice of arriving earlier to avoid spending all your afternoons with me cleaning chewing gum off the underneath of desk?" Ms Coin says to him, me detecting a hint of smugness in her tone. "Also, give that envelope to your parents. The school wants a reason for your two week absence."

"I already got the reason, Ms Coin." Cashmere raises her hand. "His parents tried to ship him off to a mental hospital, but he was too retarded even for them, so they unfortunately brought him right back." The whole class, save for about three or four students, bursts into laughter... and Ms Coin does absolutely nothing to tell them to be quiet or reprimand Cashmere for her needlessly cruel words.

I turn my head to Cato and watch him start to tear up the envelope and it's contents, muttering 'thank God they didn't send it home instead,' under his breath. I want to tell him that now he's ripped it up the school won't get anything from him and they'll send a letter home instead, his parents definitely getting it then... and they won't be happy, but I can't, since that would reveal the way too much I know. Instead, I bite my lip and look away just as the bell rings, Cato and I both getting up at the same time. I wait for him outside the door as she throws the 'envelope confetti' in the rubbish bin, and shoot him a small smile when he comes out and we start to head to class.

Cashmere and Glimmer walk behind us, us walking quicker to try and get out of earshot of them, both of the blonde girls shooting insults and unnecessary comments by the minute that I notice Cato just ignores, making my smile surprisingly strengthen a little. Maybe I can help make his life at school a little better, though I know deep inside me that the crushing weight of his horrible home life bearing down on him will still make most days or maybe even every day hard to get through, at least I can make a little change. A little change. That's all I can do.

Both of us walk into English and take out our stuff, me shooting a quick glance at Miss Dormer, who has finally stopped looking oddly at Cato whenever he steps foot into her classroom. I stare back down at my novel, fiddling with the poorly made bookmark between the pages, a weak smile on my lips. Maybe one day Cato will open up to me more, if we keep up our friendship.

I don't think I will need as much 'superglue' now at all for some reason.

xxxx


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thank you to Katniss, DauntlessFangirl4And6, dogday2014, Guest, coolkat10 and degrassigirl101 for reviewing, as well as to those whofavourited and followed. I can't believe this story has 28 reviews!**

Chapter Twelve

Today's English lesson is the ideal first period lesson on a Friday - pretty much a breeze, well, at least for me, mostly. All we have to do is compose a short response to the novel that we've been reading for the past three weeks and then towards the end, a few are asked to read their responses out to the class (not including Cato, of course... not after what happened last time), me luckily not being one of us. Glimmer and Cashmere do their best to annoy Cato and I during the whole lesson, and I think that by the time the bell goes, we are both _this close _to attempting to throw our desks at them that it isn't even funny. Both of us take our time packing up once the period is over, lagging behind so we can hopefully get there before Cashmere and Glimmer do so we can have some relative peace in History. It works, so we do it every lesson that we have together afterwards.

Period five is Food Tech, something I wasn't so sure about having to take since I couldn't get into what I actually picked at first, but I'm starting to warm to it, even though I'm not particularly good at it. I'm sure if I didn't have Marina as my partner most days, the food we make would either be horribly burnt or Aunt Effie would have had to pay some hefty bills to replace the kitchen, since I know that I would've accidentally burnt it down by now if things were different. Since Marina is here, I have to partner up with Marvel today, who may be the most annoying boy in our year group. I manage to bite my tongue and hold in my annoying for his pathetic jokes as we make our chocolate slice, but I know if I had to stay in there for much longer, I probably would've snapped at him. Once the bell rings for Long Break, I cut up my share of chocolate slice and place it in the container I brought with me and leave quickly, more than happy to leave Marvel and his bad jokes behind.

I quickly make my way to the Woodwork room to meet Cato, both my Maths textbook and the chocolate slice container tucked under my arm since I know that I'll probably share it with him while we work. Once I get there, I peer into the small windows at the front entrance of the Woodwork room since they aren't tinted like some of the ones in other classrooms in Suzanne College strangely are, and see that Cato is already in there, sitting down on one of the stools in the room. I place my hand on the cool door handle to go in, but then I see he has a companion, the girl I saw this morning, the girl named Enobaria that doesn't go to Suzanne College, but the private school a little while away from Suzanne College. what the hell is she doing here?

My hand moves off the door handle quickly as if I have just received an electric shock and I instead enter the Woodwork room that is next door, finding that one completely empty. I carefully slip through the door leading to the room where most of the machines are (turned off at the moment), but also serves as a quick way to getting into the Woodwork room next door and crouch down, starting to listen to the conversation I can faintly hear through the small gap in the door which I'm peering through every now and then as I chew on a small square of chocolate slice. I know what I'm doing is rude and somewhat wrong, but I just want to know if how Enobaria was acting this morning was how she acts all the time... and what Cato told me about her this morning doesn't exactly make my opinion of her a rather good one, either.

"What are you doing here?" Cato says to Enobaria, sounding a cross between frustrated and confused. "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend in here in a few minutes and if Mr Brutus comes in, he'll be really angry at me and you'll be kicked out. How the fuck did you get into Suzanne College anyway?" He mutters, and I faintly hear Enobaria let out a small scoff.

"There's a huge hole in the back fence of your school... and I thought it was supposed to be some prestigious place to go to school or some other shit like that. I thought you, the King of Wagging School, would know about it." Enobaria replies, and even though her back is to me, I just know that she's rolling her eyes. "And friend? Well, you are meeting a friend here; your only proper friend, me... and if whoever you're meeting comes, just leave it to me and I'll tell them to fuck off for you." Cato puts his head down and nods faintly, making me sigh. I wish he could stand up to Enobaria, but I know he can't, since he must be so used to this type of horrible stuff by now.

"Um... alright." Cato says quietly, staring at the ground beneath the stool he's sitting on. I finish that piece of chocolate slice and while I go to reach for another, I quickly pull my hand back, knowing that if I eat another square of this slice, doubled with what's going on just a few paces away behind the door that can only be so thick, I may actually really, truly throw up, and it's the last thing that I want to happen, especially when I'm trying to keep myself quiet, and jumping up to run to the girl's restrooms in the office block to empty the contents of my stomach before I ruined the floor of this Woodwork room would definitely get me noticed.

"I got you what I knew you wanted." Enobaria tells him, taking a too big to be small yet too big to be medium box out of her battered schoolbag sitting at her side. "I know you said that the store manager at the pharmacy was starting to look a bit suspicious when you came in all the time to buy these, so I went for you." She mumbles. Cato takes the box with a shaking hand and once he opens the box and I see what's inside, I immediately look away, the twisting in my stomach getting worse than ever, feeling as if my insides are going to completely tear to pieces or tear out from my skin. I'm happier that I didn't eat that second square of chocolate slice than I thought I would be.

The box is filled with razor blades.

The twisting in my stomach, the twisting that I think will rip me apart in a second, gets worse, and I fight back a wince when I hear what his 'friend' says to him next; it only making the twisting somehow worse. Everything is swirling and I feel like I am as small as an ant. I really am helpless. I can barely do a damn thing, even if I'm trying to trick myself into thinking that better scores in class and in his exams will make his life just a slight bit better.

"W-will you cut for me? I like to watch; just so I can feel the same pain." Enobaria asks him tentatively. I bite my lip and watch again, my arms wrapped around my middle in a stupid, desperate attempt to stop the twisting getting any worse. My head leans against the door and I let out a deep breath. I don't care if I am found. That may stop him from doing this... even if it's only once. I want to get up, but I can't; it's as if I'm wading through a river of set pudding.

Everything comes back, everything I saw making sense now.

That faint line that I saw on his wrist that day I skipped the first part of Sport and went to the store to get some energy drinks. What I saw him run his finger over before pulling his sleeve down while we were walking to his house only a few mere weeks ago... and what I saw this morning, two ugly red perfect lines on his wrist. The thought crossed my mind for a moment, but I quickly dismissed it, thinking it was just another mark from Ava, Victor or both at the same time.

Just another thing I cannot help him with, but now I am sure on something - he needs to get away from Enobaria. I now know one hundred percent that she is a poisonous friend. Why would she buy him the blades? Why would she like to watch; why would she want to feel, or rather try to feel the same pain as him? I suck in a breath and look at them, my grey eyes falling on the same grey coloured razor blade, now faintly stained with red, sticky blood. I can't stay here any longer. I just catch a glimpse of the razor blade clattering to the floor before I get up and run, not able to sit here anymore. I can't watch or listen to this anymore.

I only stop once I am in the 'safety' of the courtyard of Suzanne College, taking a deep breath as I lean against a pole I hope isn't splattered with chewing gum; though a chewing gum splattered pole is the least of my worries and cares right now. My only worry being a pole covered with globs of chewing gum seems safe, secure... but so, so foreign. I can barely remember what things were like before I knew about what went on behind the locked windows and doors of the Fielding home just next door.

Once I recover from the quick stop (not from what I heard and saw in there; I'm sure this will be one of my many sleepless nights tonight, though I honestly don't care since it means escaping the nightmare for one night), I pull out my phone and text Cato (we exchanged our numbers this morning on the stairs), telling him that I cannot make it to the Woodwork room this break since I have to help clean up in the Food Tech rooms, which he'll know is a lie if he saw me run out, but if he didn't, it will just look like I'm ditching him, so I send it, sucking in a breath. I slip my phone back in my pocket and head over to the stairwell that Cato and I were sitting on only just this morning and sit down, taking out half of Aunt Effie's wrap, chewing so slowly I think I may have set a record.

A few minutes later, I get a text from Cato, saying that it's alright, and that he won't be able to make it after school today because his parents are having dinner at a co worker's house and want him home as soon as school ends. I reply with an 'okay,' but a part of me wonders if Cato may be lying too.

Our friendship won't last long if we lie to each other.

But sometimes it's necessary, I guess.

To keep our darkest secrets.

xxxx

When the bell rings, I am glad, even though at the start of the day I was dreading having sixth period PE. Maybe my hatred of PE will give my mind something else to think on, though I know I'm just tugging at loose strands in my desperation. This, like everything other experience I've had either listening to or watching the Cato and the Fielding family, will keep me awake, swirl around in my brain and maybe decide to add itself to my already horrible nightmare about Ava as a wolf, tearing Cato's already severely battered back to shreds, and never, ever leave me. I bite down on my tongue as hard as I can, finding the pain somewhat enjoyable as I open the door to the girl's changing room, finding that I am the only one here. I dress in my uniform quickly as the other girls begin to come in. I ignore them all, though my cousin looks at me and purposefully bashes into me, sending my flying in the direction of the wall as I leave the change room. I let out small hiss that I cannot keep back and then quickly leave, taking a seat on the polished gym floor, staring at my knees while conversation goes on around me.

"Cato, didn't I tell you last time you were in PE that if you didn't bring your uniform in the next lesson, the PE faculty would be calling home?" Coach Lyme mutters and I look up, watching Cato's face carefully, it immediately reading - 'oh shit, I forgot.' I bite my lip and stare back at my knees, slowly tracing circles on them to try and get my attention on something else, though my mind always go back to the conversations around me. I don't know what my problem is with curiosity and extensive listening skills lately, but I don't like it and I really wish that it would all go away.

"I'm sorry, Coach Lyme." Cato murmurs, staring at the floor, completely still after that small head movement. "I just forgot today. I'll bring it next time... just please don't call home." He says, and I hear our gym teacher let out a purposefully loud sigh. Though I am no longer looking at them, I am sure that Coach Lyme has given him quite an eyeroll to compliment that sigh, not wanting him to miss the fact that she's frustrated with him.

"Fine. One more lesson, but I promise you that's your last chance. After that, I will be calling home personally to figure out what that uniform problem is." Coach Lyme mutters, fiddling with the whistle on a chain around her neck. Cato nods and walks off to sit beside me, both of us just exchanging a nod between us and nothing more, it appearing that neither of us want to attempt to start a conversation while we wait for the rest of our class to finish changing and come out. I find my eyes starting to slide down to his wrist, now completely covered up with the coat I'm sure never leaves his body unless he is at home or is being washed, probably about six times. Each time I quickly correct myself, wishing I could slap myself to try and prevent me from doing that stupid thing again... but of course, that would be frowned upon and I'd look extremely odd.

When everyone comes out, it's a team sport again. 'The underwear model boy' as I call him, his name actually Finnick, is chosen as the first captain, while our second captain is Marvel. I really hope I don't end up on his team, not that I think I'm high on his 'people I'm going to pick for my team if I'm captain' list. There's only so many of his pathetic jokes you can take before you really want to grab a bow and arrow and shoot him in the damn throat. My fists clenching at the thought, I watch as the teams begin to fill.

Finnick, as he was chosen as a captain first, picks first. Almost all of the girls in our class, save for me and a few others are basically trampling each other in hopes that if they're in front, he'll pick them first. He ends up picking the quietest girl in our class, even quieter than our class genius Finch, a girl with reddish brown hair and eyes the colour of the sea, Annie Cresta, who I think is his girlfriend. Marvel them picks Glimmer, who looks at him in disgust and makes a gagging sound as she begrudgingly goes over to him and becomes a member of his team. After that, Cashmere's boyfriend, Peeta, is picked. After that, Cashmere is picked. Then Thresh. Then Cashmere's brother, Gloss. The rest of the class starts to go until it's just Cato and I... as usual.

"Ummm... I'll take the girl." Finnick eventually points to be and I join his team, relieved that I'm not on Marvel's, but at the same time feeling bad that Cato, once again is the last one left to be picked. This time, he doesn't ask to clean out the sport shed, just goes to silently join his team... until Cashmere trips him and almost the whole class laughs. He tries to get up, but Cashmere kicks him down and the laughter continues, until Coach Lyme finally tells them to stop. A bitter taste fills my mouth as I watch him struggle to get up, gritting his teeth to try and hide his wince.

As we go outside, I look away for a moment before faintly mouthing a small 'sorry' to him, even though I know that it's basically useless.

xxxx

We come back up five minutes before the bell signaling the end of the day rings since we don't have to change because it's last period. Our class quickly packs up the minimal sport equipment we used down on the field and then waits for the bell go, all of us racing to the exit of the gym when it finally does, almost all of use pushing, pulling and elbowing everyone else out of the way in the rush to get home. I go up to the second floor and wait outside the Science labs for Prim to come out of her last period class, and the two of us walk home together. Prim chats about how happy she is because she's been invited to Rue's for her first proper sleepover tomorrow night, among a few other girls in her class. I smile and nod, very glad that Prim's day went better than mine. She doesn't seem to notice my slight discomfort, which I'm glad for, and talks to me happily until we get home.

I unlock the door quickly once we arrive, and immediately I breathe in the scent of absolutely delicious food, it managing to put a small smile on my lips until I realize why exactly Aunt Effie would be cooking exceptionally brilliant food... and that's because we are having people over for dinner tonight, the last thing I want after a day after today. I hear the door shut behind me as Aunt Effie comes out, her blonde hair (I guess she decided not to dye it today since she was too busy with cooking for the guests that we now are apparently having over) tied up in a bun and wearing a filly pink apron, covered in various types of food.

"All back?" Aunt Effie smiles at us, flicking a strand of her honey blonde hair out of her eyes with a perfectly manicured, hot pink fingernail. "I'll let you three go off in a second, but I have to tell you that we're having guests over for dinner tonight. The Fielding family, next door. Wear something nice. Katniss, maybe you can let Glimmer pick out your clothes and do your hair?" I sigh and nod, knowing I can't say no.

Oh. So Cato wasn't lying... the co worker inviting his family over for dinner was true... and was Aunt Effie. I bite my lip and let Glimmer drag me up the stairs as she tries to hide her annoyance of the Fielding's coming over for dinner, wondering how I will get through tonight.

xxxx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"I can't believe that Mom invited the _Fielding's _over for dinner! Seriously, I know she invites a lot of weird people over, but did it have to be the Fielding's this time?" Glimmer says to me with a loud, exasperated sigh as she looks through my wardrobe for a dress for me to wear to night. "Is this really the only dresses you have, Katniss? Three? And you've already worn them all before!" She adds, her voice now only a whine which makes my eyes roll. She shuts sliding door of my wardrobe carelessly, it making a loud banging sound that makes me wince as she dramatically flops onto my large bed.

I have the revelation that though I've been here for pretty much two long months, I still have no idea about the way things are done and how to understand how people do things here in Capitol Falls. Why it is so wrong to wear the same dress more than once, why it id so important to look your absolute best at all time, why everything has to be so big and so extravagant, and why, when they think no one will hear, no one will know what is going on inside those doors, the mother and father next door beat their son into unconsciousness almost every night.

"Just because I wore it once doesn't mean I can't wear it again." I mutter, suppressing another eye roll as I lean back in the plush, comfy bean bag chair by the door of my bedroom.

I ignore her comment about Cato and his family coming over, not in the mood at all to speak about it after what else I discovered about Cato today, especially with my stupid cousin around. The thought of having to be kind and polite to Victor and Ava tonight when I know how sick, cruel and disgusting they are makes me want to vomit, and I honestly have to force back the bile rising up my throat as she answers me.

"Fine. I guess so, but Cash and I just have to take you shopping one weekend for more dresses. Three is just not enough... and you can only wear them so many times before they get soooo boring to look at." Glimmer picks up the three dresses off my carpeted bedroom floor, holding them up to me. "First of all - which one do you like the best? We'll base your look on that, though I have to warn you I'm not doing anything fancy. It's just the fucking Fielding family."

I mentally sigh in relief as my eyes scan over the three dresses my cousin is holding up for me. The first one, a purple flowery one that is scratchy, too low cut and something I want to burn, was something I was forced to wear when Aunt Effie took Glimmer, Prim and I to one of her friend's tennis matches and wanted me to make a good first impression (good first impressions are very, very important in the Trinket family), the second one is the black one I had to wear to my mother's funeral which is definitely not going to be worn at this dinner, and the last is the red one I wore on the night of the barbecue; my first real night here. I scan over the dresses one more time before tiredly making my decision.

"I'll wear that one. The purple one." I say, pointing to that stupid flowery dress. I never wanted to wear it again, but the black funeral dress is most definitely out and the red one is too fancy for my liking, so I decide I'll just put up with that damn frilly mess instead. Glimmer removes the dress from the white hanger and throws it over to me, it landing in my lap.

"It's _Lavender Dream, _Katniss. Not boring old purple!" Glimmer huffs at me, as if I'm a child that just got their alphabet incorrect. I run my hand over the fabric I loathe and look at her as she pretty much bounces off my bed. "From the _Templesmith Line, _remember?" She sighs. No, Glimmer, I don't remember that... why would anyone, anyway? "Now, go get dressed while I grab the hair curler, the make up, only a faint coat of it of course and get in my own dress, okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Glimmer." I mutter. Glimmer skips to the door, which would be impossible for me if I was wearing the same complicated heeled shoes she's wearing, oblivious to my sarcasm. Once she's gone, I lock the door and lower my blinds, glad I remembered. I'm sure that Cato has much more going on in his life for him to come up and watch me undress from his bedroom window, not that I'm even anything to look at in the first place... but I'm always cautious.

I quickly dress, trying to ignore the way the fabric rubs and scratches against my skin, knowing that I will just eventually get used to it during the evening and night, as I did that day at the boring tennis game in which I first wore it at. I kick off my boots reluctantly, knowing that Glimmer will want me to take them off anyway even though I'd much rather keep them on, not caring if they don't match with my purple.. wait, no _'Lavender Dream' _dress. My eyes then lock on a pair of lethal looking wedge sandals laying in front of my wardrobe, purp- oh, forget it, purple, lavender, all the same thing, bows on the straps, an exact match with the shade of my dress. Great. Glimmer will love those.

Not knowing what to do, not wanting to wear the stupid sandals all night, I pick them up by the bows as if they are contaminated with a disease and open up the blinds again, the afternoon now seeping into evening light streaming through into my room. I open the window and look around, knowing that Glimmer will be banging on my door any second wanting to start curling my hair and making me up, so I better do this quick. I toss the sandals out the window, closing my eyes tightly, only realising that I have used much more force than I had meant when I hear a smash. Cringing, I open my eyes and inspect the damage.

My sandals have flown right through and smashed Cato's bedroom window. I freak out immediately, knowing Ava and Victor will be very, very angry with him, it all my fault, as was when I made Cato spill his groceries only just about a month and a half ago. Just on time as I shut the window, I hear a yell.

"Cato! What the fuck was that smash?!" Ava shouts and I quickly go to draw my blinds again, though I can still hear her screaming, me now presuming that she has found the smash. "You broke your window?! You pathetic, dumb boy!"

"A-ava.. I... I mean, Mother... I really don't know how it broke.." I hear Cato start to say, and I can tell he is practically forcing each word out. "Something just flew in and then it smashed and I have no idea what it was or-"

"Do I have to remind you again about my hatred of liars? More specifically, dumb liars that are failing almost every class at school and think that they can bunk off for two weeks without me and your father knowing?" Ava asks him, her voice eerily cool and calm. So, they must've phoned home after all. Maybe Ms Coin saw him ripping up the envelope and throwing it in the garbage in Roll Call?

"I-I'm trying harder, Ava. I-I promise. Just... school is hard and the way they explain everything-" Cato begins to say, his voice shaky like a person taking their first steps after a horrible accident. He is cut off by the sound I know too well, the sound that is either what lulls me to sleep or keeps me up all night; a slap.

"I didn't ask you for a sob story. And no, you aren't trying. Dumb people can't try, and you should know that by now, shouldn't you, Cato?" Ava mutters and I shut my eyes again, tighter than I did that last time.

The muscles in my stomach tense as I wait for something else to come, actually now hoping Glimmer will come bang on my door any minute, finally back, itching to get me ready. Unfortunately, Glimmer's knock doesn't come... well, at least not yet, I guess, and what comes instead is more words - and shouts, from Ava.

"Wait... what the hell are these?! What are these shoes doing in your room?!" Ava yells at Cato. Shit. She found the sandals, what broke his window in the first place. "Sneaking girls in here, like something a little fucking whore would do, huh?"

I feel my muscles tense again and I bite down hard on my lip... just as the knock from Glimmer arrives. I pretty much rush to let her in, her giggles and loud chattering blocking out everything from next door. For once, her chattering about her friends, too much homework, parties, shopping, shoes and boys doesn't bother me, it's actually kind of calming.

For a minute, I even forget that Cato is in trouble again because of me... and my stupid sandals.

xxxx

Once Glimmer has finished making me up (a whole three hours later...) doing my hair and picking out my shoes, she skips off to her large, ridiculously pink room to put the finishing touches on herself, leaving me alone in my slightly smaller purple room to check out what she did to me in the mirror on my closet door.

The girl looking back at me looks so different that I want to go down to the kitchen, grab the glass cleaner and give the mirror a good wipe to see if it's just ridiculously messy. Her hair is curled nicely, some of it pinned behind her ear, she is wearing minimal make up, minimal enough to stop people from looking at me and thinking that the stuff has been caked on me, though there's enough there for people to actually notice what I'm wearing. I even notice that Glimmer listened to my 'no shoes of ridiculous height' rule too, putting me in simple cream coloured flats.

I manage a smile at the girl in the mirror, who doesn't look as catastrophic as I thought she was going to look. In fact, when the strange girl in the mirror gives me a smile, I can't stop myself from smiling back right at her. Even the scratchy fabric isn't bothering me as much as if was before I looked in the mirror; it just all feels like I'm in a little bubble for a few minutes... or rather seconds. The smile quickly fades as the uncomfortable fabric rubbing on my skin comes back as soon as Aunt Effie calls to me from the living room, popping that small bubble and filling me with dread.

"Katniss, Glimmer, Primrose? Are you three ready? They'll be here any minute!" Aunt Effie says to us and I sigh softly, knowing as much as I'd like it, staying up in my room for the whole time the Fielding family are here isn't exactly an option.

Prim and Glimmer quickly call back a 'coming' and I do the same, being purposefully slow on the stairs, and unlike usually, I make sure to to take my very longest on the ones that make the loud, almost pained squeaking noises. Unfortunately, taking all that time seems to have backfired on me, because as I start to walk to the living room and join Aunt Effie, my cousin and my sister, I hear the faintest whisper from Victor outside. They'll be knocking on the door any minute now, and I will just have to pretend that it's all okay, that Ava and Victor are just nice and kind people like most of Aunt Effie's other friends and that once they go home Cato will not be turned into a punching bag again. I dig my fingernails into my exposed shoulders, chewing on my lip.

"Remember what I said? No talking unless you are spoken to; nothing intelligent would come out of your mouth if I let you speak freely, sit somewhere and don't move until we have dinner or leave, and when we eat, stop immediately after I poke you with my fork. If we weren't coming here, you wouldn't be getting any damn dinner." Victor hisses and I quickly walk to the living room and sit down, not wanting to be the one to answer the door when one of them finally knocks.

I come into the living room at the wrong time. What I hear when I sit down makes my blood boil.

"So... their son is the one with the _bad mental problems?" _Aunt Effie whispers to Glimmer, though it isn't a very good whisper, since I can hear it from the large armchair opposite to where they're sitting. I quickly stare at my knees, running my fingers over the flower designs on my dress. "I feel sorry for them... having to handle all that every day. I don't think I could do it."

"Oh, it definitely is unfortunate.." Glimmer says with an obviously fake sad sigh. "Just last week, he had a bit of a... _crazy moment_ and was planning to dangle a girl by the ankles over the balcony just because she sat where he normally sits in English." I glare at the flowers on my dress. He wasn't even there last week! "And sometimes he likes to steal things, too. Count the silverware after they leave." Glimmer adds, only making me more annoyed.

"Thank you for telling me." Aunt Effie whispers to her with a smile, just as the four of us hear a knock on the door. Aunt Effie gets up and quickly heads to the door, the three of us staying in the living room. I hear the door open and their voices, making me even more annoyed. A part of me, since they aren't in our viewpoint yet, wants to slap Glimmer before they come in for saying those awful things, but I obviously can't do that.

I tense when they come into the living room, it automatic. I look at them for awhile and then look away, staring at my flats instead. While Glimmer and Prim say the polite, required, hello. I stay quiet, not wanting to bother. Why the hell should I be polite to Ava and Victor when I know what they do? That's when I feel Aunt Effie prod my shoulder gently with her finger. I can tell it's her by the feeling of fake nail.

"Katniss, manners! Say hello." Aunt Effie scolds me and I force a nod. Oh, yes, it's important to be kind and use manners with the people that beat their son, isn't it? Just look over that little detail, it's nothing much...

Am I getting better with my sarcasm, anyone?

"Oh, hello, Mr and Mrs Fielding. I guess I just spaced out for awhile." I mumble, forcing myself to give them a wave. They give me a sweet, fake smile and I look down, watching as Cato sits beside me, staying extremely quiet as he was asked. I notice no one says hello to him, not even Aunt Effie. Once Ava and Victor are immersed in conversation with Aunt Effie, it about our school and how we're doing, which makes me cringe, I lean over to him.

"Hello, Katniss. It's nice to see you again." Ava gives me a smile which makes me feel slightly ill.

"Um... hey." I mumble. "Who knew that your parents' co worker would be my Aunt Effie?" I say, somewhat awkwardly. He nods, and I wonder if that's all he'll communicate in, but then at last he finally says something to me.

"Hey." He murmurs and then turns to look at me properly. "You... you look nice." I immediately look down, feeling my cheeks heat up at his comment. I only trust myself to look back up once I'm sure I've stopped blushing.

"Thank you." I reply softly. "You look nice too." I add, and it's his turn to look down. I bite my lip and look at Aunt Effie, who has just started pouring red wine. Hopefully, Ava has enough control over herself to not get drunk right here. The thought makes me roll my eyes automatically, it something I just can't hide.

After that, I stay quiet, watching as Glimmer 'sneakily' texts her friends from behind one of the decorative couch pillows, Prim attempts (and fails) to get through to her and talk to her, Aunt Effie talks with Cato's parents, now both talking about what a shame it is that his scores are so low, which makes me frown, and Cato just stare at the ground; if you didn't know what I knew you'd just think he was extremely shy. I wonder if I should make a conversation with him, but then I wonder if it would get him in trouble with Ava and Victor, even though they said to only speak when spoken to.

I have a feeling this will be a very, very long night.

xxxx

Aunt Effie disappears back into the kitchen about half an hour later when the oven timer goes off to finish cooking the dinner, leaving an awkward silence to fall over the living room. Glimmer has stopped trying to hide the fact that she's texting and is half sprawled on the couch and half sprawled on the floor; Aunt Effie would be absolutely appaled if she saw her, staring at her phone intensely as her thumbs move at the speed of a car in one of the high speed car chases normally found in films.

Prim is looking at Glimmer as she fiddles with her hands, her fingers brushing over her nails, and I can tell that she's fighting the urge to start chipping the hot pink polish off them in her boredom.

Ava and Victor are quiet, Ava busy demolishing another glass of red wine (almost all of the bottle is gone, it almost singlehandedly by her - Victor had two glasses, same with Aunt Effie) and Cato is quiet, just as Victor told him to be.

I am sitting curled up the armchair in which I've been sitting on since the Fielding family arrived, hoping dinner will be ready soon so I'll at least have food to comfort this extremely awkward silence.

"So, Katniss?" Victor's voice breaks the silence and alerts me, and I force myself to look at him, though the familiar feeling of feeling ill returns once I look at him. Cato has gotten much of his looks from Ava, Victor's hair a light brown, his nose slightly bigger and his cheeks lightly freckled. The blue eyes are almost the same, except there's one difference - they are full of coldness and are unforgiving, which is trying to be hidden by a mask of kindness that only makes my feel even more ill. "You're helping Cato with his school work?" He asks me.

"Y-yeah." I eventually say, nodding. I wish that I could just communicate in nods and shakes of the head as I did when I had dinner at the Fielding home, but I feel like I have to say more, to defend Cato in a way though I know I cannot control what his parents cruelly do to him. "His Maths is coming along very well." I add. "He's picking it up quickly."

"Odd for him, he normally takes quite awhile to get something right." Ava cuts into the conversation, taking another long sip of red wine. I watch Cato put his head down, most likely in shame or embarrassment, making me quickly look away from him, not wanting to see what Ava's comments do to him any more than I already have.

"Well, he's doing well." I tell her, trying not to snap as I force a smile. Ava must detect this as she shoots me what I think is a half glare. She goes to pour herself yet another glass of red wine when Aunt Effie says the words that I was waiting for, that dinner is ready. I quickly get up, not acknowledging Ava nor Victor as I head to the table.

Instead, I focus myself on dinner, which is one of the things Aunt Effie is the best at preparing, a lamb roast, completely blocking out all conversation. Once dinner is over, I volunteer to wash up for Aunt Effie, hoping she'll forget about her large, more convenient dish washer just in this moment and she luckily does. I stay in the kitchen, making sure to wash each dish about two times over, drying them and putting them away just as slowly, but still, the Fielding's are not gone.

They leave rather late, by that point Ava rather tipsy, though Aunt Effie just thinks she's clumsy and somehow... kind of sweet? As Aunt Effie shuts the front door, the Fielding family gone, she remarks that they are just 'such lovely people.' Yes, Aunt Effie, Ava and Victor are definitely sweet. Would you give a murderer a gold star for good technique, too? I know it is not her fault, she is one of the lucky ones that does not know what I do, but it still makes me upset.

I go up to my room immediately and get into comfy pyjamas, climbing into bed and staring up at my ceiling, now just something pitch black I cannot distinguish properly. I think of Cato, how he said I looked nice, and how it made me blush, then to a less nicer memory of the threats from Ava and Victor to him before they arrived, then to the fact that everything going on with him is far out of my control.

After that, a memory hits me. A memory of that horrible night when I went to get my History book, when Victor beat his son, who then called me an angel after I finished cleansing his wounds. A name.

Aunt Veronica. There is someone out there for him, someone that may be able to help. I might be able to help. I only know one thing, and it may be stupid and spontaneous, one of those thoughts you get before drifting off into your dreamland, but it needs to stay with me; somehow, I have to find his Aunt Veronica. Somehow, I have found a way to help...

xxxx


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Thank you to DauntlessFangirl4and6 and Liscool for reviewing, as well as to those who favourited and followed. They make my day :) I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favourites so far...**

Chapter Fourteen

All weekend, nothing that would normally bother me actually does seem to bother me. Usually, when Prim and I help Aunt Effie with the chores and Glimmer just sits there watching us as she texts and paints her nails with that bright pink polish she absolutely adores (not both of them at the same time, obviously), not lifting a finger, normally makes me really mad and also makes me wonder if it was like this even before Prim and I moved in, and something else than usually annoys me is being forced to join Glimmer and her other ridiculous friends on trips to the mall, but when I go with them on Sunday, I don't really get annoyed... I just roll my eyes at their stupidity, pretending that I like the clothes that they pick out for one another and me. It feels like I have woken up in new skin since Saturday. I finally feel like I can do something for Cato in the form of finding his aunt, and it seems like nothing else matters at the moment.

This morning, I wake up on my own and before Aunt Effie thinks of coming up to barge in to wake me, even though most mornings nowadays, I'm either up till all hours, or startled awake by horrible nightmares of the things I have seen and heard going on next door, Luckily, I haven't had a nightmare since Friday night when the Fielding's finally left and I remembered Cato's Aunt Veronica, but I won't push my luck. I know that the nightmares will eventually come back, but until they do, I am pleased by the somewhat peace I get... well, at least the peace that I get in my sleep. In the morning, I wake up to the craziness of the Trinket family, and the harsh reality of what I know.

I slip downstairs after picking out my clothes and go inside the bathroom, turning on the shower. I repeat my usual routine - stay in there, under the scalding water and find peace in the stinging, trying to think as the hot water turns my skin a rose pink. Once I get out, I quickly dress, as always wearing my father's jacket, and then stare up at the clock - half an hour until I have to leave for school. I drag my pre packed school bag downstairs and return Aunt Effie's cheerful good morning, quickly tucking into the plate of pancakes she handed me once I sit down at the table. The maple syrup I drizzle over the pancakes suddenly comes with a grimace worthy after taste as I wonder if Cato will be at school today, or if he'll be wagging school again with Enobaria. I'm sure Ava and Victor make sure he'll get there though now since they heard from Suzanne College... though on Saturday night, I heard a horrible cracking noise coming from his room, and a part of me thinks that it wasn't just something falling off his small wooden desk.

"Um, Katniss? Helloooo? Earth to Katniss?" Glimmer snaps me back to the current reality; not Saturday night as I was trying to get to sleep. I look at her as I stuff another forkful of pancake in my mouth. "Great. Cato the retard hasn't made you stupid... yet." I quickly look down, willing myself not to throw my plate at her and cover her new purple dress in sticky maple syrup. The sound of her shrieking over the damage would be priceless.. though I know I'd be in a lot of trouble with Aunt Effie, and I don't want to ruin a lovely, absolutely beautiful... pancake.

"What do you want?" I ask her, hiding the snappiness of my tone by taking another swift forkful of pancake. She fiddles with the golden bracelet (I think it's something her father sent her; I haven't seen Glimmer's father, my Uncle Seneca since Christmas when I was three; he ran off with a twenty one year old woman and married her; Glimmer only stays in contact for his expensive pity gifts) dangling from her slender wrist after she miraculously places down her phone to look at me.

"Cashmere is coming over this afternoon, along with Clove; she's hitching a lift down from her stupid grandmother's farm to hang out with us for awhile, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept Cato and even yourself out of the house while they're here." Glimmer says to me, not bothering to hide her snark. While sometimes she's nice and sweet to me, she can flip like a switch; she hates the fact me and Cato are friends a lot more than I think she should. I look around for Aunt Effie, wondering if she'd snap at Glimmer for her tone, but of course, she's gone.

"Fine with me." I say honestly, then go back to eating. I don't want to be around Clove and I don't want Cato to be around her for as long as possible and she finally and sadly returns to school; she makes me feel sick and disgusted, so I'm perfectly comfortable with not being around Glimmer and any of her friends this afternoon. She gives me a nod and a wide smile, then goes back to texting her friends, probably to tell them that her cousin and her 'pathetic, retarded friend' are going to be out of the way, which makes me roll my eyes. I don't want to be in this house again until I really have to.

I take my plate over to the counter and as I did last week, I scribble down a note saying that I'm going to school early, not bothering to waste my energy on forming up some excuse. None of it's their business, anyway. The only person I say goodbye in person to is Prim, and then I sling my heavy school bag over my shoulder, zip up my father's coat, grab my keys and start to head out, deciding to take the long way through the park again. I wonder if I will see Cato or his horrible 'friend' there when I go, but I try to push that thought away.

The cool air hits me as soon as I step outside, and though it immediately makes me shiver, it also immediately puts a smile on my face as well. I walk slowly, watching the gates of the park gradually come into focus, and my smile reappears as I go through them, humming an old song my father taught me under my breath as I go. I take in the flowers and their beautiful colours, knowing how much Prim would love them if she was here; I should bring her with me one day on the early walk.

I keep up the same routine until I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin. I quickly turn around, to see Cato there, looking slightly embarrassed that he scared me.

"Oh, Katniss. Hey... sorry I scared you." Cato mumbles and gives me a weak smile which I return as he starts to walk beside me. "Do you still want me to come over this afternoon?" I bite down so hard in my lip I think I may just put a hole in it. Glimmer and her friends. Great. What am I supposed to say to him?

"It's fine, Cato." I say, kicking a pebble along the patch of dirt we walk through, watching the grass slowly reappear in the distance. "This afternoon? Yesterday, there was an accident with the pipes and we're having maintenance done today." I lie smoothly. "Maybe we could do it somewhere else today?" I add quickly, not wanting him to think I can't be bothered with him.

"That sounds good." Cato nods. I look over at him and notice he has a black eye, which make me quickly look away again. I know he'll have an excuse for it, like he got in a fight or ran into a pole and no one will think anything else of it and go on with their day, while I know why it's really there. "My parents will be out all day today, so you can come over to my house."

"Okay. We have Science last, so I'll walk with you instead of meeting up at the gates?" I ask him. The thought of going into the Fielding home again stirs some fear up inside me, but also a tiny piece of hope... I may be able to find some information to help me with my search for his Aunt Veronica. Of course, I can't ask him about her because then he'd know I'd know something, but Ava or Victor must have something from their either sister or sister in law somewhere...

xxxx

My day at school is rather uneventful. In Roll Call, Cato and I sit in the back quietly as Ms Coin marks the roll, surprised he has arrived at Suzanne College on time again. Her brow then wrinkles as she sees the black eye and as I predicted once I saw it in the park, he tells her that he was walking home from the shops late last night to get some groceries for his parents and since he couldn't see it, walked into a pole. Our Roll Call group cracks up laughing when Cashmere remarks that's something only a retard would do and as always, Ms Coin doesn't quieten them.

First period is English, and since Miss Dormer isn't there, we have a casual teacher that isn't very good at keeping our class in control, and in the end, he just gives up and sits at Miss Dormer's desk with a sigh, letting us do what we want. I catch Cato up with our English questions we were supposed to do, though it's hard with all the noise.

Second period Geography with Mr Heavensbee is boring as always, though this time it somehow outdoes itself and becomes exceptionally boring, me glad we don't have it last today. At some point, Mr Heavensbee's lecture about deforestation becomes so boring I find myself falling asleep, though I manage to catch myself before I actually manage to nod off. Cato actually does fall asleep, so I move my textbook to hide his face and only wake him up when the bell rings.

Third period Mathematics is just plain horrible. Ms Coin hands out textbooks and writes out the excersise she wants us to do on the whiteboard and it's page number while most of the class just ignores her and either gossips noisly at their desks, in the case of boyfriends and girlfriends sitting beside eachother kiss while making nauseating slurping sounds, text under the desk, or in Cato's case, fall asleep again. Ms Coin goes into a rant about us all wasting our potential, and then walks up to Cato, bangs a book down on his desk, adding 'well, those who have potential...' as he looks at her terrified while the class laughs. The terror soon turns to anger as he stands up, grabs his chair and tosses it across the room. His final words are used to call Ms Coin 'a bitch with a pole shoved so far up her ass that he's surprised she can still stand' before he marches himself off to Principal Paylor's office.

After lunch, which I spend with Marina up in the library listening to music from our headphones since Cato is still in Principal Paylor's office, we have PE. Cato doesn't come so the uniform debacle doesn't come back up and I partner with Marina. We are meant to be jogging but we really just sit in the middle of the field and chat, soaking up the recently appeared heat.

Sports Studies is my period five class, and as always is my class of peace without Glimmer or any of her idiot friends in it to make my day even more annoying.

Once break arrives again, I do the same as the last until we go back to class for Science, which is a breeze. Cato luckily appears in that class and once school is finally over for today, we begin to walk to his house together.

"Are you sure your parents will be out the whole day? I mean, you said a few weeks ago that they didn't like it when you had friends over and if they're home, I wouldn't like it if I made them angry with you..." I say to Cato as we arrive at his home. I notice him climb the steps easily; his hand not shaking as he unlocks the door. The Fielding house is just him and me at the moment. For awhile, it is the slightest bit safe.

"Yeah, it's fine." Cato gives me a small smile as we walk inside. I shut the door behind me as the awful smell of whisky hits - staying classy Ava, drinking a huge amount of alcohol before going out. "We'll go and work in my room again. It's nicer than in down here..."

"Okay." I reply quietly with a nod, following him up the staircase and down the hall to his becroom, careful to keep my eyes trained on the back of Cato's head instead of my surroundings. I do tear my eyes away for a moment when we get inside his room, it's all the same, other than the bloodstain I see faintly on his grey, crumpled duvet, and his bedroom window which I smashed on pure accident with my stupid purple sandals. "What would you like to work on?" I eventually force myself to mumble to him.

"Can we finish the questions that you were helping me do back in English this morning?" Cato questions and I nod, taking out the novel we've been reading in English, my English book, and the sheet with the questions we have to do neatly printed on it as I sit on the floor of his room, him joining me. "One of the first times I've actually managed to do my homework." He lets out a small, slightly pained chuckle which makes a wave of sadness run through me.

I help him work through the final questions we have for our English homework, then we go back to the Mathematics work we were doing today in that horrible period. He gets frustrated and I often have to try and calm him down as he keeps getting them wrong, but in the end he starts to get the hang of it, and before I can stop myself from saying it, I tell him that I'm really proud of him. He ducks his head down quickly, probably to hide his red cheeks, and I find myself doing the same. Sometimes when I'm around Cato, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, though I feel like it's good. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, though...

My eyes creep to the clock as I flick to the next page so he can finish the last three exercises, the last things we've decided to do today and I almost go as white as a sheet when I see the time. It's fast approaching six and I almost forgot what I needed to do... try and find some information on Aunt Veronica!

I blurt out the first thing that pops in my head, not the brightest idea, but I need any excuse I can get.

"Um... Can I ask you a question? Where's the bathroom?" I ask him, standing up as I quickly rub my cheeks, just as quickly realizing that it will just make them worse if a light blush is starting to creep up on them. Cato looks up at me, putting down the pencil I let him borrow.

"Upstairs bathroom is the second door on the left. Right next to mom and dad's bedroom." Cato tells me, and I briefly notice him grit his teeth when he says mom and dad, probably much more used to just calling the two monsters by plain and simple Ava and Victor.

"Thanks." I say, leaving the room quickly.

Once I find the bathroom, I shut the door to it to pretend I'm in there, and then quietly slip into Ava and Victor's bedroom, which I notice immediately is much better looking than Cato's room. I know that parents normally have better rooms than their children, but he deserves a proper bed and a wardrobe or drawers! I frown and quickly look around, my eyes landing on a half torn photograph just peeking out from underneath Ava and Victor's bed, which is just as big as my one at home.

I kneel down and scoop up the photo, my eyes scanning down it. It's of two teenage girls hugging, both of them with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, though one is slightly shorter and her hair is also slightly darker, both also wearing the same school uniform. I stare down at the caption, done in what I think is dark purple permanent marker, and see it reads: **AVA & VERONICA STONE, FRIENDS & SISTERS FOREVER!**

Friends and sisters forever? Well, judging by how things are now, the sisters forever thing is definitely and always will still be true, but the friends forever bit? Not so much. I study the photo again and notice two tiny arrows pointing from the names to the girls, and my guess is proven correct: the teenage girl with the darker blonde hair and is slightly shorter is Cato's Aunt Veronica. I stuff the photo in my pocket as I hear Cato call out.

"Katniss? Did you find the bathroom okay?" I hear Cato yell as my eyes land on a bundle of papers wrapped together with a rubber band, some stained with blood. I reach for them and stuff them in my pocket too for searching, knowing I'll have to go back to Cato very soon.

"Yeah. I'll be coming in a minute!" I call back as I quietly leave Ava and Victor's bedroom, hoping that I have left no trace of ever being there in the first place...

xxxx


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Thanks for dinner, Cato." I say to him with a smile; one of the first genuine ones I've formed on my lips for awhile as we reach the front door of the Fielding home. I let my eyes flicker to the cream coloured clock on the grey wall above the front door, quickly checking the time. It's ten fifteen at night and Ava and Victor still haven't made any sign being back anytime soon making me happy that for awhile, Cato has some somewhat peace in this house. I look back at Cato as he gives me a reply, and see that he's smiling back and me, and it looks genuine like mine is too. A smile looks good on him... too bad, due to the circumstances, he doesn't get to bring out his smile very much.

"It's okay. Just a bit of a thank your for all the help with my Maths and the English homework." Cato replies with a shrug, an action that I notice makes him wince and grit his teeth, the smile I have now discovered that I quite like fading away, making my smile fade away as well. "Are you sure you still don't mind helping me with all this? I don't want to be an annoyance or anything-" Cato begins to say, but I cut him off quickly. I hate when he talks about himself like this, as if all he will ever be is a burden or parasite, all thanks to the words from Ava and Victor he has heard for so long. I quickly force the words from my throat, not wanting to think about that any longer.

"Cato, it's fine. I don't mind helping you." I give him a nod after I finish speaking, my smile long gone too. I mentally reach out for it, like someone reaching out for a light switch in the dark of night, but it's useless, as if someone's ripped the switch out of the wall and left me floundering around in the dark, laughing as I continue try to find something that isn't there anymore. "W-whether it's twelve noon or twelve midnight, I won't mind helping you. Honest." The words pour out before I can evaluate them, and I know that I have to and will keep my promise. I already am helping, or at least trying, with my search for his Aunt Veronica. I place my hand in my pocket and grip the bundle of papers, hoping they will contain something of use to me.

"Are you sure?" Cato asks me. I notice his smile trying to work its way back, but it comes to nothing, buried deep again underneath harsh words, scars and belittling from many years of Ava and Victor's 'hard work.' I quickly look down at my carpet, and for a minute, my eyes decide to play a cruel trick on me and make it look stained deep with crimson, fresh blood. Once it disappears, I sigh in relief, hoping it will happen again. I would honestly love it if I could never step in the door of the Fielding house again, but if I want to help Cato find his aunt, someone who will truly take care of him and love him from what it sounds like, I will. "I mean, whenever someone helps me, it's okay at first, but then it seems like I'm just a burden-" Again, I cut him off, his words reminding me of his 'friend,' Enobaria. I fight back a grimace as I speak again.

"Well, I'm not like them." I tell him honestly and quickly, just as I hear a click coming from the kitchen, where I noticed earlier when I was getting myself a drink of water where the back door to the Fielding house is located. Ava and Victor must be back, and they made sure to be quiet about it to, just in case they could catch Cato doing something that they'd deem suitable to 'punish' him for. "I should go now." I whisper to him, hoping he won't get suspicious.

"I'll see you later." Cato nods and gives me a wave as he starts to quietly walk into the Fielding's living room. I open the front door, feeling victorious when it doesn't creak or make much noise when I open and shut it, hoping that this means that Ava and Victor have not caught on that I have come here. While I walk away, back to my place, I notice no screaming coming from their home, their shrieking something I can heave very well and that I know very well, making me sigh in relief for Cato.

Once I get inside, I hang up my house keys and kick off my boots, noticing that most of the lights in the house are still on. Great. Hopefully I can get upstairs and to my room to take a better look at the photograph of Ava and Veronica and screen through the bundle of bloodstained paper I picked up from Ava and Victor's room without having to talk to Aunt Effie or Glimmer, though I do like seeing my cousin's face when I tell her that I was at Cato's house. She now definitely knows that I'm not just going to be like her and her friends, one of those Barbie dolls with the perfect hair and clothes, that can be sweet when you're 'nice' to them but God... when you upset them, a pretty bitchy streak comes out, making you either feared or hated at Suzanne College.

As I place my hand on the wooden railing of the steps, I hear the familiar clicking sound of Aunt Effie's too high heels coming towards me, making me groan silently. I decide to try and answer her first question, then get upstairs as fast as I can to the relative safety of my bedroom. I honestly don't care if I am pictured as rude tonight, breaking Aunt Effie's picture of me as the perfect, polite niece - the title that actually and always will only belong to Prim. I'm tired and want to go to bed, but not before searching through what I collected at the Fielding house first.

"You're back, Katniss." Aunt Effie says to me, and though I am not facing her way, I can already see her wide smile, her perfect white teeth showing and contrasting with her new favourite make up item - light purple lipstick. Also, she's ditched her previous hair dye idea - now, she's purple all the way. Thinking of the memory, I roll my eyes, making me even happier that I am not facing her. "You must be hungry since you were out so late. I made meat lof tonight. I can heat you up your piece now, if you like. I don't want you to go to bed hungry.."

"It's okay, Aunt Effie. I ate at my friend's house." I answer quickly, feeling my stomach tighten. While I'm not a picky eater, I couldn't even afford to be the slightest bit picky when I was growing up (as long as it isn't past the expiration date, doesn't smell funny and isn't green when it's not supposed to be green - just eat it, my father would always tell Prim and I when he was alive), Aunt Effie's horrendous meat loaf is one of the only things I cannot stomach. It is normally burnt, too much flavouring is used... and it's overall not a nice experience.

"Just checking, dear. Who's house did you go to?" Aunt Effie questions as I just begin to climb the stairs, me stopping again when I really, really don't want to. I know she isn't doing it because she's worried about where I was... she just likes knowing, just in case it's juicy. Dreading the reaction I'll get thanks to Glimmer's stupid, untruthful stories about Cato's many 'mental episodes,' I decide to lie instead, not in the mood to hear her putting Cato down, even if she only does it because of all the lies she has been told.

"Just Marina's house, Aunt Effie." I nod, starting to climb the stairs again. "I have a big test coming up in er... Sports Studies, so I better go cram in some studying before I head to bed. See you in the morning." I add, speaking as fast as I can, as fast as I can go without losing the ability to be understood. After that, I quickly go upstairs before she can ask me anything else, and all I can hear is a sigh, whether it of annoyance or some sort of defeat, I don't know.

I quietly walk upstairs, glad that I don't bump into Glimmer, her bedroom door shut and locked, her probably catching up on her 'beauty sleep...' not that she needs it with how amazing she looks, it almost effortless for her. I've only seen her looking like a normal person would without putting any effort into their appearance once, and that was pretty shocking. After, I go to check on Prim as I always do, but to my surprise, she is chatting and giggling on her phone to Rue, a girl I think she is attached at the hip to now... and she just waves me away, something she'd never ever do before.

I sigh softly and walk to my bedroom, quietly shutting the door. I don't bother to lock it, knowing no one will bother coming in. As I change into my pyjamas, I still can't believe she just waved me away like that.. I guess I don't even know Prim properly anymore. Suzanne College and Capitol Falls has changed her and grown her up a bit, I guess. I frown as I grab my father's jacket, quickly taking the photo and bundle of papers out, wanting to focus on something else.

Taking off the rubber band the papers are wrapped in carefully; as if the papers will just disintegrate with one wrong touch, I take a seat at my desk, placing the photo of Ava and Veronica that is torn in two off to the side and focusing on the papers. I lay them out all over my desk, each one folded up carefully, hiding the contents from me until I randomly pick one and start to skim over it, my eyes widening immediately.

_Dear Aunt Veronica, _

_Thank you for the jacket you sent me last time you wrote. It was hard hiding the parcel from Ava, but I managed to open it after she went out to buy more booze, and it's honestly the best thing I could've ever asked for. I wish I could see you in my birthday in person, but I guess that won't be happening just yet. I'm sixteen now... about ten years since you've last seen me in person, right? I'm honestly not sure if I'll last until I'm eighteen anymore. I even made a slice in my mattress where I'm hiding a box which has a rope in it, along with some pills and a knife..._

I quickly shut the letter, definitely not wanting to read anymore of that, feeling as if I've intruded on something deep, feeling a horrible feeling start to form in my stomach. He made copies of the letters he sent to her to keep for himself... Folding up the letter, I stuff it under a bunch of other ones, hoping I will never accidentally stumble on that one again. As I start to pile them all up again, I accidentally half open one, revealing neat cursive that doesn't belong to Cato, and foolishly, knowing what I am doing is very wrong, I skim over it.

_Cato, _

_I'm glad you liked the jacket, and I hope you'll be able to hide it from that witch. I know what she did last time I sent you something, and it's a miracle that she hasn't discovered all of these letters we've been sending back and forth yet, but I know you're smart and you'll be able to hide them from her. About that box... honey, please get rid of it, you've made it this far; it's not worth giving up now. I promise I'll do something, try to arrange a meeting somewhere, but it's all about finding the right time..._

I shut that letter as well, biting down on my tongue as hard as I can, enjoying the painful feeling that comes with it. I stack them up again, but not before opening up one more letter, this one again from Cato (I don't read the contents of it, I make sure not to) and scribble down the address that Aunt Veronica gave him, promising myself that I will search it up on my phone GPS in the morning.

I am going to do something for you, Cato. I promise. I just hope you've thrown that stupid box away, too.

xxxx

My tired eyes go to the clock by my bed, this action I am used to, having done it nights on end due to be woken by nightmares and screaming due to what's going on next door. Tonight is just like any other night over at the Fielding house, though with one change. Instead of Victor or Ava, or sometimes both screaming at Cato for something, instead it is Ava and Victor screaming at each other instead, and I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep due to it. From what I gather from the flashes of screaming I've heard for the past three hours, apparently Ava was flirting with someone and Victor has been using every possible synonym for 'whore' that could possibly be thought of after the original word's use finally apparently was finished. I frown up at my ceiling, wondering if Cato is alright next door.

Suddenly, something breaks the still silence of my room, the beeping on my iPhone. I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes as I grab my phone from my bedside table, blinking feverishly to adjust to the brightness of the phone screen until I finally turn the brightness down. Once I've done that, I finally check who the text was from and I smile slightly at my phone screen. I guess he did listen when I said that I would be happy to help him, no matter what.

**Cato: Are you still awake? **

_Katniss: Yeah. Can't sleep. _

**Cato: Can you hear it too? The screaming? I'm surprised no one's called the police yet. **

I raise an eyebrow when he blatantly acknowledges his parent's yelling and shrieking at one another, but then I relax; he must be getting somewhat comfortable with me if he's talking about it with me, but then I realise that he might think I may ask him since I just live next door... and with how loud they are, it's pretty easy to hear them properly, even though the glass windows and thick bricks.

_Katniss: I can... sounds pretty bad over there. Hopefully it won't stay like that for the whole night. _

**Cato: It won't. One of them will have enough of yelling at each other for one session then walk out for the night. **

**Cato: This happens a lot. **

_Katniss: One of many? _

**Cato: Yeah. **

I stare at my phone for awhile, wondering what to say back, me suddenly not wanting to let our conversation die. As I hear a loud shriek and a smash of a plate, not sure if that was Ava or Victor, I just decide to change the subject to something else, lays down again and pulling the covers over myself tightly.

_Katniss: Are you coming to school tomorrow? _

**Cato: I don't know. Depends on if I'm too tired or not. **

**Cato: Facing the raging bitch that is Ms Coin while wanting to curl up in bed and die just makes it worse. **

For some reason, I let myself laugh quietly.

_Katniss: She's certainly something. I didn't think you'd be back in her Math class after that, though I admit your comment to her as you left was kind of funny._

**Cato: Well, it's true! You have to admit.**

**Cato: Anyway, if I decide not to go to school tomorrow... which I probably won't, want to skip with me and hang out?**

**Cato: My friend will probably be with us too.**

I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of hanging out all day with Cato by ourselves for some reason, though it fades away when he texts me saying his friend will be there too, it only able to be Enobaria. I think of what tomorrow holds and the first thing I can think of is the hated Period Six Geography. I text back, my decision make.

_Katniss: Okay. I'll fake sick. My aunt will believe anything._

**Cato: Sounds good. Meet in our park?**

A smile creeps up on my face when I read our park, it making me ridiculously happy for some reason I cannot explain.

_Katniss: Sure_

_Katniss: I guess we better get some sleep... It's going to be a long day with all that faking sick and wagging school, right?_

**Cato: Oh, of course.**

**Cato: Goodnight, Katniss.**

_Katniss: Night, Cato. See you in the morning._

After that, I turn my phone off and place it back on my bedside table. Even with the screaming of Ava and Victor still going on next door, sleep now finds me easily after our conversation, me wondering what tomorrow will bring after the letters, the decison, the address and of course, the conversation that made me smile so much.

xxxx


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed; it all means a lot to me that you all are actually reading this. I honestly can't believe this story is at 40 reviews! **

**This chapter is not exactly the kind of date for Cato and Katniss... it actually gets even worse for them, and Katniss has even more trouble trying to figure out what to do next to try and help him, when he isn't exactly doing much to help himself where he can, either.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review!**

Chapter Sixteen

I wake on my own terms the next morning, something that has been happening a lot more often now. No Aunt Effie, no nightmares involving Cato, Ava and Victor, though I know that they will come back eventually... these horrible things don't just fade away forever. My conversation with Cato last night when his parents were screaming at each other next door comes back to me as I start to wake properly and I feel a strange feeling run through me, though it makes me smile. I honestly hope Enobaria doesn't show up with us today. She's poison, and Cato could do with getting away from her. What does she even gain from watching him harm himself; asking him to? Why does she do it. I don't think I'll ever understand these things, though I don't exactly want to either.

My smile is now gone, and there is no reason to bring it back. My mind moves from last night's texting session with Cato to the letters I took from Ava and Victor's bedroom, the letters Cato and his Aunt Veronica wrote back and forth until Ava finally found out and all he was left with was a cut up jacket, a torn up back, and both extreme physical and emotional pain. The feeling in my stomach changes to that all too familiar twisting and I get out of bed; it's only around five fifteen in the morning, so Aunt Effie won't be coming to wake me up yet, so I have a bit of time to do what I need to do, going over to my desk and staring at the letters carefully stacked up before finally picking up the piece of paper I wrote Aunt Veronica's address down with a shaking hand, my phone in my other.

I unlock my phone, having to put in the password three tines due to how much my hands are shaking, and then open my phone GPS app. It's not even a GPS app, I guess, as it isn't very useful. If you want to look for the nearest Italian restaurant, for example, it will just give you the address... no name or anything, but it's better than nothing, and I can't be bothered looking for a better one at the moment. I probably wouldn't know what was better anyway, seeing how I'm pretty 'technology impaired' compared to most of the other kids at Suzanne College and in Capitol Falls. I just need the app to tell me how far away Aunt Veronica's house would be from here... but if it isn't even that far, what do I do? Try to contact her? Come clean to Cato about all I know? Save it for later?

Maybe I'm still as helpless as I've always been in this situation, I've just been trying to kid myself the whole time with all this Aunt Veronica stuff and it really won't lead anywhere, meaning I'll be as helpless as I was back at the very beginning, with absolutely no sign of change. I can't tell. No one would believe me. From the times I have seen Ava and Victor, in that one time I was in their presence when I met them properly for the first time, I clearly noticed each of their actions were calculated, all meant to hide what would be happening to their son thanks to them once the guest finally left and they can do whatever they want. They know how to hide as well as Cato knows how to hide the injuries they inflict. I wouldn't stand a chance against them if I decided to report it.

I open the app and run my tongue over my teeth; checking this won't hurt, will it? I want to help Cato, I really do... but the thought of it all being for nothing, all of it absolutely useless is what scares me. Continuing to run my tongue over my teeth, finding it a somewhat soothing action, I type in Aunt Veronica's dress which was printed on the letters I saw. On the one with that mentioned that box, that dreadful box, I noticed the address was rushed and rather messy, as if Cato was desperate to get it sent, as if he was on edge, while on the one I actually wrote the address down on, it was neater, and it just makes me think of how important Aunt Veronica must be to him... and how hard it must be being not allowed to see her. I grip my phone tightly, so tightly that I may damn crush it, and wait for it to load.

Once I've gotten the results, my heart beats madly. Since this GPS app isn't the best, the information is minimal, only giving me the bare essentials... but it's all I need to know, and even though there is doubt and fear in my mind, it gives me a little more hope, hope that I damn well be able to do this, that I can get him the help he needs. Aunt Veronica would have more chance of being believed than a sixteen year old girl who hasn't even lived in Capital Falls, lived next door to Cato for one year. This is the piece of information that offers that hope: Aunt Veronica only lives about a bus ride away from Suzanne College, I could easily ride there after school and see what's there.

Despite my doubts, I smile and decide that tomorrow, as soon as school finishes, I am going to check it out, and from there... I'll just decide what to do next after that, I guess, if I can decide. I just stand there for what feels like hours until I hear a knock on the door, signalling Aunt Effie ready to come in and wake me.

Quickly, I place my phone on my desk and run back to bed, messing up my hair and shoving the covers over my head, trying my hardest to look weary and out of it. Even though Aunt Effie will believe almost anything, there's always room for her to get suspicious. As she opens the door, I groan quietly.

"Katniss, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Aunt Effie asks me, sounding really concerned. As I said, she can believe almost anything. She opens the blinds of my room, bringing in all of the bright morning light, making me let out an actual, real groan this time. "Are you ill?" She asks.

"I don't feel the best." I answer, trying to balance the weakness and softness of my voice so she won't pick up on anything... hopefully. Like I said many times before, she's pretty easy to fool, but I can't afford her getting suspicious. "I was up for most of the night; I couldn't sleep because of the aches and pains."

"Aches and pains? Poor dear..." Aunt Effie murmurs, running her hand through my hair and since I forgot to put my fan on and the weather is really starting to heat up, it is slightly sweaty, which adds to my feigned sickness act a little more. "You feel a little hot too."

"Hopefully it's not the bug going around school." I say, looking up at my Aunt Effie which what I hope are sucessfully faked weariness in my grey eyes. Her face softens even more and she moves back to my curtains, slowly pulling them shut again. I sigh in relief; the light is annoying and hard to adjust to this early in the morning.

"Hopefully not." Aunt Effie sighs, looking back at me. "Alright, how about you have today off so you can rest up for tomorrow? I'll make you some breakfast and bring it up to you." She smiles faintly, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Thank you, Aunt Effie." I tell her, looking at my purple swirly pillowcase, brushing my finger over it lightly as Aunt Effie starts to leave the room, only to stop at the doorway.

"I have to go to Mr Flickerman's house today. He's remodeling and needs help with choosing the paint colours, isn't it just _simply marvelous _that he asked for my help?" Aunt Effie smiles, letting out a small giggle. Luckily, it isn't as annoying as my cousin's. "You'll be okay on your own, right Katniss?"

"Yes. I know where the medicine is and I'll heat up some soup for lunch." I nod and Aunt Effie smiles, her rosy pink lipstick having a new shine to it as she finally leaves.

I stare up at my ceiling, just letting my thoughts drift by as I wait for this morning to finish, for the house to be empty so I can head to the park to meet Cato.

xxxx

After Aunt Effie comes in, notifying me that she's heading over to Mr Flickerman's house and she won't be back until late and once I hear the sound of her car leaving the driveway, I start to get ready. I take a record short jet cold shower, then rummage around in my drawers to look for something nice to wear. I decide on my ripped jeans (ripped jeans that are actually ripped from wear and tear, not that apparent fashion trend, but they're fine all the same) and an orange t-shirt. I leave my father's jacket at home today since it's too hot to wear it, then grab my phone, wallet and keys and slip out of the house as quietly as I can, as if the people in the street will all be out watching me, even though that wouldn't be remotely true.

I quietly walk to the park, enjoying the near quiet on the streets around me as I go; the only sounds coming from faint cars in the distance, dogs barking as they are taken for their usual walk, and occasional chatter. As I walk through the park gates, I breathe in the fresh late morning air, quickly looking around for Cato and sadly his friend Enobaria as I walk further in.

Within a few minutes, I spot them, sitting by some thick bushes, and with spotting them, comes snippets of a conversation like normal, I really wish I didn't walk into once I realise what they really are talking about a few minutes later. I tense and listen, hoping they haven't spotted me or heard me coming.

"You'd be okay with coming over on Friday night, right?" I hear Enobaria ask. "My parents will be out, and I have a few grams stashed away for us to have some fun with." I see a smirk appear on her face and I look down.

"Probably." Cato shrugs, looking at the floor. "Are you sure, though? Remember what happened last time?" He mutters, though I just hear Enobaria start laughing.

"Stop being a pussy. It's just a few fucking lines of it; that wonderful stuff. You won't even get a proper buzz, knowing you. And you should be grateful. I paid almost over a hundred for it all, just told the old man that my school wanted us to pay for more shit, as usual. He'd have a fucking heart attack if he knew I spent it all on this lovely stuff." Enobaria snorts and I stare at the ground.

Another thing I found out that I didn't exactly want to find out, and it only makes me hate Enobaria more. Buying him his razor blades, pushing him to continue to harm himself, pushing him to do drugs with her... just dragging him down with her, I guess, and there's nothing I can do about it. I guess I can understand why he'd want the high, though - just to forget about everything for a little while, only to feel worse once that buzz comes crashing down. I swallow thickly, wondering if I should make myself known to them now.

"Fine. Just so you'll stop calling me a pussy... but just this one last time, okay? I can't keep doing this with you. After this, you can ruin your nose and everything else by yourself." He mutters and I sigh softly, deciding to walk up to them now, pretending that I haven't heard a thing and have just arrived.

"Cato? Um... hey." I mumble, the girl and him immediately turning around to face me. I quickly take a seat beside Cato, wanting to be as far away from that stupid girl with those unsettling teeth and poisonous attitude.

"Hey, Katniss." Cato gives me a small smile which I return, just enjoying the look of this smile again, though I notice it fades when Enobaria punches him in the shoulder, as if to say 'who the hell is this?' making him grit his teeth before the pain finally goes away and he starts to speak again. "Hey, Baria? This is my friend, Katniss. Katniss, this is Enobaria."

"Hello. Any friend of Cato's is a friend of mine." Enobaria says to me, though I catch a tick in her voice which unsettles me, the feeling only increasing when she flashes me a smile which shows all of her sharp teeth, making me liken her to a piranha.

It fits pretty well, actually... not just teeth wise, now that I think of it properly. I force myself to return it all politely.

"Hello." I mumble, forcing myself to wave to her. She doesn't get a smile, not even a forced one. Even though she is almost as horrible, I would rather give a smile to Clove.

After that, we make forced small talk to each other, and I'm sure if Cato wasn't here, her words would turn very, very nasty in a very short time. After awhile, the conversation just fizzles me out of it and it just goes back to Enobaria and Cato chatting together, until I see her lean over and whisper something in his ear, then they stand up.

"We'll be back in a minute." Cato says to me and I nod, wondering what they'll do. I watch as they disappear behind a tree, making me look down. I pick up a stone, running it along my fingers until I get bored, deciding to take a small walk.

Once I see it, I freeze, and feelings run through me that I've never ever felt before in my life. I don't know what it means, or why it's suddenly there, but I feel as if someone had decided to throw bricks at my head, each hitting it's target with a thump, thump thump, like what's happening to my heart right now... though I still don't know why.

Behind the tree I saw them disappear behind, Cato and Enobaria are kissing, and it's nothing like I've ever seen before. It's full of heat, lust and passion, hands roaming through hair and down backs, almost going under the hems of shirts and on chests, occasionally leaning in to whisper something in the ear of the other once they pull away from each other. Then, Enobaria pulls his sleeves up, and once I see the red lines and the scars, I look away... but that doesn't stop me from hearing it all.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" I hear her say as I look back at her, Enobaria kissing him again as she 'affectionately' runs her rough looking fingers along the lines, the scars, the cuts. "Those beautiful red lines. Your cuts make you look so sexy..."

I've had enough. I can't watch this. How can he deal with someone so disgusting? I run back to where our things are, what I was meant to be watching for them while Enobaria him him kissed while she said some of the most disturbing things I've heard in a long time to him. I look around for something and find a piece of bark, then stumble upon a pocketknife in Enobaria's bag, the insides of it sprinkled with a sinister white powder. I carve a message into the bark quickly with the knife.

_Aunt Effie coming back early. Have to get home. Sorry._

After that, I put the pocketknife back, trying to ignore the sight of the powder again, and then run off, deciding what to do, until I spot a bus shelter in the distance. The bus. I check my watch. Only an hour (it feels like much more time has passed after hearing and seeing all these new things) has gone by since arriving in the park, which means I have time.

I could check out where Aunt Veronica lives today instead. Not make a move, but still... it's something. I check the bus timetable, then my GPS app, grab my change, and wait for the next bus to arrive.

xxxx

The bus is obviously old, not well serviced, gum squashed into every nook and cranny a sick person could squash their gum into, and a smell that is a mix of body odour, sweat, and expensive perfume, making me more than glad to get off, though it reminds me of faint memories of taking the bus with Gale back when I lived in The Seam... though our buses looked a lot worse, thanks to the local vandals, or as I should better call them, local idiots. I get off the bus and look around, typing in where I am in my GPS app and smiling when I see that I'm only a few streets away from Cato's Aunt Veronica's home.

I continue to walk down the streets, taking the directions that my GPS app gives me, hoping for the best, though as I walk, following all the directions the GPS app is giving me, though my hopefulness begins to turn to confusion as I notice the shops grow around me as I go, quite an odd place for a house to be situated. Trying to shake off the confused feeling, I keep walking, clenching my fists tightly, trying to keep my hopes up as I go, though the number of shops keep on increasing around me, bringing the confusion even more to the surface, so instead, I stare at my phone.

Once my GPS app on my phone starts to beep, telling me that I have arrived at my destination, and only then do I look up, finding myself smack bang, right in front of a... _pizza place? _I raise an eyebrow and stare at my phone again, making sure this is actually the place it directed me to. Yes. Still says destination arrived. Though I know that the GPS app isn't the best on the market and it might just be it's fault as well because judging by the 'destination arrived' on my screen I followed the directions, I still decide to go inside, wondering if I may be able to get any answers.

I get to the counter and begin to speak.

"Hello? I was just wondering if I was at the right place. Let's just say my GPS app is one of the worst on the market, so I'm just checking." I tell the woman at the counter, holding my phone out as I let out a small, slight chuckle. The woman gives me a quick nod and I sigh, still trying to figure out why the hell Cato would be writing to his Aunt Veronica using the address to a _freaking pizza place _and why Aunt Veronica would give him that address anyway. "Okay... um... do you know a Veronica Stone?"

"The owner does. Want me to get her?" The lady behind the counter asks, and I nod. She disappears to grab the owner and I look around, the place pretty much empty, so I'm not keeping anyone waiting. A few minutes later, a woman who looks about within the late thirties/early forties, with skin the colour of caramel and hair a dark brown, giving me a warm smile.

"Lacey told me you're looking for someone." The woman says to me, and I notice her name tag says 'Viola' on it. "Veronica Stone?" I nod.

"Yes. Just for some... important business." I mumble, hoping she won't ask. The woman, or rather Viola, sighs and nods, staring down at the black counter.

"We were friends in high school, we stayed in contact after she went to university and sometimes I do a few little favours for her.' Viola says, and I wonder if these favours include picking up Cato's letters and giving them to Veronica for her. I'm about to ask if she knows her real address, but then she opens her mouth again. "But she moved recently, and I don't know where she is."

Great.

"Okay... um... thank you for your time." I say quickly, and just as fast, I leave the pizza place, feeling even worse than I did when I came in. I walk to the nearest bus shelter, ready to go home as it begins to pour with rain, reflecting rather well on my mood at the moment. I didn't think this day would be like this, that I'd discover so much about Cato when I already know quite a lot, that I'd figure out how poisonous and disturbing Enobaria really is... and that I'd find out that Aunt Veronica lied to Cato, giving him a completely wrong address to send his letter to.

I ride the bus home in silence, not caring if I somehow get caught once I arrive back to Aunt Effie's house.

All I know is that I'm back to square one again.

xxxx


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Thank you to the two Guests and DauntlessFangirl4and6 for reviewing!**

**To Guest #2: I am glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for telling me that you feel like it's being dragged a bit; it was set out like this because I was paranoid I would rush it! I'll try to make things go a little faster in chapters to come..**

Chapter Seventeen

Once I get off the bus, I feel more defeated than ever as I begin to walk home, not bothering to go find shelter from the rain that is now bucketing down on me and around me, sending chills through my body as I go. Why did this day have to go so horribly after I was looking forward to it so badly last night? Why did the sight of seeing Enobaria and Cato kissing back in the park affect me - and maybe even fill me with a little bit of _hurt, _even? And most of all... why the hell did Cato's Aunt Veronica lie to him like that?

I hang up my keys and kick off my boots by the front door once arriving home, a wave of tiredness hitting me, and I actually feel like I may be coming down with something... though walking through the pouring rain probably didn't help with this feeling at all, either. It just might be my emotions too right now - a prime concoction of confusion, disgust, defeatedness and slight anger and hurt trying their very hardest to barge their way in, only adding to my confusion.

My stomach then growls and the small distraction brightens my mood a bit, so I take a few steps into the kitchen, hoping making myself some hot, comforting soup for lunch as I told Aunt Effie I would this morning may make me feel better. Soup has always comforted me when I have felt ill or somethinh has been bugging me; when my mother was still a mother and not a lifeless shell, she used to make some of the best homemade soup I'd ever tasted, and would always make me feel better. In fact, it's probably one of the only happy memories I have of her.

I rifle through the cupboards until I find a can of soup, getting myself a reasonable serving before placing the rest in a container and heating my portion up, tapping my fingers lightly on the dark counter as I wait for the time to ding, signalizing that it's ready to eat... and while I wait, my mind accidentally heads back to Cato; his short, honey blond hair, his blue eyes and the secrets behind them, preventing his smile from reaching his eyes... and the smile itself, which looks so good on him, but due to his horrible circumstances, isn't able to be worn often. A light blush appears on my cheeks and my heart pumps faster as I realize something - I've never had a boyfriend. I don't know the signs. Maybe, possibly, I might... _like _Cato?

The timer brings me back to reality, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved as I take the steaming bowl and grab a spoon, sitting down at the table that looks so empty now that Aunt Effie, my sister and cousin aren't sitting here with me... but in a way, I kind of like being on my own.. so I can think better.

I have to stay focused. So what if I like Cato somewhat, even though it's probably nothing? I have to do something for what will actually matter... finding Aunt Veronica. Now that I am at home again, I am realizing that hope is all not lost - there's phonebooks I can try, letters to scan through (even though I feel uncomfortable with pretty much completely invading Cato's privacy) and maybe, even though the thought of going back into that house makes me feel sick, finding some more things about Aunt Veronica in the Fielding house... though all these ideas bring me back to the main thing - why did Cato's Aunt Veronica fake her address in the first place?!

My head dips down, my hair only centimetres away from mixing with the leftover soup in the bowl before I catch myself. My body is clearly giving me the notification that it wants sleep, and now - or I'll end up creating a new fashion statement called Chicken Noodle Braid that even Glimmer and Aunt Effie wouldn't even consider trying out. The idea makes me let out a tired chuckle, though the humour is quickly sucked out of it when it ends up feeling as if it took every inch of my being just to let out that tiny laugh.

I take my bowl to the sink and then stagger over to the couch like a zombie, scooping up the pink duvet with light silver swirls on it from the floor; the blanket Glimmer curls herself into when she watches all those stupid soap operas on the television with Aunt Effie and wrap it around myself, practically flinging myself onto the couch, my head hitting the comfy cushions.

It doesn't take long for sleep to find me at all.

My wake up call comes in what is probably one of the most disgusting forms a wake up call can come in... that sickening sound of someone vomiting. I sit up and grimace at the noise, my stomach doing that twisting thing once more while rubbing my eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness that wasn't there prior to going to sleep - wait, when did it get this dark in here? My eyes flicker to the digital clock perched on top of our television and they widen once I see the time. I got home at around 11:45 AM after my horrible day with the Cato, Enobaria and Aunt Veronica incidents, and now it is 2:05 in the morning...and I'm pretty surprised Aunt Effie or anyone in this house didn't wake me up.

I get up off the lounge, carelessly throwing the pink duvet I 'borrowed' from my cousin behind me as I get up, trying to carefully navigate my way through the dark without tripping over something and falling on my face, something especially painful on the wooden floor. I manage to get to the bathroom closest to the living room without turning on any lights, not wanting to wake anyone, and as I go to knock on the bathroom door to ask whoever is in there, whether it be Aunt Effie, my cousin or my sister when I realize the horrendous noise is coming from outside.

Wanting to see if everything is okay outside, or rather if there's any indication of when the gross noises will be stopping, I creep to the front door and put on my boots, not having put them back in my room due to my ridiculously long nap and then take a peek out the front door as quietly as I can, seeing nothing, so I go further, the throwing up noises getting much louder.

What I then see makes me both grimace and fill with sadness. Cato is there, kneeling in the gutter, violently throwing up, probably as a result of having too much to drink. In the background, contrasting to the vomiting sounds is laughter, and though I know who it must be even before I look at her. Enobaria is there, smirking as she watches, letting out sounds of laughter every now and then, making her hate her more.

"Fuuuuuuck. When will this stop?" Cato mumbles, me barely catching it. He then leans forward into the gutter again and I look away, starting to feel sick myself... especially when Enobaria starts to speak again.

"You got so fucked up, didn't you?" Enobaria snorts. "Buuuuuut it's oneeeee in the moooooooorning so I better get goooooing." She giggles drunkenly and I frown when I hear her slurred words. "Happy puking." She starts to walk off and I wonder what to do - help him, or go back inside and try and erase the image of him puking in a gutter from my mind?

Eventually, I sigh softly and decide to help him, knowing it wouldn't be fair to leave him out here on his own after Enobaria cruelly ditched him like this. I walk over carefully, scrunching up my nose as I put a hand on his shoulder gently, eventually helping him up. Once he's up, I study him, and I immediately know that I can't let him go back to Ava and Victor looking like he does.

"Cato?" I say softly, forcing back a tired sigh. Before I can stop myself, I very gently tun my hand along his back and lead him up the steps to my house, hoping no one wakes up, especially Aunt Effie or Glimmer, once I bring him in. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up..." I take him in and lead him down to the bathroom furthest away from a bedroom, praying no one will wake up.

"Wooooow. Your house is like the most giantest house I've ever seen in my whole existence!" Cato exclaims drunkenly and I blush, hurrying him into the bathroom while hoping that Glimmer The Light Sleeper of the Trinket Family didn't wake up at his comment.

Still embarrassed, hoping I won't get caught or anything (not that we're actually doing anything...) I run a bath for him, grateful that the pipes decide not to choose now to let out their usual, awful creaking sound. Once it's full, I look at him and head towards the door.

"Um... Just pass me your clothes through the gap in the door and I'll wash them for you, okay?" I tell him and then leave the room. I carefully take his clothes and then walk off to hand wash them in the sink, feeling ridiculously embarrassed by this whole situation, though it must be normal. I have snuck in a now naked sixteen year old boy into the house that I may be attracted to... why wouldn't I be embarrassed?

I wash his clothes quickly and then place them by the heater carefully to dry, then take out a mug and make him a cup of tea to hopefully settle his stomach once he comes out, also making one for myself, sipping it slowly as it wait for his clothes to dry, also hoping he won't shout anything out in the bathroom in his drunken state, or wake up anyone in the house for whatever other reason. It would be completely mortifying...

I stay in the kitchen for awhile until I decide to check Cato's clothes, smiling when I feel that they are pretty much completely dry. I spend some time folding them up nicely even though I know the work is pretty much for nothing, a part of me extremely embarrassed about going back up there again. The only thing separating us is a door and walls, yet my cheeks still are extremely pink. I still can't get over the fact I did something as stupid as this!

Eventually, knowing he will be waiting, I head back up to the bathroom, knocking on the door as quietly as I can. Cato opens the door, just peeking his head out, and even though it's only his freaking head and I can't see anything else, I still blush.

"H-here's your clothes." I mumble, unable to hide my embarrassment and uncomfortableness at all, so I don't even attempt to take a stab at trying to hide it. I extend my arm out and Cato does the same, taking the warm clothes I washed for him in the kitchen. "Also, I made you some tea, to settle your stomach; the cup's in my room. I'll take you there when you've dressed."

After that, I shut the door, though I still hear a muffled 'thank you' coming from Cato, which makes me smile weakly.

I really think I might like him... and it's so odd, but at the same time, it's kind of nice.

xxxx

We now sit in my room on my large, ridiculously purple bed in the pitch darkness of the past late night and now early morning, though I swear if I strained, I'd be able to see Cato there perfectly. When I think of him taking sips from the cup, my mind immediately drifts to his lips on Enobaria's just this morning, all the passion that was there, though I don't recall seeing any love... but then again, how would I know?

My mind then drifts to the completely and ridiculously silly idea of what it would feel like if Cato and I would kiss now. I have never kissed anyone before or even came close to it, so I just use my imagination. His lips would be warm because of the tea, and mind are cold, bringing me an inviting contrast I wish I could experience. Would he pull me in as he did to his 'best friend?' Would he-

Yawn. Cato puts down the cup of tea, lets out a soft, quiet yawn, and then starts to lay down on my bed, making me blush again. I hadn't really considered him maybe staying the whole night...

I get up and lock my door, not because anything between us will happen, but so Aunt Effie won't discover all this in the morning if I can help it. I don't know what will happen in the morning and I am starting to focus not on the mostly awful events of the day, but the now. I gently wrap the blankets around Cato and climb in too, knowing it won't be awkward since there's so much space in my huge bed... but then I feel his arms drape over me and pull me to him.

"You should get some sleep, Cato." I whisper, feeling his head lean against mine. I have never been this close to a boy before, and while I am embarrassed, I find myself somehow enjoying all this too.

"You feel like an angel..." Cato simply whispers back and a smile forms on my lips, and I manage to fall back into the world of sleep again, this time with him.

Maybe some, but not all, clouds have a silver lining after all...

xxxx


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Thank you to sundragons9 and DauntlessFangirl4and6 for reviewing!**

**sundragons9 - I looked back at a few past chapters and I totally understand what you mean, I have a problem with pretty much writing out everything Katniss does, and I've tried to make a change in this chapter. Also, with the dragging thing, I'm going to speed it up a little, but hopefully without rushing through the story. Things are going to pick up in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope anyone who reads enjoys this chapter, and please review.**

Chapter Eighteen

When I wake up the next morning, everything feels slightly... odd. I sit up quickly, hoping that I'm just being stupid and that everything is actually okay, but then I remember everything that happened last night with Cato, and the colour flushes to my cheeks before my face fills with dread slightly - he isn't here now. I get out of bed quickly, knowing all I can do is just hope that his parents didn't catch him sneaking back home and he got their 'consequences for it,' and that he's at school today, not laying on his bed unconscious thanks to his parents horrific actions, or not skipping school again with Enobaria. I know the Enobaria thing is definitely not my business, but the idea of him having such a poisonous friend scares me. If she said enough, who knows what it could do to him?

As I do my usual for the day - have my morning shower (unfortunately, Glimmer must be figuring out my plan of waking up early each morning because I don't get much hot water before at jet of cold comes rushing down on me), check my schedule and pack my bag, I figure out what I'm going to do today after school, provided if the teachers decide to take _today _to unleash one of the demons known as - Excessive Homework All Due Tomorrow; start looking through the phone books for Aunt Veronica. I want to try anything I can before having to turn to reading those letters. I wish I could put them back, but I'm not risking it. Hopefully, Ava and Victor won't notice them missing, or that photograph I took either. _  
><em>

I head downstairs afterwards, feeling slightly better than I did yesterday, though my mind has small flickers of negative thoughts running around in the back like a television on in a bedroom while someone sleeps - will Cato be at school today, what if Aunt Veronica did it because she doesn't want to actually meet him again and she's just a complete liar? I go to frown, but then I remember I'm in the kitchen with the rest of the family so I have to pretend to be happy as Aunt Effie gives me my breakfast.

"Thanks Aunt Effie." I say and take a seat next to Prim, wasting no time before starting to eat; I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was before Aunt Effie served me up these wonderful bacon and eggs. I almost don't even see that for once, miraculously, Glimmer isn't glue to her phone, texting. Odd..

"Good morning, Katniss." Glimmer says to me with a smile after taking a sip of orange juice. Okay... that's definitely odd. At time, we can be nice to each other but ever since I became friends with Cato (she would probably burst a blood vessel if it somehow became more than friends... but when the hell will that happen?) we've gone through these 'frosty periods.' I guess she isn't happy that I'm not like all her friends.

"Good morning, Glimmer. Why so happy?" I ask between bites of bacon and eggs, forcing back the words 'what do you want?' which desperately want to come out. That wouldn't be wise, especially with Aunt Effie around. I can tell it doesn't make her that happy either that when Aunt Effie is around, we have to play up the 'we're happy cousins that are the best of friends' routine she apparently thinks we are.

"Can you guess?" Glimmer asks me, that smile still on her face, her pink lipgloss only enhancing it. I take a drink of my orange juice, slurping it just to annoy her, and then just stare at her blankly. "God, Katniss, you're so clueless! If you weren't hanging out with Cato now, you'd so totally be in the loop instead of Retard Land: population now two." She continues, making me want to throw the orange juice at her face. I look at Aunt Effie for a minute. She hasn't noticed anything.

"So, what's happening today that's apparently making you so happy?" I question her, keeping my tone sounding as if I don't have a single care in the world about the social structure of 21st century Suzanne College, but she tells me anyway.

"Well... Clove's finally coming back! She's finally done with all that stuff on her grandmother's farm.. namely because she threatened to hang dead piglets at the entrance like fairy lights, but still she's coming back." Glimmer exclaims before her phone lets out a little dinging noise. She fishes it out of her little black purse and starts to text at a hundred miles an hour and I know that I've now lost her to the realm of texting.

It's only then do her words sink in. Great. Clove is coming back. Immediately, I think of Marina. After everything that happened, that event that ultimately got Clove suspended and now she's probably very angry at both of us... how will she cope? Also, what about Cato? Another reason I was happy she was suspended because she wouldn't be around making his life (and Marina's) more of a hell than it already is.

Once I finish my breakfast, I take my phone out of the pocket of my father's jacket and start typing out a text to both of them, feeling as if I should give them some notice since they're to my knowledge the ones that Clove managed to hurt the most.

**Katniss: Just to warn you both, Clove's coming back today. **

I leave my phone on the kitchen table as I go to pass my plate to Aunt Effie, who stacks it in the dishwasher, and it doesn't take long for me to get some replies.

**Cato: WHAT**

**Cato: I thought she was expelled. **

**Katniss: Apparently not. According to Glimmer, she's been on her grandmother's farm all the time she's been gone.**

**Cato: If that was the case, I wish she drowned in pig food. **

I let out a snort of laughter as I imagine Clove drowning in pig food, but then I notice Glimmer give me a funny, disgusted look and I quickly stop, feeling ridiculously embarrassed.

**Katniss: Seems fitting, actually. Thank you for making me almost snort orange juice. **

**Cato: My pleasure. **

I notice he doesn't mention last night at all, making me wonder if it was just a silly dream... but a part of me is relieved that he didn't. Every time I think of it, I find myself getting more and more embarrassed about it. Trying to let it sink to the back of my mind, I go to check if Marina has replied.

**Marina: Seriously? **

**Marina: She can't. I can't do it. **

**Marina: I'm already at school. Can you come, please? **

**Marina: I feel like I'm going to have an asthma attack. **

I bite my lip, immediately feeling bad, but I'm glad I warned her. Maybe, if I didn't and she saw her when we went in, she would have that asthma attack right there in the halls. I quickly give her a text back.

**Katniss: I'm coming. **

**Katniss: Please try and calm down, I'll be there soon. **

**Marina: Thank you so much, and I'll try.**

I put my phone in my pocket and then start to walk to school, not bothering to give a reason to why I'm going so early. I take the normal way, the short way not through the park so I can get to Marina quicker, and if I saw Cato and Enobaria in the park this morning, him choosing not to come because of what I told him, those bacon and eggs I had this morning would probably decide to messily resurface.

Once I get to school, I text Marina again.

**Katniss: Where are you sitting?**

**Marina: By the Woodwork rooms.**

**Katniss: I'm walking there now.**

I quickly make my way to the Woodwork rooms and sure enough, Marina is there, hugging her knees, the only person who I can see actually there. Immediately, I sit down beside her and slightly awkwardly place my arm around her. I'm not particularly good at giving people comfort, but I'm going to try. I brush some of her aqua dyed curls out of her face and look at her, taking a tissue from the packet in my schoolbag to wipe her tears with.

"T-thank you." Marina sniffles as she wipes away the tears, with it her make up as well, though I personally don't think someone as naturally beautiful as Marina needs any of the stuff, anyway. "I'm sorry about this-"

"Marina, it's okay." I pass her another tissue, turning my head away for a moment as she blows her nose. "It'll be okay." I don't promise because I don't want to upset her even more if things will go even more wrong, which I'm dreading may happen. "Look, we're in all the same classes except Sports Studies and I don't even have that today, so I'll be with you all day, and you can sit with us at lunch..."

"Us?" Marina asks me, and I mentally curse myself for being so stupid.

"Cato and I. I normally help him with his schoolwork." I tell her and she nods, her tears starting to stop flowing finally. Marina never really joined in on all of that bullying I witnessed during my first few weeks here, so I hope he won't mind it... if he shows up, that is.

"You sure he won't mind? I mean, my old friends did some pretty awful things..." Marina replies quietly and I brush more aqua dyed curls out of the way of her face.

"It'll be okay.." I mumble, still not promising.

I stay with Marina the whole time until the bell goes for Roll Call.

xxxx

I am now in the nurse's office, waiting for Aunt Effie to pick me up and take me home. Today has certainly been... well, not okay, to put it bluntly. In Roll Call, Marina and I sat together and Clove decided to sit next to her just to make her really uncomfortable and almost burst into tears again, Cato showed up late and is now one late arrival off spending his afternoons with Ms Coin and sat on my other side, and I noticed a slight bit of blood on his sleeve. I knew that wasn't there by accident; I knew what he must've been doing to himself, the reason he arrived late.

Then, in PE, making her feel even worse, Clove partnered with Marina and Marina ended up having that asthma attack after all... and Clove, being that sick little freak she is, grabbed Marina's inhaler and _crushed it _under her sneaker. Cato and I both took her to the nurse, and then her father picked her up. As for Cato... I thought things would be okay with him, but then Clove decided to call him a psycho and just adding to her case, he stormed out of class while threatening to burn her house down. That was in third period, and now I'm meant to be in fifth period. I haven't seen him since.

So now, here I am in the nurses office, with one of the most terrible migraines I have ever experienced, almost flinging my arms around Aunt Effie and thanking her when she finally picks me up. This feeling comes back a lot when we finally get home, when she heats me up the rest of the soup I ate for my lunch yesterday and lets me eat it in bed (in the Trinket family, you aren't allowed to eat anything in your room; the exception to the rule apparently when you're ill) and again when she gives me the best possible pain killers that feel as if they work almost instantly.

Once my head stops feeling like there's a bowling ball beating against it, I decide to text Marina and Cato to ask if they're okay.

**Katniss: Are you alright? Just wanted to check in. **

I place my phone down and wait, staring up at my ceiling as I move around on the pillow. I can swear I can still smell Cato's scent on the pillow, but it actually makes me smile and brings me some comfort, which fades away once I hear the first ding of my phone, fearing the worst.

**Marina: This is Marina's father. She's currently in the hospital resting up after an asthma attack, but once she feels better, I'll get her to call you.**

**Katniss: Okay. Thank you, Mr. Pearl. I hope she makes a good recovery.**

I put my phone down again, waiting to see if I get any response back from Cato. Half an hour passes. Nothing. An hour. Nothing. I hear Prim arrive home from school, gigging, a friend that must be Rue accompanying her. Nothing. I hear Aunt Effie fire up the pan, probably making them a snack. Nothing. I get out of bed and creep downstairs to get a phone book, deciding to start my search. When I come back, still nothing.

When I start searching the pages, I think back to this morning in the bathroom when I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth... an odd thing to think back to. When I was getting new toothpaste out of the bathroom cabinet, I couldn't help but notice a little gap in the front where something must've been, but at that point, I didn't know what it was... but now it hits me, and I feel awful. What is missing is a bottle of Aunt Effie's heavy duty sleeping pills... and that was the bathroom Cato was in last night, so only he could've taken them from the room.

I clench the pages of the phonebook tightly, hoping I'll be able to find a few numbers to get my mind off it.

I really, really hope that he hasn't done anything stupid. Marina is already in the hospital. I don't want him to be somewhere worse...

xxxx


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Thank you to kay xxxx, DauntlessFangirl4and6 and Sadie for reviewing, as well as to those who favourited and followed.**

**This is my new favourite chapter (yes, I know I say that a lot) and I tried to put in a few happy moments between Cato and Katniss in the end because I'll just say something big is coming up in this story very soon...**

Chapter Nineteen

Once I start looking through the phonebooks, I gradually stop thinking about Cato, though my worry for him remains in the back of my mind the whole time since he hasn't answered my text and I have now realised what was missing from the bathroom. I want to go through this quickly, but in fear of missing a name or something, I carefully scan the pages, noting down potential numbers on a piece of paper ripped out of my exercise book, not even coming down for dinner, which Aunt Effie eventually brings up to me, probably still allowing me to eat in here since I still don't feel well.

As I eat, taking my first break since I started, I catch flickers from conversation next door, making me eat quicker, hoping if I focus on the food, I won't here. By the sounds, Cato is still here... but of course, everything that happens to him at home just pushes him harder and harder. Between Ava and Victor's abuse at home, the struggling with his schoolwork (while I'm helping him with it every chance I get, years of being completely lost can't be undone in a few weeks) and Clove and the other bullies at school, that bottle of pills he took from our bathroom might be opened someday in the future and the thought kills me.

"We got a call this afternoon from your school. From your Maths teacher, to be exact." Ava tells Cato. Her voice has that calm tone, but not the 'calm calm' tone, the type of calm tone that appears as if it is calm on the surface, but if you look deeper, you will be able to see that very soon if things stay like they are, the tone will not be very calm for much longer. "Apparently, you weren't in her class in fourth period, or in any other classes after that."

"Ava,-" Cato begins to explain, all of the confidence he has or feigns at school now gone, just replaced with complete fear of what may or most definitely will happen again if he says the wrong thing.

"Mother. Call me mother. Are you even dumber than I thought?" Ava questions, her cold voice now reduced to a hiss. "You know, bunking off your classes isn't going to help you with improving your scores, though I honestly think that you are past saving." She adds, those words eerily reminding me of something Clove would say to him at school. I take another bite of my dinner, though by this point, there will be no distracting myself.

"I... I know, Av- _mother... _but I just couldn't stay there anymore." Cato mumbles, sounding almost shy instead of scared for a moment. I hear the smash of something, probably a plate or one of Ava's many empty bottles of alcohol, accompanied by a faint cry of pain. I scrape my fork around the bowl, the horrible sound it produces being soothing in this moment.

"You couldn't stay there anymore. Are you implying that you are _weak, _Cato Fielding?" Ava's voice is back to that eerily calm way it was when she first began speaking to him and I tense up, a part of me feeling as if something big is about to happen. "I though you would've learned by now... but then again, dumb people are incapable of learning, aren't they?" The room goes quiet. "AREN'T THEY?!" She repeats, her scream making me spill a bit of pasta on my bed as I jump.

"Y-yes, mother. Dumb people, like myself, are incapable of learning at all." Cato repeats, sounding like a machine. I hear a slap as I clean up the pasta, the unsettling feeling of something big about to happen still there.

"And you're not only dumb, but _weak _too. I honestly thought you would have learned by now, after all we've taught you." Ava snaps at him, the coldness dripping back into her voice like ice melting. "We have to fix this..." She mumbles a few seconds later. "I think a night in the _special closet _will help you think of your actions, my little weakling..."

"That would be wise, darling." Victor's voice cuts in. What comes next makes me drop my bowl on the floor, luckily not smashing because of the soft, fluffy carpet in my bedroom, though Aunt Effie will be upset when she sees the stain, but that doesn't matter right now. The screaming... all of the screaming... I just sit there in shock, as if everything in the world has been put on pause except for me and Ava, Victor and Cato.

"NO, PLEASE! PLEASE DON't PUT ME IN THERE! PLEASE!" Cato starts screaming, the desperation and pain in his voice making my blood run cold. All the other times I've heard these things, I haven't been able to picture this so vividly, and for the first real time in my life, I actually feel terror.

"Shut up, you'll get the neighbours' attention, you bloody fool! I'm sure that the little bitch next door suspects something as it is, thanks to you!" Victor growls at him, and I look down at the floor, promising myself to be more careful until I hopefully find Aunt Veronica. What if they come after me? I'd much rather it be me than Cato, though, until I can get him who he needs to get help getting out of this situation, someone who get get him actual, proper help, someone that will be believed.

"Katniss isn't a bitch! She's much better than you two SAVAGES!" Cato yells, making my eyes widen. Did he actually defend me, right now, as the blows rain down on him and will get worse and worse, especially now?

I reach for my phone book again, gripping it tightly as I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks. I feel ridiculous. Why am I crying right now, when he's the one bleeding on the floor, being beaten by the two people that should love and care for him the most? I just wish I could go in there and scream and scream, ask them to stop. I wish I could call the cops myself... but would I ever be believed against them? I wipe my eyes as a teardrop drips onto the phonebook... right on top of another Veronica Stone. I quickly scribble down her phone number... and for some reason, I feel like the teardrop was the sign that she was the one.

As the screams continue next door, a now constant chant of 'let me out' accompanied by slaps and smashes, me hoping someone calls the police, though I know everyone in this street will probably turn a blind eye, knowing them. I pull out my phone and shut the window, still shaking. Something, some force that's telling me that simple, stupid tear was the sign that this was the right Veronica Stone in the phonebook, is also tell me to call, right now.

I carefully press the numbers into my phone, a hard task when you're shaking so much, and then finally dial the number pressing the phone to my ear. Once the person on the other line answers, I suck in a breath.

"Hello?" A woman asks and I shut my eyes tightly. I breathe deeply, trying to figure out what to say. I want to scream at her for lying to Cato about her address and not doing anything when she knew how on edge he was (and still is), but nothing comes... and it may not even be the right one. It may not even be a sign, just me being really stupid. "Hello?" She repeats again.

"H-hello." I finally force the words out. "I-is this Veronica Stone?" I ask, biting my lip. Just in case there was a mix up in the phonebook, I ask, just to be careful and sure.

"Yes..." The woman says and I promise myself to get my words out as quickly as I can. Just drawing it out will make me feel even worse. I bite down on my lip, trying to keep my promise to myself, feeling blood feel my mouth.

"Um... do you have a nephew named Cato Fielding?' I ask, my voice shaking uncontrollably. I can hear a few more faint screams next door as I wait for Veronica to speak to me again.

"Y-yes, I do. Who are you? I-is anything wrong with him?" Veronica asks, her voice as shaky as mine. I try to keep my breathing steady, even though I'm completely freaking out.

Oh God.

Oh God.

"I... I..." I begin to try and explain, but for some reason, I end up feeling like I am melting... and I just hang up.

I slam my phone down after saving the number, and then I throw everything off my bed and crash down on it, staring up at the ceiling, trying to pretend it's see through and I am watching the stars. It doesn't work.

I still can't believe it,

The sign was right.

I found Cato's Aunt Veronica... and then hung up on her.

xxxx

I must find sleep sometime in the night, as my wake up call comes in the form of Aunt Effie, as it usually did before I got in the habit of waking up extremely early, or when the nightmares of what goes on in the Fielding house, them plaguing my thoughts and leaving me feeling absolutely terrible. I look at her, my eyes refusing to fully open and my head feeling as heavy as a bowling ball. Aunt Effie must see as she sighs, pulls my blanks over me tighter, and shuts my curtains again slowly, relieving me.

"Still not feeling good, dear?" Aunt Effie asks me and I nod. I honestly feel like I'm coming down with something right now. She sighs softly and nods. "You can have today to rest up again, and hopefully you'll have to go tomorrow. And I have to go to Mr Flickerman's house again today; they're bringing the interior designers today and he wants me there too. You'll be okay on your own again, right?"

"Yes, Aunt Effie." I nod. The thought of being alone in the house makes me happy; I can get a little bit of peace, even if it's just for a little while. I hope I'll be okay tomorrow, especially if Marina is back after all those horrible things Clove did, I need to give her some support. The girl gave her a freaking asthma attack and then crushed her inhaler for God's sake!

Aunt Effie then leaves, shutting the door behind her, gladly not asking me about what I want for breakfast, or if I even want any breakfast at all. My appetite has gone completely out the window since last night. Last night. What am I supposed to do now, after freaking out on Cato's Aunt Veronica on the phone? And all that screaming and begging last night... every part of it is just awful.

I lay there with the blankets over me tightly, eyes shut lightly, feeling as if I shut them tight, my head will explode. I stay like that for a long time, just listening to the sounds I can hear from downstairs as the day goes on without me, not that I'm in a hurry to catch up; the sound of the loud music thumping from Clove's car, Aunt Effie saying a goodbye to my cousin, my sister and Clove, and eventually Aunt Effie calling out to say goodbye when she finally goes to leave for Mr Flickerman's house to help him with his home remodeling.

In a way, as I lay there, I feel as if I am under a thin sheet of water. Not blinking. Not talking. Somehow barely even _feeling _in these moments. The water is calm, quiet, and just allows me to just _be, _not exactly doing anything, but still just letting me be. It stays like that for what feels like hours, and in a way, I wish it could be like this forever.

I 'return to reality' when I hear the sound of my phone. I immediately reach over and grab it, hoping that it's Cato... and that he's okay, though after last night, I doubt it.

**Cato: Are you at school?**

I notice he doesn't mention my last text at all.

**Katniss: No. I still don't really feel very good. **

**Cato: I hope you feel better soon..**

A smile forms on my lips, as well as a blush on my cheeks.

**Katniss: Thank you.**

**Katniss: By the way, are you okay after yesterday?**

**Cato: I'm not exactly sure to be honest.**

I look at my phone for a minute, wondering what to say back, until an idea hits me. Aunt Effie is out, and it sounds like he's decided not to go to school today either...

**Katniss: You can come over if you like.**

**Katniss: Maybe some company would make you feel a bit better.**

**Cato: Are you sure?**

**Cato: I'd probably make you feel worse. **

**Katniss: Not at all. The front door's open, just walk in.**

**Cato: Fine. I'll be there soon.**

I put down my phone and smile slightly to myself before getting up, just to hide all the Autnt Veronica stuff. If Cato found it, it'd all be over.

After that, I sit up in bed, waiting for Cato to arrive. I know things won't be fixed at the drop of a hat, these things will leave lasting scars, but I don't want him to be pushed so far that he never comes back.

Though it pains me, I dread it will happen soon.

It's one of the worst feelings in the world, especially when you can't tell.

What can I do? I blew my chance with Aunt Veronica by freaking out and hanging up, he has no signs of quitting it with Enobaria, he's treated like dirt almost everywhere and he can't stop it from happening... of course he'd be close to the edge.

Luckily, just for now, Cato's voice distracts me. He's here.

xxxx

I pass Cato a hot mug of coffee and then lay back down beside him on my bed. He doesn't pull me towards him like he did the night I brought him in, and I am now sure it was all just an act of drunkenness as I look back on it, though it makes me both get embarrassed and smile.

"Thank you." Cato says to me quietly as he takes a long sip of coffee, letting out a contented sight when he puts it down. His specific orders were to find the strongest coffee we had, and I guess I delivered.

"You're welcome." I nod, looking at him as I take a sip of my own mug of coffee which is not as strong as his, mine being a number eight and his a thirteen. I tried a sip of his and I ended up looking like I'd just swallowed a lemon. Number thirteen definitely isn't for me. "Now, tell me why you're not sure you're okay..." I mumble. I'm not normally like this, but since I fear Cato is close to the edge, I want to try harder.

"You know that friend I told you about at school, Enobaria? You met her in the park the other day." Cato starts off with, and I immediately nod. Of course I know her... and much too well for my liking. "Well... We're kind of going out now." He lets out a frustrated sigh at the end, as if dating her is a pain. I think I can understand that, if that's the case.

"Oh, are you?" I drink more coffee, pretending that I never knew about it. He nods and rubs his forehead.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure about it, though. I mean it's nice to have someone, I guess, but I'm not sure if I should stay with her or not. She's nice sometimes, but then again, sometimes I feel like we just don't fit." Cato explains, me nodding along to indicate I'm listening. "And there's Clove back and the rest of the bitches... and I just feel really lonely, even though I'm surrounded by people all the time and have a girlfriend..."

"You have me." I blurt out. I notice him give me a look of confusion as the red drifts to my cheeks, and I quickly start to speak again to cover myself. "As a friend..."

"Thank you again for being my friend." Cato says to me. "No one at school really likes me or talks to me. They only talk about me... and we've all heard what they've said, right?"

I nod slightly, leaning back against my pillow, Cato doing the same on the pillow beside mine. He reaches out for my hand and holds it tight, and it feels like an electric shock... but a somehow good electric shock?

"You're really great, Katniss." Cato turns his head to me and gives me a smile that I love but rarely get to see.

"Thank you. And remember... those girls at school, Enobaria and all that shit won't matter down the line, okay? And you have a friend right here.." I tell him and squeeze hand. He squeezes back and nods.

After that, we are quiet, but I have never felt closer to someone before in my life.

xxxx


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Thank you to DauntlessFangirl4and6, kay xxxx, Guest (your question is answered in this chapter), foreverlarkjay and sundragons9 for reviewing, they all make my day. I'm not going to say I hope you enjoy this chapter because I don't think I should with the ending I've given it, but please review.**

Chapter Twenty

Eventually, though I don't want it to come, Cato leaves and the day melts away, me reluctantly slipping down the drain with it as it disappears, never to make an appearance, a new day being put in it's place. Today, Aunt Effie decides that I am well enough to go to school and now, here I am, walking to school with Marina and Cato, and to be honest... they look awful, and I can't help but feel for something terrible will happen to one of them today, even though the thought makes me sick. Damn Clove. After all of the stuff she did, why the hell wasn't she expelled?

"It's odd that Clove didn't get expelled for all of the shit she did, right?" I blurt out, hoping that I haven't set off poor Marina again by mentioning her; she already has to face the stupid girl at school today.

"Odd? Not really." Cato mutters, folding her arms. "Suzanne College: Most prestigious school in the country, or rather, Suzanne College: The school that accepts the most bribes from it's student's parents." He adds with an eyeroll, sighing tiredly. I'm about to ask what he means by all this, surely a school wouldn't _accept bribes _from the parents of the students, but Marina takes over, noticing my look of confusion.

"Sadly, yes. Suzanne College is filled with more bullshit than a fucking farm." Marina says, and all of the sadness and shakiness is all gone, replaced by complete anger and frustration. "Let's just say that Mr and Mrs Taylor _care very deeply_ about their daughter's education at Suzanne College, so they often supply the school with generous donations... and these donations often appear at rather convenient times, like after she has returned from suspension or helped give a girl an asthma attack. As you see, really fucked up." I nod quickly.

"Maybe it will take someone killing themselves mainly over all her actions to finally make them fucking realise how big her damn bullying problem is." Cato mutters and I look at him, feeling uneasy. Though I was only with him yesterday, he feels like he looks so different. His eyes are near lifeless with dark circles underneath them indicating a lack of sleep, he's really pale and he just looks so... tired; not the type of tired where you feel like you want to collapse on any available surface and sleep, but rather tired of life. My uneasiness and thoughts that something bad will happen today don't help with his words, either.

"Hopefully not. No one should end their life, over that bitch and our corrupt fucking school especially." Marina says staring at the ground. "My dad wants to take it to court since it's gone so far... but my mother's really ill and most of our money is going into paying for her equipment and medical bills, so we aren't exactly in the position to do anything at the moment... and things at school would get even worse." She rubs her eyes as we get into school; the three of us getting in just as the bell goes, so we quickly make our way to Roll Call.

"No one listens here except for Mr Brutus and Mr Latier, but of course, they can only do so much before they've reached all the action they can take." Cato says in defeat as we take our seats. We put Marina on the wall side, Cato next and me last so Clove can't get to her, the two of us not wanting a repeat of last time. The corruptness makes sense, because there's no way that at a normal school Clove would still be around after all the things she did. She isn't just a bully... she can actually be pretty dangerous, too.

The three of us stay quiet through Roll Call, trying to ignore the eyes of Clove burning into our backs as she whispers increasingly rude and hurtful things about all three of us to Cashmere and Glimmer who's she's fit back in with perfectly, making them unable to stop laughing in just a few minutes. I look at Marina and notice she's put in her headphones so she won't hear them, the fact that I can hear the music from here an indicator she's turned it up a loud as it can go, but when I look at Cato, my face falls. He stares at his blood spotted sleeve, just looking completely over everything, and I dread what could happen today if Clove, my cousin oer Cashmere push him too far. Yesterday I made him happy, but now he's back here, only with a little more power than he has at home, and it's all gone.

"Come on, let's do our best to ignore them. All they want is for us to feel like shit, right?" I say to Cato as I get up, the bell having gone. "We have Science now, that isn't so bad, and like you kind of said as we came in, Mr Latier won't let them keep getting at us." He flashes me a weak smile, a fake one at that; you get good at identifying them after becoming very experienced with putting them on yourself, and then we start to climb the stairs with Marina who still has her headphones in.

As we reach the top of the stairs, I fill with dread as Clove comes up to Cato, wearing a sweet but smug smile, her eyes filled with something I cannot identify, though I do not it like it one bit. Once seeing her, I mouth to Marina to keep going and she nods, while I stay with Cato.

"Hey, Cato? We're so sorry about everything... it was all such a horrible misunderstanding.." Clove 'apologises,' fake sadness and regret in her stupid voice. She then reaches for his schoolbooks in his hand. "So, we want to carry your books for you." She rips them from his hands with a smirk.

"I'm perfectly capable. I'm surprised your offered or even apologised for all this shit." Cato retorts, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I thought your daddy fought all your battles for you by keeping our shitty little school wrapped around his finger." Clove glares, and then pretends to stumble back, tossing his books and papers down the stairs.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Clove pretends to be shocked and then starts to walk off. Cato shoves her into the wall furiously and them heads down the stairs. Clove turns her head around and I sigh; I'm sure if Cato hadn't given her that shove, she would've just walked off. "WARNING EVERYBODY! WARNING! THERE'S A RETARD ON THE STAIRS! TO STOP CONTAMINATION, PUSH HIM DOWN!" Clove shouts out and I watch as two guys carelessly push him down the stairs as they laugh, Clove joining in. Yes... something bad will happen today, I just know it.

"Retard! Retard! Retard!" The kids in our year start to yell and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping it will end soon. It stays like this for three or five minutes probably before I hear someone else yelling.

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" **Mr Brutus yells, much louder than all of the students combined. Then, everything stops and Suzanne College is now so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone listens to Mr Brutus... probably because they're scared of him, but I think I like him, just because he listens. "Good. Now, you all have FIVE SECONDS to get to class before I put all of Year Ten on afternoon detention for the rest of the year." He yells, and immediately they start to run. "AND WITHOUT THE NOISE!"

It goes quiet again and I smile slightly as I walk, getting the indication that Mr Brutus will handle thongs with Cato. As I go down the halls, I hear him help Cato up, and then tells him to come into his class for awhile to get away from them... and even better, he wonders why the hell Clove wasn't expelled!

If only Mr Brutus was our school Principal...

xxxx

Cato returns to our classes in fourth period English, with Miss Dormer, or Cressida, depending on if you're a student that calls or your teachers by their formal names, or the relaxed student that listens to her preference and is comfortable with it. Break was absolute hell. Cato, Marina and I decided to sit outside by the basketball courts today instead of taking Marina to the Woodwork room with us since it's so hot today, and since the Woodwork room as no fans or air conditioning, we'd pretty much bake in there... and since Cato has to wear that coat all day to hide the marks, it would be even worse for him. Anyway, what made break so much of a hell? Clove, Cashmere and my cousin decided it would be fun to throw various pieces of food and garbage at us.

Now, my father's jacket has an ugly vegetarian lasagna stain on it courtesy of my cousin and Cato has a bruise on his jaw from an apple hitting him full force, courtesy of Cashmere. With all that's happened, I don't think it could get worse, until Miss Dormer/Cressida asks for Cato's help with a few boxes of textbooks and the two leave the room to get them, Miss Dormer/Cressida shutting the door behind her, allowing my lovely class to wreak havoc as they always do and for Clove, being the fucking pig she always is to start going through Cato's bag.

"Hmm... what could a retard have in this bag to make it so damn heavy?" Clove says with a smirk as she starts throwing things from his bag out of it and onto the light blue carpet below. "There has to be something in here..." Her smirk widens as she keeps searching, acting as if she's searching for treasure, which in her case would be more things to humiliate Cato more.

I want to speak up, but I just can't. All I can think is why - why hasn't anyone noticed the fucking problems with Suzanne College, why hasn't anyone filed a lawsuit, why hasn't anyone tried to do anything to fix all the problems we have everyday going here? We have approximately six hundred, boarding on seven hundred students, and you're telling me none of them or their parents have tried to do something?!

They can't all be fine with this.

They can't all like it.

I guess it's sadly true that in some situations, those with money actually do hold the most power... and it isn't fair that this has been going on for so long.

I snap back into focus when the laughter gets louder and I tense, wondering what's so funny or what Clove has found until it hits me, and I couldn't feel any more worse for Cato or any more hatred for Clove if I possibly tried or if I lived for a hundred years, this moment playing over and over. Clove, at the bottom of his bag, has found his blades... and this is the final thing she needs.

"Wow. We aren't just dealing with a retard, but a manically depressed freak too." Clove smirks, looking at the blades. "I wonder when he's finally going to kill himself? Do you think he would if we all asked nicely?" She asks mockingly. I want to go over to her, scream at her and slap her for doing something this awful, but I am glued into my seat and feeling dread while also feeling like I am, about to throw up. How can someone make fun of this, how can someone be so cruel? How have they not gotten rid of her yet.

"You mean something like 'oh, hey, you're kind of making our life hell right now with your existence, so can you kindly go over there and slit your wrists?'" Cashmere says, the laughter getting louder, leaving me somehow even more disgusted. "When the depressed freak finally offs himself, I call dibs on his seat. You can see the wrestling team perfectly from where he sits, and since it's heating up, they'll be shirtless too."

We all then hear a smash. Cato is standing there at the front of the room, having heard everything, and to get everyone's attention, has smashed one of the classroom windows by throwing Clove's bag at it. Everyone now goes slilent, just staring at him, and that's when I finally know he has been pushed too far. Congratulations Clove, you finally gave him that one last horibble nudge and pushed him over the edge.

"Yeah, Cashmere, you can have my seat when I'm dead. I'm sure you'll enjoy staring at all the boys you'll be making your way through in the next few weeks. And Clove? You can have my blades. I'm sure you'll appreciate them when my death finally reaches your consience." Cato says, his tone that same tone Ava uses leading up to beating him. "I hate almost every one of you in here... none of you know how hard it is to be pushed and pushed before you just can't take it anymore! I can't wait until I'm dead... because that means you'll be going straight down into HELL with ME!" His voice is now a shout, which seems to echo around the room after he storms out.

I run after him, terrified. He can't do it. He can't kill himself. I can't let him. I run after him as fast as I can, not caring if I get in trouble for skipping. I only stop when I get a text, thinking it's from him.

**Cato: Thank you for being my friend, Katniss. You are the only person allowed to sit in front if I get a funeral.**

I immediately call an ambulance before starting to run faster.

xxxx


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed!**

**kay xxxx: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I based the school around mine (obviously it doesn't have the same horrible problems as Suzanne College does) and a mash up of Australian and American schools.**

**Guest - I'm glad you liked the cliffy, and how I'm speeding it up. I've been looking back and some things I've really padded out, so I'm glad I've picked up the pace too :)**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101 - Your review made me smile like an idiot. I never thought anyone would say that this was probably one of the best Catoniss stories ever written, or that this was one of the best stories ever written either! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**coolkat10 - Katniss doesn't want it to happen either... but maybe she might be too late...**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6 - Clove will get what's coming to her in the end *evil grin***

**Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Twenty One

The nurse hands me a plastic cup filled with water and pats my head before disappearing down the halls of Capitol Falls Public Hospital, leaving me alone, or rather just feeling alone once more as I wait for any news to arise. I stare at the clear liquid in the cup and slowly bring the white plastic to my lips, taking a small sip before placing the cup on the edge of the table beside me, hoping I won't accidentally spill the cup on the piles of magazines beside it. Was that cup of water supposed to calm me after everything I just saw? At the fresh memories, I tense.

Once Cato was on the stretcher and out of his horrible house, one of the paramedics told me that if I had not called sooner, he probably would have left the Fielding home in a body bag than on a stretcher, making me relieved that I decided to call on the way instead... even though he still might not live; he's lost a lot of blood. All the blood... when I got there, it was horrible. I wanted to throw up. One of the front windows was smashed, flicks of blood dripping down the shards, the front door was wide open... and there was blood all over the floor of the Fielding home, leading to the staircase where I finally found Cato, his head leaned against the wall, face pale, passed out from blood loss. It was a sight I know, no matter how old I get, will never leave my mind. I tried to stop the bleeding with towels from the bathroom as I waited, but they were soaked with blood in seconds.

When the ambulance arrived, I went with them, feeling as if unless I didn't think about the actions, I wouldn't be able to breathe or live... and once we got here, once Cato was taken away, I was taken away too, in shock. A nurse talked with me for awhile until I 'calmed down' (physically; I am still screaming inside) and then she took me where I am now, handed me the water, and then went off to continue her duties. Shutting my eyes tightly, trying to fake the images fill my mind go away, I fiddle with my phone's screen protector as I keep waiting, trying to tell myself that it will be okay, somehow it will be all okay.

I feel my phone vibrate and I reluctantly open my eyes, hoping it isn't Aunt Effie, Glimmer or my sister, demanding to know where I am or what's happened to me or ordering me to come home; I'm not even in the mood to face my Little Duck at the moment. Instead, I am somewhat relieved to see a message from Marina there. I wonder if she has a feeling of where I am. As expected, she was one of the only people who wasn't laughing and joining in with what ultimately pushed him to do this. Hopefully, they haven't decided to go after her.

**Marina: I have something big to tell you.**

**Katniss: What is it?**

**Marina: I recorded that horrible thing in English. I pulled out my phone as soon as Clove started looking through his bag. I have the whole thing on tape starting from the bag thing to Cato storming out, nice and clear. They can't ignore it now.**

**Katniss: What are you going to do with it? Go to the media? Put it on a video sharing website? Show your parents?**

I hope my questions aren't bothering her, I just want to know the whole story. Marina was smart enough to record Clove in action, and after all the horrible things she and Cashmere said about him, especially relating to his blades and when Cato started screaming at the class and then stormed out, there's no way it can be ignored now, or just placed as a misunderstanding now. I doubt that the Taylor family can 'donate,' or rather _bribe_ their way out of this one.

**Marina: I showed the video to Mr Brutus before going to fifth period. He got so pissed and copied the video onto his laptop, then took me down to Principal Paylor who sent for Clove, Cashmere and Glimmer. Clove's in there now. Judging by the yelling, she's in deep shit.**

**Katniss: It's about time. **

**Marina: Also, have you heard anything from Cato? I'm getting scared.**

**Marina: I think Mr Brutus is worried to, he's been calling the Fielding house for the past half hour, and then just Cato (just so you don't think it's creepy that he has Cato's number, it's for school purposes with help on projects, by the way), but there's been no answer from any of his family at all. **

**Marina: He sent me a message saying goodbye awhile ago too... and I'm really freaked out. **

I stare at my phone for awhile, having no idea how to break the news to her. At the moment, it actually feels like he is dead even though they are doing all they can to save him right now. I actually don't want to reply, but I eventually force myself to glide my thumbs over the keyboard on the glass screen of my phone.

**Katniss: I'm at the hospital. **

**Marina: You mean... he wasn't kidding when he walked out of class?**

**Katniss: Of course he wouldn't be kidding... I went after him and went to his house and then...**

**Marina: You found him?**

**Katniss: Yes. It was me.**

**Marina: Do you have any news? Is he...**

I know what she was going for, of course. I briefly look around the hallways, looking for any signs of doctors coming my way to either tell me Cato hasn't made it or that he is in recovery. Nothing. My eyes train back on my phone.

**Katniss: I don't know. I hope he isn't.**

**Marina: Please text as soon as you get news, I don't even care if it's while I'm in Paylor's office, okay?**

**Marina: Shit. The office bitches just caught me with my phone... and I have to go see Paylor now, anyway**

**Katniss: Good luck, and I promise I'll text or call as soon as I get any news, whether it good or bad.**

After I send that message, I slip my phone back into my pocket and reach for the plastic cup the nurse gave me, sipping from it again. I hope, now that Marina has recorded that video and shown Mr Brutus, who has clearly taken action, Clove will finally get what she deserves, something that should have been done a long time ago. That's when I hear someone clear their throat, making me look up to see a doctor. I dig my nails into my legs, hoping and begging that he's okay.

"Miss Katniss Trinket-Everdeen, wasn't it?" The doctor begins and I nod, holding my breath and mentally counting to ten over and over while still trying to stay in focus, still desperately hoping. "Mr Fielding, despite the major loss of blood, has survived, though we are restricting visits to immediate family only for the time being."

I think of lying for a minute, telling them that I am actually his cousin... but I find myself not wanting to see him yet; he'll probably be furious with me since it's obvious that since I'm here, I'd be the one that found him and called the ambulance to get him to the hospital, the reason he's still alive. I wonder who I could call for him for a minute before Aunt Veronica hits me again. The woman I hang up on. It's outrageous, but I have to try. I promised I'd help him, even if he doesn't actually really know it.

"I can call his aunt for him." I say. The doctor nods, and then slowly disappears down the hall again. I pull out my phone and search for the number I saved only a little while ago, and then walk over to the window. I finally call, promising myself I'll actually talk properly this time and not just hang up. I get an answer rather quickly.

"I'm making cookies with Mummy, so go away." The voice of a small child, probably about four or five, I'd say six as a maximum comes instead of the woman's voice I had been expecting. I frown, a part of me wondering if Aunt Veronica ever mentioned having her own child in her letters to Cato.

"Ollie! What have I told you about answering the phone without asking me?" The woman, obviously Aunt Veronica, says to the child, words only faint because she must be holding the phone away. "I'm so sorry about that, my son has this thing with telling off everyone that rings and sometimes I can't get to it before him. Who is it?" She asks, and a confidence suddenly fills me. I can do this. I can get Cato his Aunt Veronica. I won't freak out as I did last time.

"I... I called you abniout a day or two ago. I asked if you had a nephew named Cato Fielding and I... I hung up on you. I'm sorry, I just kind of freaked out and, well..." I mumble, feeling like an idiot. I actually now expect Veronica to hang up on me, but miraculously, she doesn't.

"Oh, yes, you." Veronica says quietly; I can't tell if she is angry with me or not. "Is Cato okay?" She asks after a few minutes, as she did the first time. I breathe deeply, wondering how to get this all out. The words all spill out without me able to think of them, just wanting to get out and be over with. I suddenly feel more alone and more scared than ever, desperately hoping that she can come.

"N-no. I'm at the hospital right now, actually. Today... at school... this girl, she's been bullying him for ages, p-pushed him o-over t-the e-edge... and he tried to commit suicide." My voice is quiet, shaky; unreliable. "I went after him, c-called -a-an a-ambulance... there was so much blood..." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I can't take any of this. I've been hiding all of this for too long.

I tell her about everything but the abuse, since she already knows, and I feel as if someone has grabbed me and started to chisel away. Once Veronica promises me she's on her way and hangs up, I wipe away my tears and slide down against the window, onto the floor. I need to compose myself.

I finally found Aunt Veronica and held a conversation with her.

I told her everything she didn't know.

I got her to come.

I saved her nephew.

This is one small step in the direction of this all being over.

xxxx

**Katniss: I just got some news from the doctor. He made it, but only immediate family can see him.**

I pass the time waiting for Aunt Veronica to finally arrive by updating Marina about how Cato is going, while she updates me on the situation going on with her, Clove, Cashmere and Glimmer and their actions back at school. For the most part, it's a good distraction, but every now and then, my eyes go up to the clock, me hoping desperately that she will be here soon. Ever since I got off the phone with her, I've felt close to tears and I really do not know why.

**Marina: Thank God**

**Marina: Do you know when you'll be allowed to see him?**

**Katniss: No idea. I'm worried about when it comes to when I see him again, though. There's no doubt about it. I was the one that called that ambulance and got him here.**

**Marina: We'll take this one step at a time. Deep breaths, okay? **

**Katniss: I'll try my best.**

**Katniss: Are you still in the office?**

**Katniss: Any new updates with that?**

**Marina: Yeah. Texting under the desk now. I think I'm going to come home with a gum covered phone case.**

Despite the situation I am currently in right now, Marina's comment brings a slight smile to my face and even a laugh, that teary feeling melting away for one moment.

**Marina: I seemed to be in there for shorter time than Clove. I just got in trouble for having my phone out in class... though they thanked me for recording it at the same time.**

**Marina: Cashmere just went in. The yelling's back.**

**Katniss: Hopefully they all get a long, long suspension at the very minimum.**

**Marina: I'm hoping that it'll be expulsion for Clove. Cashmere needs someone to feed off of to reach maximum cruelty and bitchiness. She'll end up stuck without Clove there to help her ridicule people.**

**Katniss: Good point**

**Katniss: Also, just in case... don't tell Mr Brutus about Cato. I know he's worried... but I don't want it to get out there, especially now.**

**Marina: I won't.**

**Marina: I totally understand.**

As I go to text Marina back, I get another, though this time it's from Veronica instead.

**Veronica: I'm here now. You said you're sitting in one of those chairs by the water machine, right? With your hair in a braid and wearing a leather jacket.**

**Katniss: That's me.**

**Veronica: I'm coming down the hallway now, where I think you are.**

I put away my phone, deciding to text Marina back later and instead look around, and there she is. Coming down the hallway is Cato's Aunt Veronica; I still recognise her from the picture I took from Ava and Victor's room, only she looks older and is taller. With her is the little boy, Ollie, I heard on the phone, clutching her hand tightly.

Before I know what I'm doing, I hug her tightly, and to my surprise, she returns it.

"Thank you for calling me." Veronica whispers.

"You're here..." I simply whisper back. I pull away, embarrassed at my action, and see her smiling at me, though I can see flecks of pain in her eyes. I quickly look at Ollie, who is now clutching the leg of her jeans for what looks like dear life. "Want me to watch him while you see Cato?"

"Thank you." Veronica nods. I sit back down and watch her with Ollie, biting my lip. "I'm going to go see your cousin now, okay? Katniss is going to look after you, see?" She points to me. Ollie looks at me as if he's just swallowed a lemon, flicking a black curl out of his face.

"Whyyyy?" Ollie asks, looking at her. "I didn't want a cousin, I wanted cookies!" He whines, stamping his little foot.

"Please... please be a good boy. We'll make them when we go home, okay? I promise." Veronica says, which seems to make him happier, and he lets her lead him over to me, lifting him up on the chair beside mine. "How about you draw something for your cousin while you're here?"

"I'll draw something, but not for my cousin. He's why we aren't making dinosaur cookies!" Ollie huffs, kicking his legs. Veronica looks at him and sighs tiredly.

"Okay... be good for Katniss." Veronica nods before disappearing down the hall. Ollie and I are both quiet, not even looking at each other.

I get up a little while later to throw my paper cup in the rubbish, when I catch a glimpse of Veronica and Cato in his room. They are hugging tightly, the type of hug you automatically associate with relatives that haven't seen each other in years, and it makes me smile wider than ever.

xxxx


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, and the favourites and follows; I can't believe that this story is at 66 reviews!**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: I'm glad the previous chapter is your new favourite (though with the ending it may change again.. wink wink) and things definitely are going to be going up now... though I do have some 'surprises' coming up in chapters to come...**

**kay xxxx: Thanks for the feedback, some of the stuff in the last chapter, much like things in the scenes in earlier chapters with Cato, Ava and Victor was really hard to write, so I'm glad it's played it's part.**

**ILoveMelonLord: I'm glad the story is improving; I think picking up the pace was what it needed. If you have any more feedback, it's always desired!**

**QueenMaddy: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I try to update every day unless I have school stuff or things to do, so you probably won't have to wait long for the next chapter :D**

**foreverlarkjay: This chapter may also give a heart attack... but in a different way. And Ava and Victor will get what's coming to them too... but they won't be disappearing for awhile.**

**sanne: I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders: Katniss trying to find Aunt Veronica was actually one of my favourite parts to write :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, one more note before I go on with the chapter, I have a few ideas in my head for a Catoniss story I may write after this. So.. would any of you lovely readers be interested in reading a story involving a deaf!Cato and a mute!Katniss? **

Chapter Twenty Two

"Thank you again for the ride home, Veronica." I say once the blonde woman's car stops in front of my house, a place I'm really dreading going back to, especially after all that has happened today. Veronica gives me a warm smile and then takes a look down at her watch, my eyes peering down at it too. Damn. Even though we spent until visiting hours were over at the hospital, and I politely requested if Aunt Veronica could drive the long way home if it wasn't any trouble, it still isn't very late and there's a high chance that Aunt Effie and Glimmer will still be up... and I really don't want to see them right now.

"It's fine, Katniss. If you ever need a ride, you know my number." Aunt Veronica tells me and I quickly give a nod. "I know it isn't very much, considering how much you've done for my family, but now that things are changing... things will start to get dangerous." Her voice gets serious and I start to think... I never really thought about what would happen _after _Cato and Aunt Veronica were reunited, I never thought it would really happen deep down. "I don't know how far my witch of a sister and her psychotic husband would be willing to go... but they might try and go after you too. Don't go out alone. I'll drive you, or go with a friend."

"Yes, Veronica." I reply with another nod. Veronica is definitely right. I've seen and heard Ava and Victor and what they do so many times, and they really are unpredictable. If they are pushed to the edge, what will they do? "I take it when Cato is allowed to leave the hospital, he's going home with you and Ollie?" Veronica nods and takes out a piece of paper from her bag, as well as a pen, and starts to scribble down an address... her hopefully _real _address.

"Here." Veronica hands it to me. I place it in the pocket of my father's jacket and cringe at the crackle of the paper. "This is my address. I don't actually live too far from here... but let's say I also live far enough to not bump into my sister and her husband Victor, either." She smiles and I nod. "I'm not sure if he'll still be able to go to the same school, though... but from what you've told me, I don't think that will be much of a problem." She sighs.

"Yeah. Our school is... let's just say, it's a school full of bullshit." I whisper to her and she nods, frowning. "The bullies have money, their parents make some generous donations and get the school off the family and pupil's back... and then it's all back to the beginning again. One of our friends though recorded what happened today before Cato.." I trail off, but she obviously knows what I mean. I just really don't want to say those words again. "And well, she showed it to one of Cato's teachers that won't take any of it... and well, judging by things she told me in her texts, things may be looking up."

"Good." Veronica smiles at me again. She has the same type of smile as Cato; it looks good on her and unlike him, I think she gets to use it a lot... though hopefully that will change for Cato soon. "Have you talked to your family about possibly moving schools? Those girls you told me about sound absolutely horrible." I look at the floor of Veronica's car; I've never considered asking before.

Maybe I could go to where Cato may be going if things go to plan? But that might be a stretch... so I hurry to change the subject. A question comes to mind, something that I've wanted to ask all afternoon but it hasn't been the right time... so I should try and ask now while I have the chance. After all, I'm not in a hurry to get back inside anyway.

"Um... May I ask you a question?" I ask, peering over at Veronica again, watching her give me a nod. "Well... you know how I told you about the letters I accidentally took from Ava and Victor's house; those letters you and Cato wrote back and forth to each other? I didn't read them, but I made note of the address..." I pause to watch her face, seeing regret in the same blue eyes she shares with her nephew. "And I ended up at a pizza place instead. I-I just want to know... why did you give Cato a fake address?"

"I didn't do it for myself, I'd do anything I could to help Cato... but there's someone I have to protect, too." Veronica gestures to the back of the car, where Ollie is sleeping peacefully in his car seat and I immediately nod. "I wanted to give him my real one if we got to arrange a meeting... but this happened first."

I turn my head around to the back of the car again and study Ollie; his raven black curls clinging to his forehead, how peaceful he looks in his sleep, the little green dinosaur he's clutching as he rests... of course you can't bring a child that's barely five (Ollie proudly told me his age in the hospital waiting room) right into the foreground of this already horrible mess!

"I understand." I open the door of Veronica's car, it suddenly feeling very heavy, but that's probably because I'm dreading facing my aunt and my cousin once I go in. "Unfortunately... I have to go now." I mumble, taking my school bag quietly from beside Ollie, not wanting to wake him.

"See you tomorrow, Katniss." Veronica gives me a weak, tired smile, but I can't blame her after the long, draining day it's been for all of us. "And... I spoke to the doctors after I left Cato's room so he could rest up. You can see him tomorrow if you like. I think he'd really like to see you."

Really like to see me? Okay... Maybe he might not be mad at me... but maybe he just really wants to see me so he can yell at me. I run my tongue along my teeth. I really do want to see Cato too, but at the same time, I'm afraid if going in there, too. Knowing I have to make my decision, I nod. I have to see him, have to step up.

"I'll visit him after school tomorrow." I tell her, though in my head I'm wondering if I'll actually go to school tomorrow.

"I'll pick you up, then. Suzanne College, right? We passed it on the way in, didn't we?" Veronica replies and I nod. "Goodbye, Katniss. And remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a ring."

I wave goodbye after shutting the car door, just watching Veronica drive off until I cannot see her eye catching red car anymore, not even as a blot of colour in the distance. Now... to go inside. I've padded it out long enough, it's time to go in.

Unlocking the door, I creep inside and am immediately greeted with tinkling laughter. I catch sight of Aunt Effie in deep conversation in a man in a lime coloured suit and I sigh in relief. For once, her having guests over has been a relief and not an annoyance, though I can't see Glimmer down there with the guests. Great. She must be upstairs.

Determined to get to my room, I run up the stairs as fast as I can, hoping if I go quick enough, I can get in without any trouble and avoid a confrontation, but as I get up the stairs, I find myself staring straight into the emerald green eyes that belong to my cousin.

"Finally decided to come home?" Glimmer mutters, studying me carefully. I look at her and feel myself heating with anger, though I know that a confrontation with my cousin will make everything worse... though it does seem quite appealing, kind of. "Where were you, anyway?"

"For your information, I was at the hospital." I snap. I look at Glimmer, who's face somehow hardens even more. Her beautiful features can't even take the grotesqueness out of how she looks when she's angry, though I noticed she already looked mad before she spoke to me, probably because of Marina's video and the fact Mr Brutus took action.

"Did you finally get medicated?" Glimmer asks me rudely. I really want to punch her, I really do... but I know I can't. I just feel like I'm going to snap; I'm going to burst like faulty pipe. "Took them a bit of time to realize you're in great need of meds, didn't it?"

That's it. I've had enough. It's been a long day and I'm tired, I'm still in shock and honestly, I'd be glad if I didn't wake up when I go to sleep tonight at this point. Too much has happened to me today and I'm over it all.

"Listen. I've put up with you long enough. I've put up with you rummaging through my stuff, pushing me to go on trips with your bloody friends from hell, bullying my two real friends, being a total bitch to me when it suits you... and everything else you've done to me and also my friends! Why was I at the hospital? No, not to be medicated, I think that's what you need. Cato, thanks to you and your pathetic friends, was finally pushed over the edge. Do you have ANY IDEA what it's like to go into your friend's home, find his blood all over the floor and then find him on the stairs almost dead, him having tried to kill himself? No. No you don't; you only care about yourself! I've had enough of you, and at the moment, I'm pretty done... so all I have to say to you finally is... FUCK OFF!"

I feel like an enormous weight as been lifted off my shoulders, even though I may regret some of the stuff I said. I look at Glimmer, who's green eyes are now prickling with tears, and then disappear down the hall, not even paying attention to Prim who is standing there with her mouth open, having heard everything.

I enter my room at last and shut the door, locking it too.

After that, I collapse on my bed.

And even though I'm tired, I don't sleep a wink that night.

xxxx

When I pretty much snap back to reality, not wake up since last night it was absolutely impossible to sleep, my eyes almost bulge out of my head once I see the time. It's just past noon and no one 'woke' me... and it's not even like it's a weekend either, it's Thursday! As if it will give me answers, I reach out for my phone and check my messages.

MARINA:

**Marina: Hello? You okay? I haven't heard from you in a bit. I know... that isn't very long but after today it's just natural to worry about you.**

**Marina: And I forgot to tell you about the latest updates at Suzanne College: we're meeting in the office again on Thursday with out parents to sort it out. **

**Marina: Hoping desperately for a good outcome. Reply when you can, okay?**

UNKNOWN NUMBER:

**Unknown Number: Hey. This is Katniss... right? It's Enobaria. I got your number off Cato awhile ago. Just wondering if you know if he's okay. He sent me this message that it's over... but there was this really creepy part at the end.**

AUNT EFFIE:

**Aunt Effie: Just in case you are awake before I get back, I'm letting you have the rest of the week off. Glimmer told me she thinks you're nearing an extreme mental breakdown, but I think it's just weird cold side affects. Call if you want me to pick you up anything, dear.**

VERONICA:

**Veronica: Just checking in to see if you're okay. Are you still going to be going to school today?**

I stare at the messages for a few more seconds before starting to reply to them all.

MARINA:

**Katniss: Sorry I kind of disappeared. Had to do some 'babysitting' and then I pretty much collapsed when I got home. Keep me updated on how things are going at Suzanne College.**

ENOBARIA:

**Katniss: Cato is in the hospital for personal reasons. I cannot tell you more. Sorry.**

AUNT EFFIE:

**Katniss: Thank you Aunt Effie... and yeah, it's just the cold. Sometimes fever can do that to you, I guess.**

VERONICA:

**Katniss: My aunt let me stay home today. I'm okay, I guess. Just a bit tired. Would I be able to go see Cato now?**

I send the message to Veronica, feeling slightly nervous, and then get started on the usual, having a shower, getting dressed, and having a small breakfast or now rather lunch as I feel barely hungry as I wait for replies. After washing up, I go to check again, but as I grab my bag, I hear a car horn honk outside.

Must be Veronica. I run downstairs and go to meet her, placing my bag on the seat before waving hello to her and Ollie.

I wait for us to arrive at the hospital, the nerves twisting in my stomach madly.

xxxx

"Go in, Katniss. It'll be okay. He really does want to see you." Veronica says to me reassuringly as we hover outside Cato's room, me trying to get over my nerves and just go in there. Ollie tugs on the leg of my jeans.

"And tell my cousin to go away while you're in there!" Ollie says to me, making me wonder even more if Veronica ever mentioned having Ollie in her letters to Cato at all. I look back at Veronica as she picks up Ollie, muttering to him to not say those sort of things before giving me a nod of reassurance.

As if I am being pushed, I stumble in to Cato's room, slowly approaching the chair by his bed and sitting myself in it. I can't tell whether he's asleep or awake. All I do is watch the rise and fall of his chest and try not to focus on how pale he is or the heavy bandages on his wrists until he eventually moves, starting to sit up.

"Cato." I simply mumble once our eyes meet. He looks at me as he never has before, emotions running through his eyes, a whole mixed bag of them; sadness, anger, a little bit of love, happiness, and finally stops on something I think is a little bit of admiration with the love sticking to the sides, making me lightly blush.

"How long have you known?" Cato simply asks. I look down, of course Veronica would have told him everything. I swallow thickly, trying to get it out.

"Months. I heard all these smashes and yelling and more of them as the days went on... and I quickly figured out what was happening to you over there." I explain solemnly. "I was there the night your mother cut up the jacket Veronica sent you, I was hiding in your bed. I was the angel. I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't by myself. No one would believe me, so I started the search for your aunt. And now..." I trail off, but he knows.

What happens next comes so fast and it shocks me, but I like it. Cato reaches out for me and pulls me into a tight hug, keeping me close to him. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as he mumbles the words 'thank you' and 'you really are an angel' over and over again, not seemingly able to stop.

A fire is igniting inside me, burning and burning, spreading to every possible place it can, and it is out of control. I stay in his hug but pull back slightly and look at him, lightly running my hand over his cheek. Then, I kiss him; my very first kiss. It isn't perfect, it doesn't stop like it does in films and I almost bash him on the nose by accident... but I wouldn't have it any other way.

To my surprise, he returns it and hugs me tighter than ever. I know that these months will be hard, but I will be there with him the whole way.

I barely even care that Veronica is watching from the window, actually giving us a thumbs up. Everything, even in this odd moment, just seems... perfect.

xxxx


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I hope you like the chapter, and I always appreciate reviews.**

**kay xxxx: I'm glad you thought the ending was sweet, I'm still kind of new when it comes to writing sweet, romantic moments, so I'm glad I made it work.**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: Is it wrong that I'm enjoying how difficult it is for you to pick a favourite chapter? *evil grin* **

**coolkat10: I'm glad you enjoyed their first kiss :)**

**foreverlarkjay: I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and hopefully you'll enjoy this update just as much.**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Yeah, it did take awhile, I was having trouble finding the right moment, but I think where I put it was almost perfect :)**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101: It's okay... it was definitely time for both the kiss and Katniss to finally give Glimmer a piece of her mind I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters :D**

Chapter Twenty Three

My perfect moment with Cato doesn't last very long, though I desperately wish I could will it to stay a little longer; like a small child asking their parents or other guardian for just five more minutes on a swing set at the park. We kiss for a little longer, me enjoying every second of it, before Cato unexpectedly and rapidly pulls away from me, worrying me for a second. Did I do something wrong? Was I supposed to pull away first. Then it hits me - it wasn't my fault at all. He pulled away because of his new visitors in his room, their voices I barely paid attention to because of how good I felt because of the kiss, but now it's here, in my face full force like a punch.

Standing here in Cato's room are Ava and Victor, smirking at us. A part of me wonders how long they have been standing there, but I refuse to let the embarrassment show up on my face in front of them. I sit back in the chair by Cato's bed and squeeze his hand reassuringly, hoping that his parents won't get to him. Veronica told me on the way over to the hospital that he will be allowed to leave tomorrow evening, and I'd hate it if he couldn't because of Ava and Victor attempting to ruin him again. I squeeze his hand again, firmer this time, as Ava opens her mouth.

"Well, judging by what we happened to see when we came in, you look much better." Ava says to her son sweetly, a fake just as sweet matching smile on her aged face. I almost want to scream at her, tell her to drop the act and that I know (how hasn't she seen Veronica yet?) all about all of the horrible things her and Victor do to their son, but I keep myself quiet, knowing that will not help Cato at all. "Have you missed your Mum and Dad?" She adds, talking a voice you would use while talking to a kid the same age as Ollie if they asked why they couldn't have chocolate before dinner. Cato and I both share a frown at her tone.

"Not particularly." Cato bursts out, making my eyes widen slightly, but then I remember that Ava and Victor can't hurt him here, unless they want attention to be drawn and for someone else to find out about the abuse. I watch her face harden and her fists clench as she slowly starts to approach him, and I see fear flash across his eyes for a minute; would Ava really be stupid enough to do something to him right here? As she comes close to his bed, her fist uncurls and she reaches out to touch him... just as another voice fills the room.

"Don't you dare touch my nephew, you disgusting pig!" Veronica. Ava's head immediately serves in the direction of her sister's voice, looking completely shocked. Veronica moves closer to each other and for a few minutes they just stare at each other, Victor not interrupting, like lions about to fight. Ava now looks like she wants to kill Veronica, but of course... not here. Instead, she slowly speaks, not even bothering to hide the venom in her voice. Again, I squeeze Cato's hand.

"I have the right to touch my own son." Ava says. It sounds like she was trying to go for an innocent tone, but the almost signature coldness in her voice quickly cancels that out. "And, I have to point out the elephant in the room... how the _hell _did you get here?"

My eyes flick over to Veronica nervously, me dreading what she will probably fire back at her sister which will probably bring out the truth - while just a suspicion before, I really do know about what went over there at night. While that is powerful and it is nice to think of how stupid they will feel when the person who knew all about it was right under their nose... it also scares me too. Veronica isn't the one that lives next door to Ava and Victor, and will have to fear what lengths they may go to.

"It's none of your business how I got here; what matters is that I actually _care _about Cato, unlike you." Veronica crosses her arms over her chest. As Ava goes to open her mouth again, Veronica starts to speak again, seething with anger that has obviously been built up greatly in the ten years she hasn't seen her nephew. "Oh yes, I know what you were about to say, of course. You do care. Of course you do. You gave him insults as his bedtime stories when he was a child and hugs and kisses came in punches and slaps, how could I _ever _believe that this was anything but great parenting?"

"I have my reasons, and he needs to learn his lesson for everything he's done wrong. He shouldn't even exist." As Ava says the last part, she stares right at Cato, who quickly looks down at the blanket on his hospital bed. Again, I squeeze his hand. He is loved. He has his Aunt Veronica, me, Marina and I'm sure Ollie will love him too eventually when they finally meet (I still have no idea if Cato knows if Ollie exists or not).

I gasp at what comes next. Veronica's face goes bright red in anger and she reaches a hand out to slap Ava across her cold, aging little face. I look at Cato as I hear the sound of another slap, probably from Ava returning it to her sister, seeing his face turn red as his aunt's did, though I'm not sure if it's from anger or embarrassment.

"Both of you, stop it!" Cato shouts unexpectedly, and because of how loud it is, it almost makes me jump. To my surprise, Ava turns towards him with arms folded, her face full of fury. I feel as if to the adults in the room, I have turned invisible.

"He's right." Veronica says quickly, rubbing her left cheek which has the mark of Ava's hand on it. "Look. Cato can leave the hospital tommorow, and it's up to him to decide where exactly he's going home to."

"He's going to his real home. Aren't you, Cato?" Victor says to his son sternly. I look at them for a minute, then back to my hand in Cato's, a calming sight in this room of horrible madness.

"I didn't know you supported my decision of going with Aunt Veronica, Victor." Cato replies, Victor's mouth opening in complete shock. I hold Cato's hand tighter as if trying to give him more confidence, not wanting it to melt away on him.

"Now listen to me, you idiot. You are coming home-" Victor begins, his shocked expression gone and replaced with a look of rage, but Ava cuts him off, looking at her son with more hatred than I have ever seen before.

"Let him go home with the bitch, but in time, you'll regret it." Ava hisses, the look of hate still glinting in the same eyes she shares with her son as she speaks. "Enjoy your time while it lasts."

After that, Ava and Victor finally leave, and a quiet air falls over the room, neither me, Veronica or Cato deciding to speak. The kiss I shared with Cato seems like it happened ages ago after this horrible visit, but I know that this is the start.

Eventually, I sit myself on Cato's bed and whisper to him, "I'll be here the whole time, I promise. And none of us will ever let them hurt you like that again."

He nods and gives me a soft kiss, and for as long as that kiss lasts, so does that air of everything being alright for once.

xxxx

When it's time to leave the hospital, I get a ride home from Veronica again, what she told me about things getting dangerous now sinking in even more after that visit from Ava and Victor this afternoon. Unlike last night, once it's time to get out, I quickly rush up my porch and into thr house, a part of me worried that if I am not fast enough, Ava and Victor will jump out of the bushes and grab me.

As soon as I get in, I kick off my boots and hang up my coat, just as I hear Aunt Effie call out to me. It's barely past seven thirty, so of course she wouldn't be asleep yes.

"Katniss, dear? Can you come here for a minute? I'm in the kitchen." Aunt Effie says to me. I hope she isn't calling me for dinner, I don't want to face Glimmer after finally giving her a piece of my mind yesterday yet and I'm not even hungry; Veronica and I stopped at a bakery on the way home and shared a large meat pie... but what if she wants me for something else, like for calling me out for yelling at Glimmer yesterday?

I sigh. There's only one way to find out.

"Coming." I mutter and slowly walk into the kitchen, undoing the tie holding my braid in; it's past saving and I can't be bothered with trying to fix it up after Aunt Effie is done with me.

I sit next to Aunt Effie quietly at the dining table, which has forms spread across it - forms for different high schools in the area I discover once my eyes scan over the papers. I turn my head to Aunt Effie, who seems to immediately think I want an explanation.

"Well, Katniss... I don't think, according to what your cousin told me that Suzanne College is the right school for you..." Aunt Effie sighs, tapping her glittery purple pen (I notice she has a glittery purple ring in the shape of a butterfly on that matches... who matches their accessories with their pens?!) on one of the pages.

"Well, she's right." I say honestly, while feeling slightly smug inside my head. I'm sure Glimmer did this to try and annoy me further since I yelled at her and finally snapped last time I actually saw her and spoke to her, but really, it is working in my favour.

"That's a shame... but luckily, there's a few other places around here I could send you." Aunt Effie says with a weak smile. For the first time with that smile, I can actually see the wrinkles in her face and it somehow makes me guilty, like I'm the reason her face now looks so suddenly aged.

I try to get my mind to change the subject, and it goes to the school that Veronica will probably be sending Cato to. Maybe if it isn't too far... I might be able to get Aunt Effie let me go there? While Aunt Effie starts to explain things to me in the various papers, I text Veronica under the table.

**Katniss: Just curious, but where are you sending Cato to school? My aunt is thinking of sending me somewhere else after she finally discovered this school and me don't exactly mix, so... yeah.**

I wait for Veronica to text back, holding my phone in my hand tightly. When I feel my phone vibrate, I smile weakly.

**Veronica: It's not very far from my house. You still have my address, right? It's under even ten minutes walking distance. I think it's called Collins High.**

**Katniss: Thanks, Veronica.**

I smile and slip my phone back into the pocket of my jeans before turning my attention back to Aunt Effie, just as she picks up a set of papers... with the name Collins High on them. I listen to her and smile slightly.

While things will be rough, at the moment I can safely say I'm becoming a firm believer of the light at the end of the tunnel.

xxxx

The next day, a Friday, I am home again as Aunt Effie agreed. Today she is calling the principal of Collins High, Principal Dalton, and is looking into me starting there in about two weeks. This, of course means I have to get through a horrible week at Suzanne College, but according to the last text from Marina, Clove's parents left the school office very angry and she's thinking the dreaded girl has finally been expelled. At least I know from her that she'll be gone for quite awhile or even forever, and in another text, she told me Cashmere was suspended. My cousin will still be there, but what can she do by himself?

I stare at myself in the mirror, and then stare up at the clock. It's four thirty, and Veronica will be coming to pick me up at five and we'll be going on to pick up Cato from the hospital, and then I'll be going over to Veronica's for dinner with them tonight. I stare at myself in the mirror and wonder if I look nice enough, something that hasn't really worried me before... but now I think Cato and I have something now, I want to make a little more effort.

My hair is in it's braid in usual and I am wearing a cherry red dress that goes down to my knees, a gift from Veronica, with a black cardigan and the boots I almost always wear, though no make up. In a way, I like how I look, but in a way, I want to take it all off, feeling as if it isn't right that I'm wearing these clothes, as if I don't deserve them, but the sound of my phone distracts me.

**Veronica: I'm coming early, there isn't as much traffic as I thought. Are you ready?**

**Katniss: Yes. I'll wait by the door. **

I look at myself in the mirror one more time and sigh; it's too late to change, so I grab my bag and wait by the door as I said I would, humming softly until I hear the faint hum of Veronica's red car join in, quickly heading inside the car.

"Good evening, Veronica." I wave to her and she returns it. I turn my head around and smile at Ollie, who just gives me a frown in return. I sigh and turn back around, staring out the window as we drive to the hospital.

xxxx

At the hospital, I wait by the entrance with Ollie, who is absolutely mesmerised by the water machine (I have to constantly take him away from it or otherwise, he'd provably push the button until the whole hospital flooded) while Veronica sorts out the paperwork so Cato can leave the hospital. I look at Ollie, who I've managed to stop from running to the water machine by showing him pictures of dinosaurs on my phone, and wonder again if Cato knows about him.

My question is soon answered. I catch sight of Veronica coming down the hospital hallway and Ollie does too, and he immediately jumps off my lap and clutches her legs, almost toppling her over as he squeals the word 'mummy.'

Then, I catch sight of Cato, who is staring at Veronica, who picks up Ollie quickly, his face falling immediately.

"Cato..." Veronica mumbles, looking at her nephew. By both of their faces, I can clearly tell that she didn't tell Cato about Ollie. "This is your cousin, Ollie."

"H-hi..." Cato says quietly, staring at the pristine floor of the hospital.

Though it isn't my fault, I immediately feel bad.

xxxx


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! While this story still has quite awhile to go, I am now happy to say that I have now planned everything fully that's left of it! I'm arranging ideas at the moment for what I may write after this, but I haven't really come up with the plot yet, just little chunks, so I hope I'll be able to arrange it all together soon :D**

**kay xxxx: Thank you :) I'm glad you're struggling to find a favourite chapter (even though that sounds really awful *looks down*) and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: Yeah, there certainly are a lot of people out there that certainly aren't part of Katniss' fan club right now. She goes back to Suzanne College in the next chapter, so it'll be interesting to see how that goes...**

**dogday2014: Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101: Yeah... those two don't really have interaction in this chapter, but there will be some in a few chapters to come, and it will probably be interesting to see how that turns out..**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic :) I write new chapters whenever I can, I like writing it as much as you amazing readers like reading it :D**

Chapter Twenty Four

Once we get to Veronica's house, she quickly leads us in and immediately I can notice the major contrast between her house and Ava and Victor's place. The walls are painted brightly and covered in family photographs and Ollie's drawings (or rather scribbles, but what can you expect from someone barely five years old?), the place is neat and tidy, the only things on the floor creating a slight mess - key word _slight _are a few toys belonging to Ollie and the smell of a roast dinner lingers in the house. At Ava and Victor's, however, the walls are bare and worn, the place is cluttered and messy, and the house reeks of alcohol.

This is almost enough to distract me from the glaring fact that I'm almost completely sure that Cato is pretty upset, disappointed, or maybe both about Veronica not telling him about Ollie, or if I push it hard enough, maybe even the fact that Ollie exists in the first place. In fact, now that I think of it, I don't think Cato has actually spoken a word to any of us since we were leaving the hospital and he finally met Ollie, Veronica introducing him to his younger cousin quietly.

"Well, I'm just going to put Ollie in his bedroom and then I'll show you guys around properly." Veronica smiles at her, not seeming to notice Cato's disappointment at the moment. Her eyes then flick down to Ollie sleeping in her arms and she walks down the hall to Ollie's bedroom, living Cato and I alone in her living room.

The loudest silence I have ever experienced in my life envelopes the room within a few seconds, it settling at the bottom of my stomach uncomfortably like an exceptionally large boulder. I look over at Cato for a second, who is passing the time in the form of kicking one of Ollie's toys away from the couch slowly, the silence at least outwardly seeming not to bother him.. though from a lot of experience and from what I have seen in the past few months, I know clearly that while the outside looks fine, the inside may be screaming, trying their very hardest to break free and come to the outside, fighting and fighting and slowly but surely chipping away at the mask.

I look away from Cato and try to figure out something to say; something neutral. Since he already isn't in the best frame of mind thanks to the the visit from Ava and Victor as well as meeting Ollie for the first time, I don't want to say anything that could potentially make him feel even worse than he already feels. After awhile, once the silence becomes much too much for me, that boulder feeling as if it wants to destroy my insides, I finally speak to him. If he doesn't reply... well, at least I made an effort to speak to him.

"How do you like Veronica's house so far?" I ask him quietly. I reach out for his hand and knot my fingers in his, an action that still feels quite odd, but at the same time I like it and am getting used to it; a part of me still can't believe that those two kisses yesterday really happened, trying to let him know that it's okay now. At first, he just shrugs, but after awhile, I hear a faint noise which I then recognise as a mumble.

"I like it... it's nice to walk into a house where the smell of alcohol doesn't hit you right away." Cato mumbles, kicking the toy of Ollie's right away, it stopping my the coffee table, as if the plastic moulded into a dinosaur shape is leaning on the wooden table leg. I nod slightly and see him move slightly closer to me. "I just can't believe she didn't tell me about... _him." _Cato adds a few minutes later in an even quieter voice, though Veronica is most definitely out of ear shot.

"I understand." I nod and squeeze his hand before brushing my fingers over his, an action seeming to relax us both just a little. "Maybe it just was never the right time.." I add, though I know I am just grasping at straws now. In the letters I accidentally brought back from Ava and Victor's house, I took notice of some of the dates on them while arranging them, and they had been writing for about a good two and a half years before Cato was caught by Ava - Veronica could've slipped it in somewhere in one of her letters, couldn't she?

"Will she even want me now? She has her own son... and he's only like four or five, so he obviously needs a lot of attention and-" Cato begins to say. I listen to him intently and gradually place my arm around him, making sure to do it slowly so I don't scare him out of his mind, him thinking I might actually be going to strike him.

I cut him off as soon as I realise what his problem is with the whole Ollie situation: the fact that he's been unwanted all his life by his parents from hell and now that he has Aunt Veronica, who he thought (and still does, obviously) wanted him... and now he's found out about her having Ollie and now he's doubting what he thought because it, all because of Ava and Victor's vicious years of mental, emotional and physical abuse.

"Of course she still wants you, Cato." I tell him softly, staring down at the grey carpet of Veronica's living room, also deciding to mention some things that originally I was going to avoid, since this conversation isn't exactly neutral anymore. "When you tried to end your life... when I got you to the hospital, they'd only let immediate family see you, and as soon as I called her, she came to see you, and today when your parents came to visit, she was determined that you were coming home with her... and look at where we are now?" I give him a weak, slightly sad smile.

"What if she decides she doesn't want me anymore, that I'm too much trouble... and now that my parents know that I'm involved with Veronica - and _you _are too, her, Ollie and you are all in danger if they decide to go to the extreme." Cato tells me, and immediately I can hear the pain in his voice. None of us want to be in this situation, but now that we are, we are going to do our best to fight for it all to be over. I feel him run his hand across my cheek, making me blush lightly. "Are you sure you actually... you know... want to be with me?" He asks, voice only a mumble now. "You get the full package with me: a situation, dangerous parents, and of course, the head case of a boyfriend to top it all off."

"Of course your Aunt Veronica will always want you... and I want you too." I give him a faint smile. Those words feel so weird on my tongue, but now that they're out, it all feels all right. "And none of that matters to me. All I want is to help you, and I promise I'll do my damn hardest to help Veronica get your parents behind bars... and you aren't a head case, not at all. In fact... I love spending time with you." I blurt out, almost wanting to cover my mouth, but what happens next is perfect. Cato kisses me again and it's as if none of this is happening, as if for the duration of the kiss, we are on a different planet instead of in this difficult situation.

Unfortunately, it has to end. Veronica comes back into the living room and we break apart, our cheeks both slightly tinged with red.

"Not rudely interrupting important business, am I?" Veronica jokes, only making me feel more embarrassed. We both shake our heads and stand up, turning to her. "Now we've gotten that covered, ready for the tour?" She chuckles and we both give her a nod.

As Veronica starts to lead us around the two storeys of the house, Cato goes quiet again, only communicating in nods and shakes of the head, so I squeeze his hand tighter than ever, hoping that my words from earlier will return to his mind and give him reassurance. I look back up at Veronica as she opens the door to a room three doors down from the end of the hall and shows us inside. Judging by the appearance, it must be Cato's bedroom.

Like I did with the rest of the house, I quickly notice the contrast between this proper bedroom and Cato's awful bedroom back at Ava and Victor's home. Instead of a mattress and a few blankets strung across it, Cato has a proper bed now, only a little smaller than mine, and a proper wardrobe now too. In the corner of the room is a white desk with a computer on it, a bookshelf by it's side, and by the door is a small heater. I watch Cato's eyes scan over the room and while how surprised he is about how amazing the room must be to him is rather odd to me, I tell myself to understand that he's never had anything like this before.

"Do you like your new bedroom, Cato?" Veronica asks her nephew with a bright smile, though it fades when she notices his surprised expression fade and he just stares at the ground. He lets go of my hand and lets his arms droop at his sides, making me raise an eyebrow. "Honey, are you okay? Don't you like it?" She asks him, looking concerned.

"I love it, it looks really nice but... I don't deserve any of this stuff. I would've been right with just the floor." Cato says to her quietly, so quietly I almost miss it. Veronica goes over to him and takes his hands, sighing softly.

"Of course you deserve this room, Cato." Veronica tells him, squeezing his hands. "Don't listen to those two bastards. If I have it my way, the last time you'll ever have to see them is in court." She says firmly and he nods. I watch them for a moment and wonder if I should step out and let them talk for awhile, and eventually, I do, sitting out in the hall to give them privacy.

I stare at the cream coloured carpet in the hallway, a million questions and thoughts filling my mind. Cato is with Veronica now, who would protect him with her life... bit she also has Ollie to think of too. And how far would Ava and Victor really go to get their son back in their powerful, crushing grip once more? A chill runs through me. I don't want to think of all that, but it won't leave me alone, and I am honestly starting to truly fear the wrath of Ava and Victor...

xxxx

After dinner, dessert and a bit of talking, Veronica drives me home, Cato not coming with us since he doesn't want to be anywhere near Ava and Victor's house again, though he gives me a kiss goodbye before he disappears up to his new bedroom. Veronica and I are both quiet during the whole drive home, and I swear once we come up my street and pass the dreadful house belonging to two people that we both know way too well, we both slightly tense.

Making sure not to draw too much attention to Veronica's car in case Ava and Victor, being the complete creeps they are may be watching from the window, I leave the car quickly after waving goodbye to Veronica, her doing the same in return as I shut the door as I possibly can. I watch her leave as I creep up my porch, a part of me wishing that I didn't have to come back here, and once her car completely fades into the darkness, I go up to my front door, ready to go in, and most likely, experience a night of very restless sleep.

As I take my keys out of my bag, I hear a voice behind me that makes every hair on my arms stand up and makes chills run through me. Ava's. And it sounds so close too, not across the porch or anything, right behind me, actually, though I don't dare turn around and go to take a peek. That would be asking for trouble. I feel a finger run over my neck, making me tense again.

"Sweet dreams, Katniss. I hope you take care.."

Without hesitation, again not daring to look behind, I unlock my front door and rush inside, locking the door as tightly as I can before running up to my room, ignoring everyone that is still up, even my sister. I wouldn't normally do that, but after that, I am terrified and frozen and just want to get into my bed, hide under the covers, and hope desperately that they won't go to even worse extremes than I can think of.

As I lay under the covers, I swear I can still feel Ava's finger on the back of my neck, and I really recognise then that I'm dealing with two people who definitely aren't all there.. and that when things get really ugly, Veronica, Cato and I will have to be prepared for the very worst.

xxxx


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I apologise if this chapter, save for a few things is mostly filler, but I promise there will be quite a lot of drama coming up very soon in the story...**

**Xx AmyLou xX: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and it's cool that you showed your friend, I'm glad she's enjoying it too :D**

**kay xxxx: Yeah... starting from the last chapter onwards is when Ava and Victor's pretty creepy sides come out, last chapter was only the beginning *evil smile***

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101: Is it bad that I'm glad it freaked you out? I was worried that it would come off as kind of dumb instead of the freaky I was going for, but it's seemed to work. And you're on the right track kind of about Ava...**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: She's going to get even creepier soon. At this point, she has a few screws loose, but eventually, I think she'll be out of screws all together.**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

Chapter Twenty Five

On Monday morning I wake up without the assistance of Aunt Effie or a nightmare to get me up and going, this time it being my thoughts awakening me... since today is that dreaded day where I have to go back to Suzanne College, where I will stay until I can finally start at Collins High. I check the time as I get out of bed and see that it's five thirty in the morning, yet I swear I can hear voices downstairs, though usually at this time, I am usually the only one in the Trinket home awake. Maybe I'm just going crazy after everything that's happened, or maybe it's the fact that this was the first time I've had a proper night's sleep since Ava's terrifying 'greeting' on Friday and my body is still getting used to it?

Whatever it is, I want to get downstairs quickly, just to check to see if I should start to get worried about hearing voices when there is no one around, or if someone in the Trinket household actually woke up really early for once, so I wear the first decent thing I can find in my closet, quickly do up my hair in braid that is so messy, it will probably be out by the time noon rolls around, and then start to head downstairs, skipping the stairs that I know very well by now let out an awful creaking noise.

As I walk through the house, I notice the voices getting louder, so I must not be going crazy... right... or maybe it just shows I'm getting crazier since they're getting louder? I frown and rub my forehead, hoping that I'm not going crazy; I can't have everything that's going on, and Ava and Victor themselves start to get to me... I just can't let it happen, no matter what. I enter the kitchen and find myself staring at the kitchen table in complete shock - sitting there is Aunt Effie with two police officers. The shock then turns to confusion, so I head into the kitchen where Prim is making breakfast, starting to help.

"Why are the cops here?" I ask my sister as I take a pancake out of the pan, placing it on the plate beside the stove as she spoons more pancake batter into the pan, starting to make another one. The thought of sitting down with a plate of pancakes my mouth water, but I have to keep myself focused. Why would the cops be here? Did Aunt Effie somehow find out about the abuse and call the cops... but then wouldn't she have woken me up so I could speak to them?

"A-Aunt Effie woke up at four in the morning; she accidentally messed up when she set her alarm clock last night... and she could smell something burning." Prim tells me and when I look at her, I notice she looks terrified, her eyes the size of dinner plates when she speaks, voice shaky and her face as white as a sheet... something serious definitely must of happened. "So... she went outside, and when she did, her car was on fire."

I completely freeze for a moment, the pancake I'm supposed to be flipping now sizzling angrily in the pan, just waiting for me to get a grip on myself. Aunt Effie's car was on fire? That just can't be a coincidence, not after my last encounter with Ava on the porch, when she scared me out of my mind. Ava and Victor are now going after me and my family... starting with burning Aunt Effie's car. I look at the pancake and force myself to flip it, cringing when I see the blackened side.

"That's awful.." I finally force myself to say. I know I should go tell the police about what I know, who I think I think - more like definitely would've done this, but my feel are completely glued to the grey shimmery tiled floor of the Trinket kitchen. If I say anything, will it get worse before Ava and Victor are caught? I stare at the pancakes again, all stacked up on the plate, and I suddenly feel agonizingly sick at the thought of eating one; after all of this I have lost my appetite good and proper.

"Who would do this to us? I know there were some girls at school that were giving you a hard time, but they wouldn't do this, they're Glimmer's friends as well... and Aunt Effie... well, it's impossible not to like her." Prim says with a sad sigh as she starts to plate up the pancakes.

I give Prim a nod and gradually start to help with plating up, though I'm worried I will drop something with how much my hands are shaking. As I pass the plate stacked with pancakes to my sister, I look at Aunt Effie, seeing how different she looks immediately. Her hair is limp, just hanging by her sides instead of in an extravagant hair style as always, she is not wearing any make up at all, and her normally ridiculous clothes have been swapped for what I would call 'normal' ones. While these things about Aunt Effie normally make me annoyed, they're what make her, well... Aunt Effie, and I actuallyfeel upset to see her like this.

I understand why she's so upset about this, not because she's lost her expensive car, but because now it means that there's someone out there who knows her and betrayed her... well, that's what she thinks, and it makes me feel even worse for her.

"We'll call you if we find anything, we want to catch who did this to your car." One of the officers, an officer that is strangely wearing gold eyeliner says to my aunt as he stands up. Aunt Effie nods and takes another tissue from the box in front of her, showing off the only thing on her that still seems perfect, her nails, and then dabs at her eyes.

"T-thank you, Officer Cinna, and thank you as well, Officer Haymitch." Aunt Effie says to the officers tearfully and they nod, starting to walk in the direction of the front door.

For a minute, I take my eyes off my sister, who is taking over a pancake which she specifically made for Aunt Effie, it done the exact way she adores, and put them on the officers leaving the house instead and instead turn to look at the officers, wondering if I should run up to them in these final seconds and tell them what I know, but I don't. While the sickening games Ava and Victor are playing are getting worse by the day, it will only get worse if we go to the police... we should only go once we have everything we need against them, and they should be begging to be placed in handcuffs and sent to rot in jail. I hate them both more and more as the days go on.

Prim's voice brings me back into where I am now, the Trinket kitchen, and out of my elaborate fantasy of the perfect day that will hopefully come soon, the day Ava and Victor are arrested, and for my sister's sake, I wipe my frown off my face.

"Would you like a pancake, Katniss?" Prim asks me quietly as she chops up an apple, delicately placing the slices beside her perfectly cooked pancake. I shake my head. Food is completely unappealing to me right now.

"No thank you, Prim." I nod. "I was going to start to head off now, actually. I promised my friend I'd pick her up some drinks from the servo to give to her when we get to school." I lie. Lying to your Little Duck now too, Katniss? How much worse can you get? I try to shake the thoughts from my mind. They won't help me in the slightest.

"O-okay, Katniss. I'll see you at school?" Prim takes a knife and fork from the cutlery drawer and makes her way to the table. I nod and then go to grab my school bag.

Once I leave the house and see the blackened shell of Aunt Effie's car in her driveway, I feel worse than ever.

xxxx

"Where the hell have you been for almost the past week?! I had to get high without you!" I hear Enobaria hiss at Cato as I walk through the park on my way to Suzanne College. I was hoping they wouldn't be here today, but apparently that won't be the case. I don't dare look back at them, not wanting to potentially see her smug face and weird teeth... and if I see her, I might not even be able to see that... just that image of her and Cato kissing from weeks ago.

"Wait a second... I was in the hospital because I tried to end my life, and all you can care about is having a buddy to get high with?!" Cato yells at her. I try to walk faster, trying not to remember everything Enobaria has been doing to him - the alcohol, the drugs, buying him the blades... but it all arrives in huge clusters, the conversation behind me not helping.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Enobaria's voice softens, and I can detect shock in it too. "So that's why you were in the hospital. Your friend wouldn't tell me why." She adds. I remember our conversation in texts the other day and start to walk amongst a thick bunch of trees. "Well, at least you're here, and all better, aren't you, honey?" Her voice turns seductively soft and I feel sick, a part of me wondering what he'll do.

"Enobaria, no." Cato says firmly and I feel relief flush through me. "I'm done with all that shit. The drugs, the alcohol and the sex. I can't even believe I hung out with you all these years when you're just a stuck up little bitch!" My eyes widen slightly, I didn't think they'd actually be falling out, but I'm happy in a way, since he'll finally be free of her poison.

"Come on, Cato... please. You're my best friend and I need you." Enobaria tells him, playing the guilt card now. "How about you come over on Friday night? My parents won't be home, so we can have a nice, proper talk..." I start to feel sick again and I pray that he won't fall for it and say yes. I don't want to lose my first and only boyfriend over something as stupid as Enobaria, especially when there's a lot more to our relationship than the usual.

"Enobaria... please. I can't, and I don't even want to." Cato says to her. "Just make it easier and please leave, and I don't think we should even see each other again after this." I hear the sound of loud footsteps, making me walk quicker, just in case Enobaria comes this way, and if she sees me, I'm sure she'll be automatically angry at me, thinking that this is all my fault.

"Fine. If you want it like that, you can have it like that, but don't expect anyone else to love you more and care for you more than I did." Enobaria snaps; it reminds me of something Ava and Victor would say, actually. Her voice is now fainter and I smile, glad she is away from both me and Cato.

"Trust me, I have people who love me... and unlike you think this stupid thing was, it's all real." Cato retorts, his voice starting to get fainter too, but that's probably because I'm fast approaching the exit gates of the park, Suzanne College not too far away after I get out of here.

"Okay, then. Have fun. Especially since I think one of those people you think loves you is that stupid bitch Katniss!" Enobaria growls and I feel my cheeks redden slightly, but not in a good way at all. I wish I could go over there and slap her after everything she did, but obviously I can't because that would cause even more trouble, and they'd know I had been listening to them (but not on purpose, though how would they know that?)

"Talk about her like that again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" Cato yells at her and I tense, staring at the park gates ahead. Once they come up, I am more than happy to exit through them.

Once I get to school, I stare up at the gates of Suzanne College, dread settling uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach. I have reached my destination... not that I wanted to be here in the first place. I linger outside of the gates for a few minutes before finally deciding to head inside, knowing that stalling anymore won't help my case. Sure, Clove is gone and so is Cashmere, but my cousin will be here and in a school like Suzanne College, news travels pretty quickly, so I have no idea what to expect today.

I force myself to go inside, keeping my head down and walking at a normal pace, hoping no one will look at me and realize who I am right off the bat. While everything looks completely the same, I feel like I've stepped into a completely different school all together.

Then, I bump into something large, me too busy thinking about my return here to actually be watching where I'm going. I wonder if I can run away before they can see me, but then I realize I just bumped into Mr Brutus, so I should stick around unless I want him to catch me running away and give me detention.

"Sorry, Mr Brutus. Just wasn't watching where I was going." I mumble, feeling my cheeks flush red from complete embarrassment. Mr Brutus looks at me with a frown, but once he realises it's me for some reason, it disappears off his face.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought it was one of the idiots I kicked off the wrestling tram last week." Mr Brutus mutters, collecting his papers off the concrete. Once he stands back up, he looks at me for a second, as if studying me, and then speaks again. "Hey, aren't you one of Cato's friends?"

"Yeah." I reply quietly, staring down at the gum covered concrete.

"Do you know if he's alright, or if he'll be returning to Suzanne any time soon?" Mr Brutus asks me. "Your friend, Marina or Mariana or whatever she's called, showed me that video she took in her English class and dear God, that was awful." I nod in agreement. I'm still so glad Marina got that on tape.

"He went home after that incident... and he tried to commit suicide." I tell him, seeing no point in lying as Mr Brutus is one of the only teachers here that is decent. "I called an ambulance... and he was just let out of the hospital on Friday. He isn't coming back here, though. He's moving to Collins High instead."

"Collins High? Shame he's moving, but after all that, I can see why he is." Mr Brutus nods, looking at the papers in his hands. "Well... I have to get these to the staffroom. I wish him a good recovery."

"Thank you, Mr Brutus." I call as he walks away, me quickly looking around for Marina... just as the bell for Roll Call rings. I hope she is here, or else I'll probably go insane...

xxxx


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I can't believe this story has 87 reviews and over 6,000 views. Every one of them means a lot to me!**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: Gale will most likely be making another appearance towards the end of the story :)**

**kay xxxx: You'll probably be screaming at your screen soon (*wink wink*) but I'm glad you liked Cato standing up to Enobaria!**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Yeah, that was most likely Enobaria's last appearance in the story, and I admit, sometimes I wanted to strangle her too while writing this...**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101: The story will definitely get darker in chapters to come, and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

Chapter Twenty Six

I quietly make my way into my Roll Call classroom, ignoring all the other pupils that are shuffling in, relieved that they have just made it and escaped Ms Coin's wrath, how she gives out lectures about tardiness and gives out lunch detentions at the drop of a hat as I search for Marina. With her curls dyed their bright aqua, she is virtually absolutely impossible to miss. Once I find her, I quickly go and take my seat beside her, relieved that she has turned up today.

"You finally came back here." Marina grins as Ms Coin walks into the classroom, opening her folder, taking out the roll and starting to mark it. "I can now confirm that Clove's been expelled, I overheard Principal Paylor speaking about it with the deputy when I was returning a bathroom pass... so she's out of the way for good."

"Really?" I half heartedly return the grin, not sure if it is the right time for bringing one out after all I have experienced this morning. Clove being expelled... while it was a nice rumour, it is an absolutely both amazing and rewarding truth. Still, I'm glad that I'm moving to Collins High soon. After all that has happened in Suzanne College, I just want to get away.

"Yeah. Great, huh? So... now there's just Cashmere, who's on suspension, and of course your cousin, but they'll be stuck without their ring leader." Marina smirks, her sea green eyes flicking in the direction of Glimmer's emerald green ones, which are slithering with anger. "I'm sure Suzanne College will be a bit of a better place with that bitch gone for good."

"Yeah." I simply mumble, staring at the desk I'm sitting at, occupying myself by reading the graffiti scribbled across the desk in purple marker. I wonder if I should mention to Marina right away that I'm moving schools, but when I think of it it just comes out and feels all wrong.

"So... How have things been going with you lately... and Cato?" Marina asks me. Somehow, at the mention of just his name, my cheeks heat up. Can she tell that we're going out by just looking at me? Does having a boyfriend make you look kind of different? I frown at my stupid questions and go to just spit out an answer to Marina.

"Okay, I guess." I nod, looking away from the graffiti on the desk and back up at my friend again. "Cato is making a good recovery, too.." I choose to omit the huge occurrences of the past weeks for obvious reasons, though I wonder if I should let her know about Cato and I getting together. In the end, it just slips out. "We... we're kind of a couple now.."

"Really?!" Marina smiles. "Well, I'm glad. Glad he's getting better, and glad that you two well... finally got something going." She winks.

Almost as soon as the words leave her lips, Ms Coin bangs her huge folder on our desks, making both of us successfully jump out of our skins and pay attention as she was intending for. I look up at her gradually, into her eyes that seem to have no colour at all, just looking at her properly for the first time making me fully realise how much I have definitely not missed her.

"It appears you are back, Miss Trinket Everdeen. I would've noticed earlier if you were not in fairy land like your friend Miss Pearl over here." Ms Coin says to both of us, making us frown. She has the type of tone that can almost be described as venomous, but she's put something different on top faintly to dull the poison, while I recognise it all the same.

"Sorry, Ms Coin." I mumble, just because she's expecting it, not because I want to. She nods and scribbles something on her roll, and just as I think I am finally free of my dreaded Roll Call and Maths teacher for a little while, she turns her head back to me.

"Do you know when your other friend, Mr Fielding will be returning by any chance?" Ms Coin asks me, making another frown appear on my face but this time I do not bother to hide it from her. "He missed a very important Maths test I'm sure he would've enjoyed." She adds on, a hint of mockery in her voice.

I sit on my hands to keep my fists from clenching as I respond. I don't dare mention the attempted suicide to her, not just because of the room being filled with students but also because she does not deserve to know, not after all of those terms of snide comments and mockery directed at Cato, as well as all the bullying she saw and never did anything about, a factor that pushed Cato right over the very edge.

"He won't be returning." I respond, fighting to keep myself from snapping at her just because I do not want to be the receiver of one of Ms Coin's detentions on the very first day back. "He's going to Collins High instead soon, same with me." The last part comes out by complete accident and immediately I regret it.

"Collins High? Interesting." Ms Coin simply mutters and then walks off to tell Johanna Mason to spit out her chewing gum into the bin, gladly getting Ms Coin out of my face until the dreaded sixth period Maths, the worst possible class to have last any day, let alone a Monday and on a day when returning to school after witnessing and dealing with everything that went on.

I pull myself out of my thoughts of last period Maths and into the now, that sixth period class feeling worlds away. The first thing I think of is me blurting out that I'm moving schools... and how Marina will take this. Marina! I look over at her and see her looking back at me, a sad and slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Y-you're moving schools?" Marina questions me quietly. "You and Cato?" She adds a few seconds later, and it hits me that once I leave and now that Cato's gone, she will have absolutely no one to hang out with at school and it makes me feel terrible.

"Yes..." I reply in a quiet voice. "I can't stay at Suzanne College anymore. Even my Aunt Effie noticed this place isn't for me." I mumble, though it's not like it makes my words any better.

I watch Marina and wait for more of her words to come, but they don't, she just nods, and once the bell rings, I am possibly more grateful for it than I ever have been.

Leaving my Roll Call room, I walk through the halls to my first period class of Sports Studies, though the guilty feeling doesn't leave me once.

xxxx

Once the school day is over, I am very grateful. While my day wasn't good nor bad, I think if I had to spend much longer in Suzanne College today, my head probably would've exploded all over the school's brick walls. The questions from the teachers asking where I had been quickly got frustrating, as did the weird stares and the faint whispers I'd hear occasionally while walking the corridor, some of the things being along the lines of 'that's the girl who was friends with that guy who tried to off himself' or 'that chick was hooking up with the guy I think is dead.' Either way, it made me pretty angry and frustrated, and it didn't help that I still felt guilty about Marina, who has been quite distant since this morning in Roll Call.

Once I find Veronica's red car parked outside my school, I smile and head over, placing my school bag on the back seat beside Ollie in his car seat, who starts to play with the key chains on it, before climbing in on the passenger side next to Veronica.

"Hey, Katniss." Veronica smiles and starts to drive. She knows the drill - if I can, I go to her house and stay there for as long as I can. I hate going back to the craziness of the Trinket home, especially after Ava and Victor decided to target my Aunt Effie and burn her car to nothing but a shell of black. "How was your day?" Veronica's tough, but slightly sweet at the same time, voice pulls me from the mental images of Aunt Effie's burnt car.

"Okay, but I'd be lying if I said I couldn't wait to go back to Suzanne College tomorrow. I just can't wait to start at Collins High. Aunt Effie's getting my uniform tomorrow, so that means it's getting closer..." I tell her, staring out at the streets that pass by.

"It's gradually coming, honey. You just need to get through these... two weeks, right?" Veronica replies and I give her a nod of confirmation. "Cato starts on Wednesday. I wish you two could start on the same day, but it didn't take as long for us because we live closer in the area."

"Yeah.." I sigh and take a look over at the blonde woman, deciding to change the subject. I have to tell her about the car, it would be wrong to keep it from her. I am not planning on telling her about that terrifying 'confrontation' on the porch with Ava, though, that a moment I never want to relive, but I will tell her about the car. "A-and can I tell you about something that happened in the morning?"

"Of course." Veronica tells me. I take a deep breath and reluctantly let the mental images of Aunt Effie's blackened, burnt out car and the scene in the kitchen this morning fill my mind again.

"Aunt Effie... I told you about my Aunt Effie, right? Well... this morning, when she woke up, she could smell something outside burning..." I start to explain, my voice shaking just as my hands also are. Veronica nods for me to continue, patting my left shoulder for reassurance. "And she went outside to find her car burning... and I think you and I both know who did it."

"Bastards. Those motherfucking bastards, going after your family, though I wouldn't put it past them." Veronica says through gritted teeth. "They're going to rot in jail, I promise you that, just like the pigs they both are!" She mutters, her voice gradually raising. I nod in agreement until I remember someone very important sitting in the back of the car. Ollie.

"V-Veronica... while I definitely agree, we can't let it get to us like this, especially not in front of Ollie." I tell her softly, hoping she won't get angry at me. Relieving me, she nods, though she looks slightly embarrassed.

"I understand what you mean." Veronica sighs, looking at Ollie for a moment. "It's hard having him with us in this situation... I just want to make sure both of my boys are well protected." She adds as we pull up in her driveway.

"Speaking of both your boys..." I mumble, looking around the car again to make sure I'm not going insane. "Where's Cato?"

"I sent him down to get a few things for dinner tonight. I just hope it isn't too early to let him go on his own, just because of... them." Veronica mumbles. We both get out of the car and I nod, kind of sharing her feeling.

I just hope he'll turn up okay.

xxxx

I go inside the house with my school bag quickly, just as I notice a woman that looks around the same age as Veronica on our porch, talking to her. She seems familiar, though I can't put a finger on it, so I just go do my usual, pour myself a glass of water, stuff my bag in the living room, and try and fail to cleanse my mind.

"Oh, Katniss, I forgot to tell you that she was coming. This is Meadow Bryant. I'm looking for a babysitter for Ollie, and she's one of the people who applied." Veronica tells me as the two women sit on the couch opposite me.

I faintly listen to the conversation that goes on between Veronica and Meadow as I sip my water slowly, my eyes mainly remaining on either the grey carpet or Meadow. Meadow looks about maybe a year or two younger than Veronica, though very close to the same age, with glinting blue eyes that remind me of Veronica and Cato's, and chestnut brown hair that reaches her shoulders, though when I study her, I swear I see wisps of blonde protruding from it, as if she is wearing a wig.

I try to ignore this, listening to her speak in her soft, almost barely there, Irish accent. Apparently, Meadow is unable to have any children of her own so she has been looking after others children to fill the void, and Veronica seems to be impressed by her work. She doesn't seem too bad, but for some reason when Veronica says she is hired, I feel slightly ill.

As Meadow is taken to the door, Cato arrives home with the groceries, and Veronica introduces him to Meadow, who shakes his hand, but seems to hold onto the action for a few seconds too long, and once he can, Cato quickly walks away.

Something about this Meadow Bryant is really rubbing me the wrong way...

xxxx


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A/N; Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6: I'm planning to have Glimmer try and make amends with Marina and Katniss, and maybe try and apologise to Cato, but I'm not sure where to fit it at the moment. They probably won't be friends again, just kind of on better terms. And also - I forgot to answer this before, Gale will probably make an appearance again towards the very end.**

**Guest: Yeah, now that Clove's been expelled I think she's had her last appearance.**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders: Yeah... things will certainly get very interesting soon..**

**sannejongbloed: I'm glad you love this story :)**

**kay xxxx: Meadow will make an appearance again in a few chapters to come (I wanted to give all you amazing readers a few chapters of peace *wink wink*) and more will be revealed..**

**Sadie: This is your favourite story? I'm smiling like an idiot right now. I'm really glad you're enjoying it :D**

Chapter Twenty Seven

About two weeks later, two weeks after Veronica hired the mysterious Meadow Bryant as Ollie's babysitter, I stand in front of my mirror, staring at myself in my new green Collins High uniform as I do up my hair in a braid. Is it wrong that I missed wearing a uniform to school? School uniforms are just perfectly simple. No getting picked on for wearing the 'wrong' thing, no being bounced along with the latest trends and no one feeling as if they are better than the other just because they have designer brands.

What's happened in these two weeks? Not very much, actually. At Suzanne College, it's just been the usual, homework and classes, as well as hanging out with Marina, who isn't, or at least doesn't look as upset about me changing schools as she did that Monday I returned. Still, I'm happy to be leaving Suzanne College for good. Those comments that were floating around me on the first day back never truly left, and the fact that I have to see Glimmer giving me ugly stares all the time both at school and at home leaves me wanting to bash her over the head with a saucepan.

Also, I've kind of been avoiding Veronica's house. It's not her, Cato or Ollie, I just don't go around when I know or think Meadow Bryant will be there, not wanting to fancy seeing her face to face again. I still do not know what it is or may be, but something seems off about the woman and the thought of her being alone with and caring for little Ollie makes me feel a little uneasy... but what can I do? I can't exactly say anything. It's not my business; Veronica was the one who hired her.

"Katniss, are you ready yet? Your friend's aunt's car has just pulled up outside." Aunt Effie calls out to me just as I put the final moss green hair tie in my black braid. Car... that reminds me. We've gotten no more information from the cops about Aunt Effie's car, it still a mystery... well, to most of us in this house anyway.

"Coming, Aunt Effie." I call back to her and grab my school bag, tucking my neatly folded up schedule into the front pocket of my school blouse. I look at the time. It's quite early, but I have to be early if I want to make it on time... not that it bothers me.

I head downstairs and to the door, where Aunt Effie is waiting for me. She opens her arms and pulls me into a hug, me shifting uncomfortably so I will not get impaled by whatever crazy thing she has decided would look 'good' put on a dress today while inhaling the strong yet beautiful scent of her expensive perfume. I pray that Cato won't get out of the car and see this weird display, so the first chance I get without it looking too sudden, I pull away.

"Have a nice day, Katniss. I hope Collins High works out for you." Aunt Effie smiles, fiddling with her complicated, odd necklace... thing as I head out the door. I give her a wave in response and shut the front door of the house behind me quietly, relieved once I get into Veronica's car.

"Morning, Katniss." Cato smiles and gives me a wave, which I return to him as well as Ollie and Veronica. Judging by his texts, he's been okay at Collins High so far, he hasn't made any new friends, but at least no one is giving him a hard time anymore like back at Suzanne College. "Looking forward to that dreaded first day?" He teases.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, especially with you." I smile at him, or rather at the back of his head since he's sitting in the front with Veronica, but it's all the same. I stare out the window, hoping for the best, only coming back into focus when I feel my phone vibrate. Marina.

**Marina: Remember the first day rules, okay? Don't die ;)**

**Katniss: I'll try my very best, okay? Are you still up for going for ice cream after school?**

**Marina: Hell yes. Also... if your cousin keeps giving me these weird looks, do I have permission to give Thresh Mills and his friends on the soccer team $20 to throw her in the dumpster?**

**Katniss: You didn't even have to ask for my permission. If you ask them and they accept... of course who wouldn't, make sure to tape it.**

**Marina: I will. It will be the most important video I'll ever take unless I get married.**

**Katniss: Look forward to seeing it.**

I slip my phone back into the pocket of my skirt and smile, resting my head on the side of the car as I stare out the window, having a feeling that this day won't be so bad, or at least better than my first day at Suzanne College. That first day at Suzanne College, when Cato set his desk on fire.. that all seems like it happened decades ago now after all that has gone on, when it's only been months. Hopefully, from here, it'll only go up for all of us... including Glimmer once she get out of that garbage, but she deserves it just once.

Once we get to Collins High, I get out of the car, saying goodbye to Veronica and Ollie before joining Cato. As we go in, I study the school. It definitely doesn't look as fancy or big as Suzanne College, but I'm happy with it, hoping it won't have those same problems that Suzanne College had either, with letting money get in the way of not making school hell thanks to the bullies.

"Well, we have fifteen minutes until Roll call; we left early to get you. Want me to show you around?" Cato asks me and I nod. He takes me up the stairs and I smile. I notice some similarities to Suzanne College, like how the concrete and the poles are covered in old chewing gum, now black due to how long it's been there for, but it was like that at Seam High back at my old house too. "It's pretty easy to find your way around here quickly."

"That's good." I reply. "It took a bit of time to work my way around Suzanne College when my cousin and her friends 'forgot' to keep dragging me from class to class with them." He chuckle slightly. "And speaking of Suzanne College... Marina is thinking of giving Thresh Mills and his friends twenty bucks to throw Glimmer in the dumpster today." As soon as the words leave my lips, Cato bursts out laughing.

"Oh God, please tell me she's taping it, even though your cousin's ridiculous screeching will probably bust her phone screen." Cato chuckles. I quickly give him a nod, looking out at what I presume is Collins High's sports oval - it actually looks a little bit nicer than Suzanne College's, looking as if they pay more attention to it than my old school used to to theirs.

"Yeah, she is. She'll probably show it to me when we meet up after school, and I'll ask her to send it to you." I smile, then think of this afternoon. Damn. I should have asked him if he wanted to come with the two of us. "So... um... what will you probably be doing this afternoon?" I ask him quietly as we pass what looks like the block of Collins High's Science classrooms.

"Probably just homework. Veronica's working late tonight, so Meadow is coming over to look after Ollie. Thank God. Did you know, to get him to eat anything, it has to be in a straight line? Fucking kid." Cato mutters, making me laugh quietly. I guess he hasn't really adapted to his younger cousin yet, but I can understand.

"When my sister Primrose was a little kid, she'd only eat her food if it was in the order of the rainbow." I laugh, recalling the memory, but the laugh feels odd when I remember he talked about Meadow again. Meadow. I should ask what he thinks of her, if he shares the same feels I have over her, that something is just not right about the woman, even if I cannot figure out what that actually is yet. "So... Meadow. What do you think of her?"

"I don't really know, I kind of just stay out of her way." Cato mumbles, kicking a stone along the concrete as the bell for Roll Call rings, him starting to take me in the direction of our Roll Call classroom. "As long as she keeps Ollie shut up and away from me, I think I like her."

I nod, staying silent after that due to my thoughts. If Veronica and Cato kind of think that Meadow is okay, why is it bothering me so much? I can't exactly say anything, not even to him. I'm probably just paranoid after everything that has gone on in these past few months, but my thoughts of uneasiness have ended up helping in the past...

xxxx

I meet Marina after school at the entrance of the ice cream parlour, both looking forward to seeing that video of my cousin being dumped in garbage if Marina finally snapped and went to Thresh and his friends with her twenty bucks in hand, and the taste of mint ice cream soon being in my mouth. Marina waves to me and comes over to me, giving me a hug which I return. Unlike Glimmer, I don't feel like I need heaps of friends to feel complete. I'm happy with having Marina, Gale (I really hope he can visit on the holidays), and Cato, who I guess is also my boyfriend now. They're all I need. It's better to just have a few friends than heaps, most of them giving you the feeling that you don't really like you deep down.

"Hey, Katniss." Marina says, smiling at me after we pull away, hit full force by the lovely, cool feeling of air conditioning cranked up as high as it can go, the perfect feeling after a blazing hot day. "How was your first day at Collins High? Any bitchy teachers? Bitchy students? Found any closets to make out with Cato in between classes?" The last one makes my face morph into a tomato and I playfully punch her in the shoulder.

"It was pretty good actually, and no, no and definitely not!" I exclaim, making her let out a laugh as we move up the line. "We haven't been together long, okay? I don't think you move to making out in like, three weeks." I mumble, still feeling embarrassed. "In fact, sometimes it feels like we still are just friends instead of being in a relationship." I add.

"Maybe you don't move to making out in three weeks... but me and a certain little cow that we both wish we could punch in the fact has already moved on from making out by then." Marina winks. "Yeah... Clove liked making things quick. I guess I should've taken that as an indication of her not ending up very faithful, but geez, she held on for a long time. Pretty much two years." I smile at her, it making me happy to hear that she is now well and truly over Clove.

Once we order, me getting my usual mint with chocolate chips and her getting peanut butter and banana, we sit down and start to eat, Marina pulling out her phone and sliding it over. She points to the latest addition to her camera roll with a devious smile and I return it, knowing what the video must be about. A part of me feels bad that I encouraged her to do this, but the rest of me feels like this will be the wake up call Glimmer is in desperate need of. As soon as it's over, I don't even bother to try and hold in some of my laughter for the sake of my 'poor cousin...' that was just too priceless, absolutely hilarious.

"Oh my God... that was fucking hilarious. I wonder if that will be her wake up call for change?" I say to Marina as I grab another spoonful of ice cream from the cup and put it in my mouth; the ice cream here is still some of the best I've ever had, it's a wonder I don't actually come here more often. "And, can you sent the video to Cato as well? I told him about it before Roll Call and he is demanding his copy."

"Of course he's getting one." Marina smirks. "Why deny him of all people the golden footage?" I hand her iPhone back and watch her start to send the video, both of us chuckling and waiting for his response. Just in case he gives both of us an answer, I pull out my phone as well.

"So..." I say after another spoonful of mint and chocolate chip ice cream, waiting for Cato to answer either one of both of us. "How was your day at Suzanne College compared to mine?"

"Ehhh.." Marina wrinkles her nose, fiddling with her purple plastic spoon. "I forgot to do my homework for Ms Coin, the bitch from hell and have detention Long Break for this week and half the next, but none of that seemed to matter after Thresh and his friends accepted my twenty bucks and gave Glimmer the shock of her life by showing her the ins and outs of the dumpster." She laughs.

"I can see how that could make your day." I nod. "I'm so glad I got a better Math teacher. We just call her Wiress, and she could never be as annoying as Ms Coin even if she spent her life trying to imitate her."

"Damn. You're lucky." Marina says with a small sigh. "Why does Ms Coin see it necessary to give us double the homework of a normal teacher?" She lets out a groan, just as I hear my phone go off.

**Cato: Damn. That might have just made my afternoon more bearable.**

**Katniss: I'm glad... but what happened? Not *them,* was it?**

**Cato: No, not at all. Meadow cancelled, so guess who has to look after Ollie tonight? **

**Katniss: Want Marina and I to come over after we're done here?**

**Cato: THANK YOU**

I chuckle and put my phone away, looking at Marina, who has just finished her ice cream. I put the last spoonful of my cup of ice cream in my mouth and then throw away the cup and spoon, looking back at someone I might consider as one of my best friends now. Marina grins at me and slings her purple school bag over her shoulder, holding the door open for me.

"Thanks." I nod. I look at her again once we're out on the pavement again. "Okay... how mad would you be if I told you I required help with babysitting? It's for a good cause... helping Cato not lose his mind..."

"I'll come." Marina laughs. "Just for the good cause, and for the fact that kids are adorable." I nod and start to walk. It'll be a long walk in this heat, but I don't want to waste my money on the bus fare, not that I gave much left in my wallet, and Veronica will be at work, so she can't drive us. At least I'm not alone, not giving Ava and Victor a chance to grab me... not that I think even them would be dumb enough to try anything in broad daylight.

"Let's go. Hopefully he'll still have his sanity by the time we arrive." I laugh and start to run. Marina quickly joins in.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Marina exclaims. We both laugh and continue to run, not even caring about the heat anymore.

xxxx

"We're here now." I smile at Marina as I get my breath back, wiping the sweat from my forehead. As I go up the porch, I check the time, kind of impressed that it only took just under twenty minutes to get to Veronica's house, watching Marina join me. I hope she won't ask if Cato is living here, not just coming over to babysit his little cousin, or figure out that something is wrong here. She smiles at me in return and knocks on the door.

"It's open, Katniss." Cato mutters and the two of us step inside, quietly shutting the wooden front door behind us. Immediately, I feel something wrap around my legs and I almost jump, but when I look down, I just see that it's little Ollie, who looks extremely happy to see me. I chuckle and pick him up, ruffling his hair, then walking over to Cato with Marina.

"How's it going? Do you think you've lost it yet?" Marina asks him bluntly, making me sigh. There's ways to put things Marina, and that isn't really one of them. To my slight relief, Cato just wrinkles his nose and rubs his forehead, looking kind of defeated.

"I'm close to losing it. I've been trying for an hour to get him into the motherfucking bath so I can prepare his motherfucking dinner, in straight motherfucking lines how he likes it... but no." Cato sighs, sounding very, very annoyed and frustrated. I look down at Ollie and sigh, just wishing that for now, he could be a little less difficult. "I am not the type of person equipped to deal with... _small humans." _He points at Ollie.

"Wow. Sounds like it's going well." Marina says half sarcastically, half playfully, though Cato just shoots her a death glare. "Aw. It's okay. We can help, okay?" I nod in agreement and look at Ollie, thinking of sometimes I used to try with Prim when I wanted her to try something knew or finally do something when she was a small child - pretend that it's something else.

"Hey, Ollie... did you know that your mummy changed the bathroom?" I start to say to the five year old in a small voice. "There isn't really a bath in there anymore... it's a..." Damn. I need to think, and quick. "A... place for dinosaurs to hang out." I mumble, knowing that it sounds absolutely pitiful, though when I see Ollie's face light up, I feel victorious. He starts to wriggle in my arms, demanding to be released.

"Can I go get my dinosaurs? Then bring them?" Ollie giggles as I put him down. I give him a nod. "Okay. I'll be in the bathroom in a minute!" He squeals and runs off to his room.

Once he is gone, I look at Cato, who both looks annoyed and surprised.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Cato finally asks me. I give a small smirk.

"I possess the power of being able to handle small humans." I say jokingly, crossing my arms.

"Damn you." Cato chuckles and kisses my cheek. I smile and do the same in return before pulling away.

"Well... you guys better get started on the king's dinner, right? The sooner we get him in bed the sooner we can all do something fun." I chuckle and they nod, heading to the kitchen. I give them a wave before heading to the bathroom, still surprised that what I did actually worked.

xxxx


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter :D I honestly can't believe that it has so many views, reviews, favourites and follows at the moment.. and there's still quite a lot coming! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**foreverlarkjay: Marina is one of my favourites to write in this story, so I wanted her to finally get over her :) Glimmer's reaction to the whole dumpster thing will probably be next chapter.**

**kay xxxx: How long will the happiness last for Cato... that's always the question with me *evil smile***

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Yeah, he's going to die first. I just know it." Marina declares quietly as Cato passes her the bowl of popcorn, her taking two large handfuls with a bright smile before he passes it to me. I take a smaller handful and continue to watch the movie. Now that Ollie's finally in bed and asleep, we can do something fun - watch bad horror movies and bet on the death order. "I mean, you have to get my logic... who sits down in the middle of the woods to do their fucking homework when there's a killer and their possessed parrot on the loose?"

"The jock and the cheerleader went to hook up in the old fishing shack, I'm sure they'll die first." Cato counters, taking some popcorn himself. "But then again.. this movie is about a serial killer and his _possessed parrot, _so it might take a completely different turn.." He adds a few minutes later, putting his arm around me. I gladly move closer and lightly rest my head on his chest, finding myself getting very comfortable.

"You're right there, I guess. What types of horror films does your Aunt Veronica even buy? A serial killer with a possessed parrot - that sounds like something you'd come up with if you were a movie producer with a deadline coming up fast... and high, too, to top it all off. It actually seems a bit laughable." Marina laughs. I turn my attention back to the film and grit my teeth at what I see. The parrot has committed the first murder of the movie... and it certainly isn't pretty.

"Would you still say it's laughable now, Marina?" I laugh and reach over for the popcorn. "Those claws right in the eye... ow." I wrinkle my nose at the thought of the scene again and go back to watching, watching the parrot fly away with the eyes of his first victim - the boy doing his homework in the woods, just as Marina had guessed earlier.

"At least I guessed right!" Marina exclaims, grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip. Normally talking during a movie would annoy me, but not tonight. A movie about a serial killer and his possessed parrot deserves commentary, especially since by that alone, it must be doomed to be terrible. "So... who are you betting will meet their end at the hands of The Squawker this time?"

"I just have to point it out... The Squawker?" I sigh. "These people really weren't trying when they made this movie. Now for my guess... I'm going out on a limb. I'm guessing that it will be... the bird enthusiast." I mumble my guess, then grab some more of the popcorn.

"The bird enthusiast? I think they'll save her for the grand finale, or she will be the slayer of The Squawker." Cato mutters and once he says the name of the possessed parrot, I burst out laughing. "I'm still going for the jock and the cheerleader. Come on... they have to die next." Marina reaches out for some more popcorn, grabbing a handful, and she nods.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be the jock or the cheerleader next too. See how many shots of the cheerleader in her underwear they're trying to get in? A sign of them getting ready to go." Marina winks. "But I think I'll have to look up that actress... just _damn." _Marina grins and pulls out her phone, typing the name of the girl who plays the cheerleader into her search engine. "Fuck... she is really, really hot... but like all good women, engaged." She sighs and puts her phone on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch just in time to see the serial killer and the parrot taking the jock and the cheerleader (the serial killer gets the cheerleader, the parrot getting the jock) to their very grisly end.

"Got it again, Marina." Cato chuckles, Marina giving a smug smile of victory back. "So... who next? I'm going for the guy that just went to call his mother. Seriously... he's lasted too long." Marina nods in agreement, both of them waiting and hoping that their guesses will again be correct.

We continue to watch this extremely odd horror film, most of our guesses (or rather just Marina and Cato's, I know I am going to lose this game compared to their apparently very great horror film expertise) ending up correct, and even Cato's guess about the bird enthusiast being the last one left... and her also being the slayer of the parrot, blowing it up with a bunch of things she found in the fishing shack the jock and cheerleader were killed inside. She also blows up the serial killer as well, leaving her the only and very traumatised survivor of the massacre.

"Well... that was the weirdest horror movie I've ever seen... and it kind of was better than I expected." Marina says to us as we start to clean up the kitchen as Cato told us Veronica will probably be home in a few minutes. I nod in agreement.

"While the story of a killer with a possessed parrot is very.. odd, it kind of worked in this movie. Even though the parrot needed a much, much better name." I tell them, drying off the bowl we ate the popcorn out of.

"I totally agree." Cato chuckles and puts away the dishes we washed from dinner away in the cupboards. "And we managed to watch the whole movie without Ollie getting up once. Seriously... do you two have powers that I should know about or something?" At this, both Marina and I laugh.

"Nope. We both can just deal much better with as you put it... small humans." Marina mocks, giggling, just as we hear the front door open. I look over at Cato and see fear flash in his eyes, as if somehow it's Ava and Victor coming in instead of Veronica, but as soon as he hears the voice of his aunt, all of that fear melts away, which makes me smile.

"I'm home, Cato." Veronica calls out, walking into the kitchen as she puts her bag down and kicks off her black shoes with slight heels, though they are nowhere as big as the type my Aunt Effie or Glimmer would be found wearing. "Oh... you have company. Hey, Katniss... and you must be..." She looks at Marina, who gives her a warm smile and wave.

"Oh... hi. Cato told me about you, you're his Aunt Veronica. I'm Marina, one of his friends from his old school." Marina says as she turns off the tap and pulls out the plug, all the washing up finished. She yawns quietly and perches herself up on one of the Stone family's black kitchen counters, though Veronica doesn't really seem to mind it.

"Is Ollie okay?" Veronica asks, and the three of us look at each other for a brief moment. It was tough, but eventually we won the battle with the 'small human,' so I guess we could tell her that it is all fine.

"Yeah. Went good. Got him to do everything - put his toys away, have his bath, have dinner and go to bed with minimal fuss." Cato smiles. Marina looks at him with a frown on her face and coughs loudly, expecting some recognition from him. "Well... I couldn't have done it without these two's help. Before they arrived, I was about to go insane.."

"And just to tell you... um... don't refer to the bath as the bath anymore around Ollie. He thinks it's a dinosaur hang out now." I blurt out, going bright red when I see Veronica raise an eyebrow. "It was how we managed to get him into the bath." I quickly add, trying to explain. Veronica chuckles and nods, looking up at the time.

"At least you got him in there." Veronica laughs, taking her blonde hair out of it's bun. "Do you two girls need a ride home?" We both nod. "Okay. Just let me get out of my work clothes and then I'll drive you both." We nod and watch Veronica go down the hall, waiting for her to come back to drive us home.

"Your Aunt Veronica seems cool." Marina grins, kicking her legs lightly against the counter, looking at Cato, who nods. I go to open my mouth to say something, but the vibration of my phone makes me stop. I quickly pull it out and read the text, and as I read it, try to hide how much discomfort it gives me from Marina and Cato.

**Unknown Number: Tell your boyfriend that we are coming. Do not forget our warning or you will pay - You Know Who**

My eyes widen as I read it over, my heart racing madly. You Know Who just has to be Ava... and her and Victor are coming. Believe me, Ava, I won't forget, but not because I am scared of you - I am scared for Cato. When I feel him place a gentle hand on my shoulder, I quickly put my phone away, not wanting him to see the text. Ava and Victor are not coming. They can't. They won't be. Veronica and I will be protecting him at all costs.

"Are you okay, Katniss? I swear you just went as pale as a sheet." Cato says to me and I let him wrap his arms around me, making me feel safe even though he's the one in the real danger here. I look at him and smile weakly. I don't want to lie to my boyfriend, but in this case, I have to. Veronica and I will be protecting him from the monsters that I have heard are actually his parents, and even if I wanted to tell him, it isn't safe with Marina here. I can't get her curious or drag her into this.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. Aunt Effie just had a nasty run in with the potato peeler and my sister just texted to tell me about it." I lie, watching Cato's face. He seems to believe it, sighing softly. I wonder if I should tell at least Veronica about the text... but I'm not sure.

As Cato is about to respond, Veronica is back out, in the casual clothes I normal see her in, her car keys in her hand.

"Ready to go girls?" Veronica asks and I reluctantly pull away from Cato after kissing his cheek, trying to make it come across as letting him know it's fine, even though I know it really isn't. He smiles and waves at both of us as we head to the door.

"See you later, Cato." Marina calls before shutting the door to the Stone house.

Both of us get in the car, making quiet conversation with Veronica as we go. I try to hide the fact that after that text I received I am extremely freaked out, but it just plays over and over in my head. Damn you, Ava and Victor.

I don't think I will get a very goodnight's rest tonight.

xxxx

"Katniss? Are you okay?" Cato gently shakes me, though I still jump out of my skin, darting right up immediately. For a second, I don't even register his voice, my brain twisting it to be Ava's voice instead. Luckily, my brain finally realises it's him before I can say anything stupid. "You never fall asleep in class... that's normally my job." If I wasn't so tired, I probably would've laughed, but not now.

"Just didn't sleep very well. We were up pretty late, because of the Aunt Effie and the potato peeler thing." I say, the lie still absolutely pitiful, but it seems to do it's job just fine. Cato nods and gently moves some strands of black hair out of the way of my face, making a soft smile appear on my lips as I look around for our teacher, until I remember we are in fifth period History, taught by the ancient Mr Woof... who is fast asleep in his chair.

"I don't think old Woof noticed, though." Cato points to our teacher, who lets out a loud snore. "He must be nearing ninety... why hasn't he retired yet, especially when he ends up taking nanna naps in his classes?" I manage a laugh and nod, slightly leaning my head on his shoulder. At least History isn't too demanding: you just do the work until Woof falls asleep, then you can do whatever you want.

"Yeah." I smile, feeling my phone vibrate in the pocket of my school blouse. Since it's not like Woof is going to catch me anytime soon, I take out my phone and see it's Marina, her text immediately making me laugh again. I actually forget about how tired I am again for a minute. Marina's texts almost always, especially if they are like this one, complaining about our Maths teacher, always make me forget about whatever might be bothering me.

**Marina: I expect you to come and break me out of Maths class one of these days. With food, blankets and more possessed parrot movies.**

**Katniss: Not enjoying Maths? We're having a blast in History... our teacher is actually asleep.**

**Marina: Picture or it isn't happening.**

I laugh softly and snap a picture of Mr Woof fast asleep in his seat and send it to Marina, a small smirk on my lips.

**Marina: OH MY GOD**

**Marina: If only Ms Coin would remove that pole from her ass that Cato mentioned so long ago and fall asleep in our class.**

**Katniss: Hang in there, Marina. Channel your inner possesed parrot.**

**Marina: If The Squawker was here, we'd all be dead.**

**Katniss: True.**

**Marina: SHIT **

**Marina: I'VE BEEN CAUGHT**

**Katniss: Have fun in detention ;)**

**Marina: FUCK YOU**

I let out a snort and put my phone back in my pocket, just as the bell rings. Cato and I quickly pack up our stuff and run outside, our teacher still managing to sleep through the bell. The two of us walk through the school until we get to some seats close to the gym, which we've kind of made as 'our spot' for lunch, sitting down to eat. I'm glad Cato has his own lunch now, not that I didn't like sharing with him, it's just because I'm happy to see someone actually caring for him now.

Ava's text from last night comes back to my mind for a moment, but it fades away when Cato start to talk, calling me back to the now.

"So... are you doing anything tonight?" Cato asks me after taking a bite of his lunch. I look at my own lunch. Since the Aunt Effie potato peeler incident isn't even real and there's nothing marked on my counter or anything overheard from Aunt Effie this morning, so I'm sure I'll be free. I shake my head in response to his question as I start eating my own lunch. "So... would you like to have dinner with me tonight? That's all I'll tell you. The rest is a surprise."

"Sure." I nod with a wide smile, willing to push aside my tiredness to go out with Cato tonight, it's probably what I need, too to get my mind off everything. He kisses me and I return it quickly, now kind of getting used to it now, it not as weird and foreign as it first was. "I'll be looking forward to it."

After that, we eat our lunch, my mind thinking about tonight's dinner instead of that horrible text from Ava, my mind welcoming it all with open arms.

xxxx


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**A/N: 100 reviews?! I honestly never thought I'd ever get this many reviews, so thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing! I'll just warn you, though... the end of this chapter may leave you scream!**

**Guest - I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and things are definitely going to get interesting!**

**DauntlessFangirl4and6 - The confirmed truth about Meadow may come out in this chapter, so you'll get to see if you're right :D The Catoniss date was one of my favourite parts to write in this chapter!**

**kay xxxx: I'll warn you, you'll probably be screaming again *smiles innocently* but I'm glad you're still enjoying!**

**Guest - While I have planned out the ending, there's several I'm thinking of using, so Cato's fate is still up in the air... and thank you for being my 100th reviewer! **

Chapter Twenty Nine

Once I get home, I say a quick hello to Aunt Effie and Prim, Glimmer nowhere to be seen, not that I'd probably say hello to her anyway. She's probably still in the bathroom getting rid of the garbage from her encounter with the dumpster, thanks to Thresh, his friends and of course Marina for suggesting it in the first place. I get up to my room quickly and unpack my bag, sorting out the homework I have to do (unfortunately, our History teacher Mr Woof gives out his homework at the beginning of his classes, before he goes to sleep) I'll do tonight after coming back from the dinner with Cato.

After that, I start to scan through my closet for something nice to wear tonight. I want to look nice... just not Glimmer over board, of course. I lay out the dresses I have on my bed, wondering which one I should wear tonight. The red one, the red dress that I wore on my first night here after my mother's funeral looks too fancy and annoying to wear, my purple one that I've only worn twice makes me feel extremely uncomfortable when I wear it, the black one from my mother's funeral is definitely out... so I guess I'll wear that cherry red dress Veronica got me.

I put the other dresses back in my wardrobe and start to get myself ready, slipping the dress around as I look around for my favourite boots (it may be a date, but dates are meant to be nice, so I'm not suffering in high heels; though I don't think Cato could really give a damn about what type of shoe I wear) I hear someone knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open!" I call as I grab the boots out from underneath my bed, sitting on the large bed to put my shoes on as the person walks in. I don't bother to look at them as I lace up my boots, knowing that I can use their voice once they finally speak as an identification too. For a moment, I feel slightly worried that somehow Ava and Victor may have snuck in, but I try to brush that thought away; I don't want to get myself worried about that now. Damn you, Ava and Victor, for being such creeps and making all of us somewhat paranoid.

"Wow. Is that really my cousin, Katniss Trinket Everdeen, wearing a dress _voluntarily?" _The voice of Glimmer greets me, making me roll my eyes at it's mix of smugness and sarcasticness, with a slight dash of confusion added to the combination. "It must be something big then... a gentleman caller?" Glimmer mocks, making me scowl at my carpet in annoyance. I don't bother to face her... I really don't want to see my cousin right I had it my way, I'd be happy if I never had to see her ever again.

"It's none of your business when I am or may be going." I snap at her. I am not going to mention the fact I'm going on a date with Cato, that would just give her a chance to attempt to make a joke of us again, and I am perfectly happy with having a relationship with him that does not involve her interfering at all. "Anyway, isn't there a dumpster that you have to immerse yourself in, and if not... could you please just either find one of get out of my room." I mutter, lacing up my other boot.

"Katniss..." Glimmer says, her voice now soft and harmless, and if I play it over in my head enough, I swear I even somehow hear a bit of regret in there that's come from somewhere I have absolutely no idea exists. I force myself to face her, just wanting to study her body language, eyes and expressions. My cousin isn't the best lie, and since I've been telling some big ones over and over in these past months, I'm pretty good at telling when someone else is now.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask her, still keeping my tone cold. I reach over for some hair ties from my bedside table, both trying to keep my eyes on her to look for signs of lying and deceit while trying not to tumble off my bed in the process. Embarrassing myself in front of Glimmer, especially now, would just make it worse... but if she laughed and let a few remarks slip, it would make my job of discovering if she's lying to me or not done a little bit quicker.

"I... I actually came to say that I'm sorry; really sorry about everything." Glimmer tells me, her voice still having that combination of soft, harmless and regret in it which still is confusing me so much. I scan my eyes over her face, and when I look into her emerald green eyes, I really can see a bit of sorry in them. When I said Marina getting Thresh and his friends to toss her in the dumpster for twenty bucks would give her a wake up call, I was kind of just kidding about it. I never thought it would really happen. "When you yelled at me a few nights ago over everything, I started to do some thinking, and I did even more thinking after what happened at school today... which judging by what you said a few minutes ago, you know about. I've woken up now, and now I'm sincerely apologising." Glimmer continues, me actually being surprised. I'm actually sure she's telling the truth. "I guess I should explain.."

"I guess you should. If you have anything of value to say, I guess I could give it a listen as I get ready." I nod, taking my hair brush out of one of my drawers. I sit on my bed cross legged, listening to my cousin's explanation as I start to give my hair a brush.

"At school, at Suzanne College... in the beginning before you started, I actually didn't think Cato was that bad. Okay, so he was really quiet and could get really pissed off at the drop of a hat and was also kind of weird... but he was okay. In fact, I kind of liked him back then." Glimmer begins, shocking me more. Dear God, I really hope she didn't join in with Clove and Cashmere's bullying because of this. "A few weeks later, I was at a party with my friends... well, maybe my ex friends now if they haven't learnt anything, and I told Clove that I liked him. By this point, Clove was already starting to chip away at him. Throwing his books down the stairs, excluding him from sport, calling him retard... yeah. All things you've seen before. And so... Clove got really angry at me and told me if I asked him out or tried to reach out to him or whatever, she'd never talk to me again." Glimmer continues, swallowing thickly.

"Continue." I tell her, starting to do my hair a side braid. There has to be a reason for why she started to join in with the bullying as well. I do recall a faint memory though, when I was just starting at Suzanne College, of Glimmer being kind of quiet and looking slightly uncomfortable when Clove was bullying Cato, Cashmere in tow. It must've still been kind of fresh then.

"After that, I was so angry... but I directed my anger at the wrong person. I started with it too. The Monday after the party I can remember well. Cato said hello to me; at this point I had been nice to him, and I just glared, grabbed his bag and emptied it's contents out over the stairs. I can still remember his face, he looked so betrayed. I felt guilty, but the bullying kind of became a way of getting my anger out at Clove... but eventually, I even forgot why I started doing it. I guess I continued because I just ran with the pack instead of doing something... like you and Marina did by getting away from the three of us." Glimmer explains to me. By this point I am listening intently, impressed with my cousin's complete honesty. "And I projected it on to you because I didn't like the idea of you actually succeeding in what I wanted to do, be his friend, be there for him... but that, like everything else I did, was very stupid, right?"

"I see." I simply nod once she is done, getting up off her bed. Her story makes sense, no slip ups, and in a faint way I can see why it started. Clove had basically brain washed one of her best friends as well, and Glimmer, too afraid of her, started with the bullying as well to get her anger out... then in the end, completely forgot about why she had started with it in the first place.

"C-can you forgive me, Katniss? Do you think both of you could forgive me?" Glimmer asks me shakily, her voice as shaky as her hands are. I think for a moment as I finish off the side braid. I know she's genuine, she told her whole story and she really really does actually sound sorry.. but can I truly forgive her? I think back to that horrible day, the day that ended up with Cato in the hospital after the suicide attempt and what had really pushed him over the edge. That day... Clove and Cashmere had been the ones responsible for pushing him with all the horrible things they said... and Glimmer was silent. But what about the other things she's done to Cato over time?

"I... I forgive you, Glimmer." I finally say. "But this is not going to be like Cinderella or anything, this will not change over night. And if you want to apologise to Cato, that has to be done face to face with him. You did some horrible things to him, and if you really are game enough to give him an apology, it has to be face to face. And.. there's someone else I think you owe an apology too. Marina."

"I know. I wanted to start with you first, though. I think it will take time with Cato, though, if it will be face to face..." Glimmer says quietly and I nod at her, kind of understanding why. He'll probably be very angry when he sees her, and if she says anything wrong, it could get ugly. "And Marina... I will apologise to her too. I just need to figure out what to say first."

Again, I nod in somewhat understanding and then get up off my bed, surprised at what comes next. Glimmer wraps her arms around me in a hug, and I find myself actually returning it. Glimmer whispers another apology and I manage a small smile, though I know this will take quite awhile to truly fix.

"By the way.. you truly do look beautiful in that dress." Glimmer smiles slightly at me, and when I look into her eyes again, I can actually see tears, true tears glinting in them. "Where _are _you going tonight? I'm not trying to be a bitch when I say this... but wearing dresses is like, one of the things that must be on your 'to avoid' list if you have one." I look down, wondering if I should tell her, especially after all of that.

"I... I'm going out with Cato tonight." I finally say, looking at Glimmer. I wait for her face to harden, for her to take back her apology, but she actually doesn't and instead just smiles at me. "Um... do you still like him?" I blurt out dumbly.

"No, not now. You deserve him, anyway." Glimmer puts her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Anyway... I kind of have a boyfriend of my own now. Somehow, Marvel the class clown dropping a book on my head in the library ended with us going for a smoothie after school... and I think it's going to to go alright from here."

"That's great." I smile, though I can't imagine class clown Marvel and my cousin, the beauty queen Glimmer ever dating, but if the two are happy with each other, that's what matters.

"Would you like any help with your make up, or your nails?" Glimmer asks me. She notices my face screw up and she laughs softly. "I'll do whatever you want. It's your night, remember?" I smile this time.

"Okay. But on my terms, alright?" I say and she smiles, heading to the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Glimmer beams at me, and then she leaves me in my room, actually feeling good. I never thought making amends with Glimmer would actually make me feel so great...

xxxx

Though I know Veronica said that she'd give me a ride, I don't want to ruin the kind of 'surprise' by her seeing me in the car, so I walk to her house instead. The whole time, I have my phone clenched tightly, the number of the emergency services all punched in, just in case... just in case. This is what Ava and Victor have all made of us... though tonight, I am determined not to let them get to me. Tonight, I am going on a date with my boyfriend Cato, and it will all be fine. Tonight, we can just pretend, for once, that Ava and Victor do not exist.

Once I get there, I notice Veronica's red car is no longer in her driveway, a small part of me filling with dread - if her car isn't here, she's probably at her late shift at work, meaning that Meadow Bryant must be babysitting Ollie tonight. I do not want to face Meadow, not wanting myself to feel uneasy again at her mystery, but I know that it won't be long before Cato and I are gone, and once we come back, Veronica will probably be back.

"Oh, hello. You must be Katniss, right?" Meadow greets me at the door with her warm smile, though instead if filling me with warmth, it fills me with something else that manages to chill me to the bone. When I replay her words in my head again, I notice that her faint Irish accent only appeared when she said the last three words, as if she was trying to catch herself. Luckily, she steps out of the way when Cato comes to the door, giving me a kiss on the cheek which makes that feeling of cold disappear pretty much instantly.

"Ready to go?" Cato asks me with a smile and I nod. He steps outside with me and shuts the front door; I notice he didn't bother to say goodbye to Meadow, and another thing I notice is that he's carrying a basket... our dinner must be in it. The idea of eating under the stars with him just makes my smile grow even wider. "By the way... you look very beautiful tonight." He takes me hand, making me feel even more relaxed.

"Why thank you, Cato." I say softly, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. I am grateful that you cannot tell in the darkness.

After this, we make random conversation, both of us staying away from any of the topics that normally are plaguing our minds, it as if everything that's ever bothered us has just been wiped off the Earth just for tonight, though I wish it could be like that forever. As we walk, taking our time to get to where ever Cato is taking me tonight, the thought of Ava and Victor potentially getting us doesn't even play on my mind at all.

Cato takes us through the park, not our usual park, but one closer to his new home, and we stop in a small corner of the park that is practically bursting with flowers. I get to actually see the colours properly when Cato sets everything up for us, lighting a few candles and making me feel like my heart is melting just with the wax. For my very first boyfriend, I guess I am a pretty lucky girl.

"What do you think?" Cato asks as he reaches into the basket, taking out what we are having for dinner. I give him a wide smile and lean over to kiss him, which he quickly returns to me.

"I love it. It's better than any restaurant in Capitol Falls." I grin, whispering a thank you to him as he passes me a plate of dinner, both of us starting to eat over the candlelight and under the stars - one of the most perfect nights I have ever had. I know when I get home, if things keep going to plan, Glimmer will be very jealous and will probably squeal in the pitch of dolphins when I tell her - a new habit now that we're on good terms, I guess.

We talk about anything and everything, making me feel even better... that is, until I get a text. I read it quickly, shielding it from Cato just in case.

**Unknown Number: What do you like better, knives or guns? Just curious. - You Know Who**

I quickly put my phone away as Cato start to take out our dessert... as he gets a text too.

"Can you get that for me?" Cato asks and I nod, reading his phone.

**Aunt Veronica: PLEASE GET HOME. IT'S URGENNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Judging by the ending of the message, vEronica didn't exactly get to finish it on her own terms... and judging by the message sent by Ava only a few minutes before, Veronica and maybe Olie even must be in trouble. I show the message to Cato, and we don't even have to say anything to each other. We both have the same idea: pack up the stuff and run.

xxxx

When we get back to the Stone house, immediately something is wrong. Veronica's car is in the driveway, but the front door is open, something she would never let happen if anyone wasn't outside, and I can't see the girl anywhere. Cato puts the basket down by the front door and then we head in. The house is deathly quiet as we start to notice things. A family photograph is on the floor, smashed, and Veronica's jacket and shoe is strung across the ground, to me signs of a struggle.

It's only when we get to the kitchen that we get confirmation that something is wrong. Once we creep behind the counter, we see Veronica on the floor, not moving, and I immediately notice flecks of blood in her blonde hair. Her chest is still rising and falling, so I know she is breathing and alive... but I do know that we are not alone... and what about Ollie? Cato goes to move Veronica to a sitting position, but then we hear Meadow's voice.

"Hello? Katniss, Cato? Are you home?" Meadow calls, her voice sounding desperate. Maybe I was wrong about Meadow, and she was hurt too? The two of us slowly walk into Ollie's room and turn on the light.

Immediately, we realise that this was a huge mistake... but we cannot move. I was right about Meadow. I was right to be uneasy. Instead of Meadow Bryant standing there... it is Ava Fielding, clear as day. I look at Cato and see him start to shake, me grabbing his hand for reassurance.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cato asks. I see he is desperately trying to retain his confidence, but it is hard at the sight of the woman that has caused him so much pain over sixteen years of life.

"Be careful what you say, boy. Unless it is a decision, I do not want to hear any of it. And you-" Ava points at me with one hand. "You better stay shut up." Not wanting to risk it, especially after her text, I remain silent. "My son, you have two choices. Go home with your Mum and Dad who have missed you so much... or spend your night cleaning up bits of your little cousin's brain."

Ava shifts slightly... and that's when I see the gun pressed up to Ollie's head, why the little one has been so quiet. My eyes widen. She's lost it. She's completely lost it, no doubt about it. My eyes widen again when I see Cato move over to Ava. Ollie is Veronica's everything... so that must be why he's going. I want to cry out, beg him that we can do something that will save him and Ollie, but I remember her warning.

"Good boy." Ava smirks. She moves the gun from Ollie's head to prod him in the side with it; a warning. "We better get going." She forces him to the door with the gun, me feeling worse and worse each second. "And YOU - say anything to the cops and you're dead." Ava finally threatens... and then she is done.

I am left standing in the centre of the mess.. and once I'm sure she's gone, I collapse to the floor, mumbling his name over and over.

xxxx


	30. Chapter Thirty

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. They make my day and make writing this story even greater :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always appreciated.**

Chapter Thirty

It takes me fifteen minutes to get sense back in my head; that mumbling Cato's name over and over and wondering why I didn't do anything more to prevent Ava from taking him even if I meant I got the shot instead won't undo any of this or make Ava bring him back, and that staying here all night won't do anything to help the situation, just make it all worse. I get up off the floor slowly, my legs feeling like they will give out from under me, this feeling not getting any better when I feel something wrap around my leg... which also makes a whimpering noise. Ollie! What was I thinking? While I was selfishly throwing myself a pity party, Ollie was on the floor, still scared out of his mind after everything that's just happened... and Veronica is still outside, unconscious, no doubt Ava's work.

Well done, Katniss. Where's my A plus for my brilliant selflessness skills displayed in this situation? Am I getting any better at the sarcasm yet... or is it still as bad as it's always been? I sigh to myself and pick up Ollie, trying to calm him down even though after the events of the night, I don't think I'll ever be calm again. I gently run my hands through his soft hair, feeling even more sick when I run my hand over the back of his head, remembering the fact that just minutes ago, Ava had a gun pressed up to his head- a five year old's head! One thing, Ava... you always manage to surprise me, in a sick, sick way.

"K-Katniss? Where's mummy? Where's my cousin?" Ollie asks me quietly, me holding him tighter. "Is that bad lady coming back for all of us?" He continues, sounding even more scared than he did when he first spoke. I look at him, and he looks as terrified as he sounds. His eyes are bright red from crying and the size of dinner plates, and I can actually faintly feel him shaking.

"No, no. That bad lady will not be coming back; ever. Me and your mummy will make sure of it... and about your mummy? Katniss is going to try and fix that up right now, okay?" I explain to him in a soft voice, trying to keep my own terror out of my tone; it won't make anything better. Once the words are out of my mouth, though, I feel guilty, because most of the stuff I said is pretty much or may end up as just lies. Who knows if Ava will stay away now she has gotten what she wanted, or come back, just in case to pick off the rest of Cato's family and those closest to him? What about Veronica? Why did I say I was going to fix it up?

"But... what about Cato? Is it my fault?" Ollie asks me and I quickly shake my head, hoping he won't continue to speak out him thinking that it's his fault that Cato's now gone again. "Are you sure? Maybe it was because I was being mean and-" I sigh and cut him off, carrying him out of his room and outside slowly. Veronica is behind the counters in the kitchen, so Ollie won't see where she is laying, but now the Stone house after Ava took Cato away as an awful, eerie feel to it... and I really hate it.

"No, no, Ollie. Not at all." I say to him quickly, just as I spot Ollie's green dinosaur by the entrance of his room, part of the tail torn off; probably from the struggle earlier, and I quickly pick it up and hand it to him. "Come on... let's go sit on the couch for awhile with your dinosaurs, and I'll get you some grape juice. Does that sound nice?" Ollie gives me a nod, his face lighting up as I take him to the living room. I place his dinosaur toys on the couch with him and tell him not to move off the couch, then get him his grape juice to sip while I try to clean up the situation with Veronica.

I creep back to the kitchen and move Veronica into a sitting position against the counters slowly, what Cato was going to do before Meadow (or rather Ava now) alerted us and sent us towards Ollie's room. After that, I brush her hair away from the back of her head and inspect the area, finding it lathered in blood, it only just starting to dry. Ava must have hit her in the back of the head to knock her out... maybe even while she was sending that text to Cato? I search the freezer for a bag of some kind of frozen vegetable, and once I find the frozen beans, I press them to the back of her head, all while praying Ollie will stay put in the living room with his toys.

"V-Veronica, come on... please wake up. So much has just happened, and I really really need you to wake up for me... please?" Once Veronica doesn't do anything for another ten minutes, I start to beg her, even though I know it's ridiculous. I stand up again, arranging the bag of frozen beans in a way that they won't slip off before grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards and filling it with water. I bend down again and carefully give her the water, willing her to do something, anything... as long as it involves her moving.

Once I hear a groan come from the older woman, I end up being much happier than I should be. I put the cup down beside us and brush her blonde hair out of her face, watching her eyes slowly open. After she starts to recover from the light returning, panic and shock flashes over her face. Fearing she'll try to stand up, I hold her shoulders and gently press her head back against the bag of frozen beans to try and give her the message.

"Fuck!" Veronica exclaims, though with some weakness. "My head... Katniss?" Her words are still a jumble, her still scrambled. I decide to explain things slower, try to keep myself as composed as I can manage. While I can't do much, I will try do do all I can to stop it from getting worse... even though that is pretty limited, too. "Katniss, where's Ava? Ava was here. She.. she was that babysitter I hired, I can't believe I didn't see it... and Cato. Cato.. where's Cato? And Ollie... oh my God, let me stand up, I have to check-"

"Veronica... don't stand up yet... I'll explain everything, okay?" I tell her softly, properly sitting myself beside her. She nods with a wince coming afterwards, looking at me with desperation as I try to start to speak. "Well... Cato got a text in the park from you telling him to come home since it was urgent, so we came back, we found the front door open, a photo smashed and one of your shoes on the floor. Do you remember any of this?" I ask her.

"Yes." Veronica eventually says back after discovering that nodding isn't a very good idea for her at the moment. "I was coming home from work. I unlocked the door, and then that bitch grabbed me. I tried to fight back, but she slammed me against the wall, which made the photograph smash, but I managed to get the upper hand for a minute by throwing my shoes at her... which let me run into the kitchen. I went to text Cato, but then she caught up, whacked me across the back of the head... and then, I was out." Veronica explains to me and I nod. "Now... Cato and Ollie.. what happened to them?"

"Okay, so here's the rest." I nod, my words getting slower since I know what is coming next will be the most difficult part to say out loud. "So, after Cato and I got home and saw the aftermath of your kind of fight with Ava and headed to the kitchen, where we saw you. Cato was just starting to try and fix things up with you when we heard Meadow.. who we both know as you know who now, call out to us. She sounded distressed, so we followed the sound of her voice to Ollie's room.." I pause. The next words just don't want to come out, but I know that they need to.

"Wait... before you continue, just tell me one thing... Cato and Ollie are both alive... right?" Veronica demands to know. I give her a nod. Ollie is sitting in the living room with his toys and grape juice, alive and well, and Cato was taken by Ava, Victor no doubt in tow, alive... but not well, though I will have to get to that part next. I try my very hard to force the words from my throat.

"Yes, they both are." I tell her, confirming in words in case she is still too weary to really see my nod. "... And following the voice to Ollie's room was a real mistake, but at the time, we didn't know it until it was too late." I cut myself off, feeling all the emotions bubbling up again, as well as the tears. I try to force it all back, but I can't, no matter what I try to do about it.

"Oh God... oh god..." Veronica starts to mumble, reaching out a shaking hand to place it on one of my shoulders. "Honey, take your time. I-if it's hard to get out... I'll probably understand.." She adds, her voice full of panic, slight sadness and uncertainty.

"T-then we saw Ava in Ollie's room.. and she started talking to Cato; she barely interacted with me, just told me to keep quiet; about making the right decision... and he soon figured out what Ava wanted the right decision to be in this situation. Before he could say anything... she showed us Ollie. She had a g-gun p-pressed u-up t-to h-his h-head and.." I can't take it anymore. I start crying. "And Cato knew he couldn't let his cousin get shot; Ollie means so much to you... so he left with Ava. I have no idea where they are going." I don't mention Ava's warning. It doesn't matter to me. If I am killed getting him a better life, it doesn't matter. What matters is that him, Veronica and Ollie live, and Ava and Victor get what they deserve - a very long jail sentence.

Me and Veronica look at each other for a long time until she starts to shake... and then both of us are sobbing, both of us our only support. It stays like this for hours and hours.

xxxx

I stay the night at the Stone house. It wouldn't be right to leave Veronica in this state or ask her to drive me home, right past the house that belongs to the monsters that took back her nephew, so I text Aunt Effie and ask if I can stay over at a friend's house because we are working on a school project and it's getting late, of course, all lies, but you can't exactly tell the truth to Aunt Effie in this situation, and luckily, she says yes. I borrow a pair of Veronica's pajamas that are only a little too big on me and sleep in Cato's bed, just wanting to feel close to him and smell his familiar scent, a part of me wishing that I'll never wake up in the morning.

When I do unfortunately wake up, I hear the voices of Ollie and Veronica outside, Ollie's having it's usual warmth and happiness in it, and Veronica's tired and defeated, all the strength that is usually in it gone after the events of the night before. I change back into last night's clothes and leave the borrowed sleepwear folded up on Cato's bed before joining the small family outside.

"Morning, you two." I say quietly, rubbing the sleep from the corners of my eyes before sitting down at the table. Veronica puts a plate of toast covered in strawberry jam in front of me, before taking a seat next to me with her own plate, sliding a third over to Ollie who starts to eat it immediately.

"Morning, Katniss." Veronica replies quietly, taking a small bite of her toast, so small that the bite must just be a dash of toast mixed in with a lot of air. When I look at her, I regret it. Her blonde hair looks like it was brushed for two seconds and then she just gave up, her eyes are still red from all the tears she has cried between last night and this morning, and there are bags under them, a clear sign of lack of sleep. She looks absolutely terrible, but I am nothing to brag about either. Ava and Victor are already starting to wear down at us.

"Good morning!" Ollie chips in cheerfully, reminding us that until he is gone, we have to put on a brave face, smile, and try to make it seem like everything is okay in the world, just for him. What Ollie has already seen is bad enough, and I wish there was a way we could have kept him out of all this all together. "Wait... where's Cato? Isn't he hungry too?" Ollie asks for a minute, making me look down.

"Ollie... how about you go get ready for kindergarten?" Veronica tells him hurriedly, seeing that her son has already finished his breakfast. Ollie, oblivious to the fact that his mother just wants the subject changed and maybe also him out of the room, giggles, nods and skips off to his room to get ready to go to school. Once he is out of both our sight and ear shot, Veronica turns to me. "Katniss... we need to make a plan." She says to me firmly.

"Yes." I nod. Our sadness is still there, but anger is starting to come to the foreground instead. We will get justice for this, no matter what it will take to get our job done. I wait for Veronica to start speaking again so I can work out what I need to do.

"Look... We need something strong first before we can go to the cops. We can walk in and tell them everything, but other than Cato's letters to me, what other concrete evidence do we have?" Veronica starts to explain, me nodding along. This is all true, but what can we do?

"We need to try and find something good, and fast. Who knows what they could be doing to him, wherever they are? After I witnessed what Ava did to Ollie, she reached a whole new level of sick." I blurt out, my words going faster than my brain. "But... what will we do, where will we look?"

"I'm sure Ava and Victor won't be sticking around here for long. My best bet is that they packed a few bags, came here, and are currently fleeing." Veronica proposes. I nod, it all making sense. "And since you live next door... I have an idea. You can climb through the window, into the house, and search for anything they may have left behind..."

"That sounds perfect." I smile. I remember what happened last time I climbed over into the Fielding home, but I quickly try to brush that thought away. The present is what matters now. "I'll get over there the first chance I can."

"Good." Veronica smiles. "The sooner we can get him back and get rid of the fucking bastards, the better." I nod, just as I see Ollie run up to us, all ready for the run to school. School. Damn. I don't have my uniform with me... but school uniform is the last thing on my mind right now.

"Mummy, I'm ready!" Ollie calls. A small smile comes to Veronica's face as she gets up and grabs her bag and her keys.

"Want a ride home?" Veronica asks me and I nod.

I follow Veronica and Ollie out to the car and get in, thinking about my task the whole way back to the Trinket house. While things have hit their lowest now, if things hopefully go right, it will all end soon..

xxxx


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! This is one of my favourite chapters in the story so far. Katniss finally finds out a bit of Ava's past and gets some of her questions answered...**

Chapter Thirty One

When Veronica returns me to Aunt Effie's house, I end up doing the thing that I always do these days - lie, and also as always, it's a pretty big one, too. Since Aunt Effie is already all over the place this morning due to recieving a wrong line of dresses in the mail and because Mr Flickerman needs her help with the arrangement of the furniture for his brand new living room set up, she barely gives me a glance.

The lie I tell her is that there was a group of Year Seven kids being idiots on the short break, and they ended up bursting some of the pipes in the girl's bathrooms, and we cannot come to school until the damage has been fixed. I know, it's a really dumb lie, but it's all I could come up with and luckily Aunt Effie was busy enough and frazzled enough to brush it over and just believe it. I go up to my room and wait for her to go.

"I'm leaving now, Katniss." Aunt Effie calls from downstairs, though I could easily tell she was leaving even without her letting me know by the clicking and the clacking of her heels on the wooden floor leading to the front door. "If you get hungry, there's a variety of leftovers in the refrigerator you can choose from." She adds as I hear the click of the door.

"Okay, Aunt Effie. Thank you." I call back, just to be polite, though I don't have an appetite at all, and I doubt it will change with the events of the last two days and with all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I stay seated on my bed for exactly ten minutes in utter silence, not adding a single peep to the noises of Capitol Falls that are around me. I listen to another click of the door as Aunt Effie shuts it, the faint click clacks of Aunt Effie's heels as she goes to her car, and then the sound of her car driving off in the direction of Mr Flickerman's home. I stay there for a little longer, just checking to see if she isn't coming back because she has forgotten something until I'm sure the coast is clear and I am ready to go.

Opening the window, I stare out at the still cracked window opposite my own of what used to be Cato's window. That window's crack was all my fault, thanks to me not wanting to wear a pair of purple bowed wedge sandals, and by completely accident when I tried to throw them off into the distance, they landed right through his window and got him into a lot of trouble with Ava. That doesn't matter anymore, though. Ava and Victor have to have left something back at the Fielding home, and it is up to me to find it.

I climb into Cato's 'ex room' carefully, making sure to avoid the broken glass as much as I can, and then lay myself on the floor quietly and carefully, listening in for any types of sounds. Nothing, not even a creak.

Once I am sure, I get up and creep out of the old bedroom and into the hallway of the Fielding home, the walls as bare as ever. I do notice stains of alcohol on the floor now, as well as broken glass all over the place, Ava probably having had a big drinking session as she stewed over Veronica rightfully bringing her nephew home, and didn't bother to clear up the mess, or be very clean about it in the first place.

I kick the pieces of glass away with the toe of one of my boots when I get to Ava and Victor's room, creeping inside it as quietly as I can, as if I will find them sleeping inside when I open the door. Of course, I don't and start to look around. A drawer is open and it's contents are spread across the bed, and once I inspect it, I see old photo albums there. Odd. I guess, deep down, Ava may care for her family a little. I do take one album though, shoving it in the backpack I brought with me for convenience sake, just in case Veronica wants some good memories to look back at.

For about half an hour, I do a thorough scan of Ava and Victor's room... but the true interest doesn't come until I find something buried under tons and tons of coats in their walk in closet - an old diary of Ava's, dating right back to the year she married Victor... when he was twenty five and she was sixteen! I perch myself on the bed and start to read, instantly hooked. Maybe I will find out why Ava turned so nasty. She actually sounds kind of sweet in these entries.

I skip around for a bit, not wanting to read too much about Ava and Victor's honeymoon, not finding it important. I skip around more until I find an interesting page, the ink blotted and the page stained with tears - on her 17th birthday... she found out that she is pregnant. I read all the pages detailing Ava's pregnancy with Cato, wanting to see if I can find any answers to why the abuse started, but no. Through the pregnancy, she warms to the idea of keeping the baby... and even talks about having another. I frown, skipping a little further.

From the representations on these pages, it seems like the Fielding family were happy. Ava writes down all about her son happily, me finding out things Cato would probably kill me for if he knew I knew about them, and I skip more, trying to find out where the problems began, where this happy family was ripped to pieces and never the same again.

I stop flicking at settle on a page when I find a ripped photo, and after awhile, I recognise it as an ultrasound photo. I read about Ava and Victor's second child, what would've been Cato's baby sister... but then the pages get tear stained and the writing looks kind of angry. When I read what is on the pages, I gasp. I know why Ava started the abuse now...

When Ava fell pregnant with his sister, Cato was a little bit younger than Ollie currently is at the moment judging by the sound of the entries, and one day, by the stairs, Cato was tugging on her skirt and asking Ava to play with him. Ava stepped back as he tugged on her skirt again... and Ava fell down the stairs, and as a result, she lost the baby. She starts to get angrier and angrier in the entries, wishing that Cato would die or disappear, then starts to mention alcohol.

I eventually shut the diary and place it in my backpack, knowing that Veronica would probably like a read of it, my body and mind still recovering after all of that information I've just read. Sometimes I forget that Ava is a person too, as horrible as it sounds. She is a severely depressed woman that's been driven mad for her hatred for her own son... and it is actually really depressing in a way.

After all that, I think I have all I need from Ava and Victor's room. I walk out of there as quietly as I came, then begin to search the rest of the house. Most of it is all the same, shattered glass, blood and alcohol stains on the floor, it seems like Ava and Victor gave up hiding all that in their rages over the loss of their 'beloved' son.

I reach the kitchen, the final room to inspect, and scan it slowly, not wanting to miss a thing. I open the cupboards and the refrigerator, checking them all just in case. Every thing is still there - food, cooking utensils, cutlery, well, all are still there except for all of Ava's alcohol. Of course that would have been taken with her.

I am about to give up, decide I've found everything that could give some answers when I spot a silvery thing on one of the wooden kitchen chairs... a laptop! Of course. If Ava didn't delete her internet history, there may be some clues to where they may currently be heading with Cato! I sling the laptop under my arm, knowing it will not fit in the backpack I brought, then head back upstairs, carefully going through the broken glass, and then back to the safety of my room.

I lay what I collected on my bed for a minute and just stare, wondering what I should start to do first.

xxxx

**Katniss: Do you know how to hack into a laptop? I have no technical expertise whatsoever.**

I hit the send button and look at the text I have just sent to Marina, frowning. It sounds kind of creepy, but how can I explain this whole situation to her without giving everything else away and dragging her into this horrible mess. I decided to start on Ava and Victor's laptop, and of course, it had to have a password on it. I'm not giving up that easily, though. I'm going to find Cato, no matter what it takes.

I've decided not to tell Veronica what I've found until things with the laptop have come through. While the diary belonging to Ava has a lot of really good stuff in it, it only gives us answers to questions and not any leads, unlike the laptop hopefully will give us.

**Marina: Nope, but Thresh Mills and his girlfriend Finch Foxworthy are amazing at it. They're always up for a challenge, even though a laptop is probably a piece of cake for those two. Want me to ask if they can offer assistance?**

**Katniss: That would be amazing. I need some really important stuff off here, and fast.**

**Marina: I'll try and work my magic. Please stand by...**

I smile at the text, grateful she didn't ask why I needed the laptop to be hacked into... or at least not yet, probably. When she does, of course, I'll have to lie, saying it's for a project I have to do for one of my classes at Collins High or something. I have to lie to everyone now. Aunt Effie, Prim, my best friends, my boyfriend... and when they visited about the car that was Aunt Effie's I know Ava and Victor were responsible for burning, even the cops. Will it ever stop? Will there be a time where I can stop telling all these lies? I hope so desperately.

**Marina: Just talked to then. They said that they would be up for it. We will be coming over as soon as school is over. Be ready.**

**Katniss: Thank you so much, all three of you.**

I smile once I put my phone back in my pocket and stare up at the clock. It is fifteen minutes until Suzanne College's students are out for today and for the weekend, so I better get started. I move the laptop into the kitchen and heat up some leftovers in case any of them are hungry, knowing that it is the least I can do for what they are doing for me.

xxxx

Thresh Mills and Finch Foxworthy now sit in my, or rather the whole Trinket family's kitchen, both of them taking turns in gliding their fingers over the keyboard of Ava and Victor's laptop between bites of vegetarian lasagna, the leftovers I had heated up for them before I arrived. Marina sits beside me, watching the two in astonishment as they work while eating her own portion. I just watch, not hungry at all even though the only thing I have eaten today was a few slices of toast at Veronica's house.

The laptop makes a beeping noise, a good kind of beeping noise, and we all smile, mine the widest. We're in. Now, here's to hoping that our good luck stays the same and Ava was dumb enough not to delete her internet history before taking off with Victor and grabbing Cato.

"Okay... we're in now. What do you need off the laptop?" Finch asks me, fiddling with her bun even though not a hair is out of place.

"I just need you to look at the internet history, see if it hasn't been deleted." I say. Finch nods quickly and starts to type extremely quickly, like Glimmer when texting, but it doesn't really look stupid on Finch. I watch Finch carefully.

"Holy shit. This person definitely was interested in that old slaughterhouse on the outskirts of the Falls. Remember that place, Thresh? It was just abandoned one day and everyone thinks it's haunted..." Finch mumbles. I watch Thresh nod along with her.

I register her words. Old, abandoned slaughterhouse? Insane. Deranged. Sick. Definitely a place Ava and Victor would hold Cato in. I need to find this place... and very soon.

xxxx


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

Chapter Thirty Two

Once Thresh and Finch go home, I start to do some research on the abandoned slaughterhouse that is crawling all over Ava and Victor's internet history. By the time Aunt Effie is home, my findings look like this: the slaughterhouse was built during the mid eighteen hundreds and the place was littered with bad luck and horror. Within three year, fifteen workers had died in the warehouse suspiciously, though nothing was ever followed up on that, a _human hand _was found inside a pig once it was cut open, the place was almost shut down three times before it was finally abandoned... and last but not least, it was supposed to be demolished in 1962, but for some reason, the project was cancelled and never picked up again. Judging by the creepiness of the place alone, it seems like it's the perfect place for Ava and Victor to hold Cato, but how secluded it is plays a part too, it a place no one would think to look. No wonder Thresh and Finch always thought it was haunted!

"Hm, Katniss... what are you looking at?" Aunt Effie smiles at me. I force myself not to jump and instead minimise the page on the screen, quickly opening up a word document to cover what I had been looking at up. Aunt Effie may not think much of it now, but what if, if I let her see it, she starts to think it over later on and starts to get suspicious? I can't afford this at all, so I have to be cautious.

"Nothing much, Aunt Effie. I'm just looking up the history of Capitol Falls for an assignment. I'm making the most of the time we've been given off." I say, adding more lies to the original lie I told this morning while plastering a fake, hopefully convincing smile on my face.

"Oh, how lovely! Our town has quite a lot of stories." Aunt Effie laughs her high pitched laugh, taking off her strawberry bubblegum coloured coat and hanging it up on the coat rack on the purple painted wall behind us. "What would you like for dinner, darling? You have any pick of the leftovers - the vegetarian pizza we made a few nights ago, the vegetarian lasagne, the chicken and corn soup I whipped up... oh, and your favourite, lamb stew and dried plums."

"I'll take the last one if it isn't any trouble, Aunt Effie." I reply, my smile more genuine this time. She returns it, a silent response of it being okay, and then disappears into the kitchen to get it all ready again. Lamb stew and dried plums... a fitting proper last meal. Yes, I did say proper last meal, because I know what I have to do.

As I wait for Aunt Effie to give me my plate of lamb stew and dried plums, I type in the address of the slaughterhouse into my GPS app... and to my surprise, it actually comes up! I get it ready, a part of me wondering if it will end up leading to a pizza place even though it isn't time for a joke. My mood turns gloomy again. I know what I need to do, and even though I will probably have to sacrifice myself, Cato will be able to have a new, happy life with Veronica and Ollie. He'll find a new girlfriend somewhere in the web of Collins High's women quickly, I bet, and I will hopefully just be a memory that floats by. The girl that helped him have this new life.

I pay more attention to the dinner conversations going around the table than I usually do as I eat my food, knowing that conversations around the table will be something I will probably never get to experience again. I listen to Aunt Effie talk about how good Mr Flickerman's house is looking, and once he is completely finished we will probably be going over there for dinner, something I most likely won't be there to experience. I listen to Glimmer talk about trying out for the dance team today and how she thinks she will be hearing that she has gotten in tomorrow, not that I will be around to hear her good news. Finally, I listen to Prim speak about how excited she is about tomorrow, as she is having her now best friend Rue over for a sleepover. I won't be there to say hello, of course.

Prim. Sweet little Prim. My Little Duck. The girl that helped make waking up in the morning much more bearable during those tough years after the death of our father and our mother became a lifeless zombie. I will miss her the most; everything about her, but one day she will be with me and the rest of our family again... but the thought of leaving her for a long time destroys me. In fact, when she turns to me to ask something, I feel my eyes almost fill with tears.

"How about your day? Was it good, Katniss?" Prim asks me, sprinkling a bit of salt on her leftover roast potatoes. I blink back my tears, not wanting my family to think I am going insane, to them thinking I am on the verge of tears over nothing, chew up some more lamb stew with dried plum, and brace myself to force the words out and give her an answer.

"It was okay. Just did a bit of homework." I lie, trying to sound casual as I give a just as casual shrug. Prim nods and returns to quietly cutting up her leftover chicken into small squares.

After that, the Trinket family goes quiet, all now more focussed on the food in front of them than each other now that the news is all out. I slowly stand up and take my plate over to the sink, where I start to wash it up, rummaging through the cupboards after I dry it off. I take an old backpack from under the sink and breathe deeply, starting to back it with a few things I will need for my journey. I pack a water bottle, some dried fruit, and some other small portions of food for the long walk. The minimal other amount of stuff I need will be up in my room.

That is, until I spot what must be Aunt Effie's sharpest kitchen knife on the counter. I clean it with a shaky hand, and then pack it in a small pocket of the bag, just in case I will need it later, then head out of the kitchen.

"I need to give some stuff to a friend... is it okay if I go out for awhile?" I ask Aunt Effie, collecting the laptop from the table, trying to play it off as needing the bag for the laptop, not for a journey that I will probably never return from. Aunt Effie looks at me and gives me a small nod. I'm not fully lying, I guess. Before I go, I'll be delivering the laptop, diary and photographs to Veronica.

"Yes, Katniss, but stay safe, all right?" Aunt Effie tells me, and just because she is expecting it, I nod even though I know damn well that I won't be staying safe at all.

Aunt Effie smiles at me, leaving me to go up to my room. I pack another jacket, and then leave for Veronica's house, faintly whispering a goodbye to my street when I go to turn the corner.

I check the time once I get to Veronica's house and see that it is only just past nine forty five, though to me, it feels a lot later than that. Maybe that's just another side affect of leaving everything behind for the very last time most likely. What matters is that Cato gets back to the family loves him, into eternal safety, even if it means I have to end up dying for it. I knock on Veronica's door softly and for a second I wonder if it was too soft, but my question is soon answered when the blonde woman opens the door.

"Hello, Katniss." Veronica steps aside to let me into the Stone house, her taking us to the living room. I notice her smile at me, but it looks so tired. In fact, everything about her just looks so tired. She sadly looks even worse than she did this morning when we were eating breakfast together, but after everything that has happened with Cato, Ava and Victor in the last two days, I can understand why.

"I completed the task... but I can't stay long." I tell her, not bothering to sit on the couch. Veronica nods and rubs her eyes as I take out the diary, photo album and laptop, carefully placing them on the couch. "My sister has a ballet recital, and if I'm late... I'll probably be killed." I laugh softly. Great. I'm lying to Veronica now, too... but what can I do? "Anyway, these are what I found. A photo album I thought you might want to look through, their laptop... and the most interesting piece, Ava's diary." I look down, kind of embarrassed. "I read it all in half an hour. It explains so much; it starts on the year she married Victor, and ends a few months after her second pregnancy..." I blurt out.

"Her diary? That year was the year we first started fighting; I was sickened by the fact my baby sister was running off with a twenty five year old and- wait... _second pregnancy?" _Veronica starts to ask. I stare at the living room carpet. I should have just let her read it once I was gone and have her find it out on her own.

"J-just read the diary, you'll get your answers there." I start to walk to the door. Saying goodbye to Veronica is harder than I thought, I've grown to really respect and actually love the woman as if she was my own aunt in the small time I have known her, and I hope to make it quick so it hopefully doesn't hurt as much; like ripping off a band aid. "I... I have to go now. I'm already running late... Goodbye, Veronica."

I quickly leave the house, though I can hear wisps of Veronica's strong voice behind me.

"Katniss, wait! Are you all right? Katniss?!" Veronica shouts after me, making me cringe. Please, please don't make this any harder for us, Veronica. Please...

I break into a run as I grab my phone, bracing myself to begin the journey to the slaughterhouse.

xxxx

I kneel down and reach into the river, cupping my hands and washing the sweat and grime off my face from the past two days of walking. Everything hurts, my head, my eyes, my heart, my feet... but I'm not giving up, even though the worst is yet to come. According to my GPS app, I will be approaching the slaughterhouse soon, after almost three days of travelling here. Ava and Victor came by car, so they easily would've gotten here in under that. I sit against the trunk of a tree and look at my phone, feeling a pang when I start to search through my messages.

**AUNT EFFIE**

**Aunt Effie: Katniss? If you are here, please answer, please come home. I'm getting extremely worried. You left almost three days ago, and I called the police this morning. Please be okay, darling..**

**VERONICA**

**Veronica: Are you all right? Please answer this text or call me. I just want to check if you are okay.**

**Veronica: I just got a call from your Aunt Effie... she somehow got my number and she's hysterical. Katniss, for God's sake, answer your fucking phone!**

**Veronica: Shit. **

**GLIMMER**

**Glimmer: Whatever point you are trying to prove, please stop. My mom is actually sobbing right now.**

**MARINA**

**Marina: I just heard the news. I thought I'd try. Are you here?**

**Marina: Shit... you really are gone..**

I write out a single response and send it to them all as I take a sip of water and chew on some dried fruit. I feel starving and thirsty, but I've been trying to keep my supplies lasting for as long as I can, though it doesn't help with the feelings I have when I look at all of those text messages from those I have left behind; it only makes it all even worse. I take a deep breath as I hit send.

**Katniss: I am sorry. That's all I'm going to say.**

I slip my phone back into the secret inner pocket of my jacket and haul myself off the ground, heading back on my way. I walk and walk, my feet aching with every step, and I wonder if I will drop dead before Ava and Victor can even get to me, which in turn leads me to the thought of the knife that I packed. could I really defend myself against Ava and Victor? I move the knife to my pocket as I see a mass of dark brown and grey come up, standing out completely in the greenery all around me. It must be the old slaughterhouse...

My footsteps become quieter as I approach the building, me taking extra care now that I am very close. I look for an entrance and slowly walk around the large building before I find an almost complete set of cracked windows, picking the furthest one away to climb in through. I put on the extra jacket and then toss the backpack into the woods before climbing in; I will not need it any more.

Within seconds of being inside the slaughterhouse, I want to climb back out to empty the contents of my stomach onto the grass outside. The place smells like rotting meat, sweat and animal even though the place has been abandoned for a long time, and there is stains of blood and animal matter all over the place, only enhancing the feeling of wanting to throw up even more. However, I force myself to walk slowly, not wanting to draw attention to myself this quickly if Ava and Victor are actually here, holding Cato prisoner.

Then, an ear piercing, agonising scream fills the warehouse, making my eyes widen and my blood run cold.

"Go ahead, you can scream all the hell you want out here, no one will ever find you!" I hear Victor scream as I hear the sound of a whip cracking. "DISGRACE! FUCK UP! COWARD! WEAKLING! I HATE YOU AND WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"If you hate me so much, why haven't you killed me yet?" I hear a weak, faint, tired voice that must belong to Cato. Hearing him like that shocks me greatly, and tears spring to my eyes. He doesn't deserve any of this suffering, and he never has. It wasn't his fault Ava lost the baby. He was just a little kid. just wanting to play with his mother. He wasn't aiming for her to topple down the stairs like that...

"Don't you ever think you can talk back to us." Victor growls. "You haven't even learnt after this, after all of this? I know dumb people are meant to not be able to learn, but normally beating the sense into a dumb person works!" Another crack of a whip, another scream.

"After all I've learned? You think beating your son senseless will make him learn?" Cato mutters, not thinking quiet. "I am not just going to stay here for the rest of my life! I will fight and I will keep fighting until I finally can get away from you!"

Another few cracks of the whip. Bile rises in my throat but I force it down, still feeling cold, so cold. Cold. Cold hands are on my shoulder. Hands... why are there hands there?

"You came." I hear Ava whisper, squeezing my shoulders tightly.

I am thrown into a world of pain which soon bubbles into darkness.

xxxx


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**A/N: Thank you to DauntlessFangirl4and6, foreverlarkjay, and HeyoMyFellowReaders101 for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though you'll probably hate me *smiles innocently* and please review!**

Chapter Thirty Three

The first thought I have when I wake up is a simple one: why should I not be dead? I should be dead. I shouldn't be here... but since I sadly still am here, I should take a look at my surroundings. The room is a variety of colours, but only dirty, gloomy shades, and there are still the same stains of animal blood and animal matter everywhere, making my stomach do the familiar twisting feeling and bile rise up my throat again, but I refuse to throw up. I continue to scan my eyes over the room after checking the door; as expected, it's locked up tightly, finding one dirty, tattered and bloody blanket on the floor, a leaky roof, and finally... something that just looks like a ball of red until I come closer, realising that it's actually a human being... it's actually _Cato._

I kneel down beside him and look at him, feeling worse and feeling sicker than the appearance of the slaughterhouse has ever left me. It looks like all the skin on his back is being slowly ripped apart, and of course, because of it, he'd be in pain twenty four seven, his face is as white as a sheet and he looks extremely tired and weak. When I place my hand on his forehead, though, I get afraid. He has a temperature that could probably help increase the temperature of this freezing room quite a few degrees. If I don't manage to somehow do something soon, he'll most likely die before Ava and Victor can beat him to death.

"I'm going to do something, Cato. I promise. You aren't going to die like this. You're going to see your Aunt Veronica again." I murmur to him, even though he most likely won't hear; he looks like he is out cold from the beating. As gently as I can, I put that thin blanket I found over him, trying to ignore the injury I must have due to the bad throbbing in the back of my head. For a moment, I allow myself to run my fingers across my head, but they come back wet and sticky with blood. Not that it matters. All my energy must be put to use helping Cato.

"Katniss... angel?" I hear Cato say weakly, his head buried in a corner of the blanket. I gently run a hand through his hair, absolutely hating to see him like this and hating Ava and Victor even more. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here... my fault... all my fault... everything..."

"Cato, nothing is your fault." I tell him, knowing that he must just be repeating those horrible words he heard over and over as he was being beaten by Ava and Victor. "I came because I wanted to save you, and I will. We will be getting you out of here, even if it means you come out on your own..." I murmur, and after that, the room goes quiet, the only sound coming from the dripping of water from the leaky roof.

I look at Cato again and notice him close his eyes, him now very still. For a moment, I panic, but then I see the rise and fall of his chest and I become content in having air in my lungs again... but definitely not with the situation. I never wanted any of this. All I wanted was for Cato to have a new, happy, safe life with his Aunt Veronica, but then Ava and Victor had to come back in and make it all hell again when things were really starting to look up for him. I hate them more and more every second I spend in this small room. How could anyone ever do this to their own son, who they should love and care about most in the world?

At least I think I now know another reason why Ava and Victor picked this place to take Cato - it would be a nice home to them, seeing that once it was once populated with pigs, just like them. The thought brings a smirk to my face, but then it fades when I hear the clicking of the door, dreading what will happen when either Ava, Victor or both come in to the room. Is it my turn now? I will be willing if it means that for awhile, Cato will be left alone.

I peer at the door as it opens, taking deep breaths as I prepare myself. I see Ava standing there, but instead of holding a whip, she is holding a small tray of food, the sight of food only making me feel even more ill. She places it down at my feet and I resist the urge to kick it across the room, knowing that I will have to give it to Cato once he awakens. Before Ava starts to leave, she kicks him hard in the back. In return, Cato lets out a loud scream of agony that makes my blood run cold.

My eyes train on Ava, them filled with complete hate, and before I can stop myself, not that I care about the consequences, I scream out at her. I can't hold all of this back any more. I feel pain for her in a way, it would never be easy losing a child, but I just wish she knew it wasn't Cato's fault it happened. He shouldn't have to be put through all this savage cruelty because of something he wasn't at fault for.

"Stop it!" I yell at her, catching her attention immediately. Instead of going to hit me, she just stares at me, as if she is expecting me to say more. "It wasn't his fault your daughter; his sister, died." I continue, watching as her eyes widen, a look of shock on her face. She probably never thought that I would know about any of that. "Veronica gave me a task: to go in to your house, find some evidence, and I added my own little task to it - track you bastards down. I also found your old diary and along with evidence in the form of your internet history on your laptop." I watch her face fill with anger, and I prepare for the blow. "I read your whole diary. It's depressing, really, to see what had been a strong but kind of sweet lady be reduced to an insane, drunken monster." I growl, not caring if it hurts her. She deserves it for all of the years of pain she has inflicted on Cato.

Ava reaches out and slaps me across the face so hard I fall back, only just missing hitting my head on one of the hard, cold walls. After that, she smirks, looking relieved to have hurt me, and then heads to the door.

"Don't you _dare _think that you know what it feels like, or think that you know me! You don't know anything about losing a child... you're just one yourself!" Ava screams at me, and for the first time, I detect something new and actually kind of human in her voice - pain.

Ava slams the door and I soon hear the click of it, signalising that we are locked tightly in this horrible room again, in this just as horrible, sick slaughterhouse. I look at the food and wonder if they have done something to it for a moment, but then place it by the sleeping Cato to give him once he wakes up. I look at the blanket and wrap it around myself too, holding him tightly but carefully, his body heat actually doing more to warm me than the blanket.

I shut my eyes tightly. At least Cato is no longer alone, and he has someone working to get him out of here. Resting my head comfortably on his non marked chest, I think of Aunt Effie, Marina, Glimmer and Veronica's texts. They obviously miss me, but Cato's safety is more important to me. He deserves happiness after sixteen years of living through terror and hell. Sure, I didn't have easy years in The Seam - there were robberies, break ins, nights where there would be no food in our bellies, but at least through those hardships, I had something important there with me, what made it all better - the love of a family, something he has only had in small doses.

"This will all be over soon. I promise. I'll get you out of here, even if I have to die trying." I whisper to him, gently pressing my lips to his. I shut my eyes again and quickly fall asleep, tired from my journey, my body unable to resist sleep even after all of the horrible things I have seen today.

xxxx

It feels like I have been here for two weeks already, but it has probably only been something like a week and a few days. It didn't take long for my body to become like Cato's, littered with cuts, bruises and marks. For the longest time, I refused to scream, and took the punches, slaps, kicks, burns and whips as if I was trying to pretend if they were just pinpricks, but it's now become much harder. At least Ava and Victor have not visited us for a few days, though I'm not sure if that should be a good thing; after beating, we at least get food, and since Cato is still not well and is still not healing thanks to the constant reopening of wounds, he needs it more than ever.

Cato. The only good thing to come out of this horrific place. I will miss him once I move on, but it will be for the best, so he can have a better, free life. I just need to wait for Ava and Victor to be sick of me and butcher me like the meat that was once brought here, but until that comes, I am still with him in this dark room, trying to keep letting him know that soon it will all be over, and though it pains me to say this and while I am trying to do my best to keep some positivity in this hell, I think the all be over will be headed towards death.

With every day that passes, Cato is getting worse. He can't walk any more due to the pain, and when they take him to be beaten, Ava and Victor have to drag him away carelessly instead of getting him to walk. I don't think they mind, though. Dragging hurts just as much, and all Ava and Victor want is to see their son suffer. Their beatings are slowly but surely draining the life out of him. He's losing blood and getting sicker as the days go on. We don't even have to use that stupid blanket any more because his body heat is just like a heater for me.

I'm actually starting to worry that when I will wake up, he will have died in his sleep. Luckily, it hasn't happened yet, but I am still terrified it will. The only thing good that would come out of it, even though I feel like a monster for saying it, if he dies in his sleep, he won't die at the hands of a long suffering sessions courtesy of Ava and Victor; it could kind of be like he was leaving the world on his own terms, but it doesn't change the fact that if he dies and I live, it will probably destroy me forever.

As I lay down beside Cato again, holding him close, our bodies practically sticking together due to all of the blood that covers us thanks to the next few days, I feel a vibration coming from my back pocket. I wonder what it could be, but then I remember... my phone! My phone! Somehow, even after all of this horrible tine, Ava and Victor haven't found it... I have one thing left! I sit up slowly, not wanting to hurt the deep in sleep Cato even more than he already is hurting, and slowly taking my phone from my pocket.

_**Veronica is calling...**_

My eyes widen and I quickly answer, willing myself to keep my voice quiet even though the thought of hearing her voice again fills me with complete excitement. If Ava and Victor find out about my phone... game over. They might even be so mad that they will finish the job and maybe even beat both of us to death at the same time over me managing to hide this from them for so long.

"Katniss?! Oh my God... oh my God... it's you!" Veronica exclaims, though I hear slight shakiness in her voice. I immediately feel terrible, but I had to go and it had to be on my own, or Veronica would've stopped me from going. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"V-Veronica..." I simply mumble, trying to get the will again to speak more, I'm just so tired. Tired. Hearing my own voice terrifies me, it seems so weak, tired and foreign, not me at all. "I... I'm with C-Cato..."

"What?! Where are you? Are those bastards there?" Veronica asks me. Her questions make my head swirl around, but I try to get myself to answer them as best as I can in my weak and tired state, and I have to do it quick. My phone is now down to 25 percent, so I need to make the most of it before it dies.

"I-I... yes, they are here, we're locked up and..." I breathe deeply, not knowing how to continue. I just feel so tired, so over it, and most of all, so afraid. "D-did you look at the laptop? T-that's where I found the location.." I mumble.

"It was locked with a password." Veronica answers quietly, though I can still feel the concern in her voice. Damn! I forgot to give her the password!

"T-the password is 74-75-AV-CP." I explain shakily, struggling to keep my words clear, I don't want her to miss it. "P-please... p-please do something... we... we're in an abandoned slaughterhouse on the outskirts of town and-"

I hear a beep, my face falling immediately. No. No. My phone is dead... but at least I got the password out to Veronica. In my frustration, I toss my phone across the room and watch it smash against the wall, curling up with Cato again as I try to hold back all my tears.

xxxx


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter in terms of the drama factor, though by the end, I leave a lot of questions, some of them may make you want to shoot me with one of Katniss' arrows and then finish me off with Cato's sword... just my warning *grins* but the ending isn't all bad, I guess...**

**Also, sadly, Packaging Warning: Breakable will soon be coming to a close, though there will be a few more chapters left (maybe going into the 40 chapter range, I don't know) to cover the aftermath of what goes on in this chapter. However, if you still want to read more of my work, I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head in the moment, so I have a question: if you want to read more of my stuff, would you like me to put up a poll and you can vote on the story idea you like the best and I will write it next, or would you rather me just randomly pick? Please answer, because I really want to know!**

**Thank you to HeyoMyFellowReaders101, Guest, Dauntlessfangirl4and6, and PiratePrincess16 for reviewing, as well as to those who followed and favourited. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Thirty Four

"Stop it! Please, please, stop it! I SAID SORRY! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" From the other corner of the room, I listen to Cato cry out in his sleep, each of his agonising cries filling me with dread and terror. I have tried to stop him from crying out, telling him that what's going on in his head isn't real, but when I went over there and tried the first five times, he tried to sink his teeth into my hand and bite me for some weird reason, so I gave up, leaving me here, listening...

Giving up. The words feel foreign both in my head and on my tongue, but I really am so close to giving up now. I managed to check the date on my phone before I answered Veronica's phone call, and we've been here for three long agonising weeks, and it seems like there will be no change. Ava and Victor haven't come to give us food or bring us out for a beating for probably four days now, Cato is getting sicker and sicker by the day, and while Veronica is out there with my information, probably have gotten the police involved by now... how quickly will they be able to get to the slaughterhouse, anyway?

"Please come... please... I can't do this by myself any more. I can't get him out on my own..." I whisper, staring up at the wet patch on the room's ceiling. I don't bother including myself in my words.

If I die and Cato lives, it will be for the best. While parts of my life have been difficult, I have had the support of some sort of loving family with me, and once I got to Capitol Falls, what is going on with Cato was really my only major trouble. Cato, on the other hand, judging by Ava's diary and what I've seen, has been living in hell since he was four and a half. He probably can't even remember what it was like to have Ava and Victor love him, and it makes me feel extremely awful. I want to get him out and give him a chance to enjoy a happy rest of his life. I don't care what happens to me, as long as he lives.

I suddenly hear the click of the lock on the door and I force myself to straighten up, even though the action causes me great pain. Hope fills me for a moment, desperation clouding my judgement. Veronica... what if Veronica is there with the cops and they are here to get us out? My mind returns to thinking rationally when I see just Ava standing there. I wonder which one of us she will be taken downstairs to be beaten, but then I get a whiff of probably the greatest thing I have smelt in three weeks and focus on what is in Ava's hands - not a cane, whip or wood plank like in the past... but a much larger tray than usual... with a whole freaking roast chicken on it!

"You've both been such good children." Ava says to me quietly with a small smile, but it fades when she trains her eyes on Cato. "Even if he is constantly shrieking every five damn minutes. Anyway, Katniss... I hope you both enjoy the food." She places the tray at my feet, the smell intensifying and making my stomach rumble ferociously, me realising for the first time that I really am absolutely _starving._

Once Ava leaves, I almost grab the roast chicken and start ripping the drumsticks off like a mad woman, but I remember Cato needs it too, so I sit back and take it slow, leaving considerably large chunks of meat for him too. I even notice that Ava made us some roast potatoes, too. Odd... extremely odd... but at the moment, I am only focused on satisfying my hunger, not figuring out why Ava has suddenly turned into Strawberry Shortcake all of a sudden.

"F-food?" I hear Cato mumble wearily from the other side of the room, probably awakened by the amazing smell of the roast. The first thing I think when I hear him speak is not to give him the food as quickly as I can, but rather 'thank God he isn't dead.' Trying to shake that thought from my head, I come over to him with the tray of food, helping him sit up. While I try to be as gentle as I can, he lets out a cry of agony that sounds so painful, I swear a bit more hurt runs through me too.

"Yes, Cato... she brought in some food." I say quietly, trying to get his mind off the pain even though it's useless; even by taking a second long look at him you can easily see the pain he's in and is plaguing his body. I place the tray on his lap and sit beside him, leaning my head on the wall as I watch him start to eat, his body shaking. "Take it slow, all right? I don't want you to be sick." I tell him just before he starts to eat, him giving me a small nod.

"But why would she give us a roast chicken?" Cato asks me tiredly, but continues to eat all the same, probably because like me, he is completely and absolutely starving.

I keep my head leaned against the wall as Cato eats hungrily, catching small wisps of conversation which ultimately catch my attention. I shoot up to sit up straight, pretty much mashing my body in to the wall as I try to hear more. Cato is too busy eating to pay attention to me, so I try to focus all my attention on the conversation I can hear between Ava and Victor outside, wondering if I will catch something good I can tell Cato before he ultimately dozes off again.

"What the fuck was that?! You went up there, all smiles, giving them a _motherfucking roast chicken?!" _Victor yells at Ava, surprising me greatly. "We have other things to deal with, Ava. Didn't you see that text from Veronica we got at two in the morning? She's coming, she's got the cops involved and somehow knows where we are! We need to get rid of them and dump the bodies as soon as we fucking can!"

"I knew this would make you mad." Ava mutters back. "And I know, I know my sister is coming, but believe me, I didn't go up there with that fucking roast chicken to look like mother of the damn year or make them like me! I added my own little... enhancement to that chicken, and I think they'll be out for awhile. Instead of getting rid of them because of Veronica, I was thinking we should get rid of Veronica and bring her to them. Hang her from the ceiling and hear them scream."

I gasp immediately, both at Ava and Victor's plan and how stupid I have been. Why did I let my grumbling stomach cloud my judgement? Of course that damn roast chicken would end up being suspicious, and now I've found out that Ava laced it with sleeping pills. Wait... sleeping pills! Shit. Shit. I feel my eyelids start to droop and I pull myself away from the wall to warn Cato. A yawn escapes my lips. No!

I cannot fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. Somehow, I will resist these stupid pills and stay awake and alert. Veronica will be okay. Ava and Victor won't kill her... she'll out smart them easily and escape with her life and Cato. It will happen. I will not fall asleep...

"C-Cato... I know why Ava brought us that roast.." I start to explain as he takes another bite of the dreaded roast. He looks at me and slowly puts down the tray, even though in his eyes, I can still see he's really hungry. "T-there's sleeping pills mixed in..."

"Shit!" Cato exclaims weakly before letting out another yawn. My eyelids start drooping again and I know, though I am trying my best, we both are going to drop soon so I need to explain as much as I can to him while we both are awake and somewhat alert.

"And... I have to tell you something." I begin between yawns. He nods as his eyes start to close, but he seems to catch himself at the last second. "I had my phone on me... and Veronica called. I told her where we are before my phone died. She's coming, Cato.."

I notice Cato is completely still now, and for a moment, I completely freak out until I remember that he must just be asleep, the sleeping pills Ava snuck into what had been a delightful before that piece of information roast chicken in full swing.

It doesn't take long for me to involuntarily join him.

xxxx

When I awaken, I immediately feel completely disoriented and odd while also feeling as if I'm missing something huge, like all these days passing by feverishly, not even asking my permission if they want to go by so quickly. All the days going by now just seem to be leading closer to death. Death... I quickly look around for Veronica's hanging body, to see if Ava and Victor succeeded in their plan. Nothing. After that I immediately think of someone else that could be dead, slowly making my way over to Cato, to see if he is all right or if he has awakened yet.

I kneel beside him as I have done many times before in these past few weeks, ignoring the pain coming from the various marks and ailments on my body from Ava and Victor's beatings. My energy is draining slowly but surely, and every last drop of it has to go into helping Cato get out of here alive. I do not even care if I do not make the day any more, as long as if means Cato is allowed to live out many more in safety. Trying not to think about death any more, I start my check on Cato. Yes, he's alive, but he may not be for longer, due to two main factors - the skin on his back that has been ripped apart looks as if it is starting to get infected, and once I feel his forehead, I see that he is absolutely boiling.

Dread fills me, and I immediately look for something, anything to help me cool him down, even if I means wishing for a bucket of water to come flying out of the sky... but of course, wishes normally don't come true and after everything I have experienced, I have given up on wishing all together. I have to be practical, so I end up grabbing the old blanket I used on my first few nights here until Cato pretty much became a source of heating, and feverishly start to fan it over him. At least he does not have a shirt on any more, but then again, that means that the cuts have been exposed to the dirty floor for the last few weeks here, which certainly is not good for them. Wearing a shirt would be painful, but the infection will probably get more painful too.

I stand there for what must be a good hour and a half, just fanning him madly as he sleeps, not giving a damn about how tired my arms are getting while knowing this is pretty much an act of desperation when I hear a foreign noise. The door starts to... rumble? The only sound that has come from it in the past three weeks has been the constantly clicking of the lock, either meaning a beating or food, or even both is about to come to us. The rumbling must not be anything good, so on instinct, I try to shield Cato's body, namely his ripped up back... just as the door comes flying down.

A rusty, slightly bent pitchfork comes flying into the room and for some reason, I scream, just as I see Veronica poke her head in, gasping at the sight. Veronica must be in the middle of a fight with Ava and Victor, because she looks awful. Her shirt is ripped, so is her pants, and the top of her ear is oozing with blood, as if it has been skimmed by a bullet.

"V-Veronica?" I faintly lay the thin blanket over Cato, just for some desperate protection for his back and then force myself to stagger over to the pitchfork, picking it up quickly and holding it as tightly as I can. I do not care about how tired I am or how much pain I am an, I just want to do something. "How long have you been here?" I murmur.

"As soon as I unlocked the laptop and found the information and location of the slaughterhouse, I got the cops involved... but I couldn't wait, so I started walking the next morning; I left Ollie with a neighbour. Once I got here... I was almost shot in the fucking head... but I got up here just in time..." She stops to catch her breath. "And I need help fending them off until the cops get here... which I hope is soon."

"Let's go... we need to keep them off this level of the slaughterhouse. Cato... his back.. all the skin is basically ripped to shreds, and I think it's getting infected... they could kill him easily. If he tries to walk of movie... it ends in screams and cries." I explain as I join her by the door, gripping the pitchfork tighter, my knuckles turning white.

Veronica looks at me, her eyes filled with concern for her nephew, but at the same time they are filled with determination to get him out safely. Silently, only sharing one glance, we race out of the room and too the stairs, running down them as fast as we can. Veronica gets down first and tackles Ava as I hear a gun shot close by... my shoulder then exploding into a world of pain. I tumble down the stairs, screaming the whole way. I cannot control any of this any more; it hurts too much.

I cannot move too much. All I can do is watch, though I do manage to move my hand to my shoulder, wincing as I touch it... my hand being coated in blood. I lay my head on the floor, my whole body starting to shake. I see Ava holding a gun, smirking as she sees me in so much pain. This is it. I am going to die right here as I have kind of planned, on the old, dirty, disgusting floor of the slaughterhouse, the final things I see being Ava and Veronica's fight.

Veronica tackles Ava again, a gutsy move when the latter is holding a gun.

The sisters crash to the floor, and so does Ava's gun. Ava quickly gets up and runs for it, but Veronica kicks her down.

Ava and Veronica wrestle on the floor, screaming abuse at each other as punches are thrown and slaps are returned.

There is no sign of Victor, and all I can hope is that he is not with Cato, killing him right this minute.

A voice calls to me, an old voice I haven't heard in years, and I let tears fall. My father. He wants me to come with him, to our special meadow, like the one I created at mother's funeral, and play there with me eternally. Mother is not depressed any more. She wants to play in the meadow too with me, the three of us a family again. New voices intrude. Prim's, Aunt Effie's Marina's, Cato's, and even Glimmer's, begging me not to go.

My body is worn and just wants to go, but my mind is thinking feverishly about those I will be leaving behind. I am in so much pain, I should just give up... is there anything I should stay for? I came here to die, pretty much, but what if there is a way I can stay too? I feel like I am being tugged in two directions... go... stay... go... stay...

My body wants to die, but my mind doesn't.

The pictures of the people I have created with my mind start to fade away as I hear a booming voice outside. It fills me with hope. If my mind gives up too, a part of me will be glad it was the last thing I ever hear.

"Ava and Victor Fielding! You are surrounded! Come outside with your hands up!" The cops. I manage a weak smile as the life fades away from me. I manage to look at Ava and Veronica. Victor has now appeared with the pitchfork I was meant to be fighting with before I got shot, looking as if he is about to attempt to kill Veronica until the voices of the cops must get through to him.

What comes next shocks me. Ava and Victor get off Veronica. Victor collects the gun off the floor... and then Ava starts to scream.

"You finally got us... after all these years. We have great fun being the winners of the game... but some snitches decided to move their spaces forward and knock our crowns off!" Right now, I finally know it for sure - Ava is nuts. What sanity she had left is gone... and a part of me wishes my mind would let me die.

"BUT WE WON'T LET THEM FOREVER!" Victor screams louder. "WE WILL WIN, NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO! AND WE ARE GOING TO WIN NOW!" He continues. I watch him pass the gun to Ava. "You first, my dear?"

"Of course, my darling." Ava smiles. She kisses him hard on the mouth before focusing on the gun.

What cones next shocks me even more.

Ava and Victor both takes turns with the gun, both shooting themselves right in the head. Their bodies crash to the ground. Lifeless. Dead. Cease to exist. Gone.

It's _over... but it might be in more ways than one._

xxxx


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**A/N: Thank you to DauntlessFangirl4and6, kay xxxx and the Guest for reviewing! In this chapter, you will finally find out if I killed Cato or Katniss or not...**

Chapter Thirty Five

When my eyes open, I blink madly to adjust to the brightness that greets me, it as if I have not opened my eyes in a very long time. The first thought I have is what feels like an obvious one to me - am I actually dead? I I am... where is my father and my mother, then? The blinding white starts to melt away a little, allowing me to make a proper evaluation of my surroundings - it is not the meadow I was dreaming of, or a version of a heaven or anything, but actually a hospital room. I feel my shoulder start to throb, where I remember Ava shot me back at the slaughterhouse, and I know I am very much alive.

Everything starts to flood back to me, making my eyes widen immediately, not caring about how much it hurts when the light gets to me. After Ava and Victor's terrifying double suicide, the cops and paramedics were in there quickly. These are the last things I can remember - I can remember the bodies of Ava and Victor being zipped up into two body bags, a policeman talking to Veronica as a paramedic treated her ear on the scene, and me being lifted onto a stretcher, trying not to scream at the pain in my shoulder and being wheeled out and into a helicopter. After that, the last thing I remember is a lady putting a mask over my face and telling me to breathe.. and now I am here.

I have no idea where Cato is, or if he is even alive. All I can do is hope.

"Catnip? Are you awake?" I hear the voice of someone it feels like I have not seen in years suddenly fills the room, and a smile forms on my lips. Gale. I want to sit up and give him a hug, but I know with my shoulder injury, that would not be a wise idea at all. Instead, I manage to raise the arm that does not have the shoulder injury to show him I am awake, and he comes over, a small, but concerned smile on his face. He brushes a black curl out of my face, making me smile wider despite everything.

"Gale... you're here." I manage to mumble, my head starting to clear. I wonder how he got here; Aunt Effie and Glimmer probably would have forgotten about his existence the minute of the funeral, so them calling him in after everything that went down at the slaughterhouse was unlikely. "What happened? How did you get here or find out?'" I ask him slowly, rubbing my forehead. Gale leans back in the plastic chair by my bed he is now sitting on as he responds to me.

"We were in the living room, watching television, and when it got to the news, you were on, and once I listened to that whole report, I was shocked and I knew I had to come. I went through the phone books and found your Aunt Effie's number and called her on a pay phone... though I am not sure the air head actually remembered, she mumbled something that sounded like it would be good for you to have friends around, so she came and picked me up." Gale explains to me. Okay, Aunt Effie, I think I might like you a little more for picking up Gale for me.

"Remind me to thank her when she comes in." I tell him. "And thank you for coming. I had missed you so much, but if you weren't here now... I would probably be missing you more." I nod, Gale getting my attention off my throbbing shoulder, a distraction I am grateful for.

"I will, and no need to thank me. When I heard, I was completely freaked... I was worried you would not have made it." Gale says. "But, then again... I shouldn't have. You're a fighter, Catnip." He gives a strained smile, one that actually looks kind of painful. "How is your shoulder, by the way?" He asks me a few minutes later. For the first time, I allow myself to look at my shoulder, and see the large, ugly bandage on it peeking out from my blue hospital gown. I wrinkle my nose at the sight, knowing these few weeks, especially things have taken an even worse turn for the Fielding/Stone family, will be difficult.

"Painful, but much better than from my last memories." I nod. I now decide to sit up, Gale helping me, and to my surprise, I do not feel as if I am being ripped to pieces as I first would if I tried to sit up as I did earlier. The pain is still there, but then again, almost any pain is better than the pain I experienced back at that awful slaughterhouse with Cato, Ava, Victor and Veronica. I still can't believe that Ava and Victor shot themselves...

"Oh! She's awake!" I hear Aunt Effie's voice from the door and immediately, I see Gale roll his eyes at her high pitched tone. If I did not dread seeing her at this moment, I probably would have had to force back a loud laugh. I watch as Aunt Effie and Glimmer take a seat beside my bed, smiling at me. I force myself to smile back to be polite, even though the only people I could probably stomach seeing at this point would be Gale, the doctors, the nurses, Cato, and Veronica. Well, if Cato is still alive...

After this, I just nod along or give the most polite response I can to Aunt Effie's questions. Glimmer starts flirting with Gale, but once he tells her he has a girlfriend (I guess things worked out with his date with Leevy.. or he just does not want to go out with my cousin; which I can understand... Glimmer can be very, very annoying at times, and I do not feel guilty for saying that at all), she backs off and just talks to him about neutral stuff.

Apparently, Aunt Effie has actually gotten on with Veronica really well in the past three weeks that Cato and I have been missing. Half the Fielding/Stone family is actually staying at the Trinket house, while the other half is staying at Veronica's place. I dread she will ad 'for Cato's funeral,' but she doesn't. Instead, she just tells me that Prim is looking after Ollie for Veronica back home, but she will be here when I'm allowed to leave the hospital, which will be tomorrow if there are no complications.

Once Aunt Effie has finished asking al her questions, I finally manage to get one out of my own, desperately hoping that she has an answer for me.

"Aunt Effie? Do you know if Cato is all right, and Veronica?" I ask her. I really hope that he is not dead. If he is... I do not know what I'll do. I was meant to be the one that died at the slaughterhouse... not Cato. And if he is dead, how will Veronica be coping right now? I just wish I wasn't in this damn hospital... I want to get up and do something!

"The last time I spoke to Veronica... she was... okay... I think?" Aunt Effie mumbles. I roll my eyes at her obliviousness. Aunt Effie wasn't the best person to ask, but she is the only person who would probably know even the slightest detail; Glimmer would not care. I am not sure if she will still try to apologise to him though. After everything she did, it must be hard for her to get the guts to apologise... though if she does do it, it will have much more respect for her. "And Cato? He's still here... but I'm not sure how he's doing."

Great. I look down and nod, looking forward to getting out of the hospital. I need to know myself if he is all right.

xxxx

The next day, once I can leave the hospital, Aunt Effie drives me home with Glimmer, Gale and Prim who has just joined us. As expected, neither of them know much about Cato, so I just speak to Prim about the going ons at home. She tells me the the Fielding/Stone family is rather... strange, but she does like babysitting Ollie, and tonight, since I am finally home, we are all having dinner together, and to my surprise but happiness, Gale will be staying for dinner too. Hopefully the dinner will get my mind off everything for awhile, but I know it will not be forever. I can still remember, clear as day, the going ons next door, all of Ava and Victor's harsh words as they beat their son into unconsciousness, it all behind closed doors at that point, him feeling so alone.

When I go inside, I am immediately greeted by both the smell of delicious food, lavender perfume, and the best of all, a hug from Veronica. Not caring about the pain in my still bandaged shoulder, I hug her back tightly, more than happy to see her. I do not know what I feel about Veronica, though I know it is good. Sometimes she feels like the mother I was meant to have, other times a friend, and other times that member of the family that can look young and keep with the times and actually be cool doing it.

"I'm so glad to see you." I tell her, tears glinting in my eyes once I finally pull away. She nods and smiles at me, and then I decide to ask my question about Cato, knowing well that she will not be as clueless about him as Aunt Effie is. "H-how's Cato going? Is he all right?" I ask her. I watch her face fall slightly and I feel bad for asking suddenly, knowing he may not be going very well at the moment.

"I have not really talked to him... at the moment, he either communicates in screams, followed by curse words at the pain. He had surgery on the skin on his back yesterday... and I only saw him very briefly since the nurse told me he needed rest." Veronica tells me, leading me into the kitchen, where I see Prim, Aunt Effie and a few people who I presume must be Cato and Veronica's relatives since I cannot recognise them, in there making our dinner.

"At least he is alive... I hope I can see him soon." I tell her and Veronica nods, smiling weakly. I stare down at the kitchen floor, wondering what I should do or say until I feel Veronica take my hand, immediately getting my attention. By the strained smile on her face, I can tell easily that she wants to change the subject... _and quickly._

"Well... we have a bit of time to go until dinner and dessert are done, so shall I introduce you to the troops?" Veronica laughs, and I nod, just wanting any distraction from the news about Cato for now. She brings me through to the dining room, where I can see two people playing chess. "So... this is Grant and Sara, my parents." I look at them and smile, even though they look annoyed at me for having to be introduced and interrupting their game. "Mom, dad... this is Katniss."

"At least my grandson has taste." Grant simply mutters and then goes back to his game of chess. Sara just stares blankly at me, making me look down.

"Veronica... did you tell them all that I was his girlfriend?" I ask her as she takes me into the living room.

"Maybe I did..." Veronica says sheepishly, making me go bright red. She shows me the group in the living room. "This is my brother, Jonson, and his second wife, Cherry, and their sons, Xavier, he's Cherry's from her first marriage and the same age as you and Cato, and Devon, who is eight. Jonson's daughter from his first marriage is in the kitchen, the blonde girl in the long skirt, and her name is Cherie. She lives with my parents.. she doesn't get on with the stepmother." She whispers the last part to me quickly and I nod.

"Um... hello." I mumble, still embarrassed that Veronica told them all that I am Cato's girlfriend, though I am not angry at her. All I hope is that the red has faded from my cheeks.

"So, you're the famous Katniss, right?" Cherry asks me and I nod. Her and Jonson share a smirk, making me blush harder. Veronica looks at me and laughs before taking me back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about them... they have filthy minds." Veronica laughs, and while it also makes me embarrassed, I actually laugh too.

Until dinner is ready, I just hang around with Veronica. When I try to get into the cooking and help, they will not let me, saying that I need rest, but a part of me is grateful because I am rather useless at cooking. I feel awkward around all these new people, but at dinner, it feels kind of right, it reminding me of dinners at The Seam when we would have friends over, which was usually the whole street and the next if the word spread. Lots of food, stories, laughing and lots of people - my family, Cato's family, and Gale's. We eat by candlelight and everything just seem perfect, all our odd families and my sane friend who is probably feeling very strange with everyone around all mixed together... and for awhile, I actually properly feel happy.

xxxx


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review... even if you're probably going to hate me for how I've ended it. **

**reviewer - I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm from Australia, so we say Maths here :)**

Chapter Thirty Six

It takes a long, agonising week before I am allowed to go to the hospital and visit Cato. Through this week, I have noticed that everyone is treating me like a child. To stop me from asking questions about Cato's recovery after they return from the hospital, Cato's grandparents just drag me off to play chess for the millionth time of the day, sometimes I am hauled off to the mall with Glimmer and Cherie, who are now like two peas in a pod (when I thought one Glimmer could be annoying... I had never imagined having two around) and Veronica is practically buried up to her eyeballs in things to do - clearing out Ava and Victor's house, answering questions, avoiding the local newspapers, organising Ava and Victor's funeral (she's holding it off for as long as she can; until she thinks Cato will be ready), and signing papers, so I haven't really had a chance to be alone with her until today.

A part of me is actually worried that Cato is actually dead... and the Fielding/Stone family hasn't been able to tell me yet and today is when Veronica will actually be taking me to a cemetery to show me the gravestone. I know this isn't rational, but the nightmares I have been getting lately have made me throw all my rationality out the window. The nightmares come in many forms - Ava shooting Ollie as she had threatened to do the night she got Cato back in her powerful grasp again, all the horrific events of the slaughterhouse, Ava turning into a wolf as she did in a nightmare I had ages ago, Victor tying me up, and forcing me to watch Ava tear his face off, and even worse things that I really don't want to mention. I want to forget them, but all my memories are so vivid sometimes even thinking about them can scare me.

"Are you scared?" Veronica asks me once we are finally seated on plastic chairs in one of the many waiting rooms in Capitol Falls Public Hospital; no cemeteries at all, just my mind being stupid again. She squeezes my hand and gives me a weak, slightly tired smile that doesn't go to her eyes. I don't take it personally, I know she must be absolutely exhausted.

"Yes." I say quietly, rubbing the corners of my eyes. I am exhausted too, I guess. It's either my nightmares, the faint throbbing in my still bandaged shoulder, or Cherie, who sleeps on the floor of my room and talks on her phone almost all night that keeps me awake all night. The only tines I can normally sleep is when Gale, who is staying until the end of next week due to the two week school break at Seam High, or Veronica, who works on her laptop, sit on my bed, almost as if they are guarding me. "Can you go in before me? Just check if he really wants to see me?" I mumble to Veronica.

"Okay, Katniss." Veronica sighs and stands up. I wonder if I'm frustrating her and I feel even worse as she walks into Cato's hospital room. I just hope she is managing to find sleep at some time. With all that work, and Ollie, and her family being out and Cato in the hospital, it all has to be getting to her and I really don't want to see her have a breakdown. While she is very, very strong, I can see all of this is wearing her down just in one glance.

While I wait for Veronica to come out with news, it either being that he would like to see me or he would rather pass, I try to think of what things would be like if I had never moved here. How long would have the abuse gone on for? Would Cato have escaped, or would he have been beaten to death by Ava and Victor as I had feared could have happened in the slaughterhouse before he had gotten the chance? I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, willing myself to try and change the subject to something else, but whatever it ends up as, it's gloomy... but how am I supposed to be happy or even feign happiness at a time like this?

I think of what Veronica and I are going to do after we leave the hospital. She wants me to help her and her brother clean out the Fielding house, me the only one besides her brother she apparently trusts. I dread having to step foot inside that horrible hone again but if it is to help her, ease off her workload a little, I will do it. I wonder if there are any more secrets in that house, things I have passed by and I know that this evening and night will probably be very hard to get through for Veronica and her brother, especially.

"Katniss?" I hear Veronica's voice and it immediately brings me back to reality. I stand up and grab my bag, expecting her to tell me he doesn't want to see me yet or let me down gently by telling me that he is sleeping right now, but her answer actually makes me both happy and really nervous. "He's up, just a little weary. He really wants to see you..."

I give her a nod as an answer and slowly will myself to move to the door, lightly feeling myself shake. A part of me is dreading what I will see when I come inside the room. I know it's stupid, I've seen him in much worse positions; out cold on the floor of his bedroom due to a beating from Ava and Victor, bleeding on the stairs of his home after an attempt at suicide, and at the slaughterhouse on the floor, possibly in more pain than I have ever seen him in before, but for some reason, going in there, where he is a hospital room recovering, is scaring me. I bite down on my tongue as hard as I can, enjoying the pain as I go inside.

My eyes stay on my feet until I hear him say my name, and it is only when I have seated myself in a chair by his bed that I trust myself to look at him properly. Even though it has only been a week and three days since I have seen him last, he looks extremely different... but who am I to judge? I feel different too. As if I am older and wiser and have seen too much for sixteen. Is that selfish? I know there is worse out there than me, but I still feel very changed. My eyes flick to Cato and study him again. He is sitting up in bed, reaching up for my hand. While it has only been a week and three days, he has seemed to have rapidly lost a lot of weight and is as white as a sheet, and from what I can see that isn't being covered by what he' wearing, is that the recovering skin on his back is bandaged up. Once I've looked at him properly, my eyes flick to the floor.

"You're surprised, right?" Cato mumbles, making me feel even worse. I feel him slip his hand into mine, calming me slightly. "It's still me... no robots or aliens or clones, promise. Just me. I've been returned used and with more breaks, but it's still me." He mumbles the last part, and it completely destroys me. Being as careful as I can, I pull him in for a hug, which he gladly returns.

"I missed you." I whisper in his ear. After awhile, I go to pull away, but he holds me tighter, not wanting to let go. I guess I can understand that. Nowadays, it seems like when you let go, the worst things happen. "But it will be okay now, I promise. They will never be able to get to any of us again. We're finally safe." I continue to whisper, running a hand through his hair. For a second, I look at Veronica and quickly mouth, _'Does he know?'_

_'He thinks they are in police custody.' _Veronica mouths back. I nod, knowing that the news will probably be a huge shock to him and the last thing he needs is to be overwhelmed. _'I need to get something from the car. I'll be back soon. Just don't let him turn on the TV if he asks, okay?' _I nod. I've been avoiding the television myself for the last few days. Ninety nine percent of the time I turn it on, I end up tuning into a story regarding the slaughterhouse incident. When he finds out about Ava and Victor's shocking end, it should be from one of our mouths, not from turning on the television.

Once Veronica has left, Cato looks at me, letting me go sit back in my chair, though we never remove our hand from in the other's.

"Something isn't right." Cato mutters, staring at the blankets on his hospital bed. "Everyone is hiding something from me; I can feel it. When my family come to visit me, just stare at me with big eyes as if they're staring at a dying animal... and when Aunt Veronica comes on her own, she just looks at me and I can feel that she isn't telling me everything." Great. He knows something... but we should have seen that coming. Cato's smart, he can easily tell most of these things. "Can you tell me the truth, or will you hide it from me too?" He finally asks me, a bit of ice in his words.

I stare at the white floor of his hospital room and wonder what to do. I don't want Cato to get mad at me for not telling him, but then again, I don't want Veronica to be mad at me for letting him know. I bite my lip, trying to consider my options. Veronica is kind of understanding, and Cato isn't at least in the bad state he was before... but should it all come out now.

"I take it you can't tell me either?" Cato asks me coldly after a few minutes pass, bringing my attention back to him. I look at him and squeeze his hand, though he pulls it out of my grasp. "Don't lie to me. Why does everyone that comes in act like their walking on eggshells around me? I'm sixteen years old, not Ollie's age! You can tell me things and I can handle the whole truth!" He shouts. I look at him for one moment and see how frustrated he is, and I know I have to let him know what happened.

"Cato... it's okay. I'll tell you if you really want to know." I look at him and watch him give me a nod as an answer. Before I start to explain, I sit down on his bed, reaching for his hand which he allows me to grasp again. "You know how your parents are in police custody?" I notice him flinch at the word 'parents,' but then nods at the end, making me wonder if I should shut up, even though he won't like it.

"Continue. Don't leave me hanging." Cato says to me, though it's more like snapping at me. I sigh and start talking again, wanting to get to the point.

"Well... we lied to you. We thought it would be for your own good while you were recovering in hospital." I tell him. Immediately, he drops my hand again and starts to move away from me, anger filling his face. I know after everything that he has been through, he must absolutely despise it when he ends up being lied to. "Cato..."

What comes next absolutely shocks me, and I quickly get up off his bed, both extremely surprised and kind of angry at him.

"WELL TELL ME, YOU DUMB BITCH!" Cato yells at me. I stare down at the floor, feeling as if I have almost been betrayed. I know that he's just upset and that I shouldn't take it so personally, but lately, I haven't been very rational... and anger fills me too before I can even remotely get control of any of my senses.

"Well, they're dead! They shot themselves! The dumb bitch finally told you!" I yell at him. "Well, I'm going now. Better give you a rest from me, right?" I snap, unable to control myself. I walk to the door quickly, ignoring him trying to apologising to me, too angry at him to care at the moment.

I quickly walk down the hall, just desperate to leave this stupid hospital and never come back, only stopping when I am stopped by the action of Veronica placing her hands on my shoulders, successfully bringing me to a halt. I almost want to push her away and race past her and go as far away as I can until I am forced to come back, but I don't, knowing that she must be concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Veronica asks me. While I know she is concerned, I can't be bothered telling the truth. I know what I'm angry over is pathetic, but I just couldn't tell myself to think rationally and instead I just got so mad. I just nod.

"Yeah. He's asleep though.. he told me he was tired, so maybe we could start on cleaning out the house?" I mumble, feeling bad right afterwards for my lies. I don't want to be at the Fielding house either, but at least it's better than here is at the moment.

For awhile, I watch doubt fill Veronica's face, but eventually, it fades and she nods, bringing me out to her car. I get in, staring out the window while wondering what I should do now. I should never have opened my mouth...

xxxx


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**A/N: This is probably one of my favourite chapters in the story! Thank you to HeyoMyFellowReaders101, kay xxxx, and DauntlessFangirl4and6 for reviewing, as well as to those who favourited and followed. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and reviews are always appreciated. **

Chapter Thirty Seven

These past three weeks have honestly been agonising to get through. I didn't go back to the hospital after Cato and I's fight, and now that he's back at home, I'm avoiding him too and I think Veronica is starting to sense something is wrong. I have only been to the Stone home once since he was released from hospital, to have dinner with him, Veronica, Ollie and the rest of our families... and it didn't go very well. I will just say there is now a large, ugly crack in the wall above his bedroom door that wasn't there before, caused by him slamming the door so hard it felt like the walls actually shook. I went back to school by myself; Cato isn't back yet since Veronica wants to see if he ends up getting a little better first, and it was awful too. After everything on the news... everyone isn't leaving me alone, and it's really pissing me off. Suddenly, everyone wants to be friends with Katniss Trinket-Everdeen... can't they understand that everything Cato and I went through in that slaughterhouse was hell?

Once school is over for today, I am forever grateful. While I would normally have sixth period Music today, one of the classes I love the best here at Collins High, I was taken out of class to do an interview for the school newspaper, and honestly, if I was there any longer I know I probably would have told that stupid Year Eleven kid talking me to take his paper and shove it somewhere. The only downside of leaving school is... I have to walk to Veronica's house; what I'm doing now, and we have to go out and finish off cleaning out the Fielding house. We didn't get very far last time, since it was a bit too much. Veronica's brother won't be joining us since he had to go back home early for business... and no one else wants to help clean out the house, so it's just me and her.

I stare at the door once I get there as if it is about to catch on fire at any moment, and the moment I decide to knock on it I will be burnt. I end up finding myself glaring at the door. I'm not afraid of fire, or knocking on doors. I guess it's just who could end up _answering _the door that is scaring me. I force myself to knock on the door. If it's Cato there, I will just have to pretend he is invisible. At the moment, even though we've gone to hell and back together, I honestly have absolutely no interest in speaking to him. Unless it's an apology, I don't want to talk.

"Katniss." I almost want to kiss her when I see that it's Veronica at the door. I hug her tightly, watching a smile appear on her face. "I'm so glad you're here... are you ready?" She asks me and I nod, glad I hopefully don't have to go on. She grabs her coat and slips it on, collects her stuff from the kitchen, and then comes back to join me. "Thank you for doing this with me, I couldn't do it alone."

"It's okay. I don't mind." I tell her as we get inside her car. I kind of don't want to clean out the Fielding house, but it's better than having to face all my homework at home, my oblivious to my feelings Aunt Effie, all of the messages Cato is sending me demanding to know why I'm avoiding him (gee... he's smart... I thought he'd be able to figure that out easy...) and my house that is still filled with people, though luckily they go home next week, after Ava and Victor's funeral. The only reason I'm going to the funeral is to support Veronica and Cato. While I'm still angry at him, I wouldn't not turn up. "Where's Cato?" I end up blurting out.

"He walked off at around noon." Veronica sighs tiredly. "Is it bad that I'm glad he just walked off? What you saw at dinner last week is getting worse, Katniss. I can just say or do something that is apparently enough to set him off... and then he goes into this huge violent rage." She rubs her eyes. "Luckily, he hasn't attacked me or Ollie... but I'm getting scared, Katniss. What if he does? I can't send him back to school if he's like that, and as much as I'd hate to send him away, I couldn't keep him in my house if he did..."

"You should go to the doctor or something. It's been a month since the events of the slaughterhouse, we both still are recovering. It must just be his way of dealing with it.." I say, staring down at the clean floor of Veronica's car, guilt filling me. I know that it's stupid, that I've refused to talk to him over that, and it must not help with his anger... but to me, I think he really should give me an apology.

Now, I feel completely stuck. What should I do? Should I apologise to him for avoiding him, when I should really give that apology after he apologises to me about what he said to me that day in the hospital? Should I stick to my guns and ignore him, no matter how angry he ends up getting? I don't know what to do. I like Cato... and I mean really, really like him. I'm glad that we are, or maybe rather were, together and normally, I'm happy when I'm with him... but I don't exactly have experience with relationships. Maybe I should ask Glimmer for advice, an idea that sounds ridiculous in my head, but maybe on the relationship aspect, maybe not on the severe emotional trauma aspect, she may be able to help me understand what to do.

"I'm not sure. I think it would make him even more upset... but then again, it may help him get better too." Veronica eventually mumbles back. "I really am afraid though, not just because of his anger. Last night I couldn't sleep and I went out to make myself some tea... and I could hear him in his room mumbling to himself about going crazy..." I look at her for a minute, then down.

"They always manage to worm their way in, don't they? Even now they are dead..." I murmur in response. I think of what Ava and Victor both said before they shot themselves, horrible feelings running through me. They both said they were going to win, no matter what... and terrifyingly enough, they may actually win. I mentally curse at myself at the thought. Two dead bodies of the two sickest people I have ever met can't win... Cato has to get better. Ava and Victor won't win. They can't.

"Yeah. Sadly enough." Veronica mutters, continuing to drive. "But we can't let them win. I need to get him help... it all just depends on how he takes it all, or if he's willing to help himself. He doesn't even sleep in his bed any more. I caught him sleeping in his fucking closet with a knife in his hand a few days ago... just in case 'the monsters came back,' so I really need to do something."

"He was sleeping in his closet with a knife?" My eyes widen, the wave of guilt now drowning me. I'm pretty much the bitch at the moment. Even freaking _Glimmer _was nicer to him when we went over for dinner. I knew she said she would make an effort, but I didn't expect her to really do it. I just glared at him whenever he looked at me and kicked him under the table to warn him to stop looking at me.

"Yes." Veronica sighs. "I'm going to find something as soon as we get home, but we're at the house now." She adds. I force myself to look up as she parks in the old house's driveway, getting out of the car with me and grabbing her stuff before heading inside the old Fielding home, the place of Cato's horrible childhood, most of his nightmares, and most of his terror, all thanks to two monsters that I am so glad finally disappeared.

When we get inside the Fielding house, we both stop short. Not because of bad memories or anything, but because of the state of the place. It certainly wasn't like this when I sneaked over and found Ava's diary, the picture album and the laptop that ultimately found Cato, Ava and Victor's location, and it certainly wasn't like this when Veronica and I came over with her and Ava's older brother just three weeks ago. It's almost as if Ava and Victor's ghosts, not that I believe in them, swept through the house and completely trashed it.

We check all of the rooms, starting with the living room. The television is completely smashed, buttons from the remote controls fill the floor, the coffee table is broken in half, the couch cushions have literally been ripped apart, the stuffing joining the remote control buttons on the floor. The old, now dead potted plant in the corner of the room, has been completely ripped out of the pot, the ceramic pot smashed to bits and dirt all over the ground, along with ripped up plant. What gets me the most though, is the 'corpse' of what had been Ava's liquor cabinet. It has been ripped off the wall and smashed and smashed, the section of the wall it was in even bashed in.

After that, we check out the kitchen. The once neat counters now have scratches all over them, all of the silverware is on the ground, smashed plates, cups, bowls and everything is on the ground, the kitchen table has been turned over, the chairs completely obliterated... and the freaking refrigerator has been pushed over, all the food spilling out of it!

The downstairs bathroom is in the same state - the glass in the shower smashed, all the contents of the drawers on the floor. The same occurs in the Fielding's upstairs bathroom too.

Then, we head to Ava and Victor'a bedroom... and oh God, that is a sight. The mattress is only faint recognisable as a mattress, the bed post is bent, the blankets and all of Ava and Victor's clothes have been cut up, photo albums have been torn up and showered around the room, torn pictures everywhere, the doors of the closet have been ripped off and thrown to the ground, and Ava and Victor's television has been smashed to bits too, like the one in the living room. The last thing I notice smashed are the lights by Ava and Victor's bed before we decide to leave.

The linen closet next to their room's door has been ripped off it's hinges, the blankets, towels and other pieces stored there all cut up too. We get to the room next door, and I immediately gasp. I never noticed it was there. Well, I did, but I just thought it was a closet and didn't bother to check it. It is actually a nursery, painted a soft, pastel pink, it all set up for the baby that Ava lost... and it looks like no one has touched it for all of these years. Even whoever trashed the house didn't mess up this room.

After that, there is one one more room we really have to check and it scares me: Cato's room. Veronica opens the door, and we look even more shocked at the scene. His bookshelves are all thrown across the room and broken, his clothing cut up too. His desk has been thrown across the room, the empty drawers ripped out of it. His mattress has been obliterated as well. That's when we notice Cato himself kneeling on the floor, mumbling to himself.

"All gone. All gone. I did it all..." Cato continues to murmur. My eyes widen - he was the one that trashed the Fielding home! "Just one more thing... getting this cut up... all cut up... all cut up... all cut up..." That's when we both notice what he's doing to himself. Holding a pair of scissors from the kitchen, he is attempting to slice all the skin on his arms to bits, his arms already bleeding furiously. I stare at Veronica. While I have seen this before, only much worse, I am still very scared.

"V-Veronica... you talk to him. I'll see if I can salvage some towels." I tell her. She nods and immediately runs to her nephew as I race down the halls of the trashed Fielding home, back to that linen closet. I search through all of the mess and find a few relatively large chunks of black, red and blue towels, the run back to the room, my heart beating madly.

I kneel down beside him and press the towels to his arms, horrible memories coming back when I see them become stained with his own blood. I pick up the scissors that Veronica has managed to free from his shaking hands and throw them across the room, wanting to get them as far away from here as I can at this moment. I press the towels to his arms tighter, allowing a tear to roll down my cheek as I listen to his words.

"I don't want to go crazy... I don't want to go crazy..."

xxxx


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but the one next will definitely be longer... especially because it's the last one, unless I decide to do an epilogue as well. I'm currently writing the first chapter of my next story, so I hope you'll give it a read when I post it! **

**Thank you to kay xxxx, DauntlessFangirl4and6, HeyoMyFellowReaders101, Guest and EverlarkCatoniss for reviewing, as well as to those who followed and favourited. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and reviews are always appreciated. **

Chapter Thirty Eight

As everything seems to be, especially in the past few months, things get worse before anything can get better, like how things were improving in small doses after Cato and I had been freed from the slaughterhouse, then dipped down as the nightmares filled our dreams, we had our fights, and when Cato trashed the Fielding house a few days ago and we found him on the floor of his room. Even though that was awful and I never want to see him in that state again, now that has been put behind us, things are starting to slowly get better again.

Once I got the bleeding to stop, Veronica took him home to calm down, and once she had gotten him to go to bed and rest, she came back to clear out the Fielding house with me. Over many long hours, we cleaned up the mess Cato made, salvaged whatever we can, and exchanged a lot of stories, it affecting Veronica more than I ever could have imagined it would. A part of her still loves her little sister, though the old version of her, though I don't think that she would ever admit it if anyone actually asked her.

The next day after we had gotten the Fielding house all cleaned up and cleared out, I went to school as usual, then finally met up with Marina again for the first time since before the slaughterhouse, and once that was done, went over to Veronica's house again, trying to compose something to say to Cato... though it all came to nothing, me unable to think of something I could actually picture myself saying without it all feeling wrong. At least there was a kind of major bright side to that day, Veronica got Cato to the doctor, and I think it actually went pretty well. He's actually going back to the doctor in two weeks... on his own accord.

The best part about Cato being happy and things looking up for him now is that Ava and Victor aren't here to tear it all down, obliterate his happiness and burn the faint remains to a crisp just to finish their job off properly.

However, I sadly think that will all come crashing down again once tomorrow comes, as tomorrow, it's that dreaded day, the day of Ava and Victor's funeral. The downfall is unfortunately already beginning. Yesterday, since no one in his family decided to actually decide to take them instead, he received Ava and Victor's ashes, and since then, he has barely spoken to any one when he can help it, and ninety nine percent of the time, he stays hidden up in his room. I haven't spoken to him yet... but I'm determined to come up with something before tomorrow, before the funeral. I'm staying over at Veronica and Cato's house tonight with most of his family to give support, so I should be able to come up with something before then... right?

While I see him every day, I really, really do miss Cato. I miss hearing his voice when he's talking to me, I miss the smile that's starting to appear a little bit more now that things are changing, I miss his arms around me, I miss his lips on mine, I miss the feeling I get most of the time when I'm around him, like it is all somehow going to be all okay. Basically, I miss almost everything about him. The problem? Figuring out what to say to him.

"Did you know that you are actually supposed to raise the fork to your mouth, chew the food up and swallow it so you can digest it? Stabbing it won't get it eaten, you fucking retard." Cherie's comment to her cousin sends a wave over anger through me. I've noticed that Cherie seems to kind of hate her cousin, not something that Cato needs to be exposed to right now, especially.

I stare down at my roast potatoes, gravy pooling below them as Cato quickly fires back at Cherie. Just in case I may actually blurt out something, I stuff a gravy covered roast potato in my mouth. I think most of Cato's family actually likes me... I don't want to ruin the reputation I've made with them.

"Did you know that I would really, really like to stab you right now, you fucking slut?" Cato hisses back at Cherie. Immediately, I shut my eyes tightly, feeling sick, my whole appetite gone. Cherie smiles sweetly at him and gives him the finger. I roll my eyes and push my plate away, trying to ignore the conversations around me, though it doesn't work, even when I go to try and start on the dishes for Veronica.

"Finally someone said it. You are a slut, Cherie." Xavier snorts in laughter. "In fact, I should tell dad what I saw when I opened the door of the fishing shack when we went camping last year-"

"Wait, what happened, Cherie? Were you..." Sara looks at her, looking as if steam is about to come out of her ears. While this is kind of embarrassing, I feel like I'm about to start laughing at any given moment.

"I wasn't there, but of course she would have been." Cato chuckles. "You can practically smell the STD on her the moment she enters the room." Xavier snorts in laughter again, while I feel like I want to stuff my head in the nearest saucepan. Great...

"Excuse me? I guess I can't blame your parents for what they did. If I were them, I would've beaten the shit out of you, too." Cherie hisses. I drop the plate I'm holding. She went there... seriously?!

"CHERIE STONE!" Ninety five of the dinner table screams at the blonde girl. I quickly pick up the plate shards and wrap them in newspaper, then toss the shards in the kitchen rubbish bin.

After I go back to washing up, I hear a slam, and then when I look up... I see that Cato has just shoved Cherie into the wall, and has just slammed his fist into her face. I watch for a second, completely shocked, and then run over to help Veronica get Cato off Cherie.

"Cato, let go of your cousin!" I yell at him, unable to stop it, but he shoves me out of the way, me hitting the wall. Completely shocked, I watch, feeling as if I have been paralysed, as Veronica gets him off Cherie and the door slams loudly. I wonder if there's another crack in the wall up there...

"My tooth! He knocked out one of my fucking teeth!" Cherie cries, blood from her mouth pooling into her hand. I roll my eyes at her whining, but a flash of shock runs through me at the same time.

"Just another dinner night in the Fielding Stone family." Veronica mutters under her breath as she drags Cherie off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I peel myself off the floor and begin to start on the washing up again, having absolutely what to do... or what actually just ended up happening here.

xxxx

I check my phone for the time, my eyes blinking madly to adjust to the bright light. I quickly turn down the brightness of my phone before checking the white numbers which will tell me how much time I have wasted tonight, or maybe really early morning, in failing to get to sleep. Great. Five minutes past midnight. I put my phone away and stare up at Veronica's living room ceiling, hugging one of the red couch cushions to my chest.

No matter what I have tried in the past hours, I have not been able to get to sleep at all. When I shut my eyes, I normally end up thinking of the slaughterhouse and Ava and Victor' terrifying ends, and if that wasn't there, my mind is too busy processing my thoughts. I still have no idea what to say to Cato, especially after everything that I saw outside at dinner... and my mind is too busy processing those events as well. On top of that all, like dropping a heavy weight on yourself at the gym after you are unable to hold it any more, I can't stop thinking all about Ava and Victor's funeral tomorrow.

That's when my mind flicks on to the right here in this room; the now, instead of the past and the incoming future. I can hear screams and cries... all coming from Cato's room, obviously due to one of the nightmares he must be having. From what Veronica has told me, they sound even worse than my nightmares are, and were one of the main reasons that Cato refused to sleep in his bed, and ended up sleeping in his closet with a knife in hand... though he's moved back to his own bed from what Veronica has told me.

While I'm still conflicted about what to do concerning Cato, I do know that I can't just leave him there, stuck in the world of a horrible nightmare. I get up and slowly walk around the house until I get to Cato's room. The door is still closed, but not locked, so I slip inside, the sight completely destroying me when I see it.

"No... no... please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! STOP IT! STOP IT! NO! STOP HURTING ME!" Cato screams, his shrieks getting more desperate which each new word he cries out. I feel like my heart is being squeezed as I watch him. I hate seeing him like this. I have seen him helpless and desperate too many times, but each time it still hurts, and badly.

Without hesitation, I lightly pull the blankets off him and climb in next to him, gently wrapping my arms around him. He shrieks and squirms more, so I gently shake him in an attempt to wake him.

Once he wakes, he immediately darts up and looks at me, his eyes wide and filled with fear. Without thinking about it, I hug him tightly and pull him in for a kiss, it all feeling better when I do.

"Cato... it's okay... it's not real. It's just a bad dream. You're here. Safe." I mumble to him once I pull away. Taking deep breaths, he eventually gives me a nod and begins to calm down. Once he is calm enough to lean back against the headboard and stop shaking, the only sound that fills the room is our breathing.

It surprises me greatly when Cato mumbles something to me, speaking first. I honestly thought that the silence would stay for quite a long time.

"Katniss? I'm so, so sorry." Cato murmurs to me, looking me right in the eye. I nod at him slightly as he continues to speak. "About everything; about absolutely everything... getting you involved in this fucking mess, for screaming at you at the hospital... for dinner. It... it's just as if... she's everywhere. Her words follow me everywhere I go. I feel and I am probably the family fuck up... and-"

I cut him off quickly.

"Cato, you definitely aren't the family fuck up.. and I forgive you for what you actually have a reason for saying sorry for." I look at him and gently brush my fingers over his cheek, his attention completely on me. "I think you're amazing. What you've been through... you didn't deserve any of it, and I wish that things could have been different for you, and I promise you, now you are loved. Veronica loves you, Ollie loves you... I... I love you..." I say softly, my mouth moving before my mind catches up and processes all of the words I have said.

The words 'I love you' feel foreign on my tongue. I haven't said them to a guy that hasn't been my father before, and while it feels kind of weird, at the same time, I really do like the feeling that I get from it. If I had my pick of the first non family guy to say 'I love you' to, I'm glad that I ended up saying it to Cato rather than someone else. At the moment, I don't regret it, and I doubt that I will in the future, but then again, it's just fresh.

I bite down on my tongue, trying to tell my brain not to think like that and to live in the moment.

Cato brushes his lips over my jaw and I feel tingles run through me, the feeling only intensifying inside me when I feel him whisper the 'I love you back to me.'

After that, I surprise myself. I wrap my arms around him tightly and give him a passionate kiss, him quickly returning it. From there, things continue... they really continue... and I don't stop once, finding myself enjoying it.

For just a little while, my mind is cleared, and it feels like Cato and I are the only ones on this planet...

xxxx


	39. Final Chapter

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, viewed and favourited this story. You've made me enjoy writing this story even more, and I'm pretty sad that it's finally come to the end... but everything has to end sometime, right?**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you again for making writing this story even more enjoyable, I wouldn't be as motivated without all you lovely readers.**

**- the-unforgiving**

Chapter Thirty Nine

The next morning, I start by waking up slowly, though when I peek my eyes open, I quickly realise that I am not on Veronica's sofa, on the floor of the slaughterhouse where Ava and Victor held Cato and I, or in my own large bed back at the Trinket house. When I sit myself up in bed, leaning against the wooden headboard, that's when I realise that I'm actually in Cato's bed, and all of the events from the night before return to me, flushing my cheeks a shade of pink. Last night was perfect, though; we told each other we loved each other for the first time... and then things escalated, but it was all what we both wanted. Like in many aspects of our life, we were a bit of a mess, but it was us, and that's all that matters. I don't regret it at all.

I get out of bed quickly once I see that Cato is not beside me, and then I check the time, eyes almost bulging out of my head when I see the time. Shit. For once in my life... I actually slept in. Not wanting Veronica or any one else in Cato's family to come in and see me in here, connecting the dots, I reach for my pyjamas off the floor... but that's when I see the lacy black dress on top of my small suitcase that I left in Cato's room. I remember. The funeral is today.

Quickly, I put on the dress and the black high heels I brought along to wear with it; not my ideal choice for footwear, but it's a funeral, so I have to wear something formal, even if it's a funeral for two people I absolutely despise. I don't want to go to this funeral today, but I know I need to. I'm going to give Cato and his family support today by going, and I know he needs it badly. If he almost lost it after getting Ava and Victor's ashes a few days ago, I'm scared for how he'll be going today.

After I dress and fix myself up, I head outside, feeling slightly nervous as I eye the Fielding Stone family in the living room. All of them are ready, or in various degrees of being ready, making me feel bad for rising so late. I notice Cherie give me a smirk, as if she knows what Cato and I did last night (then again, the walls can only be so thick), but I simply give her an eye roll and continue to scan my eyes around the room, seeing Xavier playing with Ollie, and then Veronica with Cato, them in a tight hug. When I look at them, I think of when they first met again at the hospital, only now, the hug seems even more private.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. I promise." I hear Veronica whisper to him as they pull away, gently straightening up his black tie. After that, she heads into the kitchen, and Cato's eyes turn to me. Immediately, I think of last night and what happened, making my cheeks burn, but I force myself to compose myself, knowing that there are better things and more important things to think about.

"Morning." Cato mumbles, wrapping an arm around me. While I would normally lean into him, breathe in his familiar scent and savour one of many other moments between us, I can't get my eyes off his. His blue eyes, normally harsh and strong like ice, look weaker and slightly tinged with red, as if he's done some crying. I don't dare ask, knowing he would never admit to it and I don't want to make him any more upset than he already is.

"Are you going okay?" I ask, though I feel stupid for asking immediately after the words leave my lips. I give him a kiss on the cheek, trying to transfer with the kiss that I'll be here, and it's today will be all right.

"I don't know what okay is supposed to mean. If okay means that I haven't grabbed a blade yet or attempted to throw myself in front of a bus, I guess I'm okay... but otherwise, I don't think so." Cato replies, words only a murmur so no one else can pick them up but me. Knowing that he doesn't want any one to hear our conversation, probably not even Veronica, I lead him into his room and we both sit down on his bed, resuming our talk in private.

"Don't give into it." I tell him, squeezing his hand. "You're strong. Not many people I know would be able to live through everything that's come your way through your sixteen years. They can't hurt you any more... would we be having a funeral if they could?" I don't add any of that 'funerals give you closure' bullshit. After all of the hell he has been put through, I doubt a funeral service could fully give him closure.

"Thank you. You'll be there the whole time, right?" Cato asks me and I quickly give him a nod, leaning into him. As he wraps his arms around me, I temporarily feel like this day is different. "Sometimes... none of this feels real. I don't deserve every good thing I've ended up with. Sometimes I think any minute, Ava and Victor will come and wake me up, and it'll all be the same. You won't be there, Veronica won't be there... it'll all be gone."

"Never. I promise you, this is all real." I give him a small smile, and he returns it in the form of a strained one.

After that, the whole room is quiet, save for the sound of our breaths and the wisps of the noise from outside occasionally fluttering in. It stays that for quite awhile, just Cato and I sitting there on his bed, our hands entwined, holding onto each other's for almost dear life.

Then, after a few more minutes pass, I feel his lips on mine, and I don't pull away, continuing to kiss him, the kisses more passionate. We fall back onto his soft bed, me feeling his hands run down my back, me too caught up in the moment to focus on anything else. This continues for quite awhile... until I hear the voice of Cherie in the doorway, making both of us get up quickly and fix ourselves up.

"Wow. Eager to get back into it so quickly, are you?" Cherie asks us smugly, making both of our cheeks turn a bright red. "Yeah. I'm staying in the room beside this one. By the way, I told your cousin." She smirks and walks out. "Oh.. um. We have to go." She calls, finally getting to the point.

Oh God. Before joining Cato at the door, I check my messages on my phone and go even redder when I see the messages, one from Glimmer and one from Marina, who was probably told by my cousin, 'congratulating' me. I roll my eyes and put my phone away and head over to Cato, taking his hand. I notice the nervousness on his face immediately, so I squeeze his hand tightly.

"I'll be with you though this. Through everything." I promise him quietly as we walk outside, both of us heading into Veronica's car with her, Ollie and Xavier. "I've done it with everything else." I add softly, kissing his cheek. He gives me a small nod, not speaking once.

Through the car ride, everyone, including me, stays silent, no one in the mood to speak. I honestly can't blame them.

xxxx

At the chapel, I sit in the front with Cato and the rest of the Fielding Stone family, all at Cato's request. I hold his hand tightly as I watch Veronica walk up to the front to speak, rather slowly, my eyes alternating between Cato's aunt and the two caskets in the front of the chapel, making me extremely confused. If Ava and Victor were cremated, why do they have to have the freaking caskets there as well. I quickly force my eyes off the two must be empty caskets and to Veronica as she starts to speak, wondering if she'll speak about Ava and Victor, or just her sister.

"When we were growing up, I honestly was very close to Ava. She was my little sister, and after being stuck with a big brother for so long, I was overjoyed. I taught her everything I knew and tried to protect her, but after she met who ended up as her husband, I couldn't save her from running off and marrying him, or from the person that she would become in a few years time. I'm not going to lie, though. After everything that happened, twisting her into a monster, I admit I lost all of my little remaining respect for her, and I didn't love her either. Was I relieved when I heard that gunshot? Honestly, I was. Now, my nephew is free, even at the price of two lives and while I did love my sister once... I can't bring back the little sister I tried my hardest to raise. Thank you." Veronica reads from her card slowly, her words having just enough emotion to be believable, enough in it to get her emotions out, but not enough to let everything out and expose everything that must be hidden underneath, but it all works for her.

Once Veronica goes to sit back down on the other side of Cato, the chapel completely silent, I stare at the card in my hand. I was asked to speak at Ava and Victor's funeral, and while I really didn't want to, I did it for the same reason I came to Ava and Victor's funeral - to support Cato and the rest of his family, even though Cato is going to speak too. While it pains me to think of how bad it may go, I know he's strong.

"Katniss?" Veronica says to me quietly, though it still seems like her voice echoes around the chapel due to the extreme silence. "Do you still want to speak?" She continues, voice just a little bit quieter, though it doesn't change the echo that goes around the chapel when she talks. Though I would really like to shake my head and tell her I'd rather not, I want to give Cato a little bit more time before he has to go up there himself, so I give Veronica a nod as an answer.

I stand up and quietly walk up to the front, the click clacking of the black high heels I'm wearing echoing around the place as Veronica's voice did just a minute or two earlier. As I look around at the people sitting in front of me, I almost drop the card, not out of nervousness, but out of the fact that I feel out of place, like I should not be here at all. I swallow thickly and look at the words I have written. I came here for Cato and Veronica, and I will read out what I've written on this stupid card.

"Uhh... okay. So, I don't know Ava and Victor as well as most of you all did. I was not their sister, I was not their mother, I was not their child that had to suffer under their roof for so long, I was simply a neighbour that found out too much, and my only background on them comes from a few of Ava's diary entries that I found. From the sound of it, Ava was once a kind of sweet lady that ended up blinded by her own rage that made her despise her son. I know I can't speak for you, or your families, but on request of some of you, I wanted to at least write something. Hopefully, they can reflect in the afterlife." My words are only a mumble, but I manage to get them all out... and I have to admit, I was very close to using 'hell' instead of afterlife, but I knew I had to be respectful, even though that was the last thing I want to do with these monsters.

As it was when Veronica spoke her words in memory of Ava and Victor, or rather just Ava, the chapel is quiet as I return to my seat. I sit by Cato and squeeze his hand as I have been doing all morning and for the whole funeral, and watch him fiddle with the card in his other.

"Do you still want to go up there?" I whisper to Cato. He nods and lets go of my hand, standing up. I look at his eyes again for the first time since back at Veronica's house this morning, and all signs of those tinges of red I saw, same with the weakness I saw, now back to his usual strength and determination. While I feel awful for thinking this, I wonder if this look in his eyes will last.

When Cato speaks, I swear the chapel becomes even quieter, even though it's been dead silent the whole time.

"I have not felt any love for my parents since I was probably six years old, and now, that's a good ten years. The abuse started so early that I can barely remember any good times with them... expect for one. When I was between the ages of probably three and four, my mother used to take me down to the park by the lake there, and we'd always have a picnic or something. She'd promise that it would all be okay and that she wouldn't let anyone hurt me and-" I watch Cato speak, noticing how strong he sounds at first, but then... he drops his card and completely breaks down, and for the first time, I actually see him fully broken down, having just burst into tears right in front of everyone here.

"Oh, honey..." Veronica goes up to him quickly, almost tripping on the stairs as she walks up quickly in her high heels, and attempts to give him a hug, but he pushes her away quickly.

"Let me go!" Cato yells back at her. He runs down the stairs extremely quick, then past where everyone is sitting... and then right out the doors. Veronica calls after him several times, but he doesn't turn back at all.

"Want me to go after him?" I ask Veronica as I stand up, not caring if anyone still seated gives me any looks. Veronica nods, and as quickly as I can, I leave the chapel in search of Cato.

xxxx

"Cato? Cato?" I call as I reach Veronica's house. It feels like I have been searching for hours, though when I look at my watch, I know that it has only been about twenty to thirty minutes that I've been searching. All I'm hoping is that he hasn't done or is currently doing anything to hurt himself, though since he just openly broke down in front of everyone back at the funeral, refused to let Veronica hug him, and stormed out, I fear the worst.

Nervously, hearing no answer from Cato, I take the spare key Veronica gave me to her house and insert it in the lock, slowly taking a few steps inside. Once I shut the door behind me, I listen. Nothing. Not even the small, faint sign of a breath, cough, sneeze or even the sound of cries. I slowly walk around the house, hoping he is somewhere here; it's the last place I think that he could have gone. I check the kitchen, no sign of him being there. I then check the dining room, nothing there. It remains that way in every room downstairs, until I get to the upstairs bathroom, the sight making me stop dead in my tracks.

Cato sits on the floor of the bathroom, his white sleeve pulled up, a razor blade in his hand, just grazing over his skin, ready to make the first cut. As I see him prepare to slice into his skin, I speak, needing to try and stop him.

"Don't do it!" I immediately say. I notice Cato jump, the razor blade clattering to the brown tiles of Veronica's bathroom. He buries his head in his hands, and for a moment, I wonder if he's about to break down again.

Silently, I kneel down and smooth out my black dress, grabbing the razor blade and throwing it as far away from us that I possibly can, it landing just beside the entrance of the shower. Once I know it is gone, I wrap him in a tight hug, rubbing his back gently. I want to tell him so much, like I understand why he ran out and if it was all too much for him and that he made the right decision, that it was all okay that he broke down and it's okay to cry and break down after all of this, all of your full emotions finally being released after all these years, and that I'm here to talk to him, to comfort him and that he can confide in me, but all of the words are stuck in my throat, unable to come out no matter how hard I try.

We sit there on the bathroom tiles for what feels like years, our arms around each other as we just lean into each other, enjoying each other's warmth and I try to think of something to do... and eventually, an idea comes to me. Ava and Victor's ashes. They sit on a desk in Cato's room, right in view of his bed, taunting him. He needs to get rid of them, spread them somewhere, give himself a more closure than a funeral would.

"Come on. Let's get dressed into something normal, and then let's go find that lake in the park. We can spread their ashes... you can fully be free." I finally whisper to Cato, my ideas managing to come out. To my surprise, he nods and gets up.

We both head into his room and I quickly grab my clothes, dressing in the bathroom in my normal clothes, an old t-shirt, my ripped jeans, my father's old leather jacket, and then my usual boots again, glad to be out of that stupid dress and high heels. After that I leave the bathroom and find him standing there with the box containing Ava and Victor's ashes. I go to speak to him, but he gives me a nod as if he has to grab something.

"These things needs to go with them too. I need to get rid of them, to stop all of the temptation..." Cato murmurs. I watch him grab the razor blade I threw away out of his reach, and then takes a wooden box out of the bathroom drawer, opening it up. When I look at it, memories come back. I see a knife in there, along with a cluster of razor blades, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of heavy duty sleeping pills (I think they were the ones I remember him taking from Aunt Effie's) and a rope. The letters I took from the Fielding house he wrote back and forth with Veronica until I got them reunited... it's the box.. the box I hoped he would throw out.

I follow Cato outside to the garden, watching him take the rope out from the bag. He takes two loose bricks cast aside and ties the bricks to the bottom of the two boxes stacked on top of one another with the rope he took from the box, then begins on his way. I follow him, neither of us speaking for most of the journey.

We walk for more than an hour, passing many, many parks and lakes, making me know that he must really remember the park he often went to with his mother when he was a small child... but then again, of course he would, it's his only real happy memory of his mother, and that fills me with even more sadness for him.

Finally, after an hour and a half of walking, we reach a park, though the gates make it look more like a graveyard. Not seeming to care, Cato goes through the gates and I follow, looking around the park, it pretty much empty. We walk to the lake and I stare out at it, knowing why Cato must have liked coming here with his mother, and not just because of it bringing good memories. It looks peaceful, calm and perfect...

"You used to come here with her a lot?" I ask Cato, accidentally blurting out the first words we've said to each other in almost two hours. Cato gives a a nod, the heavy boxes slung under his arm, his face showing it all; he's debating on whether he is ready or not to finally do it.

"Yeah. When Victor went on business trips; though Ava knew he was just fucking other ladies in another town to get a break from his family, she'd bring me here all the time to have picnics. She actually used to sing... and she was kind of good. We'd stay here until evening, and she'd tell me about everything, no matter how crazy or random it was... and every picnic would have a theme; whether it be a letter... a number... a type of food... whatever, and I seriously loved my mom. I thought she was the greatest... and more than anything, after the abuse began, I was just so confused... and kind of betrayed.." Cato explains, and he doesn't even bother to hide the pain in his voice.

"Are you ready to be free? I think they would like it here." I say, looking at Cato. He gives me a nod and then kneels down, not caring about the mud and wet grass stains that will be sinking into the blue material, and stares out into the lake.

"Goodbye, Ava. Goodbye, Victor. I hope you can think. I hope you can understand. For years, I was left wondering what I did wrong, what I did to make you hate me so much... and how much it hurt to know that not even your own parents loved you, the people that should care about you the most. I know you were looking for someone to blame, to get all that hurt away... but why? Why couldn't things be different? Why couldn't you keep on loving the son you loved instead of eternally mourning the daughter you lost... or tried again for another one? I guess I'll never know so... goodbye. You can finally go now. You can finally leave me alone, mom and dad."

I watch Cato let the box go, it sinking down into the lake quickly. Once the box sinks under, he starts to cry again, staring out at the lake, and immediately, I kneel down beside him and hug him. We spend hours by the lake, him sobbing and sobbing, his walls finally cracked. All I do is whisper to him that it's okay to let it out and that I'm here. Not once do I use the words that 'it's all over.' While I know that the ashes have been sunk, the funeral service conducted, the trigger of the gun pulled, it doesn't erase the scars that cover his body and are embedded in his mind, or the memories that plague him, them going to stay with him forever.

Once he finally stops, he pulls back and looks me right in the eye, whispering one sentence to me.

"Thank you so much for making my life better, for everything you've done for me; I can never repay you."

I stand up and look at him, holding out a hand.

"You don't need to thank me. Now, let's go take a walk. You're free now Cato. Forever." I tell him.

Cato takes my hand after wiping his tears and together, we walk out of the park gates and down the pathways outside, staring up and the bright blue sky and listening to the sounds of the birds, my hand in Cato's. These last months have been so, so hard, but we've gotten through them, we've beaten them, and we've come out of it alive and stronger, and no one and nothing will ever break us down ever again.

**END**


End file.
